Digimon: Archaic Story
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Una guerra milenaria entre el bien y el Grandracmon ha reunido desde el Dark Area un poderoso ejercito, y ataca a las tropas del bien, dirigidas por Seraphimon y el resto de los Tres Grandes Ángeles. Tras una serie de colosales batallas, sin un claro vencedor, finalmente, todos mueren trágicamente.Un gran malvado, decide, para su diversión personal,revive a los participantes...
1. Prólogo

Bueno, aquí os traigo uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos un Fanfic Cooperativo:

**Historia:**

-Homenaje a Frontier-

Una guerra milenaria entre el bien y el mal. Grandracmon ha reunido desde el Dark Area un poderoso ejercito, y ataca a las tropas del bien, dirigidas por Seraphimon y el resto de los Tres Grandes Ángeles. Tras una serie de colosales batallas, sin un claro vencedor, finalmente, todos mueren trágicamente.

Un gran malvado, decide, para su diversión personal, revive a los participantes de la guerra, convirtiendolos en espíritus digitales, repartidos por todo el Mundo Digital. Además, selecciona a diferentes humanos, compatibles con dichos espíritus, para que se suman en la misma batalla a muerte que la de antaño.

**Aclaración: **

Este es un Fanfic Cooperativo ya empezado en Foros de Pikaflash, con 18 capítulos terminados. Sin embargo, debido al inminente cierre de los mismos, proseguirá en Foros Dz. Por ello, nuevos personajes dirigidos por los usuarios de Foros Dz, empezaran su historia a partir del inicio del capítulo 19. Los únicos integrantes oficiales y activos desde el inicio somos Nokyubimon, Crazy Aristocrazy, y yo mismo.

He aquí el prólogo:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo: <strong>

"La verdad es que nadie sabe cómo empezó aquella guerra; sólo conocen su oscuro final. Y sólo por lo que han oído a otras personas, a las cuales se los había dicho otras, y así sucesivamente. Nadie sobrevivió para contar La verdad.

Unos dices que fue Grandracmon, quien harto de permanecer aislado en el Dark Area, osó retar a Seraphimon a un combate. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento quedo en tablas, y Grandracmon, buscando ser superior a las fuerzas del bien, reunió un ejército con los digimons más malvados, más poderosos que pudo encontrar. Se personó un día en el Castillo de Seraphimon, dónde fue apresado nada más entrar. Entonces dio una señal, y su ejército asedió el palacio. Y en una única batalla terminó todo.

Otros, por el contrario, dicen que fue Seraphimon quien comenzó el enfrentamiento. Su gran sentido del bien y la justicia, que a veces le cegaban, le hizo proponerse acabar con todos aquellos que se opusieran a él. Grandracmon representaba todo aquello que Seraphimon odiaba, así que decidió acabar con él. Dicen que mandó espías, para planear la intrusión al Dark Area. Dicen que incluso, llegó a sobornar a alguno de los siervos de Grandracmon para que le ayudara. Sin embargo, tras un par de intentos infructuosos, decidió pasar él mismo a la acción. Y reuniendo a todo su ejército, atacó el Castillo de Grandracmon.

Incluso hay otras versiones, menos verosímiles, como que Grandracmon trató de corromper a Seraphimon, sin ningún resultado, y este, enojado por tal acto, decidió acabar con él. Incluso hay otra que dice que Seraphimon, pidió un gran favor a Grandracmon, acabar con algún malvado, o ser el gobernador del Mundo Digital, nadie lo sabe, y este se lo concedió. El día que Grandracmon quiso que Seraphimon le devolviera el favor, se negó porque lo que le pedía era algo excesivo, o quizá demasiado inmoral. Enfadado, Grandracmon juró venganza a Seraphimon, y poco después comenzó la batalla.

¿Quién sabe cuál es la verdadera? Nadie. Todas podían ser ciertas, pero nadie en este mundo sabe cuál de las versiones es la auténtica, o cual al menos, se acercaba más a la realidad.

El enfrentamiento duró siete días y siete noches. Se desconoce el lugar en el cual comenzó. Aunque lo más probable era que el primer campo de batalla fuera uno de los territorios lindantes a las moradas de sus líderes, o incluso las propias moradas. Sin embargo, los participantes se fueron desplazando durante toda la batalla, y se fueron distribuyendo por todo el Mundo Digital.

Fue todo un espectáculo de poder y destrucción. Los mejores, combatiendo a vida o muerte. Arrasaron ciudades enteras, grandes áreas del Mundo Digital no volvieron a ser las mismas: bosques arrasados dónde no volvió a crecer la hierba, mares secos, desiertos congelados; hubo una transformación total. Eso sin contar, la cantidad de vidas desperdiciadas: no sólo hay que contar a los integrantes de ambos bandos, sino también a los pobres incautos que no lograron escapar a tiempo de las fauces de la muerte.

Con respecto al resultado, no hubo un claro vencedor, solo cadáveres, aferrados aún a sus armas, yacían en la tierra, para luego convertirse en polvo. Ceniza eres, y en ceniza te convertirás, podríamos decir.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y la batalla se intensificaba con cada muerte.

El dolor y la venganza pueden ser buenas armas, aunque este mal mencionarlo. Nadie supo el orden en el que fueron pereciendo los guerreros de cada bando. Sin embargo, una cosa curiosa: contra todo pronóstico, tanto Seraphimon como Grandracmon cayeron en mitad de la batalla; pero los demás, prosiguieron el combate. Estaban tan lejos de sus dirigentes que nunca llegaron a enterarse de su muerte. Que irónico, si hubieran permanecido todos juntos, los destrozos hubieran sido menores, y la batalla podría haber terminado mucho antes. Eso sí, fue mucho más entretenido así.

No creo que haya ningún detalle más que mencionar. Al menos por el momento.

Ahora, el Mundo Digital, está sumido en un mar de caos. Sin luz ni oscuridad, sin bien ni mal, nadie sabe qué hacer. Si al menos la balanza se hubiera equilibrado hacia un lado… las cosas ahora serían distintas.

Pero claro, las cosas van a cambiar. Si ya fue entretenido una vez observar una guerra, ¿por qué no comenzar otra? Los mismos personajes, el mismo Mundo, pero con cuerpos, apariencias y carácteres diferentes.

Desde la oscuridad, mi oscuridad, desde la que observo, aquellos humanos que se correspondan con los espíritus de los antiguos guerreros que perecieron en batalla, vendrán al Mundo Digital. Yo me encargaré de elegirlos. Yo me encargaré de traerlos. Incluso me encargaré de crear los propios espíritus digitales. Soy poderoso, puedo hacerlo.

Preparaos. Los humanos que elegiré, no serán tan capaces como los que hubieran elegido los miembros de cada bando para que les representaran. Se corresponderán con ellos, pero tendrán defectos, muchos muchos defectos.

Se sumirán en mi juego a vida o muerte. ¿Estarán preparados para asumir el destino que les aguarda? ¿Variará el resultado con respecto a la otra batalla?

Espero no tardar en descubrirlo…"

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el Prólogo, espero que les haya gustado. El narrador en primera persona es ese "malvado digimon" descrito en el resumén. Sin embargo, la narración de los hechos que les sucedan a los humanos, irá en tercera persona (aunque al principio, al final, o ambos, puede aparecer una breve interrumción por este malvado)<p>

Dentro de poco, el capítulo 1. Espero sus Reviews! =)

Digimon263


	2. Cap 1: El comienzo de Todo

Buenos chicos, aquí os traigo el capítulo1, en el cual, se introducen los personajes manejados por los usuarios de foros de pikaflash.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El Comienzo de Todo<strong>

"He cumplido con mi trabajo por hoy. Aquellos antiguos guerreros del bien y el mal, ya están convertidos en espíritus, repartidos por el Mundo Digital, esperando a que algún incauto humano les encuentre.

Por un lado, acabo de llamar a los humanos al Mundo Digital. Todos, a su manera, han respondido a mi llamada…

Por otro lado, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, me he quedado con algunos espíritus, a los que he dado vida, convirtiéndolos en mis siervos. Tuve una gran revelación, y tras meditarlo mucho, decidí alterar las reglas de mi pequeño fuego. ¿Estorbarán mucho mis ayudantes a los humanos? No tardaré en descubrirlo: les he enviado en su búsqueda."

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos antes... en el Mundo Real...<strong>

Botó la pelota un par de veces antes de tirar. Miró concentrado la trayectoria de la pelota, como si eso fuese a ayudarla a entrar en el aro. Chocó contra este, rodó por él y finalmente cayó fuera.

-Maldición, tendré que empezar de nuevo – se quejó Jack, recogiendo el balón.

A falta de un entretenimiento mejor, había decidido mejorar su record de encestamientos seguidos, pero cuando estaba a dos de lograrlo ¡Pum! La pelota fuera.

Volvió a botar la pelota con fuerza, avanzó varios pasos y encestó dentro del aro.

-¡Sí! Así me gusta – exclamó sonriendo.

-¡Jack!

Una voz femenina lo llamó desde el interior de la casa, y pronto su madre estuvo asomada a una de las ventanas que daban al pequeño patio trasero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llévale esto al abuelo – le pidió, mientras le lanzaba una bolsa, que Jack pilló al vuelo.

-Está bien – accedió, mientras dejaba el balón guardado y cogía su bicicleta.

Sin perder tiempo, agarró con fuerza la bolsa de plástico – de la que no se molestó en comprobar el interior – y se subió a la bici, pedaleando con fuerza. Hacía el trayecto varias veces por semana, así que casi no tuvo que prestar atención de por dónde iba.

Aquella había sido una semana muy aburrida. A menudo decía que quería una vida completamente normal, pero sabía que no era verdad. Él quería acción en su vida, mucha acción. Pero el mundo no tenía tanta como él quería, o por lo menos, no aquel mundo.

En cuanto vio la casa azul de su abuelo, aceleró un poco más y apoyó la bicicleta en el patio trasero, como siempre. Se aseguró que la bolsa de su madre estaba bien y llamó al timbre. No tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que su abuelo le abrió, con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué tal hijo?

-Bien abuelo – la sonrisa del anciano fue correspondida – Mamá me mandó traerte esto – le mostró la bolsa.

-Oh, otra vez de recadero ¿eh? Bueno, pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera.

Ambos entraron en la casa. No tardaron mucho tiempo en entablar una alegre conversación, que solo fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Jack.

-Maldición, lo siento – se disculpó el chico, mientras comprobaba el mensaje.

-No sé cómo los jóvenes podéis ir pendientes de eso todo el día – rió su abuelo, pero al ver la cara del otro se preocupó - ¿Qué pasa?

-Dice "La aventura comienza en el Ocaso" – arrugó la nariz - ¿Y eso que significa?

-El Ocaso es la estación de tren que hay a dos cuadras de aquí – le explicó el hombre.

-¿Una aventura en una estación de tren? – cuestionó Jack escéptico.

-Nunca se sabe – su abuelo se encogió de hombros – a mí me parece bastante divertido, y puede que sea emocionante – se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¡Así que no se a que estas esperando!

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro.

Unos minutos después Jack ya estaba de camino a la estación, todavía algo indeciso. El lugar estaba bastante abarrotado, pero decidió que si de verdad había algo allí, se daría en cuenta en cuanto lo viese, así que empezó a investigar.

Por los alrededores no había nada, nada de nada. Revisó el mensaje mientras entraba en el edificio, intentando encontrar alguna otra pista, pero solo decía lo que le había leído a su abuelo.

Como en la primera planta no encontró nada se decidió a montar en el ascensor. En el aparato no había nadie más, lo que lo sorprendió un poco, cuando iba a casa de su padre tenía que coger el tren, y siempre estaban llenos, alguna vez incluso había tenido que llamar dos veces porque en la primera directamente no entraba. Aunque claro, aquella era otra estación.

Una sacudida lo sorprendió, la máquina bajaba muy rápido ¿¡No se habría metido en un ascensor averiado o algo así verdad!? De pronto se dio cuenta de que había tocado fondo y ya no se movía. También descubrió que seguía vivo.

-Wow – fue lo único que pudo articular cuando observó la estación en frente a él. Si allí era donde se cogían todos los trenes, estaba decidido a cambiar su estación habitual por aquella.

-"La aventura empieza con el silbato" – leyó en un nuevo mensaje, que fue seguido de otro más – "Monta en el tren".

Jack no lo dudó, y se encaminó con prisa hasta uno de los dos trenes que logró encontrar.

* * *

><p>Sonó el timbre para la última clase de Ana, apurada tomo todas sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, sin notar que había olvidado su celular...La chica corría por que no quería ponerse de acuerdo para el trabajo de grupo que les había dejado su profesora de biología...A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz...<p>

-Oye...Ana olvidaste tu celular...-gritaba una chica

Al llegar a su otro salón la chica de cabello rubio y corto le entrego el celular a la asustadiza chica de cabello largo...

-Ana dejaste el celular, ten más cuidado...-

-Gra...gracias-respondió la chica.

Al pasar la clase el celular de la chica sonó...No era raro que se le viera a Ana con el celular en la mano, pero todos se preguntaban quien podría ser...

-Número desconocido... ¿pero quién será?- Se preguntaba la chica con una cara de sorpresa...

"Quieres ser más social, ven a la estación del tren..."

-Que broma es esta...-Se preguntaba la chica...-Qué se supone que debo hacer...

En eso la maestra viendo que la chica estaba distraída le pidió que se saliera del salón...

-Señorita Ameli, me haría muy feliz si se sale de mi salón por favor...

-Pee, pero maestra...yo...

En eso unas bancas más atrás se paró un chico y dijo...

-Maestra lamento lo sucedido...yo le mande un mensaje a Ana y soy yo quien se tiene que salir...

Todo el salón se quedó callado he incluso la maestras...

-Bueno, pues si es así...-Murmuro la maestra

Hasta que fue interrumpida...

-No necesito que nadie me defienda...-Se paró enojada la chica...-No lo necesito...

La chica tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón hasta llegar a la puerta de su escuela ahí volvió a revisar el texto mientras corría...

"Quieres ser más social, ven a la estación del tren..."

-Debo ser...debo ser la mejor...

La chica lloraba mientras corría por todo el camino de la escuela hasta la estación del tren sentía que había hecho algo muy horrible así que no le quedó otra más que marcharse a algún lugar...En eso volvió a sonar el celular de la chica...

"Toma el ascensor hasta el último piso y sube al tren..."

La chica no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado así que se dispuso a tomar el ascensor, ahí escribió un mensaje para sus padres...

"Llegare tarde, me quedare a comer en la casa de una amiga...Con amor Ana"

La chica derramo una lágrima en su celular...cuando se abrieron las puertas la chica noto dos trenes y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al que tenía más cerca...

* * *

><p>-¡Que te largues!<p>

Lara golpeó con fuerza al chico que tenía delante de ella, el cual cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. Ella tan solo lo ignoró, mascullando un inaudible "debilucho" y siguió su camino. Llevaba media hora esperando al cabecilla de la banda, pero no daba aparecido. Bufó. Debió haber supuesto hacia mucho que eran todos una pérdida de tiempo, pero no lo había hecho y ahora había quedado esperando durante minutos enteros, "soportando" a camellos desesperados por vender la mercancía ¿No comprendían que a ella solo le interesaban las peleas?

Cuando iba a girar la esquina oyó ruidos de pasos y de frenos. En la calle de enfrente había dos coches de policía, y de él bajaban un par de oficiales, para volver a meterse y cambiar de dirección. Observó el callejón por el que habían desaparecido otros de sus compañeros.

-¿Una persecución? – Se preguntó extrañada – Espero que no sea el jefe, porque como me haya dejado tirada por esto voy a partirle las piernas – murmuró por lo bajo mientras volvía a reanudar la marcha.

Pero algo la detuvo de nuevo. Una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió sin mucho entusiasmo. No hizo demasiado caso del número oculto, después de todo sus compañeros eran todos unos cagados y tenían miedo a ser rastreados por otros.

"La emoción espera en la estación"

Lara frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Pero de repente se dio cuenta: la estación del norte, esa con el reloj grande. Si no se equivocaba el territorio de Drake. Quizás hubiese bulla allí y se la estuviese perdiendo.

Cerró la tapa de nuevo y echó a correr. No había demasiada distancia hasta el punto de encuentro, pero no quería llegar tarde. Atravesó varias calles, empujando a las pocas personas que se encontró en ellas.

Pero en la estación todo era distinto, estaba completamente abarrotada y reconoció los coches patrulla de antes.

-El estúpido de Drake no se habrá dejado coger ¿verdad? – Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la estación pensativo – Maldición, y yo que quería patear traseros.

Un nuevo movimiento en su chaqueta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"La emoción espera en la estación"

-¡Que ya lo sé! – gritó Lara enfadada ¿de verdad se pensaban que no lo había leído la primera vez?

Con esas volvió a encaminarse a la estación. Para su sorpresa algunos policías ya se iban, pero lo hacían solos. Arqueó una ceja: eso solo podía significar que no habían pillado al que perseguían. Sonrió burlonamente y siguió caminando burlonamente.

Atravesó la muchedumbre sin mucha paciencia y pasó al lado de las máquinas de tickets sin hacer mucho caso, de todas formas no había ido hasta allí para coger un tren ¿no?

"Coge el ascensor de la derecha"

Lara apretó los dientes cuando leyó el mensaje ¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¡Ella sabía perfectamente cómo manejarse en una estación de tren! De todas formas se encaminó hacia el maldito ascensor y miró cuidadosamente los botones. La banda de Drake solía reunirse en el garaje, pero no había acceso desde el ascensor. Tendría que bajar dos pisos y allí encontraría la entrada. Hacía años que habían reventado la puerta.

Pulsó el botón y se recostó en la pared. Pensó en el mensaje. No tenía sentido que el jefe se lo hubiese mandado, si lo pensaba fríamente. No era su estilo, además de que lo del ascensor no cuadraba.

Una fuerte sacudida la sorprendió, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared contigua. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Miró la tabla de botones ¡Se había pasado de planta y seguía bajando! Pero ¿hasta dónde? Otra sacudida y comprendió que había tocado fondo. Las puertas se abrieron como si nada y Lara no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

Nunca había visto esa parte de la estación, pero sin duda era demasiado impresionante como para no haber oído nunca de ella. Miró de nuevo el ascensor y frunció el ceño. Ella había pulsado el último botón, pero el ascensor había bajado todavía más. Era demasiado impresionante como para ser obra del jefe.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, su móvil comenzó a moverse, anunciando una llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? – contestó de mala gana, saliendo del ascensor y sorprendiéndose de que allí hubiese cobertura.

-¡Lara! ¿Dónde estás? – era la voz del jefe - ¡Llevamos esperando un cuarto de hora por ti!

-Y yo estuve esperando media hora – replicó tranquila, en aquel momento le parecía más interesante mirar a los dos trenes. Eran bastante extraños.

-Tuvimos un problema con la banda de Drake – explicó el hombre al otro lado enfadado – Pero da igual, mueve tu culo hasta aquí.

Lara miró a su alrededor, algo en su interior le decía que los mensajes decían la verdad. Allí empezaba la verdadera emoción.

-Don – lo llamó con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?

-Que te den.

Dicho eso colgó su teléfono sin más y observó el mensaje nuevo que tenía:

"Sube al tren"

-Como si necesitase que me lo dijeran…-

* * *

><p>En un apartamento de una zona de la ciudad se podía ver claramente a un chico fumando un cigarro y viendo las estrellas en el balcón de su cuarto...En eso se escuchar un grito de una mujer...<p>

-Yoshi...podrías bajar a cenar por favor...

-Mama lo siento no tengo hambre...

El chico seguía contemplando las estrellas con lágrimas en sus ojos... al lado de su mesa tenia lo que parecía un café caliente y un montón de pastillas de muchas marcas...

-Creo que hoy tampoco sería el día...-Se respondía el chico...

El chico apago su cigarro, cuadro todas las pastillas en un pequeño cajo de su ropero, tomo un sorbo de café y se acurruco en su cama...

A la mañana siguiente un sonido estremeció al chico...era su celular que vibraba eran nada más y nada menos que 10 mensajes de un número desconocido el chico cuando los iba a ver vio que ya era tarde así que rápido se paró...bajo de su recamara y salió disparado según el a la escuela...

-No puedo creer que vaya otra vez...

El chico saco su celular y borro los mensaje...el iba pensando entre la vida y la muerte que era mejor o peor o incluso quien podría o no criticar lo que el chico decidiera...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular nuevamente...

"Lo más oscuro que guarda tu corazón hallaras la respuesta en la estación de tren..."

El chico se quedó viendo el mensaje y frente al paso un autobús que lo llevaría a dicha estación...si saber por qué o que lo motivaba el chico decidió tomarlo...

-Cóbreme uno me deja en la estación de tren...

-Claro que si joven- Respondió el amable conductor...

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico llego a la estación ahí recibió un mensaje nuevo...

"Toma el elevador hasta la última planta y ahí toma el tren..."

El chico tomo el ascensor pero no subió a ningún tren cuando llego a la última planta vio dos trenes uno azul y otro rojo...se recargo en una pared escondido entre las sombras y vio muchos chicos y chicas subir a los diferentes trenes...

-Qué extraño...- Pensó el chico para sí mismo.-

Cuando se escuchó el silbido de que el tren partiría decidió aventurarse al primer tren que tenía más cerca y ver qué pasaba...

* * *

><p>Sonó la alarma del antiguo y lujoso reloj de la habitación de Michel, eran las 9:00 de la mañana, hora de levantarse de la cama.<p>

El chico abrió los ojos y estos quedaron cegados por la luz del sol que penetraba la ventana semi abierta. Entonces, alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

-..Adelante...- contestó el joven.

Su mayordomo entró en la habitación con su desayuno.

-Llévate eso, no tengo ganas de desayunar...-

El mayordomo contestó:

-Joven Michel, debe alimentarse, si pasa los días deprimidos y sin comer solo empeorara su salud…-

Michel indiferente a las palabras de su mayordomo cambó de tema:

-¿Ya ha venido?- preguntó.

-No…- contestó el mayordomo, frío, seco.

Tras aquella respuesta de su mayordomo, Michel se deprimió.

-"Amadeus...hermano... ¿por qué te fuiste? Debes estar destrozado, que nuestros padres sean asesinados por tu propio amigo, y que luego tú lo asesines a él... pero... dónde te has metido... hace 2 semanas que te fuiste"- pensó el joven…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Su móvil estaba sonando.

-¿Un mensaje?- exclamó.- Que raro, no suelo recibir mensajes de nadie…-

El mensaje provenía de un número desconocido. Decía:

"Sé lo que estás buscando, y también se dónde se encuentra, si quieres verlo dirígete a la estación de trenes más cercana"

Michel quedó en shock por el mensaje. Inmediatamente pensó que había sido su hermano quien le había enviado el mensaje; para encontrarse en la estación de trenes.

Sin dudarlo, le pidió a su mayordomo que lo llevara a la estación más cercana en su limusina. Este obedeció, y se pusieron en camino.

Al llegar a la estación, Michel se bajó de la limusina, e indicó a su mayordomo que esperara allí hasta su regreso. Entro en el gran edificio que componía la estación, caminando algo tímido, debido a que no acostumbraba estar en lugares tan concurridos.

El constante ruido de los trenes y de las personas hablando lo estaban sacando de quicio, su mirada expresaba repugnancia hacia los demás, de a poco un fuerte dolor de cabeza se iba apoderando de él…

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Era otro mensaje:

-"Ya estás muy cerca, toma el ascensor y baja al último piso" – decía.

El joven obedeció y entró en el ascensor. A mitad del recorrido el ascensor aumentó considerablemente la velocidad, asustando a Michel, hasta que de repente frenó. El joven bajó y se encontró con una gran sala, repleta de vías de tren, pero en la que solo había 2 trenes, uno rojo y uno azul.

Comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal, pero sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar el móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez, el mensaje decía:

-"Ya casi, solo súbete a un tren"-

Entonces, Michel, con la fantasiosa idea de encontrar a su hermano dentro; decidió subir al tren más cercano. Era el tren rojo.

* * *

><p>Sonia era la única hija de dos chefs acaudalados, lo que la había convertido en una chica malcriada, inmadura y problemática, que se metía en un lío tras otro. Eso le había impedido hacer amigos permanentes. Sus padres hasta habían pensado en enviarla a un internado para chicas, para chicas de su misma clase…<p>

Por ello, antes de nada, Sonia había sido mandada a Japón como estudiante de intercambio por dos semanas... para probar su comportamiento… De esas dos semanas, sólo asistió a clases durante la primera, lo que ocasionó que fuera devuelta inmediatamente; y que de aquel viaje, Sonia sólo conservara el uniforme de escuela que usó allá, porque le pareció bonito.

Al regresar de Japón, Sonia recibió otra desagradable sorpresa: Sus padres habían decidido que ya no iban a tolerar el mal comportamiento de su hija y han encontrado un internado especial para ingresarla ahí una vez terminado el ciclo escolar, por lo que la chica se dio cuenta de que tenía los días contados.

Mientras caminaba sin saber qué hacer, Sonia se sentó un banco de un parque y comenzó a llorar al creer que ni sus propios padres la querían. Entonces apareció ante ella una chica, la cual en apariencia parecía una linda e inocente niña de 10 años. La desconocida se presentó como Erika y aclaró que, a pesar de su apariencia, era en realidad una chica de 15 años.

Al ver que Erika le ofrecía su amistad con auténtica sinceridad, Sonia le contó sus problemas con absoluta confianza; así, Erika se convirtió en su primer y única amiga verdadera...

Pero Sonia continuó metiéndose en un problema tras otro... Por ejemplo, durante la hora del almuerzo, solía discutir con una nueva estudiante, quien era demasiado arrogante y buscaba sentarse en un lugar sin importar con quién.

Aquel día, Sonia se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo sin problemas cuando, repentinamente, su móvil sonó y, aunque el número no estaba registrado, el mensaje sí lo estaba:

"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo".

En un principio, Sonia pensó que el mensaje era de Erika, pero ella conocía su número, así que creyó que alguien le jugaba una broma, así que apagó el celular para seguir almorzando a gusto; entonces la nueva y arrogante estudiante se volvió a cruzar en su camino...

-¡Oye tú! -dijo la chica arrogante, con superioridad- Estás sentada en MI lugar, así que apártate o no respondo.

-Para tu información, yo llegué aquí mucho antes que tú -contestó Sonia, molesta- Así que el lugar es mío.-

-¡No digas mentiras! -exclamó la chica, abofeteando a Sonia y provocando el enojo de ésta- ¡Yo decido dónde sentarme, así que lárgate de mi sitio o...!-

Sonia se enfureció al recibir aquella bofetada y eso causó que la chica dejara salir toda esa ira que llevaba reprimida desde hace varios días. Se abalanzó contra la nueva estudiante y la golpeó en la cara repetidas ocasiones, sin dejar oportunidad a la pobre muchacha de defenderse. Entre dos estudiantes lograron separar a las dos chicas, pero Sonia se zafó de ellos a la fuerza mientras observaba a todos los presentes con una mirada llena de odio...

-¿ASÍ O QUIERES MÁS? -exclamó Sonia furiosa a la vez que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas- ¡ESTO ES LO QUE OBTIENEN CUANDO ME HACEN ENFADAR! ¿ASÍ QUE QUIÉN SIGUE? ¿EH?-

Todos observaron a Sonia con temor al ver una faceta que ni la misma chica sabía que tenía.

Uno de los profesores examinó a la alumna golpeada y dijo asustado:

-¡Llamen una ambulancia! ¡La chica no reacciona!-

La mirada de furia que tenía Sonia cambió por una de temor al escuchar esas palabras, al creer que había matado a la nueva estudiante. Decidió salir huyendo del instituto sin siquiera saber que la chica malherida comenzaba a moverse. Lamentablemente, Sonia salió corriendo del lugar sin saber que no había matado a nadie.

La chica continuó corriendo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, terminó llegando a la estación del tren y recordó aquél mensaje, por lo que decidió entrar y abordar el primer tren hacia cualquier destino lo más lejano posible

Sonia volvió a encender nuevamente el mensaje y descubrió que alguien le mandó otro mensaje anónimo.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".- decía.

Sonia, al creer que sus padres estaban ya enterados del homicidio que cree haber cometido, y que los maestros de la escuela ya llamaron a la policía para encarcelarla, decidió tomar aquello como una oportunidad para huir adonde nadie la conozca. Se acercó al ascensor más cercano y ahí se encontró con Erika...

* * *

><p>Erika nació en el seno de una familia pobre; su padre era un obrero y su madre era una enfermera; también es la segunda hija de la familia, así como el retoño de en medio.<p>

Pero lo que distinguió a Erika de su hermana mayor y de su hermano menor, fue que ella nació con un coeficiente intelectual bastante elevado, con lo que ganó una beca para estudiar en la universidad; esto hizo que la chica llegara a estudiar hasta cinco doctorados, incluyendo medicina, ciencias y química.

Un día, cuando Erika tenía 11 años, su hermano menor, de 8, cayó víctima de una enfermedad misteriosa, la cual no tenía cura y le quitó irremediablemente la vida; esto causó que la familia quedara destrozada y que Erika se dedicara a buscar una cura para todas esas enfermedades que fueran incurables, lo cual marcó su carrera.

Lamentablemente, nadie a excepción de su familia toma a Erika muy en serio, en especial por su apariencia, ya que la chica tiene la estatura de una niña de 10 años, y eso no es todo: La ropa que ella usa es la de una niña de esa edad; esto debido a la situación económica de su familia.

Aun así, sus padres y su hermana lograron ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarle a Erika el laptop que tanto deseaba. Desde entonces lo usa para sus estudios y lo lleva a todos lados.

Hace poco, Erika conoció a una chica de su edad llamada Sonia, y ambas se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Desde entonces, ya que ambas se confiaba la una a la otra sus problemas.

Un día, Erika recibió un e-mail mientras trabajaba en su laptop…

-"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo".- decía.

Al principio, Erika pensó que el e-mail era de Sonia, pero ella conocía su e-mail y el del mensaje estaba extrañamente protegido, por lo que decidió ir a investigar al respecto, no sin antes decirle a sus padres que saldría por un momento, llevando su laptop en una mochila.

La chica se encaminó directamente hacia la estación de tren. Cuando hubo llego, recibió otro mensaje:

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".- decía.

De nuevo, el e-mail estaba protegido y Erika comenzaba a pensar que alguien quería gastarle una broma muy pesada, pero aun así, la chica decide acatar el mensaje para llegar al fondo del asunto.

Entró al ascensor más cercano y está a punto de presionar el botón con dirección hacia abajo cuando observa que alguien más quería tomar el ascensor: era Sonia. Venía llorando y su ropa y sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo…

-¿Sonia? ¿Pero qué te pasó? -preguntó Erika alarmada- Tu ropa y tus manos... ¿es sangre?

-Erika... -sollozó aún más Sonia antes de abrazar a su amiga-"¡Erika! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!-

-Sonia, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Erika devolviendo el abrazo- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes así?-

-Erika... no lo vas a creer- respondió Sonia, llorando- ¡Acabo de matar a alguien en la escuela!-

Erika no puede creer lo que acaba de oír mientras Sonia continúa poniéndola al tanto de lo que sucedió en la cafetería de su escuela. La chica trató calmar a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida por un pitidito: el ascensor ya ha bajado y ya se encuentran en el último piso.

-Mira Sonia, en estos momentos, tengo que reunirme con alguien en el piso de abajo - explicó Erika a su amiga- En cuanto resolvamos todo, te ayudaré a aclarar las cosas, ¿te parece bien?-

-Un momento, ¿tú también te vas a reunir con alguien en la estación? – preguntó Sonia, sorprendida - Porque a mí me llegaron mensajes diciendo que debía venir aquí.-

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al saber que ambas fueron convocadas al mismo tiempo. Sonia se secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le dio Erika y decidieron llegar al fondo del asunto.

Finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Acto seguido, ambas recibieron un nuevo mensaje:

-"Sube al tren".-

Así, las chicas abordaron el tren que más cerca se encontraba con tal de llegar a la verdad...

* * *

><p>Hacía ya 2 semanas del incidente que se llevó a sus padres adoptivos y a su amigo. Amadeus había tomado dinero, su móvil, su arma y la de su difunto amigo y se había marchado en su motocicleta.<p>

Se dirigió a la casa que pertenecía a sus padres biológicos. Hacía mucho que no entraba en aquella casa, parecía la de una película de terror, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería despejar su mente y alejarse de su hermano, antes de cometer una locura que lo pueda hacer pagar caro.

Sonó el móvil, y Amadeus entreabrió sus ojos.

-¿Un mensaje?- exclamó el chico.

-"Te gustaría rehacer tu vida y dejar el pasado atrás, pero no puedes... Dirígete a la estación de trenes" -

Amadeus leyó el mensaje, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se acababa de despertar y le dolía mucho la cabeza .

-Joder.- exclamó mientras con una mano sujetaba su frente.

Decidió darse una ducha para aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza y refrescarse, pero mientras se encontraba en la ducha su móvil sonó una y otra vez.

Amadeus terminó de bañarse y se dirigió directo hacia el móvil. Había recibido 10 mensajes, todos del mismo número desconocido que el primero. Los leyó uno por uno:

-"...Tus sucias manos buscan venganza, lo sé...Te gustaría rehacer tu vida y dejar el pasado atrás, pero no puedes... dirígete a la estación de trenes"-

Entonces supo que no se trataba de una broma. Alguien sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente. Bastante enojado, Amadeus decidió ir en busca de esta persona. Tomó su móvil, sus 2 pistolas y una caja de cigarrillos se montó en su motocicleta y puso rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Llegó rápidamente. Al haber tanta gente era casi imposible que el reconociera a alguien, por lo que decidió sentarse en un banco, prendió un cigarrillo y espero a que su "espía" se presentara o que por lo menos le enviara otro mensaje.

Así sucedió. Su móvil sonó de nuevo: acababa de recibir otro mensaje.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso"-

Esto no le gustó para nada a Amadeus: quien le había enviado los mensajes podría estarlo esperando abajo, aguardando a que Amadeus saliera del ascensor. Decidió bajar, pero con ambas pistolas en la mano, dispuesto a utilizarlas si fuera necesario.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, este comenzó a temblar y aumentó su velocidad, hasta que de repente frenó, y las puertas se abrieron.

Amadeus salió rápidamente. Observó aquel extraño y peculiar sitio, en el cual solo se encontraban 2 trenes. So móvil volvió a sonar.

-"Sube al tren" -

Amadeus guardó sus armas y se dirigió al tren más cercano. Iba acabar con quien conociera su secreto, costara lo que costase.

* * *

><p>Karin y Karon eran las hijas de un militar norteamericano y de una instructora japonesa en el uso de la espada; las dos chicas vivían felices al lado de sus padres y nunca les faltó nada...<p>

Un día, cuando la familia se fue de vacaciones a las montañas, una avalancha de rocas cayó irremediablemente sobre el auto de la condenada familia: los padres de las gemelas murieron en el acto, pero ellas sobrevivieron, a costa de sufrir daño y trauma cerebrales. Habían perdido toda habilidad de percibir emociones, convirtiéndose así en unas "mujeres de piedra". Lo único que realmente les importaba era seguir unidas.

En poco tiempo, Karin y Karon tomaron el armamento de sus padres y se convirtieron en asesinas a sueldo; gracias a su incapacidad de sentir emociones, las gemelas tuvieron una exitosa campaña y se convirtieron en las asesinas más temidas y buscadas en todo el mundo.

En sus misiones, las gemelas siempre usaban cada una un leotardo negro que

las cubría casi en su totalidad, a excepción de sus piernas; así como unos guantes y chaqueta del mismo color. Asimismo, su armamento consistía en un par de pistolas y un par de navajas.

Sin embargo, Karin y Karon estaban a punto de vivir la aventura más grande de sus vidas. Aquella mañana, tras encargarse de una misión en la que se les requirió encargarse de una figura importante, pero corrupta, y cumplir con éxito, recibiendo el pago correspondiente; su móvil sonó, indicándolas que habían recibido otro encargo.

-"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo".-

Karin y Karon se miraron la una a la otra, y llegaron a la conclusión de que alguien las llamó para una nueva misión y que serían enormemente gratificadas por ello. Y en caso de que se tratara de una broma, alguien perdería su cabeza.

Sabiendo que son buscadas en todo el mundo, Karin y Karon se adentraron rápidamente a la estación de tren más cercana. Sin embargo la gente no tardó en descubrirlas, y comenzaron a gritar despavoridamente.

Unos policías apuntaron a las gemelas con sus armas, pero las chicas los dejan fuera de combate rápidamente. Entonces volvió a sonar su teléfono.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".

Así lo hicieron. Montaron en el ascensor más cercano para bajar al último piso. No obstante, el ascensor siguió bajando todavía mucho más; hasta que, finalmente, el ascensor tocó fondo y sus puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Ahora, Karin y Karon se encontraban ante una gran sala con miles de vías de trenes, pero sólo dos de ellos, uno rojo y uno azul. Entonces cuando las gemelas reciben otro mensaje:

-"Sube al tren".-

Las gemelas se acercaron al tren más cercano y entraron en un vagón vacío, en busca del misterioso jefe que las había contratado…

* * *

><p>Kalvin dejó la tapa del cubo de basura en su sitio. Aún estaba manchada de sangre: le había asestado un buen golpe al policía que le perseguía.<p>

El hombre, seguía tendido en el suelo, con una buena recha en la cabeza.

Había sido un acto impulsivo, aunque no era la primera vez que le ocurría esto.

Intentó ocultar el cuerpo entre los cubos de basura.

Oyó pasos: el resto de miembros de la patrulla se acercaban. Era el momento de huir.

Salió corriendo, sin saber a dónde ir. No tenía familia, y al cuchitril en el cual vivía, no se le podía llamar hogar. Además, se había saltado la condicional.

Esa era la la razón por la que le perseguían.

Él pensaba que ya era mayorcito para hacer lo que quisiera, pero el cuerpo de policía no parecía pensar lo mismo. Desde niño, le habían tenido enfilado. En cierto modo, le habían hecho convertirse en lo que es ahora. O eso él quería creer.

Giró a la derecha intentando despistar a sus perseguidores: le iban pisando los talones.

A su pesar, se topó con una verja. Tomó carrerilla, y saltó hacia ella. Se agarró a ella, y trepó hasta llegar a la cima.

Unas linternas le iluminaron. Eran los policías, y no parecían muy contentos…

Saltó y aterrizó en el suelo. Tiró de una patada unos contenedores para dificultar la travesía a los policías, y retomó la carrera.

De repente, le sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje.

Tomó una curva pronunciada a la derecha y se ocultó baja unas escaleras de incendios. Puso el móvil en silencio, no quería que otro mensaje o una llamada delatasen su posición. A continuación, abrió el mensaje.

Decía:

"Si estás buscando escapar, ven a la estación"

-"La estación"- pensó Kalvin. – "En un lugar tan concurrido, no podrán encontrarme."-

Era una posible solución a su problema. No tenía ni idea de quién le había enviado dicho mensaje, pero le estaba inmensamente agradecido.

Se puso en camino. No tardó mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, en su interior había patrullas vigilando.

Se camufló entre la gente que pasaba por allí. Decidió sumarse a la multitud que subía y bajaba las escaleras.

Bajó al piso inferior. En él, todavía había hombres patrullando en su búsqueda. Siguió descendiendo, así hasta que llegó al último piso. Ya no podía bajar más.

De repente, desde su bolsillo, su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Acababa de recibir otro mensaje.

-"Monta en el ascensor"- le decía esta vez.

-"¿Para qué quiero yo montar en ascensor?"- se preguntaba Kalvin. Así pues, decidió no hacer caso.

Perdido entre el tumulto, pensó que estaba a salvo.

Una mano se posicionó en su hombro. Kalvin se giró. El agente de policía alzó su porra con intención de golpearle.

Kalvin empujó a la anciana que tenía delante y salió corriendo. El policía le siguió.

Gritaba enloquecido: "Eh, tú, si tú…" y pedía refuerzos a sus compañeros.

Entonces vio el ascensor. Se acercó a él, y pulsó desesperadamente, una y otra vez el botón. El policía se estaba acercando…

Cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia la puerta se abrió. Pasó a su interior, y pulsó un botón al azar. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente, y el policía vio como Kalvin se escapaba, mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Se había librado, pero por muy poco.

Miró el botón que había pulsado. Era el del botón del piso en el que se encontraba.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué se han cerrado las puertas y estoy bajando?"- se preguntaba Kalvin. No consiguió dar con la respuesta.

De repente, el ascensor se detuvo. Parecía haber tocado fondo. Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente.

Kalvin salió del ascensor. Se encontraba en una sala en la que no había estado nunca. Lo desconocido no le causaba ninguna emoción, así que no se fijó mucho en los detalles.

Recibió de nuevo otro mensaje.

-"Sube al tren, te salvará."-

-"Interesante".- pensó Kalvin. –"Quizás me lleve a otra ciudad. Y gratis."-

Se acercó al más cercano y montó. El destino le daba igual, sólo quería salir de allí.

* * *

><p>Hugo volvía a su casa tras un mal día en clase, aunque tampoco esperaba nada mejor en casa. Como si la atmósfera fuese más pesada para él que para el resto del mundo, su paso era lento, casi vacilante. Realmente no quería llegar a su destino. Sabía que sus hermanos estarían allí, y no tenía ganas de aguantarlos, especialmente al mediano, que era especialmente molesto y le echaría en cara sus notas. No se encontraba con ganas de aguantar a nadie, en realidad. El suelo que pisaba era una de las pocas cosas de las que era consciente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía insensibilizado. La gente a su alrededor no importaba, sólo pasaban a su lado como fantasmas: sin alzar la vista, anónimos, sin rostro.<p>

Su móvil sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Podría haberlo ignorado, pero lo cogió, al menos para borrar el mensaje que bien sabía, o creía, sería de su compañía telefónica, con alguna absurda oferta que no le interesaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía uno de esos trastos, si no lo utilizaba. Con razón, se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje no era lo que esperaba. Había sido mandado desde un número oculto, y decía:

"Tienes talento irreconocido. Para huir de este mundo que desprecias, ve a la estación".

Sus extremidades tensas y sus ojos como platos, Hugo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas descartar la posibilidad de que esto fuese una broma. ¿Era esto lo que había estado esperando toda la vida? ¿Estaba esto pasando de verdad? Empezaba a sentir un frío sudor nervioso en su espalda, y su mente se nublaba ligeramente, anulando cualquier pensamiento lógico.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar disimuladamente hacia la estación, pero el ritmo de sus pasos incrementaba a segundos, hasta que se encontró corriendo con impaciencia hacia su destino. Lo trepidante de su carrera hacía que todo lo que lo rodeaba desapareciese en finísimas líneas que escapaban su campo de visión. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de chocarse con distintas personas u obstáculos, pero no le importaba. Empezaba a pesar que nunca llegaría, viéndose, como siempre, como un inútil, pero en unos momentos la estación ya estaba a la vista.

Cuando por fin llegó, se vio abrumado por lo abarrotada que estaba. Había varias personas que conocía y prefería evitar, así que se calmó un poco y se escondió discretamente entre la multitud. Miraba a un lado y a otro, buscando a alguien que pudiese haber escrito el mensaje, pero sabía que era inútil sin pista alguna. Quería hacerse visible para quien le envió el mensaje, pero no quería que los demás lo vieran. Otro mensaje llegó a su móvil:

"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".

Obedientemente se dirigió a éste.

Ya en el ascensor, su pulso se aceleró conforme bajaba pisos. Ligeramente confuso observaba cómo el ascensor pareció volverse loco, bajando y bajando más allá de lo que debería ser posible, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. El golpe del ascensor hizo de Hugo se cayese. Mientras se levantaba torpemente, su móvil volvió a sonar. Tres mensajes en un mismo día era sin duda un nuevo record.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hugo pudo contemplar un lugar singular, con un irregular suelo de acero formado por tiras finas. Había dos trenes: uno rojo y otro azul. Finalmente, comprobó el último mensaje, que le decía, o quizás ordenaba:

"Sube al tren".

Vaciló por unos instantes pero, atraído más por el rojo, se subió éste último.

* * *

><p>Las clases aún no habían terminado, pero Phoenix había decidido marcharse.<p>

Había intentado convencer a Fred, su mejor amigo, de que se fuera con él, pero no había querido. Se conocían desde hacía cuanto… ¿diez años ya? Pero ahora, desde que había comenzado el curso lectivo, Phoenix le notaba distante.

Habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos, y se habían metido en tantos líos… Bueno, Phoenix le había metido en líos. Pero se lo habían pasado muy bien.

Recordaba en especial, aquel día en el que se escaparon de clase por primera vez, fueron al centro comercial y se perdieron. Tuvieron que llamar a sus padres para que vinieran a buscarles, y les echaron una buena bronca, pero fue realmente divertido.

Cogió su mochila, la colgó sobre su hombro y abandonó el recinto del instituto.

En principio, no supo hacia dónde dirigirse. Le venían tantos destinos a la mente: el parque, el centro comercial, o su propia casa, la cual estaba vacía, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando en aquel momento.

Tras reflexionarlo duramente, decidió irse a casa a jugar un rato con la consola. Saldría de casa antes de que llegaran sus padres, y actuaría como si llegara del instituto.

-"No se darán cuenta"- pensaba Phoenix.

Nada más llegar, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave y corrió las cortinas: no quería que nadie le descubriese. Encendió la tenue luz de la bombilla, que trataba de alumbrar su cuarto, para no quedar aislado en la oscuridad, ahora que la luz natural no visitaba aquellos lares.

Acto seguido, cogió el mando que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche, y encendió la televisión. Conectó la consola a ella, y comenzó a jugar.

Sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil le hizo interrumpir su partida. Acababa de recibir un mensaje.

Se levantó y rebuscó en su mochila hasta que lo encontró. Abrió su bandeja de entrada, y miró el contenido del mensaje:

"Si quiere ser libre por fin, ven a la estación."

-"Simple y contundente".- pensó Phoenix.

Miró quién se lo había mandado.

-"Que extraño… es un número oculto… Claro, es Fred, que me querrá gastar una broma.-

Entonces, empezó a urdir una extraña trama, sobre si Fred también se había saltado las clases, y había ido a la estación. Eso explicaba el motivo del mensaje.

-"Claro… Y el número oculto, será para gastarme una broma…"- supuso el joven.

Decidió ponerse en camino. Apagó la consola, cogió su mochila, y salió de casa, cerrando la puerta con llave: tal y como estaba antes de hacer acto de presencia.

No tardó apenas en llegar a la estación, su casa se encontraba cerca de allí.

Nada más entrar, buscó a Fred con la mirada, sin encontrarlo. Volvió a mirar: entre el bullicio era difícil localizar a alguien, pero él tenía muy buena vista. Obtuvo el mismo resultado que antes.

Instantáneamente, recibió otro mensaje.

-"Toma el ascensor." - decía esta vez.

-Por eso no le encontraba.- pensaba Phoenix.

Siguió la orden que dictaba el mensaje y cogió el ascensor más cercano.

Nada más subirse pulsó el botón y comenzó a descender. Sin embargo, el ascensor pareció volverse loco, y siguió bajando, aun habiendo llegado ya al piso correspondiente.

El sonido de un gran golpe indicó que habían chocado. El ascensor estaba intacto. Sus puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Phoenix, decidido, dio un paso adelante. La sala en la que se encontraba era inmensa, y en el centro había dos grandes trenes.

Recibió otro mensaje. Le indicaba que subiera al tren.

Aun albergando la esperanza de que fuera Fred quien había organizado todo esto, subió. Esperaba encontrarse con él pronto.

* * *

><p>Tras una mañana de estudio, Dalia decidió tomarse un descanso. Se preparó una infusión y se sentó, relajando los músculos y dejando que el aroma la rodease. Pero no podía descansar tranquila con él ahí. Podía escuchar perfectamente cómo se arrastraba bajo la mesa, como una lombriz en la tierra, cegado por sus primitivos impulsos y su estupidez. Era repugnante.<p>

- Sal de debajo de la mesa, por favor – pidió, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- No quiero – le respondió "el gusano", acercándose a las piernas de la joven con aire extasiado - Oblígame.

Que fuese capaz de humillarse así era algo que no podía entender, y que sólo encontraba ligeramente divertido. ¿A su edad y perdiendo así la cabeza por alguien? Sus treinta y nueve años no coincidían con su madurez mental. Dalia suspiró y echó la silla hacia atrás. Si lo había aguantado todo este tiempo, era porque lo necesitaba, pero ahora era mayor de edad y no le hacía falta tutor.

- Hazte un favor a ti mismo y sal de ahí – dijo, esta vez con un tono más autoritario.

- ¿Quién te crees dándome ordenes? – Parecía algo molesto, pero había cierta burla en su voz - Soy el hombre de la casa.

"El hombre de la casa"... Bueno, eso era obvio, ¿pero acaso tenía alguna importancia? Durante tres años había sido el único varón viviendo allí, pero eso no lo convertía en ningún tipo de líder, ni mucho menos. En cierto modo, esta ni siquiera era su casa, sino la de Dalia. Él no era más que un intruso, al que, es verdad, trajo ella, pero por obligación. La melodía de su móvil interrumpió sus divagaciones. Al mirar la pantalla vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje, con número oculto, que decía: "No necesitas a ese pobre inútil. Lleva una vida independiente. Para ello, ve a la estación"

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó él acercándose más.

- Nadie qué te interese.

- Tú sabes muy bien que me interesa- insistió.

Dalia sonrió ligeramente y acarició la cabeza del patético hombre que se le pegaba al regazo, despeinando su pelo negro en el proceso. Era como un perro, baboso y molestamente dependiente. Un perro al que tocaba sacrificar.

- Te prepararé una bebida – su voz era ahora más suave, casi melosa.

Lo apartó delicadamente y se fue de la estancia. No volvió hasta unos minutos después, encontrando al condenado sentado a la mesa. Realmente tenía un aspecto desaliñado, como un niño cansado que ni siquiera se ha puesto la ropa como es debido.

- ¿Vas a decirme quién era? – preguntó finalmente, acercándose a la muchacha y oliendo su pelo rojo desvergonzadamente.

- ¿Sigues con eso? – Dalia posó un vaso que traía en mano sobre la mesa, ofreciéndoselo - Ni siquiera yo sé quién me envió el mensaje: era un número oculto. Te preocupas demasiado... Deberías relajarte. Últimamente trabajas muy duro.

El tutor asentía mientras bebía el brebaje, auto compadeciéndose. Al poco tiempo sus párpados cayeron, y también lo hizo su cuerpo... Por supuesto, sólo estaba dormido. No podía deshacerse de él sin prepararse bien y asegurarse de no levantar sospechas, de no dejar pruebas. A su padre lo descubrieron y se pudrió en la cárcel; ella no quería compartir ese destino.

Habiéndose librado temporalmente de él, Dalia decidió hacer caso al mensaje y dirigirse a la estación. No sabía quién podía habérselo enviado, pero parecía obvio que, fuese quien fuese, conocía su situación y cuánto quería librarse de su tutor. Era muy posible que esa persona la hubiese estado espiando y que pensase estafarla, ya que al fin y al cabo tenía el dinero de sus padres y la mansión. Antes de irse, para estar preparada si el chantajista era violento, se escondió un par de preparados que había hecho ella misma, y que inmovilizarían con alergias al enemigo. Cuando llegó recibió un nuevo mensaje:

"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".

Era fácil suponer que estaban observándola y que sabían su posición. Ella hizo lo que decía el mensaje, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Ya en el ascensor, una sensación extraña invadió todo su cuerpo, al ver que él seguía bajando y bajando aun cuando ya debería haberse parado. Finalmente el ascensor se estrelló contra el suelo, temblando, y las puertas se abrieron, dejando al descubierto una sala que desconocía, con un tren rojo y otro azul. "Sube al tren", le decía un nuevo mensaje. Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, Dalia subió al tren más próximo.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las doce y Apollo seguía su rutina habitual. Acababa de dar su penúltima clase y se disponía a dar la última del día. No sin antes tomarse un café en la sala de profesores, por supuesto.<p>

Dejo su bolsa sobre la mesa y se acercó a la máquina. Introdujo un par de monedas y pulsó el botón: esperaba impacientemente a que su café se preparase.

Echó un ojo alrededor de la sala: otros profesores de la universidad charlaban animadamente, o discutían sobre cuestiones existenciales, física, química o cualquier otra materia que se impartiera en el centro. Pero todo eso a Apollo le daba igual. Les tenía a todos captados: buitres que se dedicaban a hacer la pelota al jefe, en busca de un ascenso que nunca llegará.

Cogió el vaso de plástico y se bebió su contenido de un sorbo. No le agradaba demasiado el sabor del café de máquina, pero necesitaba un buen café.

Se dispuso a coger sus cosas y retomar su rutina, y de repente sonó su móvil.

El resto de profesores que se encontraban en la sala, cogieron sus respectivos teléfonos, para comprobar si eran los suyos. Pero era el de Apollo.

-"Espero que sea algo importante"- pensó.

Lo abrió y observó que tenía un mensaje.

-"Número oculto…"- leyó el joven.- "Interesante".-

El mensaje decía:

"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo"

-"Que mensaje más extraño"- pensó. – "Alguno de mis alumnos frustrados querrá gástame una broma"-

La verdad es que había muchos alumnos frustrados en las múltiples clases que impartía Apollo: economía, geografía, historia, tecnología, matemáticas B, biología y lengua y literatura. Se había graduado en todas aquellas carreras, y ahora hacía de profesor adjunto en aquella universidad. Le trataban como una herramienta multiusos. Cumplía regiamente los horarios, daba correctamente el temario, y corregía los exámenes severamente, quizá demasiado.

Borró el mensaje y puso el móvil en silencio: no quería que le enviasen ningún otro mensaje durante su última clase del día.

Recogió sus cosas y recorrió el amplio pasillo que le conducía al aula correspondiente. Entró. Se encontró con sus alumnos. La mayoría tenía, al igual que él dieciocho años, mientras que incluso algún otro era más mayor.

Mandó callar, depositó su bolsa sobre la mesa, encendió la pizarra digital y comenzó a dar clase.

El tiempo se le pasó volando: sólo se percató del final de la clase cuando el viejo y anticuado timbre le perforó los tímpanos. Recogió inmediatamente sus cosas y abandonó el lugar: era el fin de su jornada.

Comprobó el móvil a ver si había recibido algún otro impertinente mensaje.

En efecto, veinte mensajes nuevos, todos con número ocultó y con el mismo contenido que el primero que había recibido.

Intentó averiguar qué número era el que le había llamado. Siempre se le había dado bien la informática, incluso podía ser considerado un hacker.

Para su sorpresa no lo logró: la señal del teléfono desde el cual habían sido mandados todos los mensajes, se perdían de un servidor a otro hasta desaparecer, perdiéndose en el mapa.

-"Para descubrir quién es el imbécil que me ha ha enviado los mensajes, tendré que ir allí."- se dijo a sí mismo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la estación. No tardó más de unos minutos en llegar. Entró e inmediatamente busco con la mirada a alguien conocido. No vio a nadie que le resultase familiar.

Le llegó otro mensaje.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso"- decía.

Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y pasó al interior. Pulsó el botón del último piso y comenzó a descender.

Algo extraño ocurrió. Cuando creía que ya había llegado al piso correspondiente, el ascensor seguía bajando. No podía creerlo.

Se oyó un brusco golpe contra el suelo: se había chocado, habían tocado fondo.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron de repente. Apollo dio un paso hacia delante: lo que contemplaban sus ojos era desconocido para él.

El lugar dónde se encontraba era una gran sala, cuyo suelo estaba compuesto por miles y miles vías de tren que se entrecruzaban. En medio, se encontraban dos gigantescos trenes, esperando expectantes. Uno era rojo y otro azul. Parecían tener vida propia.

Recibió otro mensaje.

-"Sube al tren".- le decía esta vez.

Sin saber por qué, Apollo se acercó al tren más cercano. Subió las escalinatas que conducían a la puerta lateral y entró al vagón correspondiente.

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo esto. Sólo sabía una cosa: quería llegar a la verdad.

* * *

><p>Samuel había estado jugando al baloncesto, entrenándose, como solía hacer. Entre sus compañeros era de los mejores, si no el mejor, y no era difícil darse cuenta. Con sus 11 años, casi era comparable a un profesional; era algo innato. Al acabar, cogió su bolsa y, después de despedirse de sus compañeros, se fue.<p>

Comprobó si le habían enviado algún mensaje a su móvil, y se encontró con unos cinco, todos iguales y desde número oculto. Decían así: "Quieres ser un héroe. Para conseguirlo, ve a la estación".

¿Algún tipo de spam? Seguramente, pero tenía tiempo. En su interior, bromeaba un poco con la idea de que el mensaje fuera de verdad, con que iba a convertirse en un héroe. Además, podía convertir esto en un entrenamiento: ¿Podría llegar a la estación en menos de cinco minutos?

Se echó a correr, motivado por el desafío y además, aunque seguramente odiaría admitirlo, esperando que hubiera al menos un atisbo de razón en ese mensaje. Era tal la velocidad que llevaba, que no puedo evitar, al llegar a una esquina, chocarse con la persona que estaba al otro lado. Largo pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Cayeron al suelo.

- Disculpe, señorita.

- No pasa nada – respondió, con una voz algo más grave de lo que esperaba y una extraña expresión en su rostro – Sobreviviré.

Retomó su carrera donde la dejó, con algo menos de tiempo, pero con las mismas ganas que antes. Sentir cómo se alborotaba su pelo azul siempre le animaba cuando corría. Era en realidad la única razón por la que no lo llevaba más corto. Con este ánimo veía cómo la estación aparecía ante sus ojos, un minuto antes del tiempo límite.

Una vez allí compró una botella de agua de una máquina expendedora y se sentó, aunque no estaba muy cansado. Le llegó otro mensaje: "Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso". Al parecer, los mensajes no eran spam.

Bebió un buen trago de la botella y la metió en su bolsa. Después de mirar a su alrededor para buscar a alguien que conociese y no encontrar a nadie, se dirigió al ascensor. Notaba que nadie más se metía al ascensor, y le pareció algo raro, pero apretó el botón del último piso.

Según el bajaba el ascensor, él pensaba en quién podría haberle enviado el mensaje, y con qué propósito. No se le ocurría nadie, pero cierto entusiasmo impregnaba todo su ser y hacía que lo extraño de la situación no le importase. Tan distraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta del anómalo funcionamiento del ascensor. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando el ascensor finalmente chocó contra el suelo y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una sala que nunca había visto, casi digna de alguna de esas cosas de ciencia ficción, en la que, además de otras personas, había un par de trenes. Era algo raro caminar por ese suelo, hecho como de vías.

Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su móvil: "Sube al tren". Comprobó que antes no se le había caído nada y miró a su alrededor, con intención de descubrir a qué tren subían los demás. Al ver que subían a ambos, supuso que no importaba y se subió al que más le gustaba, el azul. Ni siquiera miró atrás, aun sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>Un chico llamado David había llegado pronto a casa después de clase. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, donde sólo podía escucharse cómo las manecillas de un reloj avanzaban discontinuamente.<p>

Su abuela había ido al hospital, no por algo serio, sino para una simple revisión. Ya era muy mayor, y aunque para su edad se mantenía bien, los años se notaban. Su nombre era Maddalena, aunque todo el mundo la llamaba Malena, él incluido; tenía ascendencia italiana. De hecho, él se llamaba David por una visita que hicieron en vida sus padres a la Florencia de la que provenía su abuela, donde vieron la escultura de Miguel Ángel.

Embobado mirando las viejas fotos que decoraban el salón, recordó que tenía que salir a comprar el pan. Haría la comida al volver y la dejaría preparada para su abuela.

Se aseguró de llevar el móvil y las llaves, y salió. Como la panadería estaba cerca, pensó que no sería un viaje largo y volvería pronto. Pero quizás estuviese equivocado. Quizás no volviese a entrar a aquella casa en bastante tiempo, o a sentir las familiares miradas de desaprobación al caminar por las calles que más transitaba. Se había acostumbrado a ellas tanto que casi le resultaban imprescindibles.

- "Si nadie en absoluto te critica es que estás haciéndolo todo mal" – pensó.

Al doblar la esquina se chocó con lo que sería, por su ímpetu, la personificación de un tsunami: un chico que habría pasado la década haría un año o dos, con el pelo azul y una aparente prisa.

- Disculpe, señorita – oyó decir al desconocido.

Era obvio que David no era una persona muy masculina, y estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. A veces incluso le habían tirado tirado los trastos sin darse cuenta de su error. No le importaba; sobreviviría. No se molestó en corregirle, pero dijo que no pasaba nada, y al tiempo que el chico se alejaba corriendo, el móvil de David sonó: "Distintas personas van a ponerse en peligro. Si quieres ayudarlas, ve a la estación."

¿A qué venía eso? No sabía si debía tomárselo como una amenaza o un aviso, o incluso como una broma de mal gusto. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que alguien de verdad estuviese en peligro, pero como no podía estar seguro, no era conveniente llamar a la policía. Preocupado, se puso en marcha a paso rápido, aunque sin darse demasiada prisa.

Al llegar a la estación, vio que no parecía haber problemas y se tranquilizó un poco. En ese momento recibió un nuevo mensaje: "Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso". Cuando miró hacia el ascensor, las puertas se estaban cerrando, pero pudo observar sin problemas que dentro de éste estaba el chico con el que se había chocado momentos antes de recibir el primer mensaje. Era posible que él tuviera algo que ver con todo esto. Con esto en mente, se dirigió corriendo al ascensor y apretó el botón con impaciencia, hasta que, por fin, el ascensor volvió, esta vez vacío.

Una vez dentro, apretó el último botón y esperó, hasta que notó la colisión del ascensor contra el fondo. Tenía un nuevo mensaje: "Sube al tren". El ascensor le había llevado a un nuevo y extraño lugar, pero en cuanto vio al chico del pelo azul, no prestó atención a lo demás y se subió al mismo tren que él.

* * *

><p>Miles salía de su casa despreocupadamente. Acababa de hacer los pocos deberes que le habían mandado hoy, y se disponía a irse hacía una fiesta.<p>

La fiesta en cuestión, estaba organizada por no sé quién, aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje y no regresaban hasta dentro de una semana. A él le habían invitado, por supuesto: en una fiesta no podía faltar el más popular del instituto.

Se dirigió a la dirección en la que le habían dicho que se celebraba, no sin antes detenerse en otro lugar: tenía un "paquete que recoger".

Llegó a una casa, de estas tan normales que no merece la pena describir, y llamó a la puerta. Quien le abrió fue un chico bajito, y enclenque, algo menor que él, cargado con un montón de libros y cuadernos de diferentes materias. Se los entregó sin decir nada, y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Regresó a su casa, y los dejo en su habitación. Volvió a salir y retomó su camino.

Cuando ya casi estaba en el lugar acordado, sonó su teléfono.

Lo abrió y descubrió que tenía un mensaje. En un principio, pensó que sería de publicidad, pero por si acaso, lo abrió.

-Número oculto.- susurró Miles extrañado, mientras leía el contenido del mensaje:

Éste decía:

"Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, y que ayudas a la gente, pero conozco tu secreto. Ve a la estación si no quieres que lo sepa todo el mundo."

El mensaje era claramente una amenaza.

Reflexionó sobre si debía ceder al chantaje. Ir a la estación era una acción muy sencilla, podía cumplirla perfectamente, y luego ya pensarse mejor lo que debía hacer.

Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la estación.

Cuando hubo llegado, buscó a alguien conocido. Seguramente, el chantajista sería alguien de su instituto. Sin embargo, no vio a nadie: debían de estar todos en la fiesta.

Inmediatamente, recibió otro mensaje:

"Toma el ascensor."

Lo hizo.

Por un momento, se temió lo peor. El ascensor podía quedarse parado sin que él pudiera impedirlo.

Pulsó el botón del último piso. El ascensor bajó de forma pausada, como solía hacer habitualmente.

Cuando llegó al piso marcado, por el contrario, no se detuvo.

El ascensor continuó bajando como si nada.

-No hay pisos inferiores… Dios, ¿qué está pasando…? Tranquilo Miles, mantén la calma.-

De repente, es ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Miles dio, sin acobardarse, un paso hacia lo desconocido.

La sala en la que se encontraba, era extraña. No parecía de este mundo.

Comenzó a pensar, en las posibles explicaciones a su existencia, pero no había ninguna lógica.

Tras observarla mejor, observó que había dos trenes, que se acababan de poner en marcha.

Algo le decía que tenía que subirse a uno de esos trenes y que estos estaban dispuestos a marcharse sin él.

Tomó carrerilla y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró subirse al de color rojo. Abrió la puerta y entró en uno de los vagones: La aventura le esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

**Este es el reparto de personajes:**

Crazy Aristocrazy: Dalia, David, Samuel y Hugo

Nokyubimon: Lara y Jack

Glacen King: Ana y Yoshi

Omega Rugal: Karin, Karon, Erika y Sonia

Baalmon Nighmare: Amedus y Michel

Yo (digimon263): Apollo, Miles, Kalvin y Phoenix

Proximamente el capítulo 2, mucho más dinámico y entretenido. Espero sus comentarios =)


	3. Cap 2: Travesía al Nuevo Mundo

Bueno, este es el capítulo 2, elaborado por Nokyubimon

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 2: Travesía al nuevo mundo<strong>

"Parece que ya están todos en el tren… Me preguntó qué estará pasando… Iré a echar un vistazo: estoy impaciente por que esto empiece.

Acabo de mandar a dos de mis siervos a por ellos. El factor sorpresa será su arma. Los humanos estarán tan confundidos, que no sabrán cómo actuar. Estoy convencido de que el horror en sus rostros me divertirá, o eso espero…"

Un silbido atravesó la estación por completo, provocando que los que todavía no habían subido a los trenes se tuviesen que tapar los oídos. La maquinaría empezó a moverse y los dos trenes partieron en direcciones casi opuestas. Muchos se preguntaron cómo serían los caminos de esos trenes, ya que estaban en medio de la ciudad y bajo tierra, pero no hubo modo de averiguarlo, ya que ambos entraron en un largo y oscuro túnel. Nadie sabía lo que les deparaba el destino, pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo es de que una sensación extraña los estaba sacudiendo por dentro, como si nada de lo que fuese a pasar fuese normal. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Tren Rojo<strong>

Ana se había sentado en un vagón vacío, totalmente concentrada en su móvil, pero por alguna razón nada pasaba ¿Después de aquellos extraños mensajes la iban a dejar así? Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso. Podría revisar el resto del tren en busca de alguien que le explicase todo aquello, pero no se atrevía. Mientras pensaba en eso empezó a contemplar el exterior del tren, no se parecía en nada a la ciudad que dejaban atrás, ahora solo había pradera y no comprendía como había podido pasar aquello ¿Qué tan rápido se movían?

Varios pitidos llegaron a su oído. Un mensaje en cadena había sido mandado, y ella misma también lo tenía.

"Reuniros en el último vagón"

La chica dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Llegar hasta la puerta fue sencillo, pero después el tren dio una curva y tuvo que apoyarse para no caer. En el siguiente vagón se encontró con un rubio que parecía haber recibido el mismo mensaje que ella, pues también andaba en la misma dirección. La miró impasible y siguió su camino.

Todos los vagones parecían ser iguales: las paredes eran de un rojo apagado, casi como el de fuera; los asientos, pegados a las paredes, eran negros con remates metálicos dorados, y los únicos sitios en los que no se encontraban era cerca de las puertas. Sobre los asientos, las típicas bandejas para dejar las maletas, sin embargo, estas estaban tan vacías como el tren mismo. Por último, las ventanas se extendían a ambos lados, eran grandes y espaciosas, dejando ver perfectamente el paisaje, pero nadie le estaba prestando realmente atención en aquel momento.

Se encontró con un par de personas que como ella no habían avanzado demasiado deprisa, y al llegar al último vagón se encontró con otras ocho personas.

En un principio nadie dijo nada, algunos no parecían demasiado alegres por la compañía, como el rubio que Ana se había encontrado, o parecían decepcionados por no encontrar a quien buscaban, como el albino de pie al final del compartimiento, también los había aburridos, curiosos e incluso adormilados.

Por un momento pareció que todo iba a seguir así, pero uno de los rubios detuvo el paseo que llevaba minutos haciendo. Parecía ser uno de los mayores, tal vez diecisiete o dieciocho, y su aspecto recordaba vagamente a la típica estrella de instituto. Miles – pues ese era su nombre – estaba mirando fijamente a las dos gemelas, situadas al lado de la puerta.

-¡Ey! ¿Vosotras no sois las chicas esas que salieron en las noticias hace unos meses? – preguntó preocupado.

El silencio de ambas chicas – porque parecían tener menor edad que Miles – fue tomado por todos como una afirmación. Además, no hacía falta ser muy observador para fijarse en las armas que llevaban colgadas en sus trajes. Algunos retrocedieron un poco al reconocerlas y otros se limitaron a mirarlas curiosos, pero a una distancia prudencial, nadie quería perder la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí unas asesinas? – preguntó algo incómodo el tercer rubio del vagón, de ojos negros.

Muchos asintieron al comentario de Hugo, pero solo la pelirroja sentada contra una de las ventanas comentó algo:

-Quizás buscar a su próxima víctima – respondió burlona, pero sin quitar la vista de encima de la pistola de Karin, la gemela de pelo largo.

-Buscamos al cliente que nos citó aquí – respondió Karon, la del pelo corto. Normalmente no se molestarían en dar explicaciones, pero cuanto antes acabasen con eso, mejor.

-Probablemente sea el chico de allá – opinó de nuevo la pelirroja, algo más relajada al saber que tenía más probabilidades de salir con vida de allí.

Estaba señalando al chico que más que sentado, parecía estar tumbado cual largo era, apoyando sus pies en uno de los pocos reposabrazos que tenían los asientos. Probablemente era del mayor de todos allí. Era alto y su pelo, largo, rubio tirando a albino, y con una mecha roja en medio del flequillo. Kalvin la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno – Lara bajó el dedo hasta señalar el bajo de los pantalones y luego la camiseta del chico, que asomaba levemente debajo de la chaqueta – un chico con manchas de sangre es siempre más sospechoso que unos niñatos de instituto.

Algunos protestaron, pero ella se limitó a sacarles la lengua.

-Para tu información a mí también me dijeron que viniese aquí – aseguró el chico, señalando su teléfono.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que todos comprendiesen que habían sido llamados por la misma persona – o quienes parecían ser una única persona-. Dos de los chicos, Phoenix y Michel, parecían bastante decepcionados, como si desde un principio hubiesen supuesto quien era el que estaba tras los mensajes y ahora su hipótesis empezase a perder consistencia.

-Pero ¿Estáis seguros de que no sabéis quién fue? – preguntó Hugo dudoso.

-No, aunque puede que nos vigilen – comentó Kalvin – a mí me ayudó a escapar.

-Yo pensé que era un aviso para pelea – Lara jugueteó con el pequeño aparato, ignorando un poco la reciente actividad delictiva del mayor – prometía diversión, pero al final parece que me quedé con las ganas.

-A mí también me prometieron una mejora, salí corriendo hasta aquí – recordó Ana.

-Igual que yo – reconoció Hugo.

-Yo lo confundí con un amigo – explicó Phoenix, uniéndose sin darse cuenta a la conversación – pensé que era algún tipo de broma o que lo había hecho él, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo – concordó Michel – llevo tiempo sin ver a mi hermano, y pensé que era él que quería reunirse conmigo.

Tras eso y unos segundos de silencio la mitad de los presentes parecían decididos a salir de allí, ya que habían encontrado que nadie podía explicarles lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo no lo haría – les avisó Lara – si el "jefe" nos ha dicho que vengamos aquí será por algo.

-¿Jefe? – Repitió Miles algo divertido – parece que la chica mala es más sumisa de lo que parecía.

-Disculpa si considero que una persona que ha obtenido todos nuestros números y conseguido dos extraños trenes para quién sabe qué, es alguien a tener en cuenta – respondió con el ceño fruncido – además, era sarcasmo estúpido.

Miles iba a replicar, pero se vio interrumpido. Karon agitaba molesta el pomo de la puerta, pero este parecía atrancado. Sin dudar ni un segundo desenfundó su pistola y disparó al cerrojo. Todos retrocedieron un par de pasos, algo asustados, pero el miedo fue suplantado por el asombro al comprobar que la puerta seguía sin ceder.

-Parece que tu jefe sabe lo que se hace – murmuró Phoenix, sentándose resignado.

Todos los que estaban de pie siguieron el ejemplo del rubio y tomaron asiento, intentando alejarse lo más posible de las gemelas, no fuese a ser que la situación las cabrease y empezaran una masacre.

-¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? – propuso Ana tímidamente.

Por un momento deseó haberse callado, por las miradas que todos le dedicaron, pero cuando empezaron a decir sus nombres se relajó un poco.

-Kalvin – comenzó el chico de las manchas, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro – tengo dieciocho y un par de antecedentes.

-Te dije que te veías sospechoso – le recordó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona y triunfal – Yo soy Lara, y al contrario que el señorito yo solo me limito a patear traseros.

-Karin y Karon – dijeron las dos gemelas al mismo tiempo, con un tono tan monótono que hasta ponía los pelos un poco de punta y dejando claro que pasaban de dar una explicación sobre ellas mismas.

-Phoenix – dijo secamente el rubio, mirando por la ventana – vine buscando a un amigo, pero quizás todo este misterio sea interesante.

-Hugo – siguió otro, sentado al principio del vagón – vine simplemente porque no aguanta mucho más allá.

-Michel – se presentó el albino, jugando con uno de sus mechones.

-Miles – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – y les advierto que no deben meterse conmigo, aunque si necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedirla – algunos lo miraron con una ceja alzada, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Y yo soy Ana – finalizó la del pelo rosado. Aunque lo dijo con un tono casi inaudible todos la escucharon.

Siguieron mirándose unos a otros, sin decir palabras, algunos parecían querer averiguar eran los que estaban a su alrededor, otros demasiado fríos o despreocupados como para hacer lo mismo o para iniciar una conversación y los últimos tremendamente tímidos como para abrir la boca. Llegado un momento solo les quedó mirar a través de la ventana.

Hacía tiempo que habían dejado la pradera, pero ninguno lo había notado. Ahora lo único que se veían eran grandes piedras, de un color rojizo. Por la cantidad de vegetación que surgía de entre las rocas y la inclinación del paisaje, pronto comprendieron que se encontraban en una montaña. Lo extraño era que no la reconocían: las plantas eran completamente nuevas, como sacadas de una película; el cielo tenía algo que les parecía demasiado raro, como si tuviese reflejos; y no se veían casas alrededor. Quizás eso fuese lo más preocupante, no encontrar ningún indicio de que alguien viviese por allí ¡Por haber no parecía haber ni animales!

-¿Creen que tengamos algo común? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido Hugo, como si hubiese estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo un sentido a aquella reunión.

Algunos se miraron con muecas en la cara.

-No lo creo – respondió Miles, mirando de reojo a las gemelas - nunca los he visto por el instituto – añadió, buscando alguna relación.

-A lo mejor nos conocemos por Internet – optó Ana, pero los demás negaron.

Tampoco parecían haber participado en ninguna competición del mismo tipo, ni vivían en la misma zona, ningún suceso del pasado los unía tampoco. Solo quedaban dos posibilidades, o alguien los había estado observando y los había elegido por alguna razón de la que ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta o que directamente hubiesen mandado mensajes al azar y ellos habían sido los únicos que habían decidido responder.

Antes de poder decir algo más, el tren paró en seco, por lo que alguno cayó al suelo. El chirrido de los frenos atormentó sus oídos.

Miraron por la ventana, confusos. El tren se había detenido, pero desde allí no podían saber por qué. Una de las gemelas volvió a ponerse de pie y trató de abrir la puerta, pero seguía atrancada, así que tampoco podían ir hasta la locomotora y preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando.

Esperaron durante minutos, quizás alguien vendría a decirles algo, recibirían otro mensaje o simplemente el tren volvería a ponerse en marcha. Pero esa última opción era la más improbable, ya que durante todo ese tiempo, el motor del tren parecía haberse apagado completamente.

Cansado de aquella situación, Kalvin se levantó y avanzó hasta el fondo. Había una segunda puerta, pero al no haber otro vagón, daba al exterior, por lo que podrían ver lo que había allí. Sin mucho cuidado, la abrió.

-¿¡Esto es posible!?

Todos se colocaron detrás de él, y comprobaron algo abrumados lo que estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Tren Azul<strong>

Los vagones permanecían en silencio, que solo se rompía por el ruido de las ruedas del tren al rodar por las vías; así, varios de los compartimentos permanecían vacíos. Los asientos, de color acre parecían no haber sido usados nunca. Los portamaletas de metal oscuro seguían sin ser estrenados, al igual que las puertas que conducían a los siguientes vagones, todas adornadas con un brillante número en azul, indicando el lugar que ocupaba ese vagón. El suelo, también ocre con unos extraños dibujos abstractos en azul, estaba impoluto y brillante. Al igual que el otro tren, las paredes azules estaban cubiertas por ventanas, pero estas eran más pequeñas y redondas, recordando a los ojos de buey de los barcos.

De repente, las bombillas tintinearon, parpadearon y se apagaron. Dejando el tren casi a oscuras, puesto que por las ventanas apenas entraba la luz. Casi. Al mismo tiempo, todas las puertas que comunicaban los vagones se abrieron de golpe, como invitando a los viajeros a cambiar de compartimento. Todos lo hicieron ¿La razón? Gracias a la reciente oscuridad se veía luz a través del pasillo. El vagón número cinco todavía estaba iluminado.

Unos minutos después, cuatro personas estaban reunidas en aquel lugar. Todos se miraban unos a los otros curiosos, como si pudiesen averiguar qué tipo de personas estaban ante ellos. Fue entonces cuando una voz metálica sonó a través de la megafonía:

-Por favor, todos los pasajeros reúnase en el quinto vagón.

Aquellos que todavía permanecían de pie miraron extrañados el suelo, que parecía haberse movido al tiempo que la megafonía sonaba. Sacudieron las cabezas, debían habérselo imaginado ¡Tampoco era como si el tren pudiese hablar o algo así!

Tras la llamada, otras cinco personas acudieron al vagón. Dos de ellas, una chica de unos quince años morena y otra más bajita, seguramente de diez años, llegaron juntas, murmurando cosas. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención de ellas era que la mayor tenía manchas de sangre. Ante aquella visión, dos de los recién llegados se sumaron a las miradas inquisitivas. El último, un chico de unos once años de pelo azul, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a otro rubio.

-¡Ey! Eres la chica de antes – murmuró.

El aludido giró la cabeza, extrañado, rápidamente reconoció al otro también, pero se limitó a asentir.

-Bueno, ya que nos han reunido a todos aquí – comenzó a hablar uno de los recién llegados, con un tono calmado que complementaba su aspecto de intelectual – el que nos ha llamado podría explicarse – además de interesado en el asunto, parecía querer obviar el aspecto de la muchacha moreno, al menos por el momento.

-A mí lo que me extraña, es que haya llamado a tantos – opinó una chica de unos dieciocho de mirada fría.

-¿Pensabas en alguien en concreto? – preguntó extrañado el chico.

-No – negó la chica, tampoco es que quisiese dar demasiados datos innecesarios – pero por el número oculto supuse que era alguien con quien hacer un trato.

-Entonces ya somos dos – coincidió un moreno de ojos azules, acomodándose en uno de los asientos, ya que había sido el quinto en llegar tarde.

Nadie pareció comprender que el tipo de trato del que hablaban no era precisamente uno laboral, pero obviamente ellos no se lo iban a explicar.

-Pero aun así seguimos sin saber quién de nosotros nos ha citado aquí – recordó la niña bajita.

Nadie dijo nada, era obvio que esperaban que esa persona se presentase ante ellos, pero la expresión de expectación era igual en todos, por lo que comprendieron que no era ninguno de ellos. O que no tenía intención de decirlo.

-Había dos trenes – observó un chico castaño algo inseguro – quizás este en el otro.

-O quizás nos esté esperando allá donde quiera que estemos yendo – murmuró otro, moreno, que había permanecido en silencio desde el principio, rodeado por un aura lúgubre.

-Es una pena – confesó Apollo, el chico de aspecto estudioso – seguramente sería alguien bastante interesante.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó curioso el niño de once años.

-Bueno, se complicó bastante la vida para mandar esos mensajes con un número oculto, la señal se perdía entre los servidores.

-¿Lo comprobaste? – preguntó asombrado Jack, el castaño.

-Claro ¿Quién se aventuraría en algo como esto solo porque un completo extraño se lo diga?

La pregunta era intencionada, y como tal Apollo recibió las miradas de desprecio y de vergüenza que había previsto.

-Tú lo hiciste – le recordó Dalia, la pelirroja de mirada fría.

-Porque esa persona me pareció interesante – se defendió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero quizás no sea un completo extraño – opinó Erika – a lo mejor todos lo conocemos, pero no lo sabemos.

Se miraron entre sí, y la mayoría negó.

-No lo creo.

-¿Del instituto tal vez? – supuso alguien, advirtiendo que los que sobrepasaban la mayoría de edad, lo hacían por poco.

-Nunca os he visto – aseguró Apollo.

-Ni que conocieses a todo el mundo – murmuró Amadeus, el moreno de ojos azules.

-Claro que sí, soy profesor de siete asignaturas en la universidad – sonrió de medio lado – hay que escoger materias muy raras para no tener clase conmigo.

-¿Profesor? ¿Siete asignaturas? – Repitió incrédulo David - ¿Qué eres, superdotado?

-¡Como Erika! – Saltó Sonia, la de las manchas de sangre – Ella también tiene cinco doctorados.

Llegados a aquel punto todo el mundo miraba con los ojos abiertos a los dos sujetos, pasando de uno a otro.

-¿Te refieres a esa niña de nueve años? – preguntó sorprendida Diana.

-¡Eh! ¡Tengo quince! – se quejó la aludida.

-¡No puedes de ninguna manera ser mayor que yo! – se quejó Samuel.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir con la conversación, una sacudida los sorprendió a todos. La mayoría cayó al suelo y sintieron como la luz cambiaba de forma muy extraña. Al mirar hacia fuera lo comprendieron todo.

-¿Esto es una broma?

Al otro lado del cristal todo era agua, aunque sin rastro de peces. Las algas que flotaban de un lado a otro revelaron que debía ser agua de mar. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba ¿Cómo había podido caer el tren en el océano? ¿Y desde cuando había mar cerca de su ciudad, tan rápido se desplazaban? Y hablando de desplazarse...

-¿Es cosa mía o el tren sigue avanzando? – preguntó preocupado Yoshi.

Los otros no pudieron sino asentir. Aquello era imposible, extraño e imposible. No había vías debajo del mar ¿o sí? Con otra sacudida, el tren comenzó a ascender, volviendo a la superficie, y dejando como única prueba las ventanillas totalmente mojadas. Alguna incluso tenía algas pegadas. Contemplaron la superficie del agua, completamente limpia y claro. Seguían sin poder ver ningún animal, pero la mayoría estaba más preocupado buscando a cada lado un indicio de tierra firme, porque de momento parecía que estaban mar adentro. Cuando desistieron pudieron fijarse también en el cielo, reflejado en el agua de mar, que no se parecía en nada al que estaban habituados. Al cabo de unos minutos de incertidumbre, un ruido los volvió a asustar. El tren estaba siendo detenido por algo, a juzgar por el sonido, arena.

-Parece que hemos llegado a una isla – murmuró Jack, intentando mirar por la ventana. Su vagón estaba justo al borde de la orilla, pero aun así no podían ver la isla en sí.

-También parece que nos hemos detenido – señaló Erika.

Supusieron que aquel era su destino, pero la voz de la megafonía no volvió a sonar y cuando quisieron salir, la puerta estaba atrancada. Los minutos pasaron y no había señal ni movimiento alguno.

-Algo me dice que nadie volverá a casa hoy – murmuró Amadeus.

-Algo me dice que nadie volverá a casa en mucho tiempo – opinó Samuel.

-¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? Si vamos a estar así durante mucho tiempo será lo mejor – propuso Sonia.

Durante unos instantes todos dudaron, por lo que la chica torció el gesto e hinchó los carrillos. Pero todos parecieron aceptar.

-Erika – empezó su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Amadeus – dijo uno de los morenos.

-Soy Dalia – le siguió igual de fría que el anterior.

-Yo soy Jack – se presentó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Yo me llamó Samuel – lo siguió el chico de pelo azul.

-Espera, yo te he visto antes – interrumpió Jack - ¿No juegas al baloncesto?

-¡Sí! Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Aparte de por la bolsa? – los interrumpió Dalia.

-Eh, bueno, creo que eres compañero de equipo del hermano de un compañero de mi clase – explicó él - ¡Gran remate el de la semana pasada!

-Je, gracias ¿Te gusta el baloncesto?

-Sí, aunque lo mío es solo afición...

Un carraspeó por parte de Apollo interrumpió su conversación. Ambos se disculparon y siguieron con las presentaciones.

-Apollo.

-Yoshi.

- Yo David.

Cuando dijo eso él silencio se apoderó de todos, que lo miraban asombrados. David no se preocupó, estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

-Dejadme adivinar. Todos pensabais que era una chica.

Asentimiento general.

-Lo sentimos – se disculpó Erika, sin saber que más decir.

-Da igual, si no hay nada de malo en serlo tampoco tiene porqué haberlo en parecerlo.

-Eh, bueno... pues yo soy Sonia.

Justo cuando acabaron las presentaciones se empezaron a escuchar ruidos desde fuera. Una pequeña sacudida al tren y varios golpes a este revelaron que el visitante no era muy hospitalario.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Amadeus se llevó la mano a la cintura y agarró a "Hades", pero se limitó a eso; no quería mostrar una de sus armas sin estar completamente seguro de que estaban en peligro. No era prudente. De todos modos, no fue el único. Dalia también hizo ademán de alcanzar uno de sus preparados por si acaso.

Ninguno de los dos movimientos pasaron desapercibidos para algunos de los otros viajeros.

Con mucho cuidado y sangre fría, Amadeus se acercó a la puerta y comprobó extrañado que ya no estaba atrancada. La abrió, dejando a la vista el exterior del tren.

-¿Pero que...?

-¿Qué pasa?

Todos se asomaron, logrando que varios de ellos cayeran fuera del tren. Lo que veían los estaba sorprendiendo bastante.

Fue en aquel momento. Todos sabían que su vida había cambiado desde que habían subido a ese tren, fue por eso que alguno se decidió a conversar con los demás, y prestar atención de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Habían sabido que todo iba a ser nuevo y diferente desde que habían comprobado el nuevo paisaje. Lo habían sabido todo el tiempo, pero solo ahora comenzaban a darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>"Me han sorprendido gratamente las interacciones entre los humanos. No parece que vayan a llevarse mal. Sin embargo, desconocen el bando en el que se encuentran en esta guerra que he organizado. ¿Las amistades que trabaran miembros de bandos contrarios se interpondrán en la guerra, o se verán obligados a enfrentarse? Este es el dilema que me estoy planteando en estos momentos."<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten. Proximamente el capítulo 3. Nos leemos:<p>

Digimon263


	4. Cap 3: Encuentros extraños en el Tr

El capítulo 3, me encargué de hacerlo yo, pues se introducen nuevos personajes. Algún que otro espíritu, de los que usará el malvado como sirvientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Encuentros extraños en el Tren<strong>

**En el Tren Rojo...**

Ante ellos, se encontraba un monstruo verde, bloqueando la salida trasera del tren.

Era de no era de gran estatura, solo un poco menos de un palmo más grande que el más alto de ellos. Su piel era verde, y mugrienta. Su cara, repulsiva, compuesta por unos pequeños ojos en comparación con el resto de sus amplias facciones. Una gran mata de pelo gris azulado, casi blanco, enredado, le caía despreocupadamente hasta algo más de la altura del hombro; pero sin llegar a cubrirle sus puntiagudas orejas, agujereadas por dos pares de rústicos pendientes metálicos. De él salían dos cuernos, de un gris más oscuro que su pelo, con unas rayas rojas que rompían con el monótono color. Su cuerpo, bien moldeado por horas y horas de ejercicio, estaba lleno de cicatrices. Además, tenía clavados tornillos, llevaba un tatuaje en forma de calavera y de él salían pequeños cuernos, similares a los de su cabeza. Aquel ser estaba cubierto por un improvisado taparrabos de piel y cinturones; muchos cinturones, entrelazados, que también cubrían uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas. Las extremidades no cubiertas por los cinturones, estaban rodeadas por extrañas tiras rojas, que parecían una venda teñida. Su mano derecha, sostenía una rudimentaria arma, hecha de hueso, llena de clavos y esquinas punzantes, para hacer más daño a sus víctimas.

Allí se encontraba, mirándoles fijamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras les sacaba la lengua.

No parecía muy inteligente, pero la fuerza que parecía tener, imponía bastante.

Carraspeó: iba a comenzar a hablar.

-Hola a todos.- fue lo primero que dijo. A pesar de ser palabras amables, su tono de voz, grave, severo, cortaba el aire en forma de amenaza. – He venido aquí para…-

-¿Arreglar el tren?-preguntó Michel, interrumpiéndole.

-No creo: no va vestido como un técnico.- Phoenix dijo

-Es más: yo diría que ha sido él quien ha detenido el tren.- dedujo Lara.

El monstruo hizo un gesto afirmativo, satisfecho.

-Había venido a mataros.- continuó aquel extraño ser.

El pánico generalizó rápidamente.

Karin y Karon sacaron sus cuchillos, mientras todos se ocultaban tras la figura de Kalvin, quien iba retrocediendo paulatinamente, en busca de otra salida.

-Un momento, un momento.- dijo el monstruo, haciendo un llamamiento a la calma.- Antes tengo que explicaros un par de cosas...-

Aquella afirmación no relajó el ambiente.

-Supongo que os estaréis preguntando muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, dónde estáis. Estáis en el Mundo Digital. ¿Qué qué es el Mundo Digital? Pues no sabría muy bien cómo decirlo… La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé muy bien. Sólo puedo deciros que es el lugar, dónde vivo yo y otros digimons. Por cierto, yo soy Ogremon. Y soy un digimon. ¿Qué que son los digimons? Pues… tampoco lo sé…-

Dichas afirmaciones sólo confundieron más a los presentes. ¿Mundo Digital?, ¿Digimons? ¿De qué diablos está este hablando?

Ogremon detuvo los murmullos y cuchicheos de los humanos dando un golpe con su hueso. Asestó tal mazazo, que soltó una tubería, la cual cayó rodando por el suelo.

-¿Preguntas?- continuó.

Todos se pusieron a hablar al unísono, sin que nadie pudiera entender nada de lo que los demás decían.

-Silencio, silencio.- gritaba Ogremon desesperado.

Asestó golpes por doquier hasta que los humanos aceptaron callarse.

Ana levantó la mano y preguntó.

-¿Seguro que no está disfrazado?- Acto seguido, se levantó para comprobarlo. Ogremon levantó el brazo para golpearla. Miles, quien vio las intenciones de aquel monstruo, se interpuso entre Ana y Ogremon, recibiendo el golpe por él.

-Gracias.- exclamó Ana.

-Me debes una: ya me la cobraré.- respondió Miles, antes de caer inconsciente.

Ana pensó que lo decía irónicamente, pero por el tono que Miles había empleado, sabía que no.

-¿Cómo voy a ir disfrazado?- exclamó Ogremon.- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que os he dicho antes? Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia…-

Michel levantó también la mano.

-¿Por qué se ha detenido el tren?- preguntó.

-Fácil: lo he parado yo.-

-Eso ya lo suponíamos todos.- respondió Lara.

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación.

-¿Pero cómo?- prosiguió Michel.

-Mirad por la ventana.- respondió el digimon.

Todos obedecieron.

Ante ellos se alzaba la misma montaña que antes.

Miraron hacia abajo. Algo se interponía entre las vías y las ruedas del tren. Por eso no avanzaba.

-Se acabaron las preguntas.- anunció Ogremon.- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-

-Nosotras.- exclamaron Karin y Karon.

-De una en una.- dijo Ogremon.

-Somos gemelas, lo hacemos todo juntas.- respondió Karin con indiferencia.

-Así, acabarás antes.- añadió Karon.

-Está bien, está bien…- cedió Ogremon. – Sentaos aquí, y esperad a un golpe certero.-

Estas obedecieron.

Ogremon, confiado en acabar con sus primeras víctimas, se dispuso a golpearlas. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las gemelas le clavaron sus cuchillos en las piernas.

Ogremon soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Corred.- exclamó Michel- Vamos hasta el primer vagón.-

El caos se sumió en todo el tren, y la mayor parte de los humanos, corrieron en busca de salvar sus vidas.

En aquel vagón, solo permanecieron Karin, Karon y Kalvin.

Karin y Karon entretenían a Ogremon como podían, quien seguía combatiendo a pesar de las heridas de sus piernas. Mientras, Kalvin, caminaba a gatas, no para cubrirse de los posibles golpes de Ogremon, sino, buscando algo.

Ogremon se levantó bruscamente, y golpeó con sus nudillos a las gemelas.

De repente, la puerta del vagón contiguo se abrió. Lara, cogió carrerilla, y avanzó hacia Ogremon mientras lanzaba su grito de guerra. Embistió bruscamente a Ogremon, y se situó encima de él golpeándole en su cara, mientras gritaba, cosas como: "No se te ocurra hacernos daño." "Me las vas a pagar…" y otros gritos incomprensibles.

Karin y Karon lo inmovilizaron mientras Lara le pegaba.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó Kalvin al encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

Acto seguido, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se acercó a Ogremon.

Contempló la escena, divertido. Las chicas, hacían un gran esfuerzo por contenerle, aunque no podrían aguantar mucho más. Quizás, eso era lo que le hacía gracia. O quizás la cara que el digimon ponía al intentar librarse de ellas.

Finalmente, Ogremon consiguió librarse de ellas. Asestó un mamporro a cada una, y se levantó. Pero, de repente, cayó al suelo: Kalvin le acababa de golpear con la tubería que había recogido del suelo.

Se acercó a las chicas. Se ofreció a ayudarlas a levantarse, sin embargo, sestas se negaron: podían ellas solas perfectísimamente.

Juntos, caminaron hasta el primer vagón. En él, se encontraban los mandos para dirigir el tren: parecía diseñado especialmente para ellos. Como pudieron observar, el motor seguía encendido. Sin embargo, sus compañeros no estaban.

Miraron por la ventana y os encontraron. Estaban fuera, retirando con suma paciencia los trozos de hueso, que había dejado Ogremon para detener el avance del tren.

Se unieron a ellos, y en unos minutos, había retirado todos los trozos.

Inmediatamente, el tren se puso en marcha. Corrieron hasta poder subirse a él.

Se dirigieron al último vagón, dónde todavía seguía Ogremon tendido en el suelo. Todos juntos lo cogieron y lo expulsaron del tren por la puerta trasera.

El tren continuó tranquilamente su travesía.

Sin embargo, Ogremon se despertó inmediatamente después. Tomó carrerilla y se agarró en el último momento a la barandilla de la escalera que conducía al interior del tren. Sonrío a la nada, soltando una pequeña risa malévola, procurando que no le oyeran. No se iban a librar de él tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Tren Azul...<strong>

Aquellos que se habían caído, regresaban apresurados al vagón del tren, el cual se iba parando paulatinamente. Alguien les estaba siguiendo.

Todos se apartaron al observar que una figura se había introducido en el tren. Era pequeña, mediría alrededor de un metro. Su cara, enorme, y de forma esférica, constituía su cuerpo. Sus rasgos faciales, presentaban un gran tamaño, y parecían sacados de un comic. En su frente, llevaba un trueno, a modo de símbolo o fuente de poder. Sus extremidades, fijadas a su cuerpo por unos brazos y piernas escuálidos, que se asemejaban a cables, eran pequeñas y cortas. Su indumentaria era unos guantes con botones dorados, relucientes, en los nudillos, y unas deportivas, que se asemejaban a las que llevaban los niños pequeños cuando juegan un partido de fútbol.

La criatura les sonrió de forma burlona.

-Como hoy estoy de buen humor…- comenzó a decir.- jugaremos a un juego… Yo cuento hasta doscientos… vosotros os escondéis, yo os encuentro y os mato. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?-

Los humanos comenzaron a reírse, uno a uno, hasta que la carcajada se generalizó. No podían creerse que una cosa como esa les estuviera amenazando.

Yoshi se fue acercando a él, señalándole con el dedo.

-¿Una cosa como tú va a hacernos daño?- dijo.

De repente, por los dedos de aquella criatura empezaron a correr chispas.

Inmediatamente, Yoshi se alejó.

-Con Thunderballmon no se juega, a menos que él quiera. ¿Entendido?- respondió.

-¿Thunderballmon?- preguntó Samuel.

-Sí, soy un digimon. ¿Algún problema?-

-¿Ese es tu nombre?- preguntó Sonia.

-Pues claro.- respondió Thunderballmon. Que pesados sois, de verdad. Estoy deseando acabar con vosotros…-

-Thunder es trueno, pero mon…- razonó Erika…- ¿Monstruo, quizá?-

-Exacto. Y digimon será entonces monstruos digitales.- concluyó Apollo.

-Sin embargo,- prosiguió Erika- no parece ningún holograma.-

-Quizás es un juego de realidad virtual.- aventuró Jack, introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Hablando de juegos…- interrumpió Thunderballmon.- El mío es el siguiente: corréis, os escondéis en lo que cuento hasta doscientos, y luego, cuando os encuentre, os doy una pequeña descarga… No vale fuera del tren. De todas formas, tampoco podríais, las puertas están cerradas.-

Cuando Thunderballmon se dio la vuelta para empezar a contar, Amadeus, quien había permanecido callado en todo momento, sacó sus dos pistolas y apuntó al monstruo. Disparó.

Sin embargo, las balas rebotaron en el pequeño cuerpo de Thunderballmon, sin hacerle daño.

-Ya estoy contando…- se limitó a decir Thunderballmon, como si ni siquiera hubiera sentido el roce de las balas contra su cuerpo.

Todos corrieron hacia el primer vagón. Las puertas se abrían inmediatamente al detectar los apresurados pasos de los chicos…

Cuando estuvieron todos en el primer vagón, su puerta se cerró. Seguro que se abriría cuando Thunderballmon pasase.

-¿Algún plan?- preguntó Jack.

-¿Podemos volver a poner en marcha el tren?- preguntó Sonia.

-No creo.- respondió Apollo.- Seguramente el tren se ha parado por culpa de Thunderballmon. Tendríamos que examinar el motor para saber cómo arreglarlo.-

-Yo tengo un plan.- dijo Dalia. Había estado callada, examinando la situación, y no había hablado hasta entonces.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos, al unísono.

-Dejádmelo todo a mí. Esconderos.-

Sin saber por qué, los demás la hicieron caso. Se escondieron donde pudieron: debajo de los asientos, principalmente, alguno incluso, se cubrió con su abrigo.

Observaron cómo Dalia tomaba posición, justo en frente de la puerta. Entre sus manos, sostenía algo, pero no alcanzaban a ver el que.

Se oían los pasos del pequeño Thunderballmon viniendo para allá. Murmuraba cosas entre dientes. Parecía decir: "Os encontré".

De pronto, Thunderballmon abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Lo que me ha costado encontrar a alguien…- murmuraba.- Pensaba que os habías repartido en diferentes vagones. Da igual… tú serás la primera…- dijo señalando a Dalia.

Por los dedos de Thunderballmon comenzaron a correr chispas…

Entonces, Dalia le arrojó el recipiente que tenía entre sus manos. EL pequeño frasco impactó en el símbolo que Thunderballmon tenía en su frente, y derramó su contenido. AL instante, Thunderballmon se desmayó.

-Ya podéis salir…- dijo, sin mucho ánimo.

Todos salieron asombrados.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntaba emocionado Samuel.

Dalia no se dignó en responder.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Sonia.

-Yo optó por revisar el motor, y volver a poner el motor en marcha.- respondió Erika.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, e iniciaron la búsqueda del motor. Revisaron todos los vagones, sin resultado.

Sin embargo, al regresar al primer vagón, encontraron un pequeño botón azul instaurado en la pared. Era tan pequeño, que, de no haberse fijado Erika, no lo habría encontrado.

Lo pasó. De repente, enfrente suyo, apareció una puerta. Acto seguido, la abrieron.

La puerta conducía, a otro vagón más reducido, en el cual se encontraba efectivamente, el motor.

Apollo se puso a examinar el motor. A primera vista, parecía estar en perfecto estado, pero tras revisarlo a fondo, concluyó:

-Ha recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica y se ha parado. No creo que pueda volver a encenderse sin recibir otra.-

Sus compañeros no parecían satisfechos con la respuesta.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Samuel.

-Huyamos a la isla.- dijo Amadeus.

-Tiene sentido…- se limitó a decir Erika.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Thunderballmon?- preguntó Sonia.

-Lo dejamos aquí. Forzamos la puerta, nos dispersamos por la isla hasta despistarlo.- continuó Amadeus.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos pronto… No creáis que va a estar así mucho tiempo…- dijo Dalia.

Actuaron tal y como habían acordado: forzaron la puerta más cercana, y se dirigieron hacia la isla, sin tener muy claro que es lo que les espera allí.

* * *

><p>"Me sorprende lo bien que se desenvuelven los humanos en este mundo. Al contrario que mis sirvientes. Espero que consigan arreglar su metedura de pata. O sino, lo pagarán caro…"<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Espero que os haya gustado, y que comenten.<p> 


	5. Cap 4: Pie en Tierra

Bueno, os traigo el capítulo 4, el cual está escrito por Crazy Aristocrazy. Espero que les guste:

**Capítulo 4: Pie en tierra**

**Tren rojo:**

Creyendo haberse librado de Ogremon, los pasajeros del tren rojo conversaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

- Es obvio que eso no era humano – Kalvin empezó, mientras se sentaba – Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso.

- Salta a la vista – siguió Lara – No conozco a mucha gente con esa boca de excavadora.

- ¿Pero qué era? – Phoenix estaba apoyado en un rincón – Dijo que era un Digimon, pero eso es como no decirnos nada.

Michel observaba a los demás, intentando captar todo lo que pudiera, pero no decía nada. Hugo también permanecía en silencio, pero por razones diferentes: estaba aterrorizado. El encuentro con Ogremon había sido para él una extraña mezcla de absoluto terror y de éxtasis. Podía sentir la emoción en cada centímetro de su piel. Miles, todavía algo aturdido después de esa pequeña siesta proporcionada por la versión deforme del Increíble Hulk, dio su, a su parecer, superior punto de vista.

- ¿De qué sirve preguntarnos eso ahora? Seguimos adelante y, tarde o temprano, lo averiguaremos.

- Parece que alguien tiene complejo de jefe – replicó la pelirroja.

- Para ti el único "jefe" es el que ha montado todo esto, ¿no?

Lara enseñó los dientes de manera desafiante, y la tensión entre esos dos era más obvia que nunca. Ana intentó tranquilizar el ambiente, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso y por su timidez terminó desistiendo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Kalvin se dirigió a las gemelas.

- Parece que estáis a la altura de vuestra fama. No lo hicisteis nada mal hace un rato – dijo, y acto seguido miró a Lara – Y tú tampoco, la verdad.

Las gemelas se lo tomaron con total indiferencia, mientras que Lara se lo tomó bien pero con cautela. Todavía no estaba completamente segura de la valía de Kalvin, pero ciertamente hizo un buen trabajo noqueando a Ogremon.

- No es para tanto. Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

- No a monstruos verdes, supongo – intervino Hugo de repente, algo inoportuno.

- No, no a monstruos verdes – respondió ligeramente molesta – Pero sí a las peleas. Y no parezco ser la única – concluyó mirando a Kalvin.

Inmediatamente después pudieron escuchar un punzante sonido agudo. El tren se paró, y tras comprobar el motor entre cuchicheos, vieron que esta vez sí estaba apagado. El ruido de algo pesado sobre el techo del tren les sobresaltó y, antes de que pudiesen pensar nada, un golpe en una de las ventanas hizo que fragmentos de cristal salieran disparados hacia ellos. Todos salieron del tren rápidamente, encontrándose de nuevo a Ogremon sobre él. Encorvado, con una mano en el metal, blandía su hueso de manera intimidante.

- Hooola.

Michel intentó volver a meterse al tren con sigilo, pero Ogremon se dio cuenta y cerró la puerta violentamente con el hueso, casi decapitando al chico en el proceso. Miles se encargó de coger a Michel cuando retrocedió; ya le debían una dos de ellos. Las gemelas prepararon sus cuchillos y se pusieron en posición defensiva. Phoenix, Kalvin, Miles y Lara también se prepararon para defenderse.

- ¿Quién será el primero? – preguntó el monstruo mientras reía entre dientes.

Ogremon bajó del tren con una pirueta, golpeando el suelo poderosamente con su maza y causando que éste vibrase. Los humanos retrocedieron un poco según lo veían venir, pero en cuento dio el golpe Phoenix se abalanzó contra él, consiguiendo sujetarlo por unos segundos: lo suficiente como para que Miles le diese un par de golpes. Ogremon consiguió librarse sin dificultad de ellos, pero justo en ese momento Lara y Kalvin lo derribaron atacando a sus piernas, pese a lo musculosas que eran.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – masculló mientras caía.

- No conozco el significado de esa palabra – respondió Kalvin.

El ogro sólo estuvo en el suelo durante un instante, y golpeó el aire con su hueso para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba. Se acercó tambaleando a los humanos con una expresión verdaderamente diabólica en su rostro. Ana no pudo evitar mirar hacia otra parte, casi a punto de llorar.

- Ahora me habéis cabreado de verdad.

Karin y Karon se acercaron rápidamente como las profesionales que eran, pero la nueva seriedad de Ogremon se presentaba un problema. Con una velocidad pasmosa, el Digimon dio un puñetazo al aire, lanzando una extraña forma de energía oscura. Las gemelas pudieron apartarse de milagro, pero un par de sus cuchillos quedaron inservibles. Todavía les quedaban otros dos más.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – preguntó Ana algo alterada.

- Es lo que puedo hacer, así de simple: mi Haouken – le respondió Ogremon, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuese completamente cotidiano.

A Michel se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás estos "Digimon" eran capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cómo, no lo sabía.

Las gemelas volvieron a intentarlo, y esta vez tuvieron algo más de éxito. Pero sólo un poco más: intentaban herirle con el cuchillo que les quedaba a cada una, pero sólo consiguieron forcejear e inmovilizarlo. De repente, casi como de la nada, Hugo entró en escena con el puño lleno de arena y se la lanzó directamente a los ojos a Ogremon, corriendo justo después. El monstruo, momentáneamente cegado y lleno de cólera, golpeó a las gemelas, haciendo que sus cuchillos cayesen en algún lugar bajo el tren. Con una fuerza increíble, Ogremon empezó a golpear con su maza por doquier y a lanzar esa energía oscura, de nuevo, hacia donde recordaba que estaban los humanos. Sólo quedaba huir.

Todos ellos se pusieron a correr hacia la montaña. Hugo volvía a tener una mezcla de miedo y satisfacción por su intervención en la batalla, hasta el punto de que, exagerando un poco, podría decirse que estuvo a punto de mojar los pantalones. A las gemelas, sin embargo, no les gustó su intervención, ya que les costó sus armas.

Ogremon, aunque todavía furioso por lo que había hecho ese niñato, se quedó dónde estaba y les dejó huir. Sabía que alguien se encargaría de ellos.

Cuando los humanos consideraron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del tren, pararon. El paisaje en el que se encontraban ahora era rocoso y no había prácticamente vegetación alguna. Era un desigual laberinto mineral. Michel creyó ver algo entre las rocas, y aunque acabó dejándolo correr, no se equivocaba. Aunque no pudiesen verlos, seres hechos de roca los contemplaban con ojos curiosos, asombrados ante algo que nunca habían visto: humanos.

Los chicos permanecieron un rato en aquel lugar, en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Una gran cantidad de cosas raras habían pasado en muy poco tiempo, y necesitaban descansar un poco.

Kalvin daba vueltas buscando algún camino que pudiesen tomar. Quizás lo mejor fuese ir por el lugar contrario a por donde vinieron, pero se veía tentado a volver al tren, a ver si ya no estaba Ogremon. Miró al camino ya tomado y lo que vio le hizo entender no que había posibilidad de volver: una oscura sombra iba a por ellos.

- ¡Corred! – gritó, mientras se ponía en marcha.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quería saber Ana.

- ¡Nada bueno, corre!

Todos volvieron a correr, aunque no sabían de qué huían. ¿Era Ogremon otra vez? No les habría extrañado, pero algo les decía que esto era distinto. Y de nuevo, no era una equivocación. Phoenix pudo ver unos ojos que brillaban con un fulgor asesino y unas alas negras como el azabache proyectando una amenazante sombra.

El camino era cada vez más accidentado, hasta tal punto que prácticamente tuvieron que escalar para avanzar. Hugo agarró lo que creía que era una roca, pero unos enormes ojos amarillos le asustaron y se habría caído de no ser por Phoenix, que lo agarró a tiempo. La criatura de roca huyó.

- ¿No va a servir de nada que pregunte qué es eso, verdad?...

- Fuese lo que fuese, ya se ha ido... Y también lo que nos perseguía hace un momento – concluyó Phoenix.

Habiendo estado ocupados escalando, no se dieron cuenta hasta estar en un suelo más o menos llano de que su perseguidor ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó el asustadizo rubio.

Su respuesta fue el silencio: nadie sabía qué hacer. La voz de Kalvin terminó por romper el silencio.

- Allí hay una cueva... Entremos por ahora en ella y ya veremos qué hacer.

- ¿Y si hay algo dentro? – cuestionaba Miles.

- Bueno, ¿acaso tenemos otra opción? Aquí no se ningún otro camino y al menos allí dentro estaremos bajo techo...

Reacio, Miles terminó aceptando su argumento y todos entraron. Estaba muy oscura y había poca visibilidad, pero al menos parecía tranquila. Lara pensó que era el momento de hacer preguntas.

- ¿Ha visto alguien qué nos perseguía?

- Un poco – dijo Phoenix – Negro, ojos rojos, alas, una marca en el pecho... No mucho más...

- Es más de lo que hemos visto los demás – intervino Miles – Sea el que sea el que nos ha traído aquí, nos debe una explicación.

- Ogremon, la cosa de piedra y esto... Parece que va a ser inevitable encontrarse con más de esos.

La voz de Michel hizo que los demás se callasen

- Está aquí.

Unos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Este es el fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren azul:<strong>

Cuando salieron del tren dejando a Thunderballmon dentro, el grupo de humanos no tenía muy claro a dónde ir. Tenían ideas, pero no se ponían de acuerdo.

- Si seguimos la playa puede que encontremos alguna ciudad – opinó Samuel.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, inseguros, hasta que Erika habló.

- No creo que quieras encontrar una ciudad llena de esas cosas.

- Bueno, ¿tú qué sugieres? – respondió el chico de pelo azul, visiblemente molesto.

- Es posible que tarde o temprano haya que hacerlo. Es sólo que no es una idea muy agradable. Pero en nuestra situación, ninguna lo es.

La mayoría suspiró. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Thunderballmon se despertaría tarde o temprano y lo mejor es que no les encontrase allí. Se miraron los unos a los otros, en cierto modo investigando a los demás. Samuel era el más pequeño, pero no sentía reparo alguno.

- Antes por el alboroto no pude preguntarte esto, pero... – dijo, dirigiéndose a Amadeus - ¿Por qué tienes un arma?

Amadeus lo miró, pensativo pero tranquilo.

- No creo que te interese.

- Me interesa. No me siento muy cómodo con alguien que perfectamente podría ser un asesino.

Al oír esto, Sonia no pudo evitar acordarse del incidente de antes de montarse al tren y llevarse la mano a la boca. Erika lo noto y cogió con fuerza su otra mano, tranquilizándola un poco. La sangre seca de su ropa había adquirido un tono más oscuro y no creía que fuese a ser capaz de deshacerse de ella.

Dalia ya había tenido bastante. Era obvio que no sabían qué estaban haciendo y ella sentía una terrible curiosidad por la vegetación de la selva. Desde fuera ya podía ver lo extraña que era, hasta el punto de que no reconocía ninguna planta, lo cual en el caso de Dalia es decir mucho.

- Si me disculpáis, yo voy a explorar la selva.

- No creo que sea buena idea que el grupo se separe – se oyó decir a la voz de la razón, Erika.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estemos juntos en esto? Llegamos en el mismo tren: eso es todo.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – gritó Sonia.

Dalia se limitó a suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco. David se estaba preocupando.

- ¿De verdad vamos a dejar que se vaya sola?

- Yo iré con ella – dijo Amadeus, esperando poder evitar más preguntas entrometidas.

- Genial. Se van los únicos que son capaces de defendernos – respondió el chico de melena rubia – Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos. Ahora seremos pasto de bolas eléctricas.

- No hay por qué ser tan negativo – comentó bromeando Jack.

Dalia se impacientaba, y Apollo se dio cuenta. Podía ver que a ella no le importaban ninguno de ellos, y en realidad la entendía. Finalmente la chica se puso en marcha, a paso lento pero grácil.

- Bueno, si no hay ningún problema, yo ya me marcho. Suerte – concluyó, sin sentir realmente sus palabras.

Dalia y Amadeus se adentraron en la selva, manteniendo una distancia de varios metros y sin hablarse. La vegetación de ese lugar era como ninguna otra, singularmente grande y colorida. Los árboles eran muy altos y se notaba la humedad del aire. Invisibles para los ojos de los humanos, verdes gusanos con ojos en forma de relámpagos devoraban algunas hojas, camuflados por sus poderes miméticos.

Amadeus, tocando su Hades, pensaba en su hermano. Su mente se fue al momento en que las balas rebotaron en el cuerpo de Thunderballmon. No sólo había hecho público que tenía armas, sino que además no había servido de nada. Para confundir a Thunderballmon había sugerido dispersarse, pero los otros parecían preferir permanecer unidos. No le sorprendería que Thunderballmon los encontrase... Miró hacia arriba, y entre las hojas, a gran altura, le pareció ver la sombra de una gran libélula recortando la luz solar, acompañada de un leve zumbido. Dalia estaba demasiado ocupada con las plantas del suelo para darse cuenta. Deseaba fervientemente poder coger muestras, pero no tenía dónde guardarlas, especialmente sin contaminarlas. Siempre había sentido un gran vínculo con ellas, más que con las personas. Estaba tan embelesada con esas delicias exóticas que no se dio cuenta cuando Amadeus siguió caminando y la dejo atrás, y tampoco se dio cuenta él, pensando en sus cosas.

En el tren, Thunderballmon había despertado. Todavía se sentía algo aturdido, pero se las arreglaría. Salió del tren sin mucha dificultad y empezó a seguir las huellas en la playa a gran velocidad...

Al otro lado de las huellas, los humanos llevaban un rato caminando, pero el paisaje no cambiaba por mucho que avanzasen. La arena reflejaba el sol y algunos estaban un poco mareados. Había algunos cangrejos, muy grandes, pero prefirieron mantenerse alejados, especialmente por sus pinzas: brillaban como cuchillas.

- Si seguimos así, es posible que a alguien le dé una insolación – advirtió Erika.

- Bueno, ¿y qué sugieres? – Replicó Samuel a la defensiva – Ilumínanos. Hasta ahora sólo te has quejado y no has dado una buena alternativa.

Apollo vio los posibles problemas que podría acarrear una pelea e intervino.

- Pelearnos ahora no nos va a ayudar.

- Puede que sí lo haga... – dijo Yoshi, mientras señalaba a la lejanía – Simplemente no entre nosotros...

Thunderballmon se acercaba rápidamente, con el rayo de su frente reflejando los rayos del sol.

- Esta no es una pelea que podamos ganar – señaló Apollo – Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer probablemente sea volver al tren... rápido.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con él? El tren está por ese camino.

- Esperar, esquivar y correr...

- ¿Ese es tu gran plan? – preguntó David.

Los humanos se mantuvieron muy juntos hasta la llegada del Digimon, y cuando este intentó atacarlos se dispersaron, rodeando a Thunderballmon y corriendo hacia el tren. Su atacante los persiguió y siguió con su maniobra ofensiva, estando a punto de herir a algunos.

Amadeus oyó gritos y supo qué había pasado. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo al origen de éstos. Por el camino, vio a la rezagada Dalia y la agarró del brazo, llevándola consigo.

- ¡Un poco de delicadeza! – protestó la pelirroja.

Conforme se iban acercando, pudieron oír más.

- Os lo dije: pasto de bolas.

Al dejar la sombra de las hojas y pasar a la playa de nuevo frente al tren, Amadeus vio que Thunderballmon, como había predicho, había encontrado a los otros. Por suerte, a él todavía no lo había visto.

- ¡¿Quién será el primero?!

"Tú", pensó Amadeus. Sigilosamente, mientras Thunderballmon preparaba una descarga, se acercó por su espalda con una piedra y le golpeó. El Digimon cayó al suelo, y el ataque que iba a lanzar a los indefensos humanos fue a parar al tren. La máquina, de nuevo llena de energía, se puso en marcha de improvisto. El grupo se tuvo que dar prisa para poder subirse. Thunderballmon seguía con la cara en la arena mientras el tren se alejaba. Cuando éste levantó la cabeza, vio en el último vagón a Jack sacándole la lengua.

* * *

><p>"Con que los humanos vuelven a salvarse...<p>

La impaciencia de Thunderballmon le ha costado su derrota: si se hubiera parado a analizar mejor la situación, hubiera recaído en los dos que se habían alejado del grupo, hubiera ido a por ellos.

Por otro lado, Ogremon ha demostrado ser más inteligente de lo que creía: ha pedido ayuda. Por el contrario, me ha decepcionado enormemente: pensé que era un digimon valiente al que le gustaba hacer el trabajo sucio. Por lo menos, ha elegido bien al acudir a él..."

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Esperando ansioso una review...<p>

Nos leemos!

digimon263


	6. Cap 5: Un escape de la cueva y un rapto

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 5, el cual fue elaborado por Omega Rugal

**Capítulo 5: Un escape de una cueva y un rapto**

**TREN ROJO:**

Salvo Karin y Karon, el resto de los chicos quedaron petrificados al oír esa voz masculina, pero grave, serena y que infundía miedo.

-Bienvenidos a mi cueva.- dijo la criatura de ojos rojos.

La voz provocó que casi todos sintieran temor como jamás lo habían sentido; la desesperación comenzaba a invadirles. Poco podían ver en aquellas condiciones, y un enemigo desconocido y oculto por las sombras no ayudaba. Karin y Karon, al no sentir emoción alguna, permanecían imperturbables; pero eso no les evitaba reconocer el peligro, así que aunque se habían quedado prácticamente sin armas, se pusieron en posición de defensa. Cuando algunos de los chicos comenzaron a moverse, ellas se mantuvieron cerca de ellos.

Todos se fueron desplazando por la cueva, sin hacer demasiado ruido, hasta llegar a una sección poco profunda, un callejón sin salida. Miraron hacia atrás repetidas veces, pero la criatura de los ojos rojos parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Se habrá ido? – preguntó Hugo en susurro.

Había hablado demasiado rápido, y al parecer, también demasiado alto. Una risa profunda llegó hasta ellos. Estaba demasiado cerca. Kalvin, por instinto, saltó hacia atrás, chocando con la pared y, sin darse cuenta, apretó un botón oculto.

Se oyó un pequeño temblor. Los humanos se asustaron y lanzaron varios gritos, algunos de sorpresa, otros de miedo. Fue cuando se callaron y prestaron atención, que se dieron cuenta de que en realidad se había abierto un túnel. La tensión se liberó de sus hombros. Con un vistazo rápido comprendieron que se trataba de un pasaje hacia abajo, con forma de tobogán.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! -gritó Michel al ver el tobogán- ¡Vamos a escapar de aquí cuanto antes!

-¡Las damas primero! -exclamó Lara abriéndose paso a la fuerza- ¡Con permiso!

Sin seguir un orden predeterminado y sin comprobar si eran seguidos o no, todos fueron lanzándose por el túnel.

Las últimas en la fila eran las gemelas, y por tanto, las únicas que aquel ser de ojos carmesíes encontró todavía en el interior de la cueva. No lo pensaron dos veces y empezaron a entretener a la misteriosa criatura, la cual trataba de atacarlas. Podían sentir como algo afilado rasgaba el aire. Sin embargo, sus ojos delataban su posición, y las asesinas a sueldo estaban acostumbradas, después de muchos años, a la oscuridad, por lo que podían esquivar sus golpes, y evitarle el suficiente tiempo como para poder retroceder satisfactoriamente, rehaciendo todo el camino hasta la entrada de la cueva. Después de los tres primeros golpes del misterioso ser, una nueva sacudida había cerrado el túnel.

Al otro lado de la pared, los chicos comprendieron lo peligroso que era el trazado de su salida: el pasaje había comenzado a descender cada vez más abruptamente, y poco a poco todos fueron juntándose en su interior, creando una maraña de brazos y piernas.

-¡Oye! -gritó Phoenix al sentir que alguien le golpeaba la cabeza- ¡Ten cuidado hacia dónde golpeas!

-¡La culpa no es mía! -exclamó Hugo - ¡Todos hemos salido disparados al mismo tiempo!

-¡Mira quién habla! -intervino Lara al oír a su compañero- ¡Yo vi que tú también te lanzaste desesperadamente a este tobogán!

De pronto, vieron como el camino del tobogán estaba llegando a su fin y tocaron tierra firme, cayendo todos encima a Lara. La chica comenzó a gritar enfadada, pero sin querer prestarle mucha atención todos se fueron levantaron y sacudiéndose el polvo. La repentina luz les había dejado claro desde el primer instante que ya no estaban dentro de la cueva, pero la falta de referencias a su alrededor también indicaba que estaban lejos de la entrada de la cueva.

Entonces, Ana se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿No faltan esas chicas del leotardo negro? -preguntó Ana, dándose la vuelta, de cara al tobogán- ¿No las habrá atacado aquella criatura?

-Esas dos se pueden cuidar solas -dijo Kalvin conteniendo su molestia- Tú ya viste cómo se encargaron de ese tal Ogremon. Y si esa criatura las mató...

-Como sea -intervino Michel al observar el suelo- Creo que lo mejor será buscar el camino que nos lleve de vuelta al tren y encontrar la forma de que nos lleve de vuelta a casa.

Dicho esto, los chicos asintieron y decidieron recorrer el lugar. Las dimensiones de la caverna no les había parecido demasiado grandes, por lo que si buscaban en los alrededores, deberían acabar cerca del punto de partida. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata en completo silencio, encontraron unas vías de tren, con la maquina escarlata parada en ellas. Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo a alegrarse demasiado: alguien muy familiar para ellos se encontraba tomando el sol encima de su tren.

Ogremon oyó los pasos y abrió los ojos expectante, al comprobar quienes eran se levantó. Había estado esperando allí, tranquilamente, a que su compañero se encargara de ellos, pero parecía ser que no había tenido éxito.

-Eh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? -dijo Ogremon al reconocer a los recién llegados-. Así que nos volvemos a encontrar – comentó burlón.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es Ogremon! -gritó Miles sorprendido- Lo peor es que las gemelas no están con nosotros... ¡CORRAN!

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces, todos huyeron del gran monstruo verde. Alguno masculló, habían estado tan cerca de volver al tren. Este reaccionó al acto: de un saltó aterrizó en el suelo y empezó a perseguirlos como un loco. Los humanos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, saltando de vez en cuando, evitando todas las piedras que había en aquella zona. Finalmente, el primer en tropezar fue Ogremon, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Todos suspiraron aliviados, sin dejar de correr, al ver eso; pero lo que vieron les quitó el aliento. Al igual que en el interior, en el exterior de la cueva también había numerosos toboganes. Ni siquiera sabían como no se habían dado cuenta antes. Y, como no, Ogremon había ido directo hacia uno de ellos. Aterrizando dolorosamente con uno de sus hombros, comenzó a deslizarse cada vez más rápido. En aquella cuesta tan empinada que había adquirido el terreno y yendo cabeza abajo, la sangre se le bajó rápidamente.

-¡Oh no! -gritó Kalvin al ver a Ogremon- ¡Nos está alcanzando!

-¡Nos va a alcanzar! -dijo Ana desesperada. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia delante, se tranquilizó un poco al observar que su tren también se aproximaba: Ogremon debía de haber desactivado los frenos sin querer.- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene un tren! – echó de nuevo un vistazo hacia atrás -. ¡Pero no lograremos subir antes de que nos alcance!

La velocidad que llevaba Ogremon le hacían sentir náuseas y mareos, sentía su brazo arder y la cabeza le iba a estallar. Sólo deseaba frenar. Ya le daban igual los chicos, el tren, y todo.

El tren se aproximaba más y más y, al final, todos terminaron abordándolo sin esperar a que se detuviera. Las gemelas aparecieron de la nada, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando descubrieron los toboganes empezaron a correr de nuevo y al mismo tiempo que Ogremon salía disparado en una curva cerrada ellas se deslizaron por otro más a la izquierda. El impulso les dio exacto para subirse también al tren.

Las puertas de los compartimentos se cerraron solas sin que nadie las tocase, sacando de su campo de visión a un completamente noqueado Ogremon, que todavía no era capaz de levantarse.

-¡Qué alivio! -dijo Michel al limpiarse el sudor de su frente- ¡Sólo espero no volver a ver a ese monstruo nunca más!

-Chicas, muchas gracias -dijo Ana felicitando a las gemelas- En verdad no sé como lograron escapar de aquella criatura – había oído el ruido del túnel cerrarse, y sabía que si ellas no se hubiesen quedado, el monstruo los habría perseguido.

-¡Espera un momento, mocosa! -intervino Lara, mirando perpleja a Ana- ¿Cómo puedes estar agradeciendo la ayuda de dos asesinas a nivel mundial?

-Pero es que si ellas no...

-Asesinas a nivel mundial – repitió Lara, esta vez con lentitud, como si creyese que la niña no la había escuchado correctamente. No era como si no hubiese tratado antes a alguien con un trabajo semejante. Pero esas chicas eran demasiado frías. No les costaría demasiado decidir a quien cargarse primero. Y Ana no era precisamente el tipo de niña que ella considerase que podía lidiar con esa clase de delincuentes.

-¿Eres tú la que trata de hacer recapacitar a alguien? – murmuró Miles, con una ceja alzada.

Al escuchar eso, Lara fue a replicarle, pero sintió como una mano fría se estaba acercando a su mejilla. Por acto reflejo, y todavía con los dientes apretados, golpeó la mano. Se encontró de frente con Karon. La chica se había quitado su guante derecho, y mientras lo mantenía con esa mano, le había tocado la cara con el dorso. Gracias al golpe, el guante se había deslizado de la mano de la gemela.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo en un susurro Lara, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

La expresión de Karon se tornó todavía más fría, haciendo que Lara se encogiese todavía más.

Con una débil disculpa – o tal vez fue una blasfemia – abandonó el vagón. Miles murmuró algo que pareció una burla sobre su cobardía.

- Aquí tienes tu guante.- dijo Ana, quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

Sin embargo, fue Karin tomó el guante para dárselo a su hermana. Karon lo cogió, pero no se lo puso; simplemente se limitó a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chamarra mientras observaba con mirada seria a los demás. Karin abrazó a su hermana. El resto se limitó a tomar asiento a la vez que observaban cómo se alejaban de la montaña, esperando que la tensión terminase pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>TREN AZUL:<strong>

Después del largo recorrido tras deshacerse de Thunderballmon, el tren azul llegó a un bosque. A través de la ventana empezaron a ver altas plantas, de extrañas hojas y coloridas flores: una vegetación bastante parecida a la de la isla.

-¡Rayos! -dijo Dalia, enfadada.- Si tan sólo este tren se detuviera, podría tomar algunas muestras de esta vegetación.

-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad -dijo Apollo intentando tranquilizar a la chica- Si es que este tren se detiene, claro.-

Nadie más volvió a pronunciar palabra. Todos estaban nerviosos y se preguntaban qué les depararía aquel viaje. Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero ya había desechado la idea de que fuese algún tipo de sueño o alucinación. Los pellizcos habían dolido. Tras un buen rato, el silencio fue roto por un sonido proveniente del fondo del vagón. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Se miraron unos a otros, completamente tensos. Contaron varias veces, pero no faltaba nadie: todos se encontraban en aquel vagón. Eso convertía al productor del ruido en un completo extraño. Y en aquel momento los extraños no eran buenas noticias.

-Seguro es Thunderballmon de nuevo -comentó Jack preocupado- Tal vez logró seguirnos de alguna manera y quiere su venganza.-

-Pero no está claro que sea él – negó Samuel, aunque sonaba como si quisiese convencerse a sí mismo - Si así fuera, ya nos habría atacado – razonó.

-¿Pero y si es alguien más? -dijo Sonia al recordar a los que subieron al tren rojo- ¿No recuerdan que otras personas se encontraban en aquella estación y se subieron al tren rojo?-

-No sé si te acordaras – interrumpió Amadeus, bastante serio al recordar también a dichas personas- Pero entre esas personas estaban dos chicas que son terroristas mundialmente famosas – no se detuvo cuando los rostros de sus compañeros contrajeron una mueca de miedo - A la mejor esas chicas ya mataron a sus acompañantes y ahora vienen por nosotros.-

-Exacto -asintió Yoshi al respecto- Pero hasta que no abramos la puerta no podemos saber quién es.-

-Creo que deberíamos abrir -comentó David al oír que tocaban más fuerte y se acercaba a la puerta- Puede que sea alguien escapando de esas terroristas o de alguna criatura como Thunderballmon.-

-¡No vas a abrir esa puerta! -intervino Dalia al tomar a David de la mano- Imagina que es otra de esas criaturas extrañas como Thunderballmon y también quiere matarnos.-

-Tranquilícense, por favor -intentó calmar Erika los ánimos- Para estar seguros, es mejor que votemos para decidir si abrir o no la puerta.-

-Dalia tiene razón – masculló Apollo, mirando de forma sospechosa a la puerta – ¿Cómo es que ha aparecido alguién así de repente? No estaba cuando nos montamos la primera vez, y ha tardado mucho tiempo en venir hasta aquí.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? – Samuel lo miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Se subió en marcha?

Pero antes de que Apollo pudiese responder o siquiera hubiesen decidido si abrir la puerta o no, ésta explotó con un gran estruendo. De ella emergió lo que parecía ser un espantapájaros ataviado con una túnica verde, parchada y con mangas blancas y cortas, un pantalón del mismo color que las mangas rematado a la altura de las rodillas, unos guantes color café; así como las botas y el sombrero. Además llevaba un carcaj con flechas y un arco. Al espantapájaros, cuyo cuerpo aparentemente inamovible le hacía parecer un muñeco diabólico, era acompañado por una especie de cuervo de peluche con remiendos. Si les hubiesen preguntado, todos habrían afirmado que tenía un aire bastante siniestro.

-Mi nombre es Nohemon -se presentó el cuervo ante todos- Así que... ¿quién quiere jugar conmigo?

Si les hubiesen preguntado, todos habrían afirmado que tenía un aire bastante siniestro. Sin embargo, Erika no miraba al recién llegado. Era la única que había apartado la vista, para posarla en su propia mochila. Su laptop estaba emitiendo una luz demasiado fuerte, sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta que estaba cerrada. Intranquila, abrió la bolsa y sacó la máquina. Una nueva ventana parpadeaba en la barra inferior. Cuando la maximizó comprobó absorta que un nuevo buscador – que nunca, en todas sus consultas a Internet, había visto – le preguntaba por su próxima búsqueda.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Apollo confundido- ¿Acaso el cuervo es quien controla al espantapájaros? – murmuró curioso, al ver que el muñeco todavía no se había movido.-

-Eso parece -dijo Erika. La chica había tecleado insegura, creyendo en un primer momento que introducir la palabra "Nohemon" no tendría ningún resultado, pero una página más datos de los que pensaba había aparecido – aquí dice que el pájaro controla el resto del cuerpo mediante percepción extrasensorial – una vez que leyó por encima unas líneas más, balanceó, dubitativa, la posibilidad de guardar el laptop o intentar encontrar más información útil sobre aquel mundo; pero decantándose finalmente por la seguridad de su ordenador, prefirió guardarlo hasta que ese sujeto estuviese lejos. O al menos demostrase tener buenas intenciones, pero algo le decía que sería más lo primero que lo segundo.

-Erika... -dijo Sonia algo intrigada, al no haberla visto sacar el laptop- ¿Cómo hiciste para averiguar tan rápido esa información si es la primera vez que vemos a estos tipos?

-No estoy segura -respondió Erika cerrando su mochila- El buscador apareció como si nada; es como si este mundo dotara a mi laptop sobre su información o algo así...-

-Nadie quiere jugar -murmuró Nohemon. Había esperado pacientemente cuando la atención se había desviado de él, pero no iba a hacerlo eternamente. Tenía un misión por cumplir – Y las niñas buscan cosas inservibles – la voz todavía neutra de Nohemon le produjo un escalofrío a Erika, que se acrecentó cuando el digimon sacó una flecha de su carcaj – Vais a morir, no necesitáis saber nada más.

Acto seguido, Nohemon cargó su flecha y el cuervo soltó un profundo chirrido. Los chicos, que ya se habían levantado de sus asientos de la impresión en cuanto el espantapájaros había llegado, se vieron forzados a huir al siguiente vagón con las manos sobre sus oídos. Amadeus retrocedió hasta la pared, pero no cruzó la puerta. Había decidido probar suerte. Sin vacilación sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó dos veces a Nohemon. El dedo del gatillo se congeló a mitad de camino cuando vio las balas hundirse en el cuerpo de la criatura sin que esta se inmutase.

El punto positivo había sido que el impacto había pillado desprevenido al espantapájaros, que había retrocedido un paso ante los disparos, moviendo su mano en el momento que soltó la flecha. Esta cortó el aire y se clavó en el marco de la puerta. Amadeus no dudó ni un segundo, salió corriendo hasta el siguiente vagón, golpeando la puerta tras él y guardando su pistola junto a la otra. Los demás ya habían avanzado otro compartimiento más y Sonia vigilaba tras la ventanilla de la puerta que los unía. Abrió cuando el chico estaba a un paso y volvió a cerrar tan rápido que casi le pilla un pie. Al echar un vistazo, comprobó sorprendido que habían abierto una ventana y estaban saltando.

Ligeramente asustado, miró por la contigua, a tiempo para ver como Dalia saltaba decidida para aterrizar en un gran lago. No se había fijado en el momento en el que había llegado hasta él, pero solo esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente grande para que les diese tiempo a todos.

-¡Vamos, saltad de dos en dos! – los apremió Sonia, que veía a Nohemon acercarse por el pasillo con la siguiente flecha cargada. Con un gesto rápido se acercó a pasar el pestillo, pero la flecha que quedó atascada en la madera, sobresaliendo lo suficiente como para haber tocado su cabeza, le quitó las ganas de volver a acercarse a la puerta, incluso si era para bloquearla.

-¡Se mojará! – gritó Erika, visiblemente nerviosa. Sabía que su vida estaba en peligro, pero no podía perder su laptop, menos ahora.

Sin esperar respuesta, Samuel cogió la funda y la metió en su propia bolsa, forrada con tela impermeable. Fue cuando el chico saltó al agua, acompañado de Amadeus, que el espantapájaros abrió la puerta de una patada. Sonia y Erika ya estaban subidas a los asientos, preparadas para saltar al exterior, pero Nohemon fue demasiado rápido, y tomó a Sonia por la cintura con su mano izquierda, pues en la derecha el cuervo sujetaba el arco con el pico.

-¡Sonia! – gritó Erika asustada.

-¡Vete! – le ordenó. Aunque el digimon la sostenía con un brazo, su forcejeo no era suficiente para soltarse.

De pronto la tensión se liberó y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia delante, agarró la mano de Erika y juntas saltaron por la ventana. Por suerte, aún faltaban varios metros antes de que apareciese la orilla, por lo que la profundidad del lago fue suficiente para no hacerles daño, nadaron hacia arriba, necesitadas de aire. A su alrededor, un par de personas se acercaban a nado hasta ellas para comprobar como estaban, mientras el resto se acercaban cada vez más a la orilla.

Desde el tren, todavía en marcha, Nohemon observaba como los humanos se alejaban de allí. Habían escapado de sus garras, pero no tardarían en volver a caer de nuevo en ellas.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? –preguntó Amadeus, una vez todos estuvieron en tierra, con algo más de color después del susto- ¿Falta alguién?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces, Sonia se percató del pie descalzo de Erika y le dijo:

-Erika, tu zapato...

-Fue lo primero que encontré para tirarle al cuervo, creo que lo pillé desprevenido – murmuró mirando su pie descalzo.

-Esto es un problema – Dalia respiró hondo – no puedes caminar descalza.-

-Estaré bien – aseguró.

Pero cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Dalia posiblemente tuviese razón. El suelo parecía mullido cerca del lago, pero de vez en cuando sobresalían piedras entre la hierba, algunas cubiertas de musgo resbaladizo. Además, toda aquella vegetación no fascinaba a su compañera por nada: varias plantas pequeñas, con flores enanas se deslizaban por el suelo. Quién sabía si serían o no venenosas, porque desde ahí veía una violeta con unas no muy agradables espinas, listas para infectar su pie.

-Pero lo que más me preocupa es de donde salen todas esas criaturas – intentó desviar el tema.

-Y como es que tu laptop puede recabar información sobre este mundo misterioso – añadió Apollo, que parecía bastante interesado en ese tema. Erika no tuvo más remedio que asentir, aquello también era curioso.

-Quizás deberíamos hablar luego de eso –sugirió David al señalar el bosque- Lo primero sería buscar un lugar para secarnos y en dónde pasar la noche.-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el consejo y decidieron adentrarse en el bosque. Al final, por la pérdida del zapato de Erika, Amadeus tuvo que llevarla en brazos, siendo Sonia la que, a su vez, llevaba la mochila de la joven, que acababan de recuperar intacta de la mochila de Samuel.

En las afueras del bosque, Nohemon había conseguido bajarse del tren y reunirse con Thunderballmon. El digimon bala no se fue por las ramas y se saltó los saludos o bienvenidas que cualquier otro podría haber siquiera considerado. Quería saber todos los detalles sobre qué había pasado, y una vez supo que el espantapájaros también había fallado, intensificó las preguntas: ¿qué lo había detenido?¿hacía donde habían ido los humanos?¿cómo habían escapado? El cuervo, para su desgracia, respondió lentamente a cada cosa, casi con pereza. Los había visto claramente entrar en el bosque, y en cuanto regresasen a la zona no sería complicado seguirles el rastro, solo necesitaban un plan. Thunderballmon se frotó las manos, tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

><p>"Mientras que mi querido espíritu oscuro a tratado de acabar con los humanos, y yo se lo he impedido, parece que ahora Thunderballmon y Nohemon haran una alianza. ¿Será momentanea, o duradera? ¿Tendrá buenos resultados? Tendré que esperar para descubrirlo…"<p>

* * *

><p>Este ha sido el capítulo 5, espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	7. Cap 6:Descubrimientos sobre el DigiMundo

**Capítulo 6: Descubrimientos sobre el Digi-Mundo**

**TREN ROJO:**

Tras el incidente entre Lara y Karon, la tension en el tren aumentó. Algunos simplemente se alejaron; como Hugo, que pretendía hacerse el desinteresado, sin mucho éxito; Miles caminaba de un lado al otro; Phoenix se habia sentado bastante apartado del grupo y continuaba sin dirigirles la mirada. Tan solo Kalvin estaba totalmente relajado, aunque su cara denotaba cansancio había vuelto a recostarse cómodamente en los asientos del tren. Por otro lado, las gemelas se habían limitado a sentarse una al lado de la otra, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Ana miraba de vez en cuando a los demás, buscando algún cambio en sus conductas, pero la tensión seguía presente. Se dio la vuelta, y pegó la mejilla al cristal, preguntándose hacia donde irían. Unas formas nuevas aparecieron tras una curva, haciendola saltar en su asiento.

-Miren- dijo, señalando con el dedo a la ventana. -Eso parece ser un pueblo.

Phoenix y Miles se aproximaron a ese lado del tren, para poder observar mejor.

-¿Estará lleno de esas cosas? – preguntó Miles, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Nadie respondió. A sus espaldas, Kalvin se había levantado, sin llegar a acercarse, observando desde su posición el nuevo paisaje. Las gemelas también habían girado la cabeza, confirmando la nueva información, pero no tardaron en volver a mirar hacia el frente. Tardaron media hora en llegar hasta el pie del poblado, donde el tren se detuvo, pero para entonces ya se había creado un silencio más cómodo. Todos se preguntaban qué encontrarían allí. Con cautela, los chicos bajaron uno por uno. Observaron con atención a su alrededor. Las casas estaban hechas con los materiales que sus habitantes habían tenido más a mano, porque las rústicas construcciones contaban con el mismo tipo de roca que las que ahora ellos mismos pisaban.

Entonces Miles interrumpio el silencio:

-Seguro que aqui hay personas que nos puedan explicar bien donde estamos - dijo entusiasmado, olvidando lo que Phoenix había murmurado minutos ante.

-¡Detente, estúpido! – gritó Lara alterada. Había sido la última en bajarse, porque no había visto el pueblo tan rápido como los demás; pero había llegado a tiempo para ver como su compañero de travesía corría decidido hacia la primera cabaña.  
>grito algo preocupada por la idea de que otra criatura los fuese a atacar.<p>

-Vamos, –se giró, corriendo para atrás con una sonrisa confiada -no sean tan negativa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Mira por dónde vas o te chocaras! – lo avisó Kalvin.

Miles lo miró ceñudo y volvió a mirar hacia delante, justo a tiempo para golpearse la cara con la dura madera que estructuraba a una de las cabañas . Algunos de los chicos soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas tras aquel incidente, menos Ana y las gemelas. La primera parecia preocupada por la salud del rubio impulsivo, y las gemelas ni siquiera se inmutaron.

El alboroto contrarrestó el silencio del pueblo y la puerta de la cabaña no tardó en abrirse. El propietario acababa de ser despertado. Un extraño ser miró a Miles curioso, más sorprendido porque el chico estuviese en el suelo que porque fuese un humano. Las miradas eran recíprocas. Les sorprendió que no fuese tan amenazante como los otros monstruos que se habían encontrado antes. No era demasiado alto, con dificultad le llegaba a Miles por la cintura. Su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de rocas, aunque no había a simple vista nada que las mantuviese unidas.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó extrañado, al ver que Miles no acababa de reaccionar.

Antes de que el chico pudiese responder, el monstruo se hizo a un lado, a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de una de las gemelas; sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada para apartarse de la trayectoria de la segunda. Miles, en un autorerflejo se lanzó a los pies de la que resultó ser Karon, haciendola tambalearse, sin llegar a caer. No solo ella se detuvo, sino también su hermana, incapaces de entender el comportamiento del chico, aunque no llegase a importarles lo más mínimo.

-¿Porque protegiste al enemigo?

-Ni siquiera habeis comprobado que sea un enemigo.

-¿Has comprobado tú que no nos quiere atacar? – preguntó, no muy convencido Hugo.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, sin saber que decir. Aunque todo se volvió a favor de Miles, puesto que Gostumon tampoco parecía dispuesto a mover un dedo en contra de ellos.

-Sois nuevos por aquí ¿verdad? – al ver como los chicos asentían lentamente, el monstruo de piedra suspiró -. Pasad. Algo me dice que buscais un refugio – miró a las gemelas y a Hugo -, el lugar es pequeño pero acogedor.

-Gracias – agradecieron algunos, dispuestos a seguirlo al interior de la casa.

-¿De verdad es seguro? – Hugo seguía con sus dudas.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Kalvin se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía divertido.

Tal y como había dicho el monstruo, la casa era pequeña. Por dentro se podía advertir la forma octogonal de la contrucción y lo bajo que era el techo, aunque ninguno de los humanos llegaba a tocarlo con la cabeza. Estaba claro que aquello había sido construido a medida. Salvo la pared de la puerta, que era de madera, el resto tenía el mismo aspecto que por fuera, con la única diferencia que aquí estaban contenidas con unas simples estructuras de madera. El mobilario se reducía a una pequeña y rudimentaria cama, una pequeña mesa de madera y un par de piedra talladas que reconocieron como sillas. No había ni una sola ventana, así que lo más probable es que durante el día dejase la puerta abierta para que entrase la luz. Cuando no estaba durmiendo, claro.

-¿Esto es a lo que llamas acogedor? Podrias limpiar esta choza de vez en cuando – Michel se ganó varias miradas de desprecio por parte de sus compañeros.

-Si no te sirve puedes quedarte fuera - le sugirió Kalvin, cansado de las continuas réplicas, mientras se tumbaba en el piso.

Michel simplemente actuo indiferente a ese comentario y se quedo parado contra una pared enrizando su dedo indice en su blanco cabello. No era el lujo al que él estaba acostumbrado; pero tendría que conformase, aunque no fuerade su condición.

-Habia oido historias sobre humanos en el digimundo – empezó el monstruo, después de observarlos un buen rato - pero nunca me imaginé encontrarme con unos. Empecemos por el principio de todas formas: yo soy Gotsumon – se paró un momento – aunque creo que los humanos usan otro tipo de nombres.

-¿Otro tipo? – preguntó Ana, la que se había sentado más cerca de Gotsumon.

-Sí, aunque sois todos humanos utilizais nombres diferentes para cada uno – al ver las caras de los chicos, continuo explicando – a lo que me refiero es que todos los Gotsumon nos llamamos por el nombre de nuestra especie. Todos los digimon lo hacen.

- Espera, espera – lo paró Lara - ¿Qué son todas esas palabras? ¿Digimon? ¿Digimundo?

- ¿No lo sabéis? Vaya, creí que si habíais llegado hasta aquí ya lo sabríais – Gotsumon se rascó su cabeza confundido - Básicamente un digimon es un monstruo digital, estámos hechos a base de datos. El digimundo es nuestro mundo, separado del humano. Ahora concretamente os encontrais en el Poblado Roco.

-¿Acaso estamos en un videojuego o algo así? – murmuró Michel, aunque al ver como Gotsumon lo miraba dubitativo, sin comprender a lo que se refería, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿No volveremos a ver a más personas entonces? – preguntó extrañada Ana.

-No. Recuerda: en la estacion, cuando todos abordamos el tren, habían más chicos. Había otro tren, azul si mal no recuerdo. Lo más probable es que la mayoría subiesen a él y que quizás ellos tambien se encuentren en este mundo – le respondió Phoenix -. De todas formas ¿Nadie se ha parado a pensar...?

-¿Qué cosa? – interrumpió Lara.

-Si me dejas terminar – Phoenix la miró enfadado – si hay especies dentro de la categoría digimon, eso tiene que significar que hay más de esos que han intentado atacarnos.

Todos tragaron saliva, pero antes de poder seguir indagando se oyó una explosion y un fuerte estruendo. Aunque asustados, todos salieron inmediatamente a ver que era lo que habia ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>TREN AZUL:<strong>

Durante una hora, los humanos no pararon de caminar, procurando alejarse todo cuanto podían de las vías. No sabían como sería la trayectoria del tren, ni hacia donde acabaría girando una vez había pasado el lago; por lo que había optado por adentrarse en el bosque. En aquellos momentos, el cansancio estaba empezando a alcanzar a algunos, asi que cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro, decidieron hacer un alto para descansar.

-Ya puedes bajarme – dijo Erika al joven que la cargaba a su espalda.

La chica seguía un poco abochornada. Le había parecido algo exagerado que cargasen con ella simplemente porque le faltase el zapato. Pero a medida que había avanzado en el camino esa idea había perdido fuerza. En algunos tramos la maleza era demasiado densa y habían perdido de vista el suelo muchas veces. Alguno de sus compañeros tenían incluso algún rasguño en tobillos y brazos. No quería saber lo que le habría pasado a ella con el pie al aire.

-Gracias – sonrió cuando tocó el suelo.

-No hay de que – le contestó Amadeus, ahora distraido mientras sacaba sus pistolas-. Que alivio – suspiró, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarlas. Había esperado que se hubiesen mojado demasiado y estropeado, pero tras un pequeño examen, parecían seguir funcionando. Aunque de momento no podría comprobarlo del todo.

-Deberiamos hacer una fogata para secarnos mas rapido - sugirió David, quien estaba "escurriendo" su cabello.

-Buena idea, pero necesitaremos traer algunas ramas primero - masculló Sonia, recelosa de entrar en el bosque más tiempo del debido.

-Yo ire a buscarlas – se ofreció Dalia -. Pero necesitaré a alguien con fuerza que las pueda traer.

-Entonces yo sere quien las traiga – contestó el joven Samuel rápidamente.

Dalia lo miró sorprendida al principio, pero cuando se dirigió a él portaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y que planeas? ¿Traer una de cada a la vez? – preguntó haciendo enfurecer al joven del grupo.

-¡Oye! no me subestimes – gritó Samuel bastante enfurecido.

-No te preocupes: yo tambien iré. Entre los dos traeremos todo el bosque si hace falta – le aseguró Jack con una enorme sonrisa mientras con una mano alborotaba el pelo de Samuel de forma amistosa.

-Como quieran, pero ya vamos.

Los otros dos asintieron y se internaron en el bosque, seguidos de cerca por la mirada de Apollo.

-Si vamos a encender un fuego, será mejor que nos movamos hacia allá –aconsejó. No pasó desapercibido el tono que usó, como quien está acostumbrado a mandar continuamente sobre niños pequeños; o sobre gente que considera que no lo entiende. Un tono que no quiere recibir réplica.

La zona que estaba señalando no estaba demasiado lejos, ya que el claro no era demasiado grande. La hierba se hacia menos abundante en esa zona, por lo que parecía que sería más seguro para encender una fogata y no quemar el resto del bosque en el proceso. Cuando observó como los demás comenzaban a avanzar sin hacer ningún comentario significativo, se giró sobre sus talones y miró a Erika.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

-Estoy bien – contestó algo sorprendida – ahora me duele un poco el tobillo, quizás me golpeé al caer del tren, pero puedo andar – aseguró rápidamente. No quería seguir siendo una carga, sobretodo si era para caminar unos pocos metros.

-Está bien, pero no te fuerces – respondió, entrencerró los ojos. No había hecho la pregunta para saber si necesitaría ayuda para ser cargada, pero no la sacó de su error – Por cierto – hizo un ademán para que caminaran juntos - ¿Has averiguado algo sobre ese buscador?

-Todavía no – la chica frunció el ceño – no si hemos tenido que movernos durante una hora.

-Quizás habías recordado haber hecho algo diferente con el portatil antes de encontrarnos con el espantapájaros – Apollo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Con Nohemon? No, creo que no.

-Aún así ¿Me dejarías echarle un vistazo?

Erika asintió lentamente.

-Genial – exclamó Apollo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto a los demás, esperando a que el trío volviese.

Dalia miró a su alrededor, por fin se había librado de los otros dos. Aquella era una oportunidad demasiado buena para malgastarla buscando leña. Sabía que no se quedarían demasiado tiempo, así que no tenía sentido llevar entre los tres un árbol entero. Apartó con suavidad las hojas gigantes de color verde que le cortaban el paso. Había visto a Jack golpearlas con la cara cuando no miraba por donde iba, así que no debían ser tóxicas al tacto.  
>Lo que estaba buscando era una flor violeta. Había visto varios especímenes desde el tren y le había parecido bastante interesante. Tóxicamente hablando, claro. Esquivo un par de matorrales y se puso de puntillas. No podía andar demasiado lejos, en su camino hasta el claro se había encontrado con otras dos, así que debía haber más por la zona. No había podido pararse antes porque sus compañeros tenían demasiada prisa escapando del muñeco de trapo. Masculló por lo bajo. No habían encontrado ninguna parada de tren desde que habían comenzado el viaje, así que Nohemon tampoco debería tenerlo fácil para bajarse una vez termino el lago, y mucho menos para seguirles el rastro. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en cuanto encontró la flor que buscaba. Revolvió entre sus bolsillos, algún frasco libre tenía que tener, no podía haberselos olvidado justo en esa ocasión.<p>

Su mano paró de remover cuando un fuerte golpe sonó a su derecha. El sonido se repitió dos veces más antes de que Dalia se atreviese a asomarse léntamente. Escondido entre unos matorrales, una bolita azul paraceía querer levantarse. Si es que una bola puede hacer tal cosa. Dalia la miró curiosa. Parecía uno de esos monstruos como Nohemon y Thunderballmon, pero completamente inofensivo. Entrecerraba sus ojos rojos y levantaba su largas orejas, señalando su molestia. La chica evitó soltar una carcajada, esa cosa no podía hacer daño a nadie. Giró la cabeza para ver que era lo que el monstruo miraba. Se trataba de otro montruo igual, pero libre de magulladuras y poseedor de una pila de frutos rojos – que Dalia habría tomado por manzanas en cualquier otra situación-.

El digimon herido se abalanzó a botes hacia su adversario, pero fue golpeado en el aire por una corriente de burbujas lilas. Dalia abrió los ojos, alarmada. Quizás no fuesen tan inofensivos. Ella era capaz de identificar un tóxico cuando lo veía, sobretodo su el afectado ponía tales muecas de dolor. Hicieron falta varios golpes más para que el digimon decidiese que no iba a ser capaz de hacerse con la fruta. Dalia supuso que ahora daría media vuelta y se iría, en busca de alguna forma de sanarse. Pero en vez de eso, observó asustada como una luz blanca cubría al herido y modificaba su forma.

Aunque ahora parecía un monstruo diferente, pudo apreciar ciertas similitudes: las orejas, aunque más largas por el nuevo tamaño del digimon, seguían teniendo la misma forma y conservaba el mismo tono de pelaje y de ojos. Cuando el defensor de fruta vio frente a sí a una especie de zorro, con garras afiladas, comenzó a dudar. Y cuando recibió el primer zarpazo, decidió que había perdido. En unos segundos la fruta había sido abandonada y el recién mutado empezaba a cargar con todo lo que podía.

-¡Dalia! – el gritó la sobresaltó - ¿Dónde estás?

La chica masculló cuando reconoció la voz de Samuel. Si hubiese decidido gritar unos segundos antes, cuando el zorro todavía estaba marchandose, habría tenido problemas.

-¡Ya voy! – intentó no sonar demasiado molesta. La flor ante ella todavía prometía un buen número de usos, pero por desgracia no había encontrado ninguno de sus frascos vacíos.

-Estábamos preocupados – dijo Jack, cuando se volvieron a reunir.

Ambos chicos cargaban sendos montones de leña, y parecieron bastante sorprendidos cuando comprobaron que Dalia no ofrecía la misma imagen.

-Os ví tan concentrados y empeñados en reunir un buen montón que creí que un tercero sería demasiado.

Tras un momento de duda los chicos asintieron y los tres juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, no sin cierta dificultad en algunos tramos. Por suerte no se habían alejado demasiado, y cuando llegaron al claro sus compañeros todavía no estaban demasiado fríos.

-¡Listo! – exclamó Samuel tras lanzar la leña en el centro del grupo, siendo rápidamente seguido por Jack. En cuanto amontonaron bien las ramas y reservaron unas cuantas para más tarde, Amadeus se apresuró a encender el fuego.

-¡Qué buen trabajo chicos! – los felicitó Sonia, mirando de reojo a Dalia, al notar que ella venía con las manos vacías. O aparentemente vacías.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Samuel, señalando a las manos de Dalia.

Los demás se fijaron. Al parecer la chica no había perdido completamente el tiempo en el bosque. Después de que el digimon se hubo marchado había visto como abandonaba una de sus recompensas, seguramente al no haber podido cargar más. Dalia la alzó en alto, de forma que fue más sencillo verla.

-Lo encontré en el bosque – respondió, con falso desinterés - ¿Quieres?

-¡Claro! – exclamó Samuel contento, pero antes de poder avalanzarse sobre su compañera, Amadeus se interrpuso.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Oye... – empezó a quejarse el más joven, pero fue ignorado.

-No se que problema hay en darle una manzana – Dalia se encogió de hombros, sentandose junto a los demás alrededor del fuego. -¿O el problema es que la querías tú?

-¿Por que tragiste una sola de estas? - prosiguió Amadeus, mirando con sospecha la fruta que Dalia acababa de ponerle en las manos.

-Porque fue la unica que encontré – contestó con simpleza, quitándose la chaqueta.

-Los arboles de por aqui son muy altos y grandes, no creo que de ellos cuelguen una sola fruta – Amadeus no parecía querer darse por vencido con el tema -. Además, ¿por qué no la comiste tu?

-Si quieres llegar a algún punto, – interrumpió Apollo, concentrado en el portatil - dilo de una vez.

-No sabemos si esta fruta es comestible o no, puede que tenga veneno, y no me parece adecuado probarlo en mis compañeros.

-¿Crees que le ofrecí la manzana para probar si esta tenia veneno? – rodó los ojos-. Alguien ve demasiadas películas.

Antes de que nadie más puediese seguir con la conversación, Samuel le cogió la manzana a Amadeus y le dio el primer bocado.

-¿Pero qué haces? – murmuró sorprendido Amadeus.

-¿Qué más da? ahora por lo menos podremos saber si es comestible o no, solo es cuestion de esperar – contestó Samuel con simpleza.

Amadeus negó con la cabeza, cabreado. Era la última vez que trataba de ayudarlo. Al final, y en completo silencio todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego. No lo alimentaron demasiado, pero fue suficiente para secarse. A excepción de Yoshi, que aunque era capaz de sentir el calor, optó por no acercarse demasiado al grupo. Observando las últimas brasas, Dalia recordó la extraña luz que había rodeado al digimon.

-Digievolución – respondió Apollo, cuando Dalia se lo describió. Había decidido que guardar la información no le traía ninguna ventaja – estaba en la página de información básica. Permite a los digimon hacerse más fuertes.

-Ojalá esos dos no infoevolucionen también – murmuró Sonia.

-Digievolucionen – corrigió Apollo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que sea.

-Ya no queda nada de la fogata – avisó David, volviendo a cubrirse con su chaqueta.- Será mejor ponerse en marcha.

-¿Ya? – preguntó Jack asombrado.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, quizás algún monstruo haya visto el fuego – le recordó Amadeus, mientras cargaba a Erika.

El tiempo se congeló cuando encararon de nuevo el camino. A pocos metros de ellos, Nohemon los miraba fijamente, cargando un gran montón de flores, que dejó caer a sus pies, como si de un tributo se tratase.

-Hermosas flores ¿no lo creen? - soltó una risa escalofriante.- Creí que quedarían bien en sus tumbas.-

* * *

><p>"El pequeño poblado de las montañas ha acogido a los humanos del tren rojo sin ningún inconveniente. Ya veremos si se lo replantean, cuando vean los problemas que traen consigo. Por su parte, los humanos del tren azul han hecho ciertos descubrimientos, con la ayuda de aquel portatil. Quizás me sea una molestia... ¿Debería arrebatarselo, o dejar que lo utilicen, para que sea más interesante? Tendré que meditarlo..."<p> 


	8. Cap 7: Encuentro con los Espíritus Digit

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo cooperativo, hecho tras muchos MP por Crazy Aristocrazy y yo:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Encuentros con los Espíritus Digitales<strong>

**Tren rojo:**

Ya fuera de la cabaña, los humanos se vieron rodeados de caos. Los Gotsumon, con miradas inyectadas de pánico, corrían por su vida mientras gritaban.

- Creo que prefería la cabaña... – se escuchó decir a Hugo.

En medio de la confusión, Ogremon destrozaba con la fuerza hercúlea de su maza los pequeños edificios de madera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían salido de su escondite, una siniestra mueca cubrió su rostro.

- Sabía que estabais aquí... – murmuró el ogro entre dientes, apretando con fuerza su hueso y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia ellos.

El Gotsumon que les sirvió de anfitrión se acercó nerviosamente al oni.

- Espere, debe haber algún tipo de malentendido.

Ogremon golpeó con fiereza el suelo, y la mirada del Gotsumon cambió: de una débil y nerviosa a una llena de determinación. Apretó los puños y de su cabeza salió una piedra a modo de proyectil, golpeando a Ogremon en la cara y haciendo que retrocediera con un grito de dolor.

- ¡Nadie molesta a mis invitados! – Gritó Gotsumon, con una furiosa voz temblorosa – ¡Llevo años en esta montaña y hasta ahora nunca había aparecido alguien tan maleducado!

Ogremon estiró el brazo y agarró al pequeño gólem de la cabeza, levantándolo del suelo. Las venas se marcaban en el cuello del ogro y sus músculos estaban en absoluta tensión. El Gotsumon movía las piernas sin poder apoyar los pies y sentía cada vez más presión en su cabeza. Así no iba a durar mucho más.

Miles miró a sus compañeros inmóviles y de nuevo a su anfitrión agonizante, pero sobre todo a su propio interior. Que precisamente él mismo no estuviera haciendo nada le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Se acercó a paso lento, pero firme, al conflicto, pero paró en seco. Había oído una voz.

-Sólo tú puedes salvarlos…- le decía.

Miles sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, no sabía si la voz era una imaginación suya. Y, en el caso de que fuera real, no tenía ni idea de su procedencia.

-Ogremon es fuerte, pero tú también…- continuó la voz. Era una voz cálida; aunque severa.- puedes vencerle; siempre y cuando sigas mis instrucciones, por supuesto…-

Miles se sintió adulado. Supuso que no pasaba nada por seguir escuchando.

-Aléjate paulatinamente de tus compañeros: no se darán cuenta de tu ausencia.-

Como si estuviera hipnotizado, Miles siguió las instrucciones de aquella enigmática voz.

Sus compañeros, estaban demasiado ocupados para percatarse de cómo Miles se alejaba de ellos.

-Dirígete hacía la casa que se encuentra más al sureste. Cuando te encuentres allí, verás un camino pedregoso que deberás seguir para internarte en el bosque.- prosiguió.

Miles comprobó que la voz estaba en lo cierto: tras pasar al lado de aquella rústica casa, pudo comprobar que un sinuoso camino de piedra se abría paso hacía un pequeño bosque.

-Continúa.- dijo la voz, induciéndole a continuar.- ¿No tendrás miedo, verdad?-

Aquella afirmación le pareció un insulto. Miedo, él, que va. Ogremon no le imponía para nada. Lo que tenía de fuerza, le faltaba de cerebro. Sólo era que no terminaba de fiarse de aquella voz; a pesar de que sus intenciones parecieran buenas.

Aunque tenía dudas, prosiguió: su instinto le decía que debía continuar.

-Gira a la derecha. Y ya está.-

-"¿Ya está?"- pensó Miles. No podía ser. ¿Cómo girar a la derecha, desviándose del camino, iba a ayudarle?-

Sin embargo, lo hizo.

El bosque por el que caminaba era poco denso, y se encontraba rodeado por la montaña. Los árboles, casi tan pequeños como arbustos, terminaron dejando paso a una zona de hierba alta, que cubría a Miles por la altura del pecho.

-Te encuentras cerca…- se limitaba a decir la voz.

-"¿Cerca de qué?"- se preguntaba el muchacho.

Entonces lo descubrió. Entre la maleza, algo brillaba. No era un brillo metálico, como cabría esperar. Se acercó al objeto. Envuelto en un haz luminoso, se encontraba el objeto más extraño que había visto en su vida. Poseía la figura de una cabeza de león; con una melena naranja y pendientes en las orejas; perfectamente tallada; y pegada a una plataforma metálica negra, llena de extrañas inscripciones, en letra pequeña, que casi parecían un código de barras.  
>Se acercó más a él. La luz que emitía lo envolvió completamente. Una fuerza lo atraía hacía él. Dudo si cogerlo.<p>

-Tómalo sin miedo. Te ayudará.- concluyó la voz. En su tono, se notaba cierta alegría, euforia. Como si acabara de lograr algo importante. En verdad, lo había hecho; aunque Miles no se dio cuenta.

Tomo el objeto entre sus manos. Notó una extraña conexión, seguida de un cosquilleo eléctrico que le recorrió toda la espalda. Estaba comenzando su transformación…

En la aldea, Ogremon seguía en la misma posición. Gotsumon ya no movía las piernas y sus ojos temblaban de forma extraña; de su boca salía un rumor sordo. Varios de los humanos habían intentado derribar al ogro, pero éste seguía inmóvil con los ojos fijos en el pequeño ser de piedra. Algunos estaban en el suelo, cansados, entre ellos las gemelas, que al no importarles mucho Gotsumon se rindieron rápido. Phoenix y Ana seguían intentándolo, sin resultado. Michel y Hugo ni siquiera se habían acercado.

- Es inútil – dijo Michel.

- ¿No te da vergüenza? – Replicó Lara con su habitual tono burlón – Incluso Ana lo está intentando.

Justo en ese momento, Ana perdió las fuerzas y soltó desesperada el brazo de Ogremon, cayendo de rodillas. Esto solamente apoyó la postura de Michel.

- Mira ¿De qué serviría intentarlo?

- Parecéis una panda de estúpidos – comentó, inoportuno, Hugo.

Un comentario así en un momento como ese, en el que Gotsumon estaba a punto de morir, se ganó las miradas de los demás; unas molestas, otras indiferentes, pero todas cansadas. Finalmente, Phoenix, el único que quedaba, se rindió.

- No puedo más...

Nadie veía una solución al problema. Mientras en sus pensamientos intentaban aceptar la muerte de Gotsumon, un rugido los alertó desde el bosque. Un nuevo salvador se dirigió a gran velocidad a Ogremon, sorprendiendo a éste cuando agarró su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo. Gotsumon se alejó arrastrándose, y Ana se puso a atenderlo de inmediato. Ogremon, todavía confuso, fue cubierto por la sombra del héroe. Su cuerpo bronceado era similar al de un humano, pero mucho más musculoso de lo normal, cubierto sólo por unos pantalones negros y adornados con un collar rojo. Su cabeza estaba coronada con una melena rubia que recordaba al sol y enmarcaba sus tranquilos ojos azules. Desenfundó lentamente su espada y la puso ladeada frente a su pecho.

- Se acabó. -

- Esto no ha hecho más que empezar – murmuró Ogremon, mientras se levantaba.

Ogremon intentó atacar al león con su hueso, pero éste paró el golpe con su espada y, con una patada baja a sus piernas, volvió a derribarlo. Para alejarse del héroe y no repetir lo de antes, el ogro rodó hacia atrás al caer, poniéndose de pie. Su puño se llenó de oscuridad y miró a su contrincante.

-No podrás resistir este ataque.- dijo Ogremon mientras le lanzaba su esfera de energía oscura.

El digimon la esquivó con relativa facilidad; apartándose a un lado, mientras preparaba su próximo ataque. Concentró energía en su puño, y una onda con la forma de su rostro salió disparada hacia Ogremon.

El impacto fue certero, y Ogremon salió disparado contra una de las casas; destrozando la endeble estructura de la misma.

Ogremon, algo aturdido, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se abalanzó sobre su adversario: una táctica poco inteligente. Su hueso chocó contra la espada y, al intentar asestar un nuevo golpe, ambas armas salieron disparadas por los aires.

Los chicos se encontraban escondidos tras una de las casas, observando atentos la batalla.

-¿Quién es ese digimon?- le preguntaban a Gotsumon. Desconocían la identidad de su salvador.

-Es un Leomon.- contestó.- Lo extraño es que hace mucho que no se ve uno por estos lares.-

-¿Es otro digimon?- preguntó Ana.

-Por supuesto; ¿es que no lo ves?- dijo Karin.

Ana se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-¿Por qué hace mucho que no se ve un Leomon por aquí?- preguntó Phoenix.

-Los Leomons son característicos de otras hábitats. Sin embargo, hubo uno que vivió por aquí, hacía ya mucho tiempo…-

-Un momento…- exclamó Kalvin.- ¿Y Miles?-

Todos miraron a su alrededor, sin encontrar al muchacho.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? No le he visto marcharse.- dijo Lara, confundida.

Nadie supo responderla.

Leomon y Ogremon, ahora sin armas de por medio; habían pasado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Ogremon trataba desesperadamente de derribar a Leomon; pero era incapaz de conseguirlo.

Leomon asestaba una tanda de puñetazos, que alternaba con algunas espectaculares patadas circulares; que su contrincante no podía evitar. Ogremon; furioso; intentó golpearle con su puño; pero Leomon apartó la cabeza a tiempo para evitar el golpe, y, posicionándose debajo de su enemigo; lo levanto haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, y lo lanzó por los aires.  
>Ogremon le levanto. Su cuerpo, magullado, no presentaba heridas demasiado graves. Miró a su alrededor. Vio su hueso, y acto seguido, lo cogió. Miró fijamente a Leomon.<p>

-Esta vez he perdido; pero no será así la siguiente vez que nos encontramos…-

Tras decir esto, Ogremon se marchó: salió corriendo  
>por dónde había venido Leomon.<p>

Los chicos, ya fuera de peligro, se acercaron a Leomon.

-Os he salvado.- dijo el digimon satisfecho; mientras los demás le observaban, curiosos.-

A continuación; se desplomó, mientras un haz de luz lo envolvía. Ante ellos, ya no se encontraba Leomon; sino Miles.

- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - preguntó Michel.

La respuesta fue el silencio. Sin saber todavía que había pasado, los humanos llevaron a su compañero inconsciente a casa de Gotsumon. Allí, el pequeño Digimon cuidó un poco del paciente hasta que cobró el conocimiento. Pasaron un rato intentando sacarle información, todavía en cama, pero no consiguieron mucho.

- No entiendo mucho más que vosotros.

- ¿Eres un Digimon? – preguntó Ana.

- No.

- Lo acabamos de ver con nuestros propios ojos – continuó Lara - ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres el que nos trajo aquí?

- Esto es tan nuevo para mí como para vosotros – explicó Miles – Si siempre hubiera podido hacer esto, ¿no crees que lo habría usado antes?

- Bien, entonces explícanos dónde has estado... – intervino Kalvin, intentando calmar la situación.

- Escuché una voz, seguí sus instrucciones y me llevó hasta una especie de objeto. Lo toqué y me trasformé. Sé que suena a locura, pero es lo que pasó.

- Tienes razón, suena a locura – comentó Hugo, poniendo una cara rara.

Miles notó algo extraño en su chaqueta, y del bolsillo se sacó algo que antes no estaba allí: una especie de aparato o dispositivo, con una pantalla. En la pantalla, apareció el objeto que tocó en aquel momento. Se lo enseñó a los demás. Desde que habían llegado habían sido asaltados por un montón de preguntas sin una buena respuesta, y no parecía que fuesen a ser resueltas pronto.

- Lo mejor es que sigamos – dijo finalmente Karin

– Porque esto es inútil – siguió su hermana.

Algo indecisos, los demás cedieron, y unos cuantos minutos después, tras despedirse de Gotsumon, subieron al tren. De lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Gotsumon también había subido.

En otro lugar, Ogremon tenía compañía. Era la criatura de ojos rojos.

- Te han vuelto a derrotar...

- ¡Uno encontró su espíritu! Habría ganado si no fuera por eso... – lloriqueaba el ogro – ¡Ayúdame!

El misterioso individuo dedicó una mirada brillante y fría a Ogremon.

- No tengo intención de ayudarte – su voz permanecía serena - Si quieres ayuda, ya sabes a quién debes pedírsela.

Ogremon bajó la mirada. No tenía otra opción.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren Azul:<strong>

Los graznidos de Nohemon seguían resonando sobre las flores como un siniestro canto fúnebre. El penetrante aroma que los rodeaba no conseguía dulcificar la que creían era su inminente muerte.

- No tenéis a dónde ir... – sentenció el cuervo con ademán travieso.

Era cierto. En este claro del bosque, no podrían escapar sin ser alcanzados. Tampoco podrían luchar contra él: en cuanto hicieran un movimiento, los proyectiles de Nohemon acabarían con ellos. Lo único que podían hacer, pensó Apollo, era esconder detrás de los pocos árboles que había más allá del claro para que sus flechas no los alcanzasen. Pero tendrían que darse mucha prisa, y sólo sería un refugio temporal. Había que intentarlo.

- Cuando diga "ahora", a los árboles – susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que sus compañeros lo oyesen.

Nohemon no había oído nada, pero no se esperaba nada bueno. La mirada de sospecha del cuervo sirvió de señal para Apollo.

-"¡Ahora!"

Cuando los humanos echaron a correr, el espantapájaros se movió de manera brusca, produciendo un sonido seco como el de la madera al crujirse; casi parecía una risa. Con movimientos rápidos, rectos e inhumanos, Nohemon sacó una flecha de su carcaj y tensó su arco. Justo cuando ellos llegaron a los árboles, Nohemon soltó la cuerda. Aunque parecía que sólo había lanzado una flecha, había clavado una en cada árbol.

- Esto no me gusta... – dijo Erika – Va a ser difícil competir con esa rapidez.

Dalia estaba con la espalda contra el tronco de su árbol, molesta y sin prestarle mucha atención a Nohemon. Este mundo estaría muy bien, pensó, si no fuera por estos monstruos inoportunos. No veía ningún sentido a todo esto, pero si al menos pudiera estudiar tranquila la flora, podría incluso ignorar la falta de lógica. Casi en su propio mundo, ajena a lo que pudiese estar pasando a los otros humanos, Dalia escuchó una extraña voz que no parecía venir de ninguna parte.

- Toma el control.

Dalia se sintió recelosa, pero sus sospechas se disipaban lentamente con cada palabra que la voz profería.

- Todavía no tienes el poder necesario para derrotar a Nohemon, pero yo puedo dártelo – era una voz grave, y la sentía vibrando en sus oídos – Prueba el poder que puedes tener; no sería la primera vez.

Era cierto, no sería la primera vez que experimentaría con poder. Cuando ese inútil con el que vivía mostró su interés en ella por primera vez, la reacción que tuvo fue de rechazo. Pero en vez de alejarse de él, le siguió el juego. Quería saber hasta dónde podía hacerlo llegar, y llegó a más de lo que podría haber esperado. Si consiguió que un hombre dejase prácticamente toda su vida por ella, incluyendo casa, mujer e hijo, ¿por qué no iba a poder librarse de Nohemon? Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.

- Camina en línea recta, lejos del claro, hacia los árboles...

Ella obedeció, alejándose cada vez más de sus compañeros, de los cuales ya se había olvidado. Al poco tiempo, su vista alcanzó otro claro. Inmensa e intensa como el fuego, en mitad de este nuevo claro se erguía una flor, roja como el pelo de Dalia e igualmente fragante. La flor se abrió lentamente, bañando con una luz exquisita el rocío que la rodeaba. Mientras se acercaba como en un trance, a Dalia le pareció que el viento aumentó ligeramente y que algunas flores tintinearon como campanillas, pero no le prestó atención. Su atención estaba en la gran flor roja, y el objeto que sus pétalos protegían. Pudo ver un óvalo blanco y rojo, rodeado de un rosa pálido. Cuando sus finos dedos se acercaron a tocarlo, un cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió su espalda como un grupo de arañas y, siendo rodeada por la luz del objeto, se sintió como una mariposa saliendo de su crisálida...

Mientras tanto; Yoshi caminaba de puntillas por detrás de Nohemon. Tras insertarse en el bosque, y dar un pequeño rodeo por su cuenta; pensaba darle una pequeña sorpresita al digimon.

De momento, todo marchaba sobre ruedas: sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta de que se había ido; y al parecer, Nohemon tampoco: estaba demasiado ocupado lanzando flechas como loco.

De repente; Yoshi pisó unas ramas secas. Su, crujido; parecido a los que Nohemon hacía al moverse; llamó la atención al digimon. Dejó de lanzar flechas y se giró. Su cara, inexpresiva; miraba a Yoshi fijamente; mientras que el cuervo; parecía sonreírle, al haber encontrado un nuevo blanco para el tiro con arco.

Tensó su arco, y Yoshi se preparó para una muerte segura. Estaba furioso: odiaba que sus planes salieran mal.

Sus compañeros corrieron para ayudarle, pero parecía ser demasiado tarde.  
>La flecha salió disparada, pero, barrida por una ráfaga salpicada de pétalos, no dio a su blanco. Yoshi se había salvado. Justo al borde del claro, desde donde llegó la ráfaga, una nueva figura misteriosa se hallaba erguida y silenciosa. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara en su mayor parte blanca que dejaba ver unos ojos amarillos y brillantes, y de la cual pétalos rosados brotaban como en una flor, que cubrían una salvaje melena anaranjada. Sus extremidades superiores parecían ser tallos espinosos acabados en flores con máscaras y su ropa recordaba al teatro japonés. Nohemon se sintió cautivado por su belleza.<p>

- ¿Quién eres? – el cuervo se inclinó curioso, pero preocupado - ¿Quién eres? – repitió.

- Kabukimon – su voz era suave, tranquila, pero con un timbre inhumano y extraño.

Ese nombre no le dijo nada bueno a Nohemon. Lo había oído antes y sabía que debía acabar con quien se hiciese llamar así. Algo decepcionado, tensó su arco de nuevo, hacia Kabukimon. Ésta movió de manera circular su cabellera, y cuando diversas flechas se dirigieron hacia ella, el mismo viento de pétalos hizo aparición y las alejó. Un graznido de frustración salió del pico del cuervo, que furioso se abalanzó hacia Kabukimon arrastrando el espantapájaros al que estaba unido. Kabukimon dio una voltereta pasando por encima de él y, estirando sus extremidades, agarró entre sus espinas el cuerpo de Nohemon. Cuando tocó suelo, mantuvo elevada a su presa y apretó fuertemente, causando nuevos crujidos en su cuerpo de madera.

El cuervo de Nohemon comenzó a picotear la máscara de Kabukimon; la cual parecía molesta, y, en un arrebato, acabó soltando a Nohemon.

Nohemon preparo de nuevo su arco, y disparó contra Kabukimon. Esta, aun distraída, no tuvo tiempo para realizar su ataque, así que, desplazándose hacia la derecha; esquivó el ataque.

El cuervo, frustrado, comenzó a graznar, produciendo sonidos agudos y estridentes, que hizo que todos, incluida Kabukimon, tuvieran que taparse los oídos.

Nohemon se acercó para rematar a su presa: Una flecha desde tan cerca, acabaría con Kabukimon. En cierto modo, no deseaba que fuera así, pero debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, algo le retuvo. Yoshi le estaba agarrando la pierna con todas sus fuerzas; en un intento desesperado.

EL cuervo se dirigió hacia su cara, hecho una furia. Sin embargo, Kabukimon lanzó un rayo de energía desde sus flores para salvarlo. Nohemon salió disparado entre la maleza, perdiéndoles de vista.

Kabukimon fue envuelta por una luz y, entre pétalos, Dalia cayó al suelo. Tenía algún tipo de dispositivo en la mano. Yació sobre las flores hasta que Apollo le levantó la cabeza del suelo. Parecía dormida, pero en pocos segundos abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó, ignorando a los demás, con la mano sobre la frente. Se sentía algo mareada, pero recordaba todo. A su alrededor todos la miraban con ojos expectantes. Sabía lo que les podría estar pasando por la cabeza: que ella, que frente a ellos se había mostrado como un Digimon y en varias ocasiones parecía querer mantenerse alejada, era al fin y al cabo la causante de todo aquello. Pero ella no era "el jefe".

- ¿Kabukimon? – preguntó Amadeus.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Sonia y Erika se miraron la una a la otra, turbadas. Dalia suspiró.

- ¿Eres un Digimon? – continuó Amadeus.

- Tendré que explicároslo antes de que os hagáis una idea equivocada...

Apollo se enderezó y le tendió la mano.

- Sí, será mejor que te expliques.

Todos estaban confusos, lo cual era completamente normal. Dalia aceptó su mano para levantarse y dio unos cuantos pasos para ejercitar las piernas. Empezó a tocarse el colgante mientras miraba a los árboles.

- Cuando Nohemon nos atacó, escuché una voz...

- "Genial, ahora empezamos a oír voces" – pensó David.

- Soy consciente de lo raro que suena. Haciendo lo que decía la voz, me alejé del grupo y encontré una flor. Dentro, había un objeto – miró el dispositivo. En la pantalla estaba dicho objeto – Lo toqué y...

- ¿Y qué?

- Y a partir de entonces era Kabukimon. Eso es todo.

- ¿Todo? Para el carro – David se acercó, con los brazos cruzados - ¿Qué hay de ese objeto que has dicho? ¿Es lo que tienes en la mano?

- No. Esto no sé de dónde ha salido, pero es el que se ve en la pantalla – levantó la mano para que los demás pudieran verlo.

- ¿Y de dónde has sacado el nombre de Kabukimon?

- No lo sé. En esa forma, de alguna manera sabía cómo se llamaba. Simplemente lo sabía.

Samuel se alborotó el pelo, frustrado. Esas respuestas sólo creaban más preguntas. Jack sonrió y estiró los brazos.

- Bueno, no hay por qué desanimarse. Se ha librado del bicho palo.

- Podemos volver al tren – añadió Sonia.

Los demás estaban visiblemente de acuerdo.

- Es una buena idea – concluyó Apollo.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, los aventureros desconocían que no eran los únicos en subirse a ese tren. Con amorosas visiones de Kabukimon rondándole la cabeza, Nohemon se había agarrado desesperado a la barandilla.

* * *

><p>"Ahora que los humanos han obtenido espíritus digital, supongo que se pondrá mucho más interesante… Hablarles y conducirles hasta ellos ha sido realmente fácil; y he de decir, que se han manejado bastante bien. Por el contrario; Ogremon ha vuelto a fastidiarlo todo; mientras que Nohemon, ha fallado en su primer intento: me equivoqué al elegirle para que se enfrentase a aquel adversario… "<p> 


	9. Cap 8: Las Cosas Empeoran

Aquí el octavo capítulo, hecho por Omega :)

**Capítulo 8: Las cosas empeoran**

**Tren rojo:**

El tren rojo continuó subiendo lentamente por la montaña y a pesar de lo molesto que había sido al principio para los viajeros el ruido de las ruedas, había conseguido seguirle el ritmo con el paso de las horas. Poco después de abandonar el pueblo, uno a uno habían ido cayendo dormidos en sus asientos. Obviamente, nunca a la vez. Querían evitar a toda costa estar todos dormidos si Ogremon atacaba, y aunque no quisiesen admitirlo delante de ellas, tampoco querían quedar a merced de las gemelas.

Una fuerte sacudida despertó a Hugo, en el siguiente vagón – no se habría dormido tranquilo en un vagíon lleno de gente –, al igual que a Miles y Ana, quienes golpearon sus cabezas contra la pared.

Giraron sus cabezas extrañados, hasta que comprobaron que el tren se había parado. Pero cuando salieron al exterior, esperando encontrarse con un nuevo pueblo, se vieron en medio de la nada.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kalvin intrigado.

-Vamos a ver... –dijo Phoenix, alejandose de la máquina, intentando ampliar su vista.

La extraña mueca que se dibujó en su cara les indicó que habia encontrado algo. Así que cuando echó a correr hacia la locomotora, todos lo siguieron.

-Genial, monstruos gigantes, mundos extraños y ahora: vías rotas – masculló Lara, dándole una patada a uno de los railes - ¿Puede mejorar?

-Quizás si cierras la boca – opinió Michel, sin mirar a la pelirroja, en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Si gustan, puedo ayudarles con el problema – les aseguró Gotsumon-. No resultará demasiado dificil. Este mundo esta lleno de Trailmons, así que el arreglo de vías es conocimiento popular.

-Por muy oportuno que sea eso - intervino Hugo-, sigo sin entender por qué nos acompañaste hasta aquí.

-Es una larga historia -dijo Gotsumon intentando cambiar el tema- Pero lo importante es arreglar las vigas para que el tren siga su marcha. Este tren no tiene vagón de carga, así que habrá que ir a buscar los materiales a otra parte.

-¿Y tienes que volver hasta tu pueblo? – preguntó Phoenix, inseguro. Quizás había sido la siesta, pero el lugar ya se le hacía un poco lejos - ¿No podemos simplemente retroceder un par de kilómetros y tomar otro camino?

-No funcionará – negó Kalvin, refiriendose a la segunda opción – Hace mucho tiempo que no nos cruzamos con una desviación. Es más – señaló unos cien metros más adelante – aquella era la primera.

-No os preocupeis – dijo Gotsumon – conozco muy bien esta zona. Hay un pueblo cerca, una pequeña caminata si se va a buen paso, pero necesitaré ayuda para cargar las cosas.

-Bien, te acompañaremos entonces – aseguró Miles, estirándose perezosamente.

Algunos ya empezaban a murmurar cuando Karon dio el primer paso y miró a todos fríamente.

-No es buena idea – les adviritió con su característica voz monótona – volveremos a llamar la atención.

-¿Volveremos? – repitió extrañada Lara -. La última vez fue culpa de Ogremon, no nuestra – se defendió.

-Todos en el pueblo nos miraban – respondió Karin, antes la sorpresa de todos – Nosotras iremos.

Aquello les asombró todavía más, pero estar unos minutos sin las asesinas cerca sería tranquilizador, así que nadie osó quejarse. Así, el trío no tardó en alejarse por la ladera, liderado por Gotsumon, mientras el resto se sentaban alrededor del tren, esperando a su vuelta.

-¿Creen que esas chicas se encuentren bien? -preguntó Ana, sentada en el umbral de una de las puertas del tren -. Sé que no confían en ellas, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-¿Por qué las defiendes tanto? -preguntó Phoenix intrigado- Es cierto que nos salvaron la vida en algunas ocasiones, pero sabes perfectamente que son unas asesinas a sueldo.

Ana se ruborizó ante la inquisición y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No te preocupes pequeña – le sonrió Miles, recostado al sol un par de metros más a la izquierda -, si algún otro digi...

-Digimon – acabó Michel, exasperado.

-Si algún otro digimon viene por aquí, yo me encargaré de él – le aseguró.

Kalvin y Phoenix rodaron los ojos, Hugo frunció el ceño y Lara lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Creo que me agenciaré una de las vías estropeadas – murmuró burlona -, cualquier cosa servirá más que tú en todo caso.

Miles iba a protestar, pero un golpe secó los soprendió. Una puerta del tren acababa de cerrarse. Todos se quedaron quietos, escuchando atentamente y con el corazón latiendoles demasiado fuerte.

-Quizás fue el viento – intentó trabnquilizarse Ana, antes de paliceder.

Un digimon acababa de entrar en el vagón que hasta hacia unos minutos habían estado ocupando. En su mente, todos habían temido encontrarse de nuevo con Ogremon. Pero el extraño resultó ser otro diferente: aunque su apariencia era masculina, no parecía estar "desnudo" como Ogremon o Gotsumon. Su cuerpo paracía estar cubierto por una armadura plateada– aunque no se encontraba el luegar donde esta empezaba y donde acababa -. Presentaba también varios rostros en su cuerpo: dos en sus rodilleras, dos en sus hombros, dos en sus guantes y uno que abarca todo su pecho, que era el que llamaba más la atención, pues lo que parecía ser la boca contenía una coraza de vidrio Además poseía tres cuernos en su cabeza, asemejándose el del centro a un enorme taladro. En su espalda llevaba una capa y una enorme cantinplora dorada.

- La buena noticia es que ésta vez Ogremon no nos ataca – intentó bromear Miles, protegiendo a Ana cuando estaba huyó asustada, alejándose del tren.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos, genio! -reclamó Lara molesta-. Ahora transfórmate en ese Leomon o como sea que se llame.

Miles murmuró algo sobre que ya sabía eso. Todos continuaron con la mirada fija en el digimon. Este miraba concentrado el vagón, hasta que, al elevar la vista, se encontró con los humanos. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro confirmó las sospechas de que aquel ser no ofrecía nada bueno.

Miles intenta usar su dispositivo para volver a transformarse en Leomon, pero no sabía como hacerlo. El dispositivo no funcionaba y por más que apretaba botones, nada sucedía. Los demás le gritaron cosas que no llegó a oír, mientras todos emprendían la huida.

El Digimon acababa de romper los gritales de un puñetazo, y saltar por la ventana ya abierta. Quizás en un arranque de extasis al encontrar a los chicos, o demasiado burlón y pretencioso como para salir por la puerta, todavía sin cerrar. Tan pronto como aterrizó, comenzó a persiguir a los humanos, hasta llegar a la altura de la locomotora.

El Digimon atacaba a todos y parecía haberse perdido la esperanza de Miles. Con una retaíla de blasfemias, hizo un último esfuerzo por activar su dispositivo consiguiendo finalmente que reaccionase, transformando al joven muchacho en Leomon.

-Así que has empleado tu espíritu digital, como me advirtieron - dijo el Digimon plateado- ¡Pues eso no te salvará del poder de Ginkakumon!

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro sin dudar, mientras los demás se alejaban para evitar daños colaterales. Al principio parecieron batirse únicamente a base de fuerza física. Se agarraban ferreamente a los hombros del otro, tratando de empujarse. Leomon consiguió hacerlo retroceder hasta que la espalda de su enemigo se apoyó dolorosamente contra el tren. Pero eso no afectó para nada a Ginkakumon. Rápidamente elevó la rodilla, golpeando con fuerza el estómago de Leomon, quién le soltó para llevarse las manos a la parte dolorida. Al inclinarse hacia abajo, otro rodillazo le impactó en la cara y un último puñetazo le hizo golpear el suelo.

Ginkakumon parecía estar a punto de matar a Leomon, pero éste, por instinto, levantó su puño formando un aura de energía alrededor de su puño. Demasiado cerca para evitar el ataque, Ginkakumon recibiría el daño en su máximo poder.

Leomon lanzó su técnica especial, al tiempo que de su garganta surgía un potente rugio. Una especie de rayo con forma semejante a la cabeza de un león, golpeó el pecho de Ginkakumon, que volvió a impactar contra la locomotora.

Leomon rió satisfecho, pero su alegría murió de repente, al tiempo que se desmayaba y recuperaba su apariencia normal. Todavía no conseguía controlar su nuevo poder.

Los demás miraron asustados al lugar donde había caido Ginkakumon, pero ya no había nada, así que corrieron a atender a Miles y, entre Phoenix y Kalvin lo llevaron de vuelta al tren. Solo pudiedno esperar a que despiertase por sí mismo.

Ginkakumon había bajado la montaña, murmurando entre dientes, por poco no había se había liberado su digicódigo, así que había tenido que huir antes de que nadie pudiese aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. No había visto por lo tanto que su oponente tampoco podía seguir luchando. Nada más recuperarse, se encuentró cara a cara con Ogremon y la criatura oscura con los ojos rojos.

-Vaya decepción que resultaste ser, Ginkakumon; hasta Ogremon duró más tiempo en una pelea contra esos sujetos, pero debo admitir que a diferencia suya, tú sí estuviste a punto de matar al que obtuvo su espíritu.

-¡Oye! -reclamó Ogremon algo molesto- ¡Eso sí me dolió!

Calló en cuanto los ojos rojos se fijaron en los suyos, encogiéndose levemente. Sin más dilación, los tres Digimons que estaban reunidos, discutieron su siguiente plan.

La travesía de los humanos continuó satisfactoriamente poco después. Las gemelas y Gotsumon habían llegado rápidamente, y trabajando todos juntos y tratándose solamente de un par de metros de vía, pronto el trabajo estuvo hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren azul:<strong>

El único ruido que se escuchaba en el vagón era el golpe de las teclas del laptop de Erika. Por turnos, dependiendo de la ocurrencia de cada uno, y las nuevas ideas para buscar todas las aplicaciones útiles que les pudiese brindar el buscador, Apollo y Erika se iban pasando el aparato, metiendo datos interesantes en varios documentos que habían abierto simultáneamente.

El resto simplemente los miaraba en la lejanía, aunque sus mentes estaba en otro lado. Ni siquiera Samuel, que parecía uno de los más inquietos del grupo, estaba alborotando. Aunque en su caso podía deberse a que se estaba quedando dormido.

La puerta del vagón se abrió, dejando pasar a Sonia y a Dalia. La segunda se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, lejos del grupo grande y casi en frente de Erika y Apollo. Sonia se dirigió a su amiga, con las manos en las caderas.

-Erika; Dalia y yo hemos buscado en el vagón desde el que saltamos y los contiguos a cada lado; supuestamente, éste es el tren que hemos estado abordando desde el principio, pero; a pesar de todo, no pudimos encontrar tu zapato – relató frunciendo el ceño.

Desde que habían llegado, Sonia se había empeñado en buscar el calzado de su amiga e inesperadamente, la bióloga se había apuntado. Pero tras empezar la búsqueda y ver el poco entusiasmo que esta mostraba, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que quería era alejarse del resto.

Y no le faltaba razón, pocos segundos después de haber salido, los chicos se habían puesto a hablar de lo conveniente de tener a alguien capaz de protegerlos, pero de lo problemático que podía ser que esa persona fuese Dalia. No parecía muy unida al grupo.

-Ya entiendo -dijo Erika algo cabizbaja sin dejar de mirar su laptop- De todos modos ya estoy pensando en cómo enfrentar a mis padres acerca de la pérdida de mi zapato... no me malinterpreten todos, pero me siento muy mal ya que éstos zapatos fueron un regalo de navidad por parte de mis padres.

-Si quieres, puedo prestarte mis zapatos -intervino Samuel al escuchar la conversación- Prácticamente tenemos la misma estatura, así que te pueden servir hasta que consigas reponer los tuyos.

-No, gracias -agradeció Erika a la vez que movía la cabeza en negativa- Me da la sensación de que tus pies son más grandes que los míos, así que ya te imaginarás cómo me habrán de quedar; al menos agradezco tus intenciones – sonrió ligeramente.

Sonia frunció el ceño y se agachó para mirar el pie de su amiga. Tan pronto como se acercó, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Erika! Tienes el pie destrozado – le recriminó.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad -observó Erika su pie lastimado.

Tenía la planta enrojecida y llena de arañazos. Además, en el talón estaba empezando a salirle un moratón, seguramente por haber pisado alguna piedra con fuerza por el camino.

-Probablemente me lo provoqué porque tuvimos que correr mucho al ser perseguidos por Nohemon.

-¿Y que tal el tobillo? – preguntó Apollo, recordando una conversación anterior.

-Todavía me duele – reconoció Erika, ruborizada ante la mirada incriminatoria de Sonia. Desde ahí podía ver todavía parte de la hinchazón – pero ya me cuesta menos andar sola – aseguró.

-Aún así será mejor descansar – murmuró Apollo, todavía con voz neutra y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla – Ya casi he acabado con esto... Listo – anunció satisfecho. Sonia y Erika se asomaron a la pantalla para ver también – No he conseguido un rango muy amplio, pero este mapa muestra el recorrido más próximo del tren. No soy capaz de seguirlo con ningún dispositivo GPS, así que habrá que ir actualizandolo cada cierto tiempo – comenzó a mover el cursor por la pantalla – Aún así tenemos suerte: el siguiente pueblo se encuentra a 45 minutos de aquí, y al parecer, hay una especie de hospital ahí, así que podrán atenderte y, con suerte, conseguiremos zapatos nuevos para ti.

Mientras conversaban entre sí, Samuel se golpeó la nuca contra la pared. Jack lo miró sorprendido sobarse la cabeza, antes de sonreír con amabilidad y señalar el compartimento contiguo, el contrario por el que se habían ido minutos atrás Dalia y Sonia.

-Si tienes sueño, lo mejor es irse a otro compartimento- le aconsejó – Podrás tumbarte tranquilamente y no habrá ruido.

Samuel asintió soñoaliento y abrió la puerta. Pero cuando pasó al siguiente compartimento se dio cuenta de que Jack no había sido el único con esa idea. El muñeco de Nohemon estaba cómodamente tumbado a lo largo de varios asientos, y el cuervo tenía la cabeza bajo el ala izquierda. Samuel sintió como el sueño lo abandonaba y, asustado, regresó con los demás y los alertó al respecto

Dudaron un momento, pero finalmente decidieron ir a enfrentarlo. Si jugaban bien sus cartas y lo pillaban por sorpresa, quizáis pudiesen deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

-Erika, es mejor que tú te quedes aquí -dijo Amadeus a la chica- Estás lastimada y no podemos arriesgarnos a que empeores tu torcedura.

-Yo estoy bien -dijo Erika intentando levantarse del asiento- Miren, no me duele, así que podré acompañarlos.

-No insistas, Erika -intervino Sonia al hacer que su amiga se vuelva a sentar en el asiento- Es más, yo me quedaré contigo por si acaso mientras los demás se encargan de Nohemon.

Todos se movieron sigilosamente hacia el siguiente vagón, pero al entrar se lo encontraron totalmente vacío.

-¿Estás seguro de que estaba aquí? – masculló Dalia molesta. Quizás el sueño le hacía imaginarse cosas.

-¡Claro que sí!

Tanto Apollo como Jack parecían dispuestos a intervenir, pero el grito sordo de Dalia los sorprendio. Nohemon acababa de aparecer detrás de ella y cogiendola por la cintura y tapándole la boca – ahora ya en vano, al haber atraido toda la atención – se impusló hacia delante. Todos esquivaron al digimon, temerosos de él. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había desaparecido tras la siguiente puerta con Dalia en brazos. La única persona que podría defenderlos.

Cuando quisieron correr tras ellos oyeron una serie de golpes metálicos. Nohemon estaba escalando hacia el tejado del vagón.

-¡Mirad! – gritó David, antes que los frenos del tren chirriasen con fuerza.

Por la ventanilla del vagón vieron al digimon saltar. Para cualquier otro seguramente habría sido causa de una importante lesión, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando de un muñeco de trapo, lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a hacerse un par de arrugas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron Erika y Sonia, entrando en el compartimento. La parada del tren las había asustado, y por el tenso silencio era obvio que Nohemon ya no estaba con ellos.

-Acaba de llevarse a Dalia – consiguió decir Samuel, mientras los demás seguían algo estupefactos. Al menos había algo claro en todo eso, el tren parecía detenerse cada vez que alguno de ellos lo abandonaba. Y eso explicaba por qué siempre se lo volvían a encontrar a pesar de lo mucho que pudiesen recorrer a pie.

-Tenemos que ir a por ella – los apremió Jack.

-¿Sin un plan? –inquirió preocupada Erika.

-No estamos en condiciones de crear uno ahora – declaró Amadeus, abriendo la puerta del tren.

-Está bien, sin embargo, y aunque me lo insistan, yo los acompañaré a salvarla, ya que si Sonia y yo nos quedamos, Thunderballmon u otro Digimon podrían atacarnos mientras estáis fuera – razonó Erika.

-Buen punto, no habíamos pensado en eso - razonó Apollo, quien se encarga de llevar a Erika cargándola a sus espaldas- Bien ¡Vamos!

Al mismo tiempo, Nohemon se llevaba a Dalia de vuelta al bosque. La chica lo miró con miedo cuando por fin la dejó en el suelo, pero todo sentimiento cambió cuando vio que la actitud del digimon ya no era la misma. Estaba intentando obligarla a transformarse en Kabukimon para darle un beso. Aquello no podía sorprenderla más, por no decir repugnarla.

Alacanzó su dispositivo con facilidad, después de todo era lo que el otro quería, pero obviamente, seguían motivaciones no funcionaba. La primera vez había sido sencillo porque solo había tenido que tocar la figura, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo usar el aparato. A ese paso no podría derrotarle.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? - exclamó Nohemon de repente, abanonando su mirada de embelesamiento.

Varios cocos acababan de golpearlo. Otros caían por los alrededores. Incluso Dalia ruvo que saltar hacia atrás para que dejaran de lastimarle las piernas. Al ver hacia delante se encontró con todo el grupo de humanos cargado con cocos.

-¡Alejate de ella!

Nohemon los miró sumamente enfadado ¿Intentaban alejarlo de Kabukimon? Solo le estaban dando más razones para matarlos allí y en ese momento. Sacó con total naturalidad y rapidez su arco, y acertó en los cocos que más peligrosamente se acercaban a él.

-¡Samuel! – gritó Apollo, al ver como sus tiros eran interceptados - ¡Al cuervo! ¡Lanza al cuervo!

El menor asintió con emoción y lanzó la fruta con fuerza, pero las flechas volvieron a ponerse en medio. Sin embargo, la rapidez con la que Erika le pasaba los cocos a Samuel era demasiada para Nohemon, que no conseguía reponer su arco a tiempo, así que en pocos segundos, el cuervo fue golpeado, y el digimon sintió como perdía parte de sus fuerzas y su movilidad se complicaba, dejando caer su arma al suelo.

-¡Corred!

Todos dejaron caer las frutas al suelo y comenzaron la carrera hacia el tren, Dalia incluida, sin querer comprobar si Nohemon los seguía o no.

-¿Para qué me ayudan? ¡Yo ya tenía todo bajo control! -reclamó Dalia una vez el tren volvió a andar, con todos a bordo- ¡La próxima vez que me ayuden, al menos pídanme permiso primero!

Todos quedaron desconcertados por la actitud de Dalia, que volvió a retirarse con paso digno. Samuel murmuró algo sobre que era una desagradecida, pero Apollo lo interrumpió.

-Si os parece bien, yo la acompañaré para calmarla mientras vosotros descansais.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Apollo siguió a Dalia mientras el resto empezaba a acomodarse en su vagón; Amadeus, que cargaba a Erika la sentó con cuidado, ignorando la perdurante incomodidad de esta.

-Ya les dije que no necesitan cuidar de mí -dijo Erika mientras comenzaba a sentirse mareada- Además, ya pronto llegaremos a la siguiente aldea y...

Repentinamente, Erika sufrió de mareos y, como un títere sin hilos y perdiendo la conciencia, se dejó vencer en el asiento.

Todos se alarmaron y Sonia comenzó a balbucear desesperada. Amadeus tras examinarla, dedujo al no haber estado caminando desde que se habían llegado al lago, no había podido entrar en calor tan rápido como ellos, aún habiendo estado todos empapados y eso le había provocado la fiebre. Así, se dedicaron a cuidar de ella mientras hasta que no llegasen al siguiente pueblo.

De regreso al bosque, Nohemon se sentía frustrado por haber perdido la oportunidad de tener una "cita" con Kabukimon. Thunderballmon también se encontraba allí, mofandose de él.

-Ya deja de quejarte por haber sido humillado -murmuraba Thunderballmon, aburrido del berrinche de su compañero, al ver que minutos de burla no tenían demasiado efecto- De todas formas, se dirigen al pueblo del Hospital Gigas, donde se supone que existen todo tipo de medicinas – canturreó con sarcasmo, como si fuese una cancioncilla de publicidad que hubiese oido hace mucho tiempo -. Sería una pena que alguien hubiese mandado a otro alguien para saquear la aldea de todas sus provisiones.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Nohemon sorprendido- No me digas que recurriste a quien pienso que es.

-No me quedaba otra, pero era la única opción viable -respondió Thunderballmon para luego cambiar el tema y sacar un zapato de la nada- Por cierto, aún conservo esto que sacaste del tren, ¿pero por qué me pediste que lo conservara?

-Digamos que lo quiero dejar como un recuerdo una vez que nos deshagamos de esos idiotas -aclaró Nohemon al respecto- Y si no puedo quedarme con Kabukimon, al menos me quedaré con su espíritu para recordar el amor que siento... es decir, que sentí por ella.

Thunderballmon solo podiía pensar en lo loco que Nohemon se había vuelto. Pero aún así lo llevó con él hasta el pueblo. Debían continuar con su misión de eliminar a humanos del tren azul, el cual avanzaba tranquilamente hacia un pequeño pueblo. Ya se divisaban las primeras casas, y como de sus chimeneas salía humo gris.

* * *

><p>"No me puedo creer lo cobarde e impulsivo que ha sido Nohemon. En el pasado nunca recordé que fuera tan pasional… Por el contrario, el nuevo espíritu que se ha enfrentado a los humanos; ha tenido las de ganar; pero cuando alcanzó el control total del espíritu, le venció en el último momento."<p> 


	10. Cap 9: Complicaciones

Bueno chicos, aquí va el capítulo 9, elaborado por Crazy Aristocrazy:

**Capítulo 9: Complicaciones**

**Tren rojo:**

Cuando Karin y Karon trajeron de vuelta a Gotsumon con sus herramientas, Miles todavía no había despertado. Fue el sonido del martillo de Gotsumon contra las vías lo que finalmente lo sacó de su sopor. Después de un rato corto, pudieron continuar con su travesía, montaña abajo. Lara se estiró en su asiento.

- No nos faltan enemigos, al parecer...

- Ogremon, Ginkakumon, y también esa cosa de los ojos rojos... – añadió Miles.

Michel se quedó pensando en este último, ya que todavía no sabían quién era. Las gemelas estaban algo confusas: ellas no estaban cuando Ginkakumon atacó. Decidieron callarse y escuchar. Ana habló, para variar.

- Ginkakumon parece más fuerte que Ogremon...

- Miles se ha librado de él más rápido, pero sí... – continuó Kalvin – Parece que le ha dado más guerra que Ogremon.

- No tanta – Miles sintió la necesidad de intervenir.

- Lo que tú digas – contestó divertido el delincuente.

Hugo se levantó, mirando al suelo, y se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas y su boca se torció en una mueca de horror. Un montón de gigantes caracoles verdes estaban pegados a los cristales. El golpe que se dio contra el asiento al caer hacia atrás alertó a los demás. Los caracoles, de ojos saltones, tenían una concha espiral de un color arenoso con rayas violáceas. Su aspecto viscoso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Michel. Phoenix empezó a dar golpes en el cristal, pero no se movían.

- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Intentó abrir la ventana, pero sólo se abrió un poco. Uno de los caracoles se inclinó hacia la apertura, como para hablar, pero antes de poder decir nada Hugo ya había cerrado la ventana de golpe. Miró incrédulo a Phoenix.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? No abras tan a lo loco.

Phoenix quería volver a abrir la ventana, pero no quería problemas. Se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir y preparado para apartarse de los demás. Sin embargo, Ana se acercó.

- Quizás... No sea mala idea – su voz era muy débil al principio, pero adquiría fuerza según hablaba – No parecen peligrosos, e intentar hablar con ellos es mejor que no hacer nada...

Con paso vacilante Ana se dirigió a la ventana. Nadie hablaba y sólo se escuchaba levemente la maquinaria del tren. Abrió y el sonido se intensificó.

- Bueno, no se ha muerto nadie...

El comentario de Lara hirió un poco a Hugo, que se lo tomó como algo personal. Frunció el ceño, pero nada más. El caracol intentó hablar de nuevo, esta vez con éxito.

- Disculpen, no queremos molestar, pero necesitamos ayuda.

- Si no queréis molestar, ya podéis ir despegándoos... – dijo la pelirroja.

- He dicho que no queremos, no que no lo vayamos a hacer. Necesitamos ayuda.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Miles preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando.

- No os vais a mover a menos que os ayudemos, ¿no?

- Por ahí va la cosa. Pero tenemos comida que estamos dispuestos a compartir a cambio de ayuda.

- Bueno, entonces el trato no está tan mal... – se giró a sus compañeros - ¿Qué decís?

- ¿Acaso tenemos alguna otra opción? – Lara fue la que respondió – Además, tengo hambre.

- ¿Dónde está la comida? – Ana también parecía tener hambre.

El caracol pareció ponerse algo nervioso.

- Precisamente con eso necesitamos ayuda. Nos la han robado y queremos recuperarla.

- ¿Quién es el objetivo? – inquirieron al unísono las gemelas. Ese lenguaje tan profesional hizo que algunos se estremecieran.

- N-No hace falta matar a nadie... Sería impensable librarse del guerrero de la tierra. Solamente es infiltrarse en su guarida y coger la comida.

- Dejemos los detalles para más adelante. Por ahora, hay que intentar parar el tren.

Phoenix finalmente preguntó lo a que todos se les había olvidado.

- Mm... ¿Quiénes sois?

- Somos los KaratsukiNumemon de la montaña.

Sabiendo por fin qué eran, el grupo intentó entender cómo funcionaba el tren. Fueron a la cabina del conductor y discutieron sobre quién se encargaría de frenar. Michel, jugueteando con su pelo en sus dedos, se acercó al panel de control sin decir palabra ni mirar a nadie. Averiguó fácilmente el funcionamiento del tren y fue capaz de pararlo. Para él fue un juego de niños. Gotsumon se quedó en el tren. Fuera, los KaratsukiNumemon llevaron a los humanos a la guarida del espíritu de la tierra. Fue un camino algo más largo de lo que les habría gustado, pero valdría la pena si podían conseguir comida.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, una cueva, los KaratsukiNumemon se negaron a entrar. Con llevarlos allí ya habían hecho suficiente.

- Esperadnos fuera – indicó Kalvin – Conseguiremos la comida.

Los humanos se adentraron en la cueva, Kalvin liderando, agachados y silenciosamente. La cueva, terrosa, era muy amplia y algunos orificios en la bóveda permitían que la luz entrase; era completamente diferente a la cueva en la que estuvieron antes con el misterioso enemigo de ojos rojos. Se escondieron detrás de un gran trozo de lo que parecía arcilla, y Kalvin empezó a dar instrucciones.

- Quedaos aquí – su voz transmitía seguridad – Voy a buscar la comida; cuando la encuentre la traeré en varios viajes. Os necesito aquí para que os ocupéis cada uno de un poco.

Todos asintieron y Kalvin empezó a moverse con sigilo por la cueva. En poco tiempo encontró la comida. No era lo que esperaba: parecían lechugas, marrones y rojizas principalmente. Estaban en sacos, lo que facilitaría la misión.

Cogió un saco y volvió a donde estaban los demás, que no pudieron evitar sentirse algo decepcionados al ver la comida. Michel puso cara de asco. Pero bueno, algo es algo. El primer saco se lo dio a Ana.

Kalvin siguió haciendo viajes a la comida, dándole un saco a cada uno. La comida que había era justo la comida que podían llevar. Cuando por fin tuvieron toda, se prepararon para salir.

En la entrada de la cueva no había rastro de los KaratsukiNumemon. En su lugar se encontraban dos figuras conocidas: Ogremon y Ginkakumon. El grupo, al que miraban de manera desafiante, se preocupó. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a dos enemigos a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren azul:<strong>

El traqueteo del tren llegó a sus oídos cuando éste se puso en movimiento. Dalia se había sentado y miraba hacia la pared, algo ausente. Apollo, de pie, empezó la conversación.

- Debe haber sido difícil...

El sonido de su voz hizo que Dalia saliera de su trance y se fijase bien en quién la acompañaba.

- Puedes ahorrarte tu compasión – [/COLOR]"o falta de ella", pensó.

Se había dado cuenta de que Apollo siempre se comportaba de una manera cordial, y nunca perdía la compostura. Demasiado cordial para ser verdad, en realidad. Podía adivinar que no era tan amable como aparentaba, aunque en ese momento no sabía hasta qué punto eran ciertas sus suposiciones.

- Estoy preocupado, eso es todo. Un equipo eficiente debe llevarse bien...

A Apollo alejarse un poco de su rutina le había ido bien: su mente seguía completamente en forma. Para Dalia, sin embargo, los efectos de todo este cambio repentino habían sido negativos. No había estado pensando con toda claridad, pero ya se estaba estabilizando.

- ¿Equipo? Me temo que los demás miembros del equipo no confían en mí.

Al ser la única capaz de transformarse en Digimon, Dalia era la más poderosa de todos. Lo mejor, pensaba Apollo, era tenerla de su parte, y con el miedo que debió pasar con Nohemon, seguramente no resultaría tan difícil ganarse su confianza. Sólo tenía que tocar las teclas adecuadas, como siempre hacía.

- Dales tiempo. Todavía no entendemos cómo te transformas y, al fin y al cabo, sólo son un montón de críos perdidos en un lugar que no entienden.

Dalia notó cómo Apollo se había excluido de tal grupo. ¿Estaba insinuando que el sí confiaba en ella? Hasta ahora, por su estado, Dalia había descuidado mucho la imagen que los demás pudieran tener de ella, pero la máscara con que habitualmente se presentaba ante los demás se estaba volviendo a formar.

- ¿Significa eso que tú si entiendes este mundo?

- Sólo aun nivel muy básico. Esto es todo digital.

Probablemente por su relación con las máquinas, Apollo era uno de los que más fácilmente aceptaron este nuevo mundo de monstruos digitales. Dalia era más de biología, así que...

- Sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad? – durante toda la conversación había tenido la cabeza ladeada, pero ahora lo miraba directamente a él. Presentaba un aspecto más maduro que los demás. Siendo un profesor de universidad, no era de extrañar.

- Lo suficiente - respondió Apollo, notando un cambio de comportamiento en la chica.

La mirada de Dalia había cambiado. Ya no era una mirada indiferente cargada de desdén; brillaba intensa con el fulgor de la ambición. Al igual que Apollo pensaba ganarse su confianza, Dalia había decidido que le convenía tener control sobre él. Aunque seguramente tendría que esforzarse; con él, no le valdría cualquier burda pantomima.

En el otro vagón, los demás seguían preocupados por el estado de Erika. La chica sudaba y luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Sonia había estado sujetándole la mano desde que se desmayó hace unos minutos.

- Estoy bien – insistió.

- No, no lo estás – respondió secamente David – Y tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, doctora.

- ¡No digas eso! – En la voz de Sonia se notaba tristeza mezclada con ira - ¡Te vas a poner bien!

David frunció el ceño.

- Yo no he dicho que no vaya a ponerse bien, pero... Esperemos que en la próxima ciudad puedan ayudarnos... Mis conocimientos de medicina son mínimos.

- Quizás Apollo sepa qué hacer – intervino Amadeus - Todavía está con Dalia.

Samuel se mostró visiblemente molesto. Dalia, sin duda, no encajaba con la idea que él tenía de ser buena persona.

- Esa chica... ¿Cuál es su problema?

- No sabemos mucho de ella, – comentó Jack – pero por ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer – continuó, tocando el hombro de Samuel – Quizás con el tiempo se vuela más amigable.

Entonces pudieron escuchar cómo paraba el tren. Yoshi, que había estado en silencio, apoyado en un rincón, fue el primero en salir. Cuando los demás salieron, Jack llevando a cuestas a Erika, él abrió la boca por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Hay un hospital – dijo, con su cara impasible de costumbre.

Todos se sintieron aliviados. Apollo y Dalia todavía no habían salido, y deberían darse prisa, así que se dirigieron a la puerta del vagón en el que estaban. Antes de llamar, no pudieron evitar escuchar un poco de su conversación. Sus voces se oían débiles desde fuera, pero era suficiente.

- No somos tan diferentes, a fin y al cabo - se oyó decir a la voz femenina.

- Puede que menos de lo que podamos imaginar - decía la voz masculina.

Preocupados por Erika, finalmente llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. No sabían exactamente de qué habían estado hablando, pero lo que ellos habían oído sonaba algo extraño. Cuando salieron, algunos no pudieron evitar dedicarle miradas de desprecio a Dalia, aunque ésta pretendió no darse cuenta.

Las chozas del lugar no eran nada del otro mundo y parecían algo viejas. El hospital parecía más moderno; era pequeño, pero no se diferenciaba mucho de algo que podrían haber encontrado en su mundo. A diferencia de uno de estos, este estaba vacío. Cuando entraron tumbaron a Erika en una camilla y se separaron para buscar medicinas; Apollo y David dieron instrucciones a los demás referentes a qué debían buscar. Sonia quería quedarse a acompañar a su amiga, pero acabaron convenciéndola de que, por si pasaba algo, el encargado de vigilarla debía saber al menos un poco de medicina. A regañadientes aceptó que fuese David el que se quedase junto a la enferma.

Unos minutos después, todos se reunieron.

- ¿Ha habido suerte? – preguntó David.

Apollo suspiró. El suspiro fue suficiente para adivinar la respuesta.

- No mucha. Hay vendas y algunas medicinas, pero nada perfecto... Podemos hacer algún apaño.

Otro suspiro. Se ocuparon de las heridas de Erika lo mejor que pudieron y esperaron un rato para dejarla descansar y para que las medicinas surtieran efecto. Erika se despertó unos cuarenta minutos después, una eternidad para sus compañeros, y parecía sentirse mejor. Casi parecía sana, pero se notaba que no estaba completamente recuperada.

Habían entrado directamente al hospital, así que este parecía un buen momento para explorar el resto del pueblo. Se sintieron un poco abrumados por la cantidad de Digimon diferentes que había. Parecían pacíficos, aunque algunos los observaban curiosos. Entre una multitud como esta sería muy posible que, si alguien como por ejemplo Nohemon o Thunderballmon decidiera acecharlos, no se dieran cuenta. Eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Unas calles más allá del hospital había lo que parecía ser un mercadillo. Parecía improvisado, mantas sobre el suelo más que nada. Lo llevaban tres Digimon iguales, con capuchas marrones, y cada uno de ellos con un libro bajo el brazo.

- ¡Bueno, bonito!

La mercancía era variada, desde objetos cotidianos como cacerolas hasta extraños objetos, como partes de armadura, algunos a precios desorbitados.

- ¡Y barato!

Uno de estos últimos, una especie de orbe rosa con la imagen de una flor o una estrella, llamó momentáneamente la atención de Dalia. Lo que realmente le interesó fue otra cosa: un conjunto de frascos. Con algo así podría guardar muestras vegetales sin temor a que se contaminen La atención de otros menos egoísta fue hacia un par de zapatos que parecían ser de la talla de Erika.

- Tengo una idea – le dijo Nohemon a su compañero Thunderballmon.

- Espero que no la pifies.

- No, te gustará.

Apollo intentó negociar con uno de los dependientes, que decía ser un Wisemon, pero éste dejó bien claro que solo aceptaban bits. No tenían ni idea de lo que eran los bits, claro está, y se alejaron un poco, formando un corro, para decidir lo que iban a hacer.

- ¡Al ladrón! – se escuchó decir al Wisemon que los había atendido. Los estaba señalando a ellos.

Los humanos se sintieron desconcertados, ahora con todas las miradas sobre ellos. Por supuesto, en corro como habían estado no habían visto a Nohemon hablando con el Wisemon. Ni las otras cosas que había hecho...

- Faltan unos zapatos y unos frascos – señaló el segundo Wisemon.

Sonia miró con furia a Dalia. Y no fue la única.

- ¿Has robado algo? – la voz de Sonia fue casi estridente.

Dalia la observo tranquila, con cierto aire divertido. Algo incrédula.

- Me veis como a una madrastra de cuento de hadas: envenenando manzanas, robando zapatos... Pero no, no he robado nada.

Dos nuevos Digimon llegaron: la policía. Eran robustos robots marrones que se hacían llamar Guardromon. Los humanos corrieron, por instinto, pero en poco tiempo los Guardromon los alcanzaron. Los registraron, pero no encontraron nada... hasta llegar a Samuel. Dentro de su bolsa de deporte estaban los dos objetos desaparecidos. Si hubiese estado más atento, habría visto a Nohemon meterlos ahí. Pero no lo había visto, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Yo no lo he hecho! – sentía las miradas de los demás, acusándolo.

Erika se mordió el labio. En cierto modo apreciaba que se molestase en conseguirle unos zapatos, pero la forma de hacerlo no era para nada adecuada.

- Un momento. No faltan sólo los zapatos y los frascos – dijo el tercer Wisemon – También falta un libro.

- ¿Qué libro? – preguntó el segundo.

- "Cómo conquistar a tu amada en tres sencillos pasos"

La mirada que Thunderballmon lanzó a Nohemon no fue agradable, pero éste estaba demasiado inmerso en la lectura para darse cuenta.

- "Dile palabras bonitas" – decía uno de los consejos del libro.

Los humanos, de nuevo, intentaron correr. Los Guardromon los persiguieron lanzando pequeños mísiles desde sus muñecas, que por suerte no alcanzaron a nadie. Nohemon también los persiguió, o más correcto sería decir que persiguió a su amada, y empezó a proferir "palabras bonitas".

- ¡Diván! ¡Crisantemo! ¡Falacia!

Thunderballmon no tardó en llevarse a rastras a su compañero. Los humanos no tuvieron tanta suerte.

- Quedas detenido en el nombre de la ley – dijo uno de los Guardromon, mientras arrestaba a Samuel.

¿Se iba a pudrir entre rejas el más pequeño de los humanos?

* * *

><p>"Por una vez, estoy contento con el trabajo que han hecho mis espíritus. Han trabajado en equipo, y al final, han obtenido buenos resultados. ¿Podrán los humanos superar estas complicaciones?"<p> 


	11. Cap 10: ¿Soluciones?

**Capítulo Elaborado por Nokyubi:**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Soluciones?**

**Grupo del tren azul:**

-Ahora solo tenemos que ir a por ellos, seguro que están bastante nerviosos – Thunderballmon, se rió, intentando trazar el plan con el que por fin se cargaría a los niños – muy buena idea la tuya – felicitó a su compañero al recordar lo ocurrido en el mercado, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció – sin embargo ¿No crees que lo del libro fue estúpido? – le preguntó con un claro tono de irritación – ¡y la escena que hiciste después persiguiéndola! – Thunderballmon se llevó una mano al rostro avergonzado – No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-A sí que a eso se refería con palabras bonitas... pero mi Kabukimon seguro que prefiere las que yo le dije – murmuraba el otro embobado – siguiente capítulo: test de compatibilidad – Nohemon pasó la hoja, bastante concentrado en su lectura como para darse cuenta de que su compañero se acercaba - ¿De qué signo del zodíaco crees que sea mi amada, Thunderballmon?

Para cuando levantó la vista, su compañero eléctrico ya había alzado el puño y dos segundos después salió despedido por el puñetazo que recibió en la cara.

-¿Puedes centrarte de una maldita vez? – Le gritó furioso – Puede que los humanos estén planeando algo, y tú perdiendo el tiempo...

Ninguno de los chicos se preocupó por mirar hacia atrás por si todavía los seguían, en vez de eso se centraban únicamente en correr lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitiesen. Todos digimon los miraban curiosos al pasar por su lado, algunos se centraban únicamente en lo extraño de su presencia en ese mundo y sobretodo en aquel pueblo; otros intentaban descubrir, casi temerosos, de que huían; el último grupo se preguntaba las dos cosas, pero se preocupaban más por no ser arrollados, esos chicos no parecían muy decididos a detenerse por mucho que se lo pidiesen.

Recorrieron varias calles, eligiendo las que siendo más anchas, fueran menos transitadas. Seguían el camino que escogiese el primero, que nunca era el mismo. Dieron suerte a que nunca pasaron por el mismo sitio dos veces – lo que habría sido normal, teniendo en cuenta que no conocían todavía la distribución de los edificios y las calles de ese lugar – y acabaron parándose en una calle vacía y algo tenebrosa, por lo que dedujeron que estaban en los suburbios de la ciudad.

-Jack, deja que te releve – dijo Apollo, señalando a Erika, todavía en brazos del pelirrojo.

-No hace falta, estoy bien – aseguró el chico, aunque se notaba que le había costado seguir el ritmo de los demás.

Jack acabó accediendo tras la mirada que le mandó el otro. Y mientras lo hacían, Erika no paraba de quejarse.

-Chicos, de verdad no hace falta – aseguraba, intentando en vano zafarse de sus brazos – creo que ya puedo caminar.

-No digas tonterías Erika, no debes forzarte – decía Sonia.

-La niña tiene razón – la apoyó inesperadamente Dalia, mientras miraba calculadoramente a su alrededor, por si

aparecía alguno de esos Guardromons – si te fuerzas ahora, empeorarás, y entonces sí que serás una carga.

-No hace falta que lo digas de ese modo – le espetó Sonia molesta.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí – interrumpió Amadeus, que al igual que Dalia vigilaba el lugar para no ser sorprendidos.

-Pero ¿a dónde vamos? – Preguntó David inquieto – No creo que nadie nos vaya a abrir la puerta por esta zona.

-Tampoco sería muy agradable que lo hicieran – comentó Yoshi. Todavía no sabían mucho sobre los digimon, y si todos eran tan fuertes (y sospechaban que no habían conocido precisamente a los más poderosos), entonces no querían conocer a los que vivían en esa parte de la ciudad.

-No sería conveniente, no quiero meterme en un lugar en el que solo haya una salida – comentó Dalia.

-Tú forma de hablar te hace parecer más sospechosa – la acusó Sonia.

-Por aquí – ordenó de repente Apollo, encaminándose por una calle en cuesta.

-¿Planeas salir del pueblo? – Amadeus enarcó una ceja.

-Sí.

Algunos intentaron quejarse, pero se reprimieron y lo siguieron. Solo cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial del pueblo se permitieron detenerse, aunque para entonces ya no corrían, sino que andaban a un ritmo rápido y casi nervioso. Apollo dejó a Erika en el suelo, que fue rápidamente acompañada por Sonia. El silencio no duró mucho.

-Creéis... – empezó a preguntar Erika, con el rostro algo ensombrecido - ¿Creéis que Samuel robó eso de verdad?

-¿Hay alguna otra posibilidad? – preguntó Yoshi, mirando distraídamente al pueblo. Un par de columnas de humo ascendían hasta el cielo.

-Tiene que haberla – respondió enseguida Jack, no se acababa de creer todo aquello.

-Los zapatos aparecieron en su bolsa, si ninguno de nosotros los cogió (y no creo que el tendero quisiese montar un espectáculo como ese); la única solución es que los cogiese él – soltó con simpleza Dalia.

-Pero sigue habiendo algo raro – murmuró David – entendería que hubiese querido robar los zapatos – empezó a explicar.

-Pues no fue la mejor idea, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviese – interrumpió Sonia.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así no entiendo para que quería los frascos – acabó, con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás lo miraron durante un rato, ahí tenía razón. Además de los zapatos todos habían estado mirando artículos que a ellos particularmente les llamaban la atención. Y la principal preocupación de Samuel no había parecido ser unos botes de cristal.

-La única que se fijó en los frascos fuiste tú – Sonia señaló acusadoramente con el dedo - ¡Tú los metiste en su bolsa!

Dalia arqueó la ceja y la miró fulminante. Esa niña estaba empezando a cansarla, ya estaba harta de las acusaciones.

-Dalia no pudo ser – interrumpió Erika, preocupada del tono que estaba alcanzando la conversación – es cierto que miró los frascos y no se alejó mucho del puesto de los zapatos, pero era de las que más lejos estaba de Samuel. No pudo meterlos en la bolsa.

Sonia apretó los dientes, buscando alguna otra explicación; mientras Dalia bufaba y miraba para otro lado.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Amadeus.

-Iremos a ayudar a Samuel ¿no? – exclamó Jack, que parecía haber tenido claro ese punto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? – David alzó una ceja – está en una cárcel, rodeado de todos esos monstruos – le recordó.

-Puede que todavía no lo hayan metido en ninguna celda – opinó Apollo.

-¿Y cómo la abriríamos en caso de que ya lo hayan encerrado? – Cuestionó Dalia – no creo que sirva un ataque para romper la puerta, si es una cárcel de digimon, estará a prueba de estos.

-Tiene sentido... – murmuró Erika, intentando encontrar una solución – pero ¿no podemos al menos intentarlo?

-¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó algo molesto Yoshi – él se ha metido en este problema, que salga él solo.

-¡Pero él no ha sido! – Sonia se levantó cabreada.

-No tenemos pruebas de eso – recordó Dalia.

Varios se pusieron a discutir; los que creían que debían rescatar a Samuel, y los que pensaban que ya tenían bastantes problemas como para detenerse a pensar en cómo rescatar al chico. Al final la discusión derivó en tratar de convencer a Dalia para que los acompañase, porque lo quisiesen o no, era la única que podría defenderlos si las cosas se ponían feas. Llegado un punto de la conversación la chica calló de repente, como si considerase una opción que segundos antes no había estado ahí y aceptó a acompañarlos con una sonrisa en la cara. Los que también habían estado en desacuerdo desde un principio tuvieron que seguirlos igualmente, no querían quedarse desprotegidos.

Con todo el sigilo que un grupo de humanos puede tener en un pueblo digimon, el grupo volvió a entrar en la ciudad.

-¿Alguna idea de por dónde es? – preguntó angustiado Jack, que no se había parado a pensar en aquel detalle antes.

-Pasamos antes por delante – contestó para su alivio David – por allí.

El edificio al que llegaron minutos después no parecía demasiado grande: constaba de dos plantas e invadía lo que dos viviendas normales. El muro tenía enganchada en la parte correspondiente al segundo piso una larga pasarela que se extendía por todo el ancho de la fachada, y a la que se accedía por una escalera tan oxidada como el resto de la construcción, situada en la calle a la derecha.

-No pienso subir por esa cosa – murmuró Dalia, diciendo en alto lo que todos pensaban.

-No creo que haga falta – aseguró Apollo.

Que hubiese unas escaleras exteriores al segundo piso no significase que no pudiesen acceder a la planta baja, la cual tenía una entrada todavía más ancha, que les permitía librarse de subir aquellas escaleras – que Yggdrasil sabría si soportarían su peso-.

-Está cerrada – anunció Amadeus cuando no fue capaz de abrir la puerta.

-Déjame a mí – Yoshi se acercó y tras un par de chasquidos, la puerta chirrió, cediéndoles la entrada.

-¿¡Has forzado la cerradura!? – preguntó Sonia.

-Si lo prefieres puedes subir tú a arriba y entrar por allí.

De nuevo, calmaron la situación y entraron rápidamente, antes de que cualquier digimon pasase por allí y los viese.

Dentro, el aspecto no era tan lamentable como fuera, pero todavía se podía mejorar. En el pasillo principal había cuatro celdas, todas vacías. Una vez se acercaron al fondo, donde habían avistado desde el primer instante las escaleras al segundo piso – que a diferencia de las de fuera, si estaban bien cuidadas -; comprobaron que tanto a izquierda como a derecha se extendían dos pasillos, con tres celdas cada uno. Cinco de ellas estaban tan vacías como las primeras y la última era únicamente ocupada por un gran oso amarillo, lo suficientemente dormido como para no reparar en su presencia.

-No está aquí ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó preocupada Sonia.

-Supongo que habrá que subir – suspiró Apollo.

Por la mente de todos pasaron múltiples motivos por los que no querían ascender al segundo piso, pero aquel oso acababa de removerse y parecía que si pronunciaban aunque fuese una sola palabra más, despertaría. Y no querían más problemas.

El piso superior estaba más limpio que el inferior. Un pasillo se extendía pegado a la pared, derivando en otros dos perpendiculares. El más cercano daba a la sala más grande del edificio, acomodada con un par de sillones, aparatos electrónicos que no quisieron parar a curiosear y dos puertas al final, una de las cuales reconocieron como el cuarto de baño. Aquello estaba completamente vacío, así Samuel solo podía estar en el segundo pasillo. Allí encontraron dos puertas, y fue en la primera – una oficina – donde encontraron a su compañero.

El chico parecía estar conteniendo en vano su enfado y negaba continuamente. Frente a él había tres Guardromons, aunque desde su posición el grupo no podía verlos, y al parecer, lo mismo les pasaba a los robots. En un momento donde el que debía estar hablando era uno de los Guardromons, Samuel rodó los ojos, viendo así por casualidad a los otros. Reprimió una sonrisa y un minuto después de su rostro desapareció el enfado; tras unas palabras con cara de angustia, el chico se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo a su encuentro.

-Les he dicho que tenía que ir al baño – aclaró el niño cuando ya estaban a un par de metros de la puerta.

-Está bien, en marcha – no querían perder tiempo.

-¡Esperad! – la voz de Dalia los detuvo. La miraron extrañados, pero ella se centraba únicamente en Samuel - ¿Dónde está tu mochila?

-Me la quitaron, obviamente – respondió el chico, alzando una ceja, interrogante.

En el pasillo que habían dejado atrás, los Guardromons no permanecían en silencio.

-¿No deberíamos haberle acompañado? – preguntó uno dudoso.

-La puerta de abajo está atrancada, no podría huir aunque quisiera. Y yo mismo cerré la de aquí arriba cuando entramos – respondió un segundo, más tranquilo.

-Aun así está tardando mucho – se quejó un tercero.

-¡Acaba de salir! – les recordó el segundo, incapaz de comprender aquel nerviosismo – es un humano, no se puede ser más ineficaz – miró a sus compañeros una vez más antes de levantarse – pero podemos ir a revisar si tan preocupados estáis.

-Mejor – coincidieron los otros dos.

Lentamente, se levantaron todos y se dirigieron a la puerta. Una vez abierta les llegaron las voces de los humanos.

-Buscad mejor, tiene que estar por ahí – ordenó una voz femenina.

-Por eso querías venir, querías los frascos – la acusó otra voz.

-¿De verdad te esperabas un comportamiento amable por mi parte? Pensaba que me habíais pintado como la mala malísima desde el principio – volvió a decir la misma voz con un tono divertido.

-Daos prisa, pueden llegar en cualquier momento – pidió una tercera voz.

Alguien iba a pedirle que se tranquilizase, pero no tuvo tiempo, los tres digimon habían llegado hasta allí bastante cabreados. La segunda puerta de la sala de descanso era un almacén donde guardaban los objetos requisados. Los humanos habían abierto la puerta, buscando seguramente la bolsa del ladrón de zapatos.

-¡La encontré! – anunció Jack, que todavía no había reparado en la presencia de los guardias.

-¡Vosotros! – Los señaló acusadoramente uno de ellos - ¡Quedáis todos arrestados!

-¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Samuel nervioso.

-Hum, dejádmelos.

Dalia se adelantó, todavía no comprendía muy bien cómo utilizar aquel aparato, pero la tensión del momento la tiró para adelante. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se había transformado. Mientras la chica lanzaba algunos de sus ataques a sus adversarios, que los resistían sin muchos problemas, Apollo miraba a su alrededor, totalmente concentrado. Dalia todavía no tenía mucha experiencia, así que resultaba poco probable que pudiese vencer a tres enemigos y además en un espacio tan reducido. Y esa era la única forma de llegar hasta las escaleras, situadas detrás de los Guardromons. Detrás de los Guardromons. Apollo abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta, si las escaleras estaban allí enfrente...

-¡Dalia! – La llamó – ¡Destruye la pared! – ordenó.

...entonces la calle por la que habían accedido estaba a sus espaldas. Kabukimon frunció el ceño, pero, tras esquivar un ataque de uno de los Guardromons, se puso de cara a la pared. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, una corriente de pétalos estaba saliendo de sus "puños" a demasiada velocidad, destruyendo la pared y dejando un gran boquete por el que salir.

-¡Rápido! ¡Saltad! – ordenó Apollo.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Usemos la escalera!

-Vamos a perder mucho tiempo – masculló el chico, pero aun así los guió a todos hasta la calle.

Antes de unirse a los demás en la carrera, Kabukimon miró hacia atrás y lanzó una nueva tormenta de flores, estaba vez desde su cabeza, entorpeciendo al enemigo. Justo cuando los Guardromons estaban saliendo, Nohemon y Thunderballmon llegaron a la escena.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó furioso Thunderballmon, aunque por las flores en el suelo ya se podía hacer una idea aproximada.

-¡Mi querida Kabukimon! – Exclamó Nohemon emocionado – ¡Tiene que estar por aquí!

Y tras eso, agarró a su compañero y echó a correr calle abajo, siguiendo el último rastro de flores.

* * *

><p><strong>Grupo del tren rojo:<strong>

-Esto no puede ser en serio – susurró Michel, retrocediendo un paso.

Frente a ellos los dos digimon los veían desafiantes y confiados, y más divertidos de lo que a los humanos les gustaría admitir. El gran tamaño de ambos monstruos tapaba la entrada, haciendo completamente imposible la huida. Las dos gemelas hicieron ademán de dejar los sacos en el suelo para lanzarse hacia ellos, pero la voz de Kalvin, así como su brazo, las detuvo.

-Miles... – murmuró mirando hacia atrás - ¿A qué esperas? – preguntó con urgencia.

-¿Eh? Ya voy, ya voy.

El chico soltó el saco, lanzando el saco hacia Lara, que lo recibió en toda la barriga, robándole el aire. Cogió el dispositivo y empezó a correr hacia la entrada.

-Vuestro héroe va en camino – anunció antes de elevar la pequeña máquina.

Con más experiencia y facilidad de antes, activó el espíritu, agrandando al instante su cuerpo. Con un rugido aceleró, aunque ya solo le quedaban un par de metros para poder tocar a sus enemigos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Ogremon lo imitó, elevando su garrote en alto. Con toda la fuerza que era capaz, el digimon verde dejó caer el mazo, que chocó contra el suelo, pues Miles había sido más rápido. Aprovechó la postura del otro y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Leomon sonrió con satisfecho, pero no contó con el segundo enemigo, que le estampó la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Maldición – masculló Phoenix, abalanzándose hacia delante, pero fue detenido al igual que las gemelas – No podemos dejarlo así – protestó, mirando a Kalvin.

-¿Y cómo planeas ayudarle? – le preguntó Hugo.

Phoenix masculló entre dientes, pero no volvió a moverse. Viendo que Leomon planeaba lanzar algún tipo de ataque para librarse de agarre antes de que Ogremon volviese a levantarse, el grupo decidió que lo mejor era salir corriendo de allí; el camino había quedado libre y así no estarían en medio de la batalla. Tal y como habían imaginado, Leomon repitió el ataque de la última vez. No acertó, pero Ginkakumon tuvo que apartarse. El león se levantó de un salto y retrocedió dos pasos para conseguir espacio de maniobra. Ogremon se estaba levantando y Ginkakumon parecía estar dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él de nuevo. Apretó los dientes, si tenía que estar pendiente de los dos aquello se volvería complicado.

-¡Déjamelo! ¡Déjamelo! – imploró Ogremon mientras corría hacia ellos, otra vez con el garrote en alto.

Pero en vez del garrote, que era lo que parecía que iba a hacer, Ogremon disparó un rayo de energía oscura desde su puño. Leomon reaccionó lo más rápido que fue capaz, ya que no podía esquivar el ataque, lo neutralizó con el mismo ataque, pero en versión ígnea. Cuando el ogro quiso darse cuenta, ambos ataques habían desaparecido y el león se lanzaba contra él con la espada en alto. No fue capaz de bloquear el ataque, cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Maldito niño – lo maldijo, levantando como pudo la cabeza, ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba demasiado dolorido.

Al parecer la espada solo le había hecho bajar más la guardia, el verdadero golpe lo recibió con la ráfaga de puños que vino detrás.

Antes de que Leomon pudiese contestar nada, una bola de fuego chocó contra su espalda, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

-No deberías despistarte tanto, humano – rio Ginkakumon – que me hayas ganado una vez no significa que seas capaz de vencer al gran espíritu de la tierra – aseguró, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, dejando claro que hablaba de él mismo.

-Hablas demasiado – masculló Leomon, lanzándose contra él de nuevo.

Ginkakumon repitió su ataque de fuego, y Leomon trató de hacer lo mismo con su puño, pero estaba demasiado débil. Aunque ya lo llevaba mejor, todavía no era capaz de aprovechar todo su poder y se encontraba sin fuerzas. La bola de fuego lo rodeó por completo, haciéndolo perder la transformación y caer inconsciente contra el suelo. Ginkakumon observó la escena con más tranquilidad: el chico estaba tirado en el suelo, sin posibilidades de seguir luchando; Ogremon, por otro lado, parecía haber recibido residuos de su bala de fuego, porque si antes ya estaba noqueado, ahora lo estaba aún más; y por lo visto el resto de los humanos habían huido, pero eso no le preocupaba de momento, primero debía conseguir -o al menos deshacerse- de ese espíritu de león. Los humanos podían esperar un par de horas más para su muerte.

Así, avanzó hacia Miles, lo agarró por la camiseta y se lo llevó hasta el final de la cueva, bajo la atenta y temerosa mirada del resto de los humanos, ocultos en las sombras.

-Ese tonto ha fallado estrepitosamente – observó Lara. Se burlaba, pero también era consciente de que aquel era el fin de sus posibilidades de sobrevivir - ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

-Luchar – respondieron secamente las gemelas, que parecían estar ya en posición.

-Miles no ha conseguido ganar, nosotros no podremos hacerlo mejor – apuntó Michel.

Las dos hermanas no estaban de acuerdo, pero relajaron la postura sin dejar de mirar al final de la cueva, como si la más mínima señal fuese suficiente como para que ambas se lanzaran a por el enemigo.

-¿A dónde vas? – la pregunta de Ana hizo girar a todos. Phoenix empezaba a alejarse.

-A por los KaratsukiNumemon – contestó con simpleza – ellos nos han metido en este lío.

-Es una buena idea – lo apoyó Kalvin – y parecen saber algo que nosotros no.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hugo, casi todos miraban al mayor con la ceja alzada.

-Esos caracoles – empezó a responder Michel, que parecía haber pensado lo mismo que el rubio - dejaron caer que no podríamos derrotar al espíritu de la tierra – explicó, haciendo referencia a la contestación de los KaratsukiNumemon cuando las gemelas habían preguntado de quién tenían que encargarse – eso significa que saben de la fuerza y poder de Ginkakumon.

-¿Y no nos lo podían haber dicho antes? – Lara gruñó por lo bajo enseñando los dientes – Sabían que corríamos peligro.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo? – preguntó con burla Kalvin.

-Ch-chicos – intentó detenerlos Ana, antes de que Lara respondiese algo – tenemos que ayudar a Miles – les recordó.

Al final todos accedieron a buscar a los KaratsukiNumemon, con la esperanza de que les diesen alguna pista. O que simplemente les dijesen de que iba todo aquello. Pero no aparecían. Buscaron por todas partes, de un lado a otro, e incluso debajo de las piedras, pero parecían completamente desaparecidos ¿Cómo podían huir tan rápido? Al fin y al cabo eran solo caracoles, y todo el mundo sabe lo lento que es un caracol...

-Acércate.

Ana levantó la cabeza de golpe. Juraría haber oído una voz, pero a su alrededor no había nadie. Tampoco es que reconociese aquel tono tan grave.

-¿Chicos? – preguntó con timidez ¿No estarían tratando de asustarla, verdad? Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para aquello.

-Detrás de ti - volvió a hablar la voz.

Ahora era definitivo, nunca había escuchado a aquel individuo. La chica se giró.

-Ahora avanza – le ordenó. Con paso vacilante, Ana obedeció – más – siguió andando – un poco más – su paso cada vez era más rápido – ahora a la derecha.

Estaba a punto de acelerar de nuevo cuando los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Había un agujero en el suelo. Y a ella le faltaba poco para caer en él. Frenó en seco y vio un par de piedras caer dentro del hoyo. Nunca oyó el ruido al tocar el suelo. Se asomó con miedo, estaba completamente oscuro, como si algo tenebroso fuese a salir en cualquier momento de allí. Y pensar que en un primer momento lo había comparado con una madriguera.

-Lánzate.

Ana tragó con fuerza. Fuese quien fuese que le estaba hablando, debía estar loco. Quizás ni siquiera fuese alguien hablándole, quizás se estaba imaginando aquella voz. De pronto, Ana comprendió.

-Lánzate – volvió a ordenar.

Una voz que la guiaba en soledad. Aquella podía ser lo que había oído Miles antes de encontrar su espíritu ¿Y si ella encontraba también uno? Entonces sería capaz de ayudar. Sin pensarlo más se dejó. Y cayó, cayó y cayó. Dejó que un pequeño grito saliese de su garganta. Estaba cogiendo velocidad y parecía que no pararía nunca. No, mejor dicho, en cuanto parase se convertiría en puré, porque aquello se estaba acelerando demasiado. Contra todo pronóstico, el movimiento se ralentizó, hasta que se detuvo, suspendida en el aire.

Sin embargo, ese detalle pasó desapercibido para Ana: un extraño objeto flotaba frente a ella. Tenía una base metálica y sobre ella una pequeña bola lila. Ana la miró fascinada y curiosa. De la bolita salían tres picos y a ambos lados de estos dos largas tiras que, sin saber por qué, rápidamente reconoció como las orejas de algún animal. ¿Un conejo, tal vez? Después de todo aquello parecía una madriguera. En la parte de abajo, apoyado directamente en la base, un pañuelo azul la envolvía, semi-tapando una mancha blanca en lo que debía ser la barbilla de la cabeza. Finalmente, dos cuchillas se apoyaban a ambos lados de la base.

Ana acercó su mano casi sin pensarlo, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, transformándola.

-¿Vosotros también oísteis eso? – preguntó Kalvin.

Casi todos se habían reunido cerca de la madriguera donde Ana había desparecido, atraídos por el grito de esta.

-Sí – respondió Phoenix, todavía mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Habrán salido esos tipos de la cueva ya? – preguntó Lara, considerando esa la causa del grito de la niña.

-No lo sé – respondió Kalvin – pero...

No pudo continuar la frase. Unas rápidas pisadas los pusieron en guardia. A unos metros de distancia, un gran conejo lila vestido con un mono amarillo corría con la vista fija al frente. Un pañuelo azul le cubría el cuello, y parte del morro, que a diferencia del resto del cuerpo era blanco. La agilidad innata con la que se movía, junto con sus guantes rojos y portadores de un par de cuchillas bastante afiladas daban al monstruo el aspecto de un ninja. Algunos apretaron los dientes ¿Más enemigos? ¿Es que no había suficientes ya?

Sin embargo, cuando vieron como el digimon tropezaba y caía justo delante de la cueva donde habían encontrado la comida algo en ellos les dijo que aquel era un ser extraño. Sus largas orejas cayeron a ambos lados y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza se acabaron de fijar en los tres cuernos pequeños que coronaban su frente.

-No hay rastro de la niña – dijo de repente Michel, que había sido el último en llegar.

-El conejo Don Tropiezos debe tener algo que ver – murmuró Hugo, pero todos lo oyeron.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Lara, por decimosexta vez aquel día.

-Sigamos al conejo – ordenó Kalvin – si le ha hecho algo a Ana y va a la cueva, seguro que les dice algo a esos dos.

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron. Nada más entrar, vieron a Ogremon, todavía tirado en el suelo, sin signos de haber despertado.

-¿Qué hacemos si al intentar salir se ha despertado? – preguntó Hugo, dudoso.

El ruido de algo arrastrándose los sobresaltó, y se giraron a toda prisa. Lo que vieron les paró el corazón, pero también les hizo respirar con alivio. Las gemelas se habían acercado a Ogremon con su sigilo profesional y le había arrebatado el mazo. Ahora ellas tenían un arma más y él un arma menos. Rezaron para que el digimon no se despertase. Y al parecer funcionó, porque no dio señal de vida siquiera.

Con precaución siguieron avanzando, en la cueva seguía habiendo la misma cantidad de luz y pronto comprendieron que no era demasiado profunda.

-¡Miles! – una voz aterciopelada llegó hasta sus oídos.

Avanzaron más deprisa, sin darse cuenta de que habían quedado totalmente expuestos. Frente a ellos estaban Ginkakumon, observando el dispositivo de Miles, como si esperase descubrir la clave para sacar el espíritu. A sus pies, Miles lo miraba bastante enfadado, intentando librarse de las ataduras. Aunque parecía que en los últimos segundos ambos habían cesado sus actividades para mirar extrañados al recién llegado: el conejo lila.

-¿Un Turuiemon? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó molesto el digimon plateado.

Aquello sorprendió un poco a todos los humanos, si Ginkakumon no lo conocía, seguramente significase que no era un nuevo enemigo... o bueno, que por lo menos no era aliado de Ogremon y Ginkakumon. El conejo parecía vacilar bastante, pero finalmente se impulsó hacia delante, empuñando un par de cuchillas en sus manos enguantadas. Intentó acertar en el espíritu de la tierra, pero este era más rápido y Turuiemon un poco más torpe. Cuando pareció que el plateado se había cansado de aquel juego, alzó el puño en contra del conejo, pero un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo detuvo. Un hueso bastante parecido al que blandía Ogremon se había clavado en él, por supuesto no fue suficiente como para tumbarlo, pero si para que Turuiemon pudiese arrebatarle el dispositivo de la mano.

-Lo tengo – gritó triunfal, corriendo hacia Miles, que lo miraba, como todos, sorprendido

El conejo estaba cortando las cuerdas que amarraban a Miles cuando escucharon un golpe seco. El mazo de Ogremon había caído al suelo, rápidamente seguido por ambas gemelas, que se negaban a expresar signos de dolor. Ginkakumon inspiró profundamente, y todos comprendieron que planeaba lanzar una de sus balas de fuego. Pero este nunca tocó a las hermanas, porque el conejo se había interpuesto entre ellos tres. El ataque le había dado de lleno.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a ese conejo? – preguntó Lara estresada, incapaz de entender porque ese desconocido les ayudaba tanto.

-So-soy yo – murmuró el conejo, intentando recuperar la compostura – Ana – finalizó, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Había otro humano capaz de transformarse? – Ginkakumon tampoco se había esperado aquello – Bueno, de todas formas no conseguirás acabar conmigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Una voz grave hizo girarse a todos, Miles al verse libre de ataduras, había usado su Digivice y volvía a ser un Leomon. Ginkakumon masculló algo entre dientes y se lanzó contra él. Empezaron a intercambiar rápidos puñetazos y patadas, mientras Turuiemon los miraba vacilante, hasta que finalmente se lanzó contra el digimon plateado. En los últimos metros saltó con la agilidad propia de un conejo e intentó golpear la cabeza del enemigo, pero este lo cogió a tiempo y lo lanzó contra el Leomon, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo.

-Maldición – masculló el león, agarrando con fuerza al conejo y arrastrándolo consigo cuando sintió que una bola de fuego se acercaba a ellos.

-Lo siento – intentó disculparse Turuiemon, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-No te disculpes y piensa en algo – le animó Leomon.

El conejo asintió y ambos se lanzaron contra Ginkakumon. Los golpes de Turuiemon no eran muy precisos y en un par de ocasiones se interpuso en el camino del Leomon, haciendo que tuviese que desviar sus ataques. En unas de esas ocasiones, acabó recibiendo un puñetazo de Leomon en toda la espalda, cayendo hacia delante.

-¡Ana!

Sin embargo, pareció servir de algo, porque el conejo se lanzó hacia delante, agarrando las piernas del digimon plateado, tirándolo también al suelo.

-¡Ahora! – gritó como pudo, puesto que de tantos golpes estaba muy debilitada.

Leomon no se hizo de rogar, su puño se incendió y haciendo que el fuego tomase forma de león, golpeó al Ginkakumon, que quedó tendido en el suelo, completamente noqueado. Fue en aquel momento en el que los demás comprendieron que habían estado conteniendo el aliento. Respirar profundamente y se acercaron rápidamente hacia sus dos compañeros. Ambos volvían a ser humanos completamente, la única diferencia era que mientras Miles se levantaba, todavía cansado después de tanta acción, Ana permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, fruto de su agotamiento y su falta de práctica con el espíritu.

Cuando intentaron cargarla para salir de allí, su móvil resbaló del bolsillo y cayó al suelo. Sin embargo no tocó el suelo con esa forma, sino que por el camino se transformó en un aparato similar al de Miles. Todos lo observaron atentos, sin moverse.

-Ya es la segunda vez que pasa esto – apuntó Kalvin, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban – Ana ha sido la segunda en poder convertirse en un digimon.

-¿Creéis que todos encontremos la forma de hacerlo también? – concluyó el pensamiento Phoenix, recogiendo el nuevo aparato del suelo.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

><p>"Si Ginkakumon y Ogremon hubieran derrotado al espíritu león, hubiera sido muy aburrido. Ahora que una humana posee el espíritu conejo, las cosas estarán más parejas, siempre que aprenda a controlarlo... Por otro lado, ahora les toca a los humanos del tren azul luchar contra Thunderballmon y Nohemon. Extraño dúo: me pregunto qué pasará..."<p> 


	12. Cap 11: Revelaciones y Espíritus

**Pasemos al capítulo 11, elebarado por mí.**

**Capítulo 11: Revelaciones y Espíritus**

**Tren Rojo:**

Los chicos se dirigieron de nuevo al tren. Miles podía caminar sólo perfectamente, mientras que Kalvin tuvo que llevar en brazos a Ana, todavía inconsciente. Los demás, llevaron el saco de comida.

Cuando llegaron al primer vagón, en el que solían estar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Los KaratsukiNumemon estaban allí, rodeando a Gotsumon, el cual se encontraba atrapado entre las cochas de los digimons.

Dejaron el saco sobre el suelo, y Kalvin depositó a Ana sobre un asiento. Se acercaron a ellos. Sus cabezas de babosa estaban ocultas en su concha, pero sus ojos rojos se iluminaban en la oscuridad que su caparazón les ofrecía. Apartaron a los KaratsukiNumemon para liberar a Gotsumon. El digimon se incorporó, y acto seguido, se sacudió el polvo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Kalvin.

-Los KaratsukiNumemon entraron en el tren nada más marcharos vosotros. Cuando fui a preguntar qué había pasado, se subieron encima de mí, y se escondieron dentro de sus caparazones.- relató Gotsumon.

Los chicos se acercaron a los KaratsukiNumemon, y golpearon sus conchas. Sin duda, eran resistentes, pero los golpes hicieron que los digimons asomaran sus cabezas. Con sus grandes ojos redondos, se les quedaron mirando, sin decir nada.

Lara por delante de los demás.

-¿Nos habéis llevado a una muerte segura?- preguntó.

-Bueno, no tan segura. ¿Estamos aquí no?- intervino Hugo, tan inoportuno como siempre.

Lara estaba harta de él. Le enseñó los dientes, de manera desafiante, y se centró de nuevo en los KaratsukiNumemon, los cuales seguían sin responder.

-Bueno, si no queréis responder… Miles transfórmate en Leomon, y sácaselo a golpes.- contestó Lara ante su silencio.

Los demás no supieron si lo decía en serio, pero los KaratsukiNumemon creyeron la amenaza.

-Vale, vale hablaremos.- respondió por fin uno de ellos. – Nos obligó Ginkakumon.-

-Decidnos algo que no sepamos.- dijo Hugo, con desdén.

-¿Por qué os obligaron?- dijo Miles, mientras daba un mordisco, a uno de aquellas lechugas que acababa de coger del saco. –Hum, sabe a pizza.- murmuró.

-Es simple: no solo nos robaron la comida, sino que también secuestraron a nuestro rey.- respondió otro de los KaratsukiNumemon.

-Es hora de marcharnos.- dijo el KaratsukiNumemon que había hablado antes.- Ya no pintamos nada aquí.-

Los KaratsukiNumemon que quedaban salieron de sus conchas, y abandonaron el tren.

-Pobrecillos.- dijo Michel... Lo hicieron todo por salvar a su rey…-

-Sí, pero no olvides que casi nos matan por salvar a su rey.- recordó Kalvin.

Todos asintieron. Tenía razón. Deberían tener más cuidado a la hora de confiar en digimons. Entonces se fijaron en Gotsumon. Había demostrado ser digno de confianza. No les había fallado, por lo menos aún no.

Ana estiró los brazos, y se incorporó, bostezando. Todavía estaba confusa por lo que la acababa de ocurrir. Había obtenido un espíritu digital. Su primera actuación, pese a ser algo torpe; había conseguido ayudar a Miles. Él cada vez controlaba mejor su espíritu. Esperaba que ella también pudiera controlarlo con el tiempo…

-¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó la joven.

-Acabamos de encontrar a los KaratsukiNumemon, y nos han revelado por qué nos han tendido una trampa y se han ido.- explicó Kalvin.

-Es un buen resumen.- añadió Lara.

-Ana, dinos… ¿cómo obtuviste tú tu espíritu digital?- preguntó Michel.

-La verdad es que realmente no lo sé.- comenzó a decir Ana.- Al igual que Miles, oí una voz que me llamaba y me alejaba del resto. Entonces, siguiendo sus indicaciones, acabé en una madriguera, dónde se encontraba mi espíritu. Y ya está.-

-¿Ya está? ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Michel, esperándose más.

-Entonces es parecido a lo que me pasó a mí.- comentó Miles. El joven pegó otro mordisco. A pesar del aspecto tan malo que presentaban aquellas lechugas, estaban bastante buenas.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. No parecía que hubiera ningún otro tema del que hablar, ni nadie dispuesto a aportar uno.

Al final, Ana se decidió a plantear una pregunta:

-¿Y por qué hicieron eso los KaratsukiNumemon?-

-Secuestraron a su rey, o eso dijeron.- respondió Hugo.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos ayudarlos.- contestó Ana.

-¿Por?- preguntaron las gemelas, simultáneamente. Estaba claro que a ellas no les daban pena aquellos digimons.

Ana trató de explicarse, pero no la dejaron. Todos comenzaron a lanzarse gritos, y el caos cundió por todo el tren. Gotsumon, asustado por el vocifero, se escondió debajo de un asiento.

Por un lado, Michel apoyaba a Ana en su sugerencia de ayudar a los KaratsukiNumemon; mientras que Lara, seguida por las gemelas y Miles, no querían, bajo ningún concepto, ayudar a aquellas criaturas. Kalvin y Hugo se mantenían neutrales en la discusión.

-Haber…- dijo Kalvin, desesperado. -Calma, calma…-

-Eso.- añadió Hugo, quien se ocultaba detrás de la espalda de su compañero.

Lara le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Que cada uno exponga sus argumentos… Primero… ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudar a los KaratsukiNumemon?- preguntó Kalvin.

-Por bondad.- dijo Ana.

-Y por sentido común.- añadió Michel.

-¿Por sentido común?- preguntó Lara.- ¿Qué tiene que ver el sentido común en todo esto?-

-Eso es algo de lo que algunas carecen.- dijo Hugo, por lo bajo.

Lara ya no pudo soportarlo más y trato de abalanzarse sobre él. Miles y Kalvin llegaron a tiempo para sujetarla, sin que Hugo sufriera daño algo. Estuvieron así hasta que la chica se calmó.

-Vale, y ahora… ¿por qué no deberíamos ayudarlos?- retomó Kalvin el debate.-

Miles les reunió a todos en corro, para comentar la estrategia. A Karin y Karon no les hizo esto mucha gracia. Murmuraron sobre qué iban a decir, y cuando hubieron terminado, volvieron a su posición inicial.

-Porque ya nos han engañado una vez, y podrían volver a hacerlo.- dijo Miles, al fin.

-Y eso vale por dos.- añadió enérgicamente Lara.

-Bueno…- Kalvin carraspeó.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron los integrantes de ambos grupos.

-¿Qué opinas Phoenix?- preguntó Kalvin, para ganar tiempo.

Phoenix se encontraba en un rincón, sin decir palabra. Había estado ausente todo el rato. Reflexionada sobre lo acontecido durante la pelea. Había observado un par de cosas interesantes sobre sus enemigos durante la batalla. Quizá debería comentárselas a sus compañeros…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Phoenix.- Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.-

-Te preguntaba si deberíamos ayudar a los KaratsukiNumemon o no.- repitió Kalvin.

-La verdad es que sí. Me dan bastante pena.- contestó Phoenix.

-Entonces, por mayoría… iremos a ayudarlos. Miles, pon en marcha el tren.- ordenó Kalvin.

Miles se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba el motor a regañadientes.

-Un momento.- dijo Lara.- Somos cuatro contra tres.-

-Con mi voto desempato.- contestó Kalvin.- así que a menos que Hugo quiera votar…- dijo, mirando al chico.

-No, no para nada.- respondió Hugo.

El tren se puso en marcha, siguiendo la dirección que habían tomado los KaratsukiNumemon. Avanzaron durante un rato, hasta que, de repente, el tren se detuvo. Ya no podían continuar: las vías habían llegado a su fin. El gran monte en el que se encontraban se interponía en su paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren Azul:<strong>

Thunderballmon y Nohemon no tardaron en encontrar a los chicos. Estos habían intentado huir de la ciudad, y buscar un punto seguro. Habían parado porque los Guardromons no les seguían, pero Dalia continuaba siendo Kabukimon por precaución.

-Gracias por rescatarme.- dijo Samuel, agradecido.

-¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó Erika.

-No, yo jamás robaría nada. Alguien debió metérmelos en mi mochila.-

Los chicos miraron la mochila de Samuel. La llevaba colgada a la espalda. En ella, todavía se encontraban los zapatos y los frascos. Erika metió la mano dentro y saco los zapatos. Se los puso. La apretaban un poco, pero la quedaban bien. Era su número. Kabukimon miró al chico, complacida. Parecía decir la verdad, pero había obtenido sus frascos. A partir de ahora, recogería muestras de todo tipo de plantas.

-Parece que ahora somos fugitivos…- soltó David, de pronto.

-No creo.- dijo Amadeus. – Es una ciudad muy pequeña. Con que no volvamos allí, bastará.-

-Es posible.- contestó David.- Pero no creo que podamos estar seguros de nada.-

-¿Creéis que Nohemon o Thunderballmon tuvieron algo que ver?- preguntó Sonia.

-Seguramente. Nadie más tendría malas intenciones hacia nosotros.- respondió Erika.

Entonces se oyó un crujido a sus espaldas. Como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama, y la hubiera roto. Se giraron. Cubiertos por un matorral, se encontraban Nohemon y Thunderballmon. Thunderballmon llevaba un rato escuchando la conversación, mientras que Nohemon se entretenía leyendo su libro.

-Nohemon.- murmuró Thunderballmon.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el digimon.

-Creo que nos han descubierto.-

-No estoy de acuerdo.- contestó Nohemon.- Es imposible.-

Pero Thunderballmon no le hizo caso y lo sacó a rastras del matorral.

Los chicos se encontraban tras Kabukimon, y está ya había adoptado posición de combate.

-Venga Nohemon, lánzate.- animó Thunderballmon a su compañero.

Este fue caminando hasta ella. Su paso era rápido, pero sus movimientos parecían torpes y forzados. Kabukimon disparó, pero Nohemon lo evitó.

Entonces Thunderballmon se abalanzó sobre ella. Saltó y la golpeó con su puño envuelto en chispas. Nohemon se sintió mal por golpear a su amada, pero comprendió que debería hacerlo. Preparó su arco y disparó centenares de flechas.

Kabukimon evitó las flechas convocando una lluvia de pétalos, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente golpe de Thunderballmon.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Samuel, alterado.

-Si acaban con ella, nosotros seremos los siguientes.- dijo David.

-Tú tan positivo como siempre.- contestó Yoshi.

David se apartó el pelo con la mano. Sabía que tenía razón.

Amadeus estaba alejado de la conversación. Les había estado ignorando a todos durante un rato, y ahora sólo se preguntaba qué pasaría con Kabukimon. Si pudiera usar sus pistolas, pero después de lo ocurrido la última vez que las usó, no estaba dispuesto a malgastar más balas.

Entonces oyó una voz.

-Puede que tus balas no funcionen, pero puedes solucionar la situación.-

Se agudizó su interés. Según Dalia había contado, había oído una voz antes de poder transformarse.

-Aléjate del grupo.-continuó la voz.- No se darán cuenta de que te has ido.-

Amadeus obedeció.

-Camina de vuelta a la ciudad.-

A Amadeus no le hacía gracia regresar a la ciudad. No quería volver a encontrarse con los Guardromon. A pesar de ello, cumplió la orden.

No tardó en regresar a la ciudad. Procuró alejarse de la comisaría; la cual todavía seguía destrozada: Kabukimon había arrancado un buen trozo de pared.

-Entra en la cárcel.- prosiguió la voz.

-"Mierda".- pensó Amadeus. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Entra por la parte trasera, y dirígete hacia dónde están las celdas.-

Amadeus entró en la prisión. Caminaba solo entre las diferentes celdas.

–Entra en la última a la derecha.- le indicó la voz.-

Siguió las instrucciones, y se colocó en frente de aquella celda. Intentó abrir la verja. Estaba cerrada. Sacó una de sus pistolas, y pegó un tiro al candado. Tiró de la puerta, y la abrió.

Las paredes de aquella celda eran de tono gris claro, y sólo constaba de una cama; al igual que las demás. Las gotas de agua que había escuchado antes caer, provenían del techo de aquella habitación. La humedad había erosionado las paredes, dejando grietas que en cualquier momento podían desmoronarse.

Algo brillaba en aquel boquete. Apoyó la mano en la pared, y esta se descrebajó, provocando un pequeño agujero. En él se encontraba un enigmático objeto. En él, aparecían la imagen de un yelmo gris, del mismo color de la habitación, del cual se podrían apreciar dos brillantes ojos amarillos fosforescentes. A ambos lados del yelmo, se encontraban dos pequeñas lanzas rojas carmesí, cuyas empuñaduras, las cuales parecían engranajes, también eran grises, aunque su tono era más claro que el del casco. Todo ello sostenido en lo que parecía ser una plataforma con extrañas inscripciones en sus bordes.

Amadeus lo tomó y comenzó a transformarse.

Kabukimon entretenía como podía a sus enemigos, pero estaba agotada. Había conseguido desviar todas las flechas que le enviaba Nohemon, pero no los golpes que Thunderballmon la lanzaba. Sus compañeros estaban a salvo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Kabukimon lanzó un último disparo que impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Nohemon, quien retrocedió bruscamente. Thunderballmon se preparó para asestar el golpe final. El pequeño digimon tomó impulso y saltó. Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso entre él y Kabukimon.

Ante ellos se encontraba un caballero de baja estatura. Portaba una armadura gris y negra, y su torso estaba cubierto por una calavera, la cual mostraba en su interior unos grandes ojos rojos. Su cabeza, cubierta totalmente por un yelmo, del mismo color que su armadura, el cual dejaba relucir unos brillantes ojos amarillos. En sus brazos, portaba unas grandes lanzas rojas, con las cuales, había parado el ataque de Thunderballmon.

Sus lanzas comenzaron a girar, y se envolvieron por una extraña sura oscuro. Golpeó con ellas a Thunderballmon, quien trató de frenar el ataque golpeando con sus dos puños. Colisionaron, y ambos retrocedieron.

Kabukimon se levantó y se acercó al digimon.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

-Soy Skull Knightmon.- contestó el digimon. Kabukimon se refería a quién de sus compañeros era, así que la respuesta no la valía. Sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar.

Se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Nohemon les lanzó flechas de nuevo, pero Kabukimon las desvió sin problemas. Thunderballmon les lanzó un relámpago desde sus dedos, pero impactó en las lanzas de Skull Knightmon, sin sufrir apenas daño.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Nohemon, confundido.

-Cambiar de estrategia.- respondió Thunderballmon. – Haz lo que hemos ensayado.-

Cambiaron de posiciones. Ahora Nohemon se encontraba frente a Dark Knightmon, y Thunderballmon frente a Kabukimon. El cuervo de Nohemon comenzó a lanzar sonidos estridentes. Skull Knightmon, desconcentrado, no pudo evitar que las flechas impactasen en su cuerpo. La mayor parte se habían quedado incrustadas de su armadura. Kabukimon no pudo parar el ataque que iba dirigido a su compañero: estaba bastante ocupada esquivando los golpes de Thunderballmon.

Kabukimon paró uno de los golpes de Thunderballmon, y le lanzó otro rayo de energía. Thunderballmon salió disparado, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kabukimon se situó al lado de su compañero. Nohemon, se emocionó al ver a su amada de nuevo.

-¿De qué signo del zodiaco eres Kabukimon?- preguntó.

Kabukimon, irritada por la pregunta, lanzó un rayo a Nohemon. Impacto de lleno en él, pero resistió. Skull Knightmon le remató con su lanza.

-Volveremos a vernos Kabukimon, volveremos a vernos.- dijo Nohemon, con aire misterioso. Cogió a su compañero en brazos, y se marchó.

Kabukimon volvió a ser Dalia, mientras que Dark Knightmon, cayó rendido al suelo. Los chicos se acercaron. Una luz envolvió a Skull Knightmon y tornó Amadeus. Estaba inconsciente: no tenía la práctica que Dalia con el espíritu.

-Llevémosle de vuelta al tren.- sugirió Apollo. Y entre él y Jack lo llevaron en brazos hasta el tren.

-¿Deberíamos quedarnos en la ciudad?- preguntó Sonia.

-No creo que sea conveniente.- contestó Jack.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- respondió David.- No creo que queramos encontrarnos otra vez con los Guardromons.-

-¿Y hacia dónde ponemos rumbo?- preguntó Samuel.

-Todo recto. Es el único rumbo que podemos seguir.- contestó Erika.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Erika, pusieron rumbo hacia delante. No tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba.

* * *

><p>"He dado otro espíritu a los humanos del tren azul. Nohemon y Thunderballmon no han hecho una actuación muy desastrosa, pero no han podido con ellos. Creo que lo mejor es que se enfrentes a un nuevo enemigo. Será muy divertido. Por otro lado, los del tren rojo han ido en busca de los KaratsukiNumemon. Sin embargo, no saben los peligros que Ginkakumon les tiene preparados."<p> 


	13. Cap 12: Secuestros y Explosiones

Siguiente capítulo, hecho de nuevo por Omega:

**Capítulo 12: Secuestros y Explosiones:**

**TREN ROJO:**

Kalvin observó al resto de sus compañeros apoyado en la locomotora del tren. Gotsumon les había dicho que aquel tramo era nomalmente tomado para ir hasta las cuevas y que podrían retroceder cerca de un kilómetro para reincorporarase al trayecto normal. Ante aquella situación todos se habían bajado, discutiendo de la forma que se había vuelto habitual. Nadie estaba seguro de si debían proseguir hacia arriba a pie o no, pero defendían sus posturas con vehemencia.

-No sabemos si es este lugar o no – murmuró Michel – no voy a subir todo ese camino si no estamos seguros de a donde vamos.

-Pero es el final del camino – dijo Ana indecisa.

-Estamos en una maldita sierra: este sitio está lleno de cimas – le recordó Hugo - ¿Cuántas cuevas nos hemos encontrado ya?

El chico volvió a dirigirles una mirada cansado, al igual que él, Phoenix prestaba atención por momentos, dando su opinión o deteniendo algún insulto. A veces eran como críos.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso, imbécil? – bramó Lara, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima a Miles.

-¿Es que no me has oido?

Ídem para Miles, aunque pareciese más dispuesto a contenterse.

-Parad – les ordenó Kalvin, interponiendose entre ambos. Antes de que pudieran rechistarle señaló hacia delante.

Las gemelas les estaban dando la espalda y observaban fijamente a los Karatsukinumemon. Algunos no se contuvieron al volver a murmurar ¿Los habrían seguido? Phoenix rodó los ojos y se concentró en los caracoles, algunos parecían desconcertados por ver a los humanos allí y en otros se parecía atisbar el inicio de una sonrisa.

- Hemos decidido ayudarles con su problema, iremos a salvar a su rey – resumió cuando vio que los digimon no se decidían a decirles nada.

Los Karatsukinumemon lo miraron completamente felices, empezando a vitorear entre ellos y chocando sus diminutas patitas.

-Pero para eso – los interrumpió Miles – necesitamos saber donde está.

-No... ¿No lo saben? – preguntó completamente extrañado uno de los pequeños.

-¿Deberíamos? – Hugo estaba desconcertado.

-Es que es aquí – otro de los caracoles señaló tras de ellos – pensábamos que por eso habían venido.

-Parece que habrá que caminar un buen trecho entonces.

Se escucharon varias quejas, pero se pusieron en marcha al momento. No era un camino demasiado empinado y no más pedregoso que el que habían estado pisando en los últimos días; pero no era el terreno de ciudad al que estaban acostumbrados.

Después de media hora, y justo cuando ya estaban por llegar a la cima, Karin, quien cerraba el paso junto a su hermana, apoyo su mano en el hombro de esta. Ambas se miraron fijamente y empezaron a susurrar frases cortas entre ellas.

-Parece que fuesen a matar a alguien – se quejó Hugo temeroso – Tienen una mirada aterradora.

-¿No es la que tienen siempre? – masculló Lara, sin girarse y frunciendo el ceño. Todavía quedaba una cuesta algo larga.

-No se preocupen, después de esto ya está la entrada de la cueva -dijo uno de los Karatsukinumemon,

viendo que la pelirroja no era la única que se estaba empezando a hartar.

Mientras todos miraban al pequeño digimon, las gemelas se pararon, giraron sobre sus talones y cambiaron de dirección. Había restos de muchos minerales esparcidos por el suelo y marcas de ruedas, por lo que aquella debía ser una de las cimas explotadas para la obtención de minerales. O al menos lo había sido. Eso significaba una cosa: muchas entradas. Y ellas no iban a entrar por la única que aquellos caracoles quisiesen mostrarles. Después de todo, si tan buenas intenciones tenían ¿por qué no mostrar otra que estuviese más abajo y así caminar menos? También había que tener en cuenta que ellas no se fiaban de nadie más que ellas mismas.

Los otros, por su lado, habían llegado a terreno llano. La entrada no era tan ancha como las anteriores, por lo que en las paredes interiores encontraron varias antorchas, para paliar la falta de luz exterior.

-¿Cómo aguantarán encendidas? – murmuró Michel. O el fuego de los digimon era dificil de extinguir o alguién acababa de prenderlas. Prefirió inclinarse por lo primero.

-Esto es impresionante -se sorprendió Miles. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con símbolos que nunca habían visto.

-Esta cueva tiene su propia historia - explicó Gotsumon, sin detenerse a leer lo que ponía, demasiado temeroso por la misión.

Al ir profundizando en la cueva, empezaron a ver railes y contenciones de las paredes con más frecuencia. Los hierros estaban ligeramente oxidados y algunos hundidos en charcos. Michel miró hacia el techo, lo único que le faltaba eran goteras.

-Se acabó la luz – advirtió Miles que marchaba primero.

Las paredes parecían irse acercando más adelante, pero la serie de antorchas acababa a la altura a la que ellos estaban. Oyeron un ruido metálico a su espalda, pero no necesitaron darse la vuelta para saber qué era. Kalvin se adelantó con una de las antorchas que acababa de quitar de la pared hacia la zona no iluminada.

La cálida luz ilumino un gran contenedor que milagrosamente aún se sostenía sobre los railes. Intentó rodearlo para seguir, iluminando siempre a su alrededor, buscando otras antorchas que por alguna razón estaban apagadas. Pero ninguna de las dos actividades sirvieron. Tras el carro las paredes se encontraban en un muro final, por eso no había más iluminación, no hacía falta.

-No puede ser – negó Miles, avanzando hasta donde estaba Kalvin – tiene que ver algo. Un tobogán como la otra vez.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, movió el carro hacia atrás.

-Cuidado – le reclamó Hugo, apartandose para no ser golpeado y viendo como el contenedor se detenía a su lado – Hey – llamó la atención de los demás - ¿Y las gemelas?

-Hace un rato que se fueron – comentó Michel.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? – preguntó Lara, aunque no recibió respuesta.

Miles empezó a revisar cuidadosamente cada palmo de pared, asegurandose de que tocaba cada roca con la suficiente fuerza como para activar un posible mecanismo, pero no encontró nada. Era una pared normal y corriente.

-¡Lo sabía! -reclamó Lara, temblando de ira - ¡Sabía que nos habían tendido otra trampa!

Una risa grave le heló la sangre, evitando que se lanzase contra Karatsukimon, quienes habían dejado de sonreir.

-¡Claro que han caído en otra trampa! -la voz venía desde las sombras.

Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con Ginkakumon mirándolos burlón. Había agarrado a Ana por ambos brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. La chica estaba temblando, completamente pálida y con la vista clavada en el suelo. No es como si pudieran culparla.

-¿En verdad creyeron que los Karatsukinumemon les pedirían rescatar a su rey? – volvió a reír - ¿Qué rey?

-No existe... – comprendió Phoenix.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó Miles sacando su dispositivo - ¡Suelta a Ana!

-¿De verdad esperas que te haga caso? – preguntó Lara irritada, a la vez que asustada.

Miles no respondió, mientras miraba indeciso hacia delante. Si no hubiese cogido a Ana, podrían transformarse y acabar rápidamente con él, dado que estaba solo. Pero ahora que la chica había sido capturada no se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento.

-¡Libraos de ellos! -exclamó Ginkakumon.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos antes de recibir un fuerte golpe. Los Karatsukinumemon habían atacado a Lara, Hugo, Michel, Gotsumon y Phoenix con sus conchas y ahora los estaban cargando con rapidez en el carro.

-¡Chicos!

Kalvin y Miles se acercaron, intentando alejar a los caracoles de sus compañeros, pero fueron empujados con fuerza en el interior de la carreta también.

-Feliz viaje – les deseó Ginkakumon, antes de lanzar una bola de fuego que impulsó el carro a través de las vías.

Sin esperar a ver donde paraban, Ginkakumon giró una de las antorchas. La pared comenzó a moverse, dejando a la vista una parte de a caverna mucho más amplia, donde ingreso con Ana y los Karatsukinumemon.

Enseguida encerró a Ana en una jaula dorada y le quitó su dispositivo para evitar que se transformarse en Turuiemon. La chica se limitó a llorar amargamente, sintiendose impotente y culpable de la situación.

En los siguientes minutos el grupo fue despertado por Kalvin y Miles, que comprobaron alividios que los ataques de los caracoles no les habían producido ninguna herida. Pero el alivio duró poco, ahora tenían que decidir que hacer. Y tenían que hacerlo rápido.

Lo que no sabían era que Karin y Karon habían logrado entrar por otra entrada a la cueva. Gotsumon tenía razón, la cueva tenía su propia historia. Antes de la explotación minera había tenido otros usos, como el resto de cavernas de los alrededores, por eso todas estaban infestadas de mecanismos ocultos.

En esta en concreto, todos conducían a la cámara principal. Así que desde el pasaje por el que habían entrado, las gemelas vigilaban cada uno de los movimientos de Ginkakumon, mientras planeaban la forma de eliminarlo a él y a los Karatsukinumemon de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>TREN AZUL:<strong>

El tren azul seguía su camino con dirección al norte con relativa tranquilidad, después de todo ya no eran capaces de relajarse, habiendo sido atacados tantas veces. Aún así intentaron descansar un poco durante la travesía. Algunos acababan de levantarse de una pequeña cabezada y ahora hablaban calmadamente entre ellos. La que parecía más alejada por el momento era Dalia. No podía evitar sentirse levemente incómoda, hasta ahora había sido la única capaz de transformarse, por lo que todos dependían de ella, pero eso se había acabado.

-Erika - Sonia se acercó a su mejor amiga frontándose los ojos- Ahora que has estrenado zapatos ¿Qué vas a hacer con el otro?

-De momento lo tengo guardado en mi mochila, pero como no creo que consiga recuperar el otro supongo que tendré que tirarlo -respondió Erika dubitativa – El problema es que en mi mochila no entran muchas cosas, y si lo sigo conservando no podré guardar también mi laptop.

-Ya veo -dijo Sonia mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica - Y por cierto, ¿dónde está tu laptop? – al no verlo por los alrededores de Erika.

-Se la presté a Apollo - dijo Erika señalando con el dedo a Apollo, quien estaba de nuevo tecleando sin parar- Dijo que iba a tratar de localizar el siguiente lugar de hospedaje para pasar la noche.

-Pues sólo espero que no termine extraviando tu laptop -intervino Dalia de mala gana- Ya perdiste un zapato, así que no nos culpes si pierdes más cosas.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Sonia enojada- ¡No tienes por qué recordarle esas cosas a Erika!

-Déjala Sonia -tomó Erika a su amiga del brazo- Sabes que, en parte, tiene razón: todos se han tenido que tomar la molestia de preocuparse por mí y lo último que quiero es seguir causándoles más problemas.

-No tienes por qué hacerle caso, Erika -dijo Sonia a la vez que puso su mano sobre la pierna de su amiga, acariciándola un poco- Sabes que no causaste todos esos problemas con mala intención; además, ella está celosa porque ya no es la única de nosotros en convertirse en un Digimon.

Aquella acusación hizo que Dalia girase rápidamente la cabeza y se levantase furiosa de su asiento. Estaba cansada de oir tonterias.

-¡¿Quién dice que estoy celosa?! -exclamó Dalia acercándose a Sonia y tomándola por la blusa- ¡Escúchame bien, estúpida! ¡La próxima vez que comentes alguna tontería como ésa, voy a obligarte a tragarte tus palabras!

-¡Suéltame! -gritó Sonia, empujando a mayor perdió el agarre, pero Sonia siguió empujando por inercia, tirándola al suelo. Dalia cayó, golpeándose la cabeza. Sonia la miró horrorizada, rememorando lo que había pasado en su escuela- ¡No! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo no quise...!

A pesar de que no se llevaban bien con ella, los demás ayudaron a Dalia a levantarse; el golpe en la cabeza de la chica no resultó tan serio, pero Dalia no fue compasiva. Le dedicó una mirada de puro odio, prometiendose a sí misma que se cobraría todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sonia por su parte, se encontraba conmocionada por lo que acaba de pasar; incapaz de convencerse de que nada serio le había pasado. Erika intentaba calmarla como podía. Los demás también se dirigieron a Sonia una vez Dalia los hubo alejado de ella. Coincidían en que se lo merecía, Dalia no era precisamente la persona con más compañerismo y ahora mismo necesitaban estar unidos.

-Al fin despertaste -exclamó Jack de repente, corriendo hacia a Amadeus, que acababa de recuperar la consciencia- Temíamos que no despertaras.

-¿Estoy en el tren? -preguntó Amadeus mientras se levantaba del asiento- ¿Y los Digimons? ¿Qué pasó en la aldea?

Los chicos miraron extrañados a Amadeus.

-Puede que sea cosa del mareo – opinó Apollo – enseguida recordarás.

El moreno asintió, notando como se iba despejando. Aún así Samuel y Sonia lo pusieron al tanto de todo. Amadeus fue asintiendo con lentitud hasta que finalmente fue él mismo el que acabó el relato.

-Ahora lo importante – dijo Samuel - ¿Cómo conseguiste tu espíritu? – preguntó emocionado.

-Fue extraño – admitió, levantándose del asiento, necesitaba estirar las piernas – escuché... escuché una voz.

-Cuando decís que escucháis una voz... – Jack lo miró extrañado.

-Creo que sonó en mi cabeza – explicó Amadeus, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso explicaría por qué nosotros nunca nos damos cuenta de nada – razonó Erika.

-No estoy loco – aseguró Amadeus con voz grave, aunque nadie había hecho ningún comentario.

-En realidad, hasta ahora eres de los más cuerdos – murmuró Yoshi.

-Y teniendo en cuenta que a Dalia también le pasó lo mismo no puede ser coincidencia – lo apoyó Apollo.

Amadeus asintió algo más relajado y comenzó a describir el camino que había hasta encontrar el espíritu.

-Era un objeto raro y pequeño – explicó movimiento las manos para señalar tamaño y forma – era una especie de yelmo y con lanzas rojas – enumeró Amadeus, pero no se veía capaz de dar muchos detalles, apenas lo había visto durante unos segundos antes de transformarse.

-Esa era la apariencia que tu tenías – dijo Erika.

Amadeus la miró por unos segundos. Tenía razón. No se había mirado muy detenidamente tras transformarse pero recordaba las lanzas. Miró también a Dalia, que a pesar de que seguía molesta los estaba escuchando y asintiendo. El suyo también había tenido una forma parecida a la que adoptó después.

De repente, un pitido los sobresaltó.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó David.

-¿El tren se va a parar de nuevo? – consideró Jack.

-No, es el portátil – explicó Apollo – dejé corriendo el programa y al fin ha encontrado algo – cogió la máquina con cuidado y tecleo un par de veces. Llegaremos enseguida – dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente, cinco minutos despué, el tren azul paró al albergue que Apollo les había estado describiendo. A pesar de su apariencia de edificio antiguo, de estilo tradicional japonés, construido en forma de torre y hecho de madera, se mantenía en buen estado y tenía cierto encanto. Constaba de tres pisos, siendo el más grande el de la base, y el más pequeño el de la cúspide de la torre.

Dalia lo observó con d sagrado, pero si no quería pasar la noche en el tren tendría que aceptarlo, así que se resignó a hacer cualquier tipo de comentario.

-Bienvenidos a mi albergue – los saludó de repente un Digimon.

Se giraron para ver a un cactus gigante saludándolos. Tenía unos pies enormes, guantes de boxeo rojos en sus manos y tres orificios en lo que comprendieron que era su cabeza, a modo de ojos y boca. Como la planta a la que se asemejaba, tenía el cuerpo completamente cubierto por espinas y una pequeña flor naranja en lo más alto.

- Mi nombre es Togemon y yo dirijo este lugar – se presentó alegre - pueden entrar con total confianza – les indió con una pequeña reverencia.

Al ver que Togemon se portaba muy amigable con ellos, los humanos accedieron a su petición y se bajaron del tren para pasar al albergue.

-¿No es esto un poco extraño? – murmuró Yoshi – no hemos encontrado ningún otro albergue por el camino - les habían atacado demasiados digimons, y pese a que las intenciones de Togemon parecían buenas, no sabía si debía o no fiarse.

-No hay demasiado en el digimundo, los trailmons ya no son tan usados como antes – explicó Togemon, abriéndoles la puerta – pero aún asi algunos aún conservamos pensiones para los digimon aventureros que no quieren dormir a la intemperie – rio con suavidad – pero vosotros también sois bienvenidos.

Pese a las dudas de algunos, como Yoshi, que seguía desconfiando de las intenciones del cáctus; no necesitaron mucho tiempo para decidir que se quedaban.

-¿Sabes? Nos hemos encontrado con otros Digimons camino hacia acá -dijo Sonia a Togemon- Pero tú eres diferente.

-El primero que no nos ataca nada más vernos – puntualizó Samuel.

Yoshi puso mala cara ante esos comentarios.

-"Es demasiado pronto para opinar."- pensó.

-Y vosotros sois los primeros humanos que veo en mi pensión -contestó Togemon - Así que por ser la primera vez que vienen aquí, la primera noche en el albergue corre por mi cuenta.

Agradecieron el ofrecimiento de Togemon. Sonia tuvo el impulso de darle un abrazo a Togemon de la emoción, pero fue apartada por su guante a tiempo. En seguida comprendió: espinas, muchas espinas. En su lugar el digimon le revolvió el pelo, riendo de nuevo, a lo que ella sonrió avergonzada.

El momento fue interrumpido por un explosión.

-Pero que... – Amadeus salió corriendo hacia fuera, en busca del origen de la explosión, siendo rápidamente seguido por los demás. Una figura nunca antes vista por los chicos emergió de las sombras, con intenciones amenazantes.

Sin duda, estaba dispuesta a atacarles…

* * *

><p>"Mientras que he conseguido implantar la semilla de la desconfianza en los chicos del tren rojo a través de los Karatsukinumemon; el bueno de Togemon no sabe de las desgracias que le van a ocasionar los chicos del tren azul: su siguiente contrincante es más duro de lo que esperan."<p> 


	14. C13: Los buenos, los malos y el cíclope

**Capítulo 13: Los buenos, los malos, y el cíclope.**

**TREN ROJO:**

-Genial – Lara gruñó molesta - ellos son los que se pueden transformar, pero siempre somos nosotros los que tenemos que salvarlos.

-Es normal – Phoenix la miró ceñudo – no se pasan todo el tiempo transformados, así que lo inteligente es que el enemigo trate de quitarlos de en medio cuanto antes.

-Además, si no vas a ayudar te puedes marchar - contestó Miles, harto de su comportamiento y de la referencia a batalla en la que él había sido capturado.

-Solo digo que si yo me pudiera transformar estas cosas no ocurrirían - continuó Lara – no sería tan estúpida.

-Ojalá pudieras transformarte – intervino Michel – Así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por tener a alguien tan molesto a nuestro alrededor.

-Yo creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí, es más probable que se libere ella sola a que nosotros lo hagamos - dijo Hugo, totalmente relajado, mientras se recostaba contra un tronco.

-¿Estás bromeando? – Phoenix lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro – contestó Hugo sonriendo.

-¿Podríais dejar de discutir y empezar a pensar cómo salvarla? - protestó Kalvin, algo cansado de la discusión.

-¿Y Gotsumon? – preguntó Michel confuso, distrayéndolos a todos.

Antes de que Lara y Hugo pudiesen mencionar algo sobre su nuevo abandono, el digimon respondió a la pregunta. Estaba en la entrada de la cueva, revisando todas las escrituras que cubrían la pared. Parecía bastante animado con lo que estaba descubriendo.

-Creo que ya sé cómo funciona este sitio.

Por otra parte en la cueva las gemelas observaban atentas a Ginkakumon. Habían perdido prácticamente todas sus armas, así que debían recurrir a un plan más elaborado. O al menos más táctico que simplemente bajar y golpear al enemigo. Tenía una armadura demasiado dura para ellas.

Sus ojos se posaron en el dispositivo de Ana, atrapado todavía entre sus manos. Si se lo arrebataban y Ana lo usaba, la batalla se simplificaría mucho – por poco que les gustase trabajar con otras personas-.

Karon se movió con cuidado, recogió una piedra pequeña del suelo y apuntó hacia uno de los KaratsukiNumemon. Acertó, pero el digimon solo alzó la cabeza un momento. La piedra de Karin lo sorprendió cuando había vuelto a bajar la mirada.

-¿Quieres parar? – preguntó enfadado al digimon que tenía al lado.

-¿Parar con qué, estúpido? Eres tú el que no para de hacer ruiditos – le respondió.

-¡Dejad de moveros! – los amenazó un tercero – Algunos intentamos descansar.

Poco a poco, todos se metieron en la discusión. Ni siquiera el grave gruñido de Ginkakumon al ver a todos montando alboroto los inmutó. El espíritu de la tierra se levantó, dispuesto a poner a un par en su sitio, como ejemplo para los demás.

Pero cuando se levantó, un fuerte empujón por detrás lo desequilibró, cayendo malamente en el suelo. El dispositivo se deslizó medio metro por el suelo, antes de ser cogido por Karin.

-¡Vosotras!

De un salto, Ginkakumon se levantó, siendo encarado por Karon. Todos los KaratsukiNumemon se habían callado.

-Gracias – Ana se había secado las lágrimas y con una sonrisa de felicidad tomó el aparato que Karin le entregaba.

Con un giro de muñeca su cuerpo adoptó la forma de Turuiemon. Todavía agachada por el reducido tamaño de la jaula, giró sobre sus tobillos. Las cuchillas silbaron en el aire y cortaron como mantequilla los barrotes de su prisión. Apartó la tapa y salió de un ágil salto, justo a tiempo para ver como un Ginkakumon furioso intentaba descargarse con Karon. Tal y como había pasado con el monstruo de ojos rojos, la chica estaba esquivando cada uno de los puñetazos que el espíritu le dirigía.

-¿Y esto eres capaz de esquivarlo, humana? – preguntó burlón mientras cogía aire.

Turuiemon, que ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia esos dos, aceleró el paso, visiblemente asustada. Cogió a Karon por el brazo lo más gentilmente que pudo y las impulsó a ambas fuera de la trayectoria de la bola de fuego de Ginkakumon.

-Maldita mocosa, ¿en que momento te liberaste?

Turuiemon no contestó. Todavía no estaba segura de sus habilidades, pero no dudó al a golpear a Ginkakumon. Se apoyó en su increíble velocidad y no cesó en ningún momento, lanzando un puño tras otro, girando de vez en cuando las cuchillas. Ginkakumon no era capaz de esquivar los golpes, pero tampoco parecía intentarlo con demasiado ahínco. Aunque rápidos, los ataques de Turiemon estaban faltos de fuerza, por lo que en vez de muecas de dolor, el espíritu de la tierra dibujaba otras de diversión, burlándose de su enemiga.

-Has mejorado desde la ultima vez – admitió, mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos, protegiéndose de un último golpe, antes de atrapar sus manos - pero aún así no me causas ni cosquillas con tus delicadas manos – divertido por la cara de confusión y miedo, dirigió un potente rodillazo contra el pecho de Turuiemon, haciéndola retroceder del dolor.

Ginkakumon trató de rematar a Turuiemon, pero dos barras le golpearon la cara cuando se acercó. Habiendo retrocedido un par de pasos miró furioso a la gemelas, armadas con sendos barrotes. Les había costado obtenerlos porque en principio Turuiemon solo los había cortado por un lado, pero tenían sus métodos. Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que el conejo recuperase el aliento. Se concentró, había visto a los demás digimon utilizar técnicas especiales, más allá de puñetazos y patadas. Sin embargo, todo lo que consiguió fue la inercia de volver a golpear con su alta velocidad a Ginkakumon. Éste salió disparado hacia la pared contraria, cayendo pesadamente.

-Ese golpe fue diferente – Turuiemon se miró los puños, confusa, deduciendo que aquella era realmente su técnica - Será mejor que nos marchemos – apremió de repente a las gemelas.

-No se irán a ninguna parte - gritó el digimon, que a pesar de su cansancio no pretendía dejarlas escapar.

Pero levantarse no le sirvió de nada, un nuevo puñetazo le obligó a clavar la rodilla en el suelo.

-Pensaba que me había librado también de ti – protestó Ginkakumon al reconocer la figura de Leomon.

-No puedes librarte de mí – aseguró, sin pasar por alto los jadeos de cansancio de su enemigo.

Ginkakumon, totalmente descontrolado, se abalanzó hacia Leomon. Este esquivó la embestida como si solo estuviese jugando con Ginkakumon. El espíritu de la tierra estaba furioso, y eso se veía fácilmente en sus movimientos brutos. El león sonrió confiado, dispuesto a enfurecerlo todavía más.

-Vamos ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Correr y gritar? – rió – Pensé que eras fuerte, pero parece que sin la ayuda de Ogremon no eres nada.

- Nadie se mete con el espíritu de la tierra – aseguró con voz grave y baja. La rabia ya lo hacía temblar. Dejó caer la calabaza que tenia en la espalda, liberándose de un gran peso. -Ahora lamentarás haberme retado, león.

Comenzó a atacar a Leomon, pero este ya no podía esquivar tan bien como antes. La velocidad de Ginkakumon era mucho mayor, por lo que la batalla se fue igualando, y comenzaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas. Turuiemon los miraba impotente, sin saber qué hacer. No quería meterse, porque al estar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo temía pegarle a Leomon por accidente como la última vez.

Leomon se preparó para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Ginkakumon. Fue golpeado de lleno, pero obtuvo así la ocasión de agarrar al otro por los hombros. Su garganta empezó a emitir calor de nuevo, previniendo a los demás de la nueva bola de fuego. Leomon intentó liberarse, a esa corta distancia no solo no podría evitarlo, sino que a demás sería un golpe demasiado fuerte.

-¡Ana! – la llamó Kalvin - ¡Ahora!

Turuiemon asintió y aprovechó el momento. Con un ágil salto cayó encima de Ginkakumon, girándole la cabeza de una fuerte patada y obligándole a liberar a Leomon.

-¡Ayuden, malditas escorias! -Ginkakumon gritó furioso hacia donde estaban los KaratsukiNumemon. Por un momento parecieron dispuestos a lanzarse sobre Turuiemon, pero al ver como las gemelas se ponían en su camino, dieron vuelta y huyeron velozmente - ¡Malditos inútiles! – protestó. Ginkakumon. Iba a darles su merecido.

Cuando trató de levantarse por última vez, sintió cómo la espada de Leomon le producía un corte en el pecho. Pero el humano no quiso dejar las cosas así, no podía permitir que Ginkakumon los siguiese al escapar por la mañana, así que lo remató con una bola de energía con forma de león que salió de su puño. Aprovechando la inconsciencia de Ginkakumon, se destransformaron y huyeron ellos también.

* * *

><p><strong>TREN AZUL:<strong>

Al salir, los chicos vieron a un digimon parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mirándolos fijamente, e incluso, casi desafiante. Sintieron un escalofrío al observarlo con cautela, su cabeza esta cubierta por un casco perfectamente adaptado, que solo dejaba a la vista su ojo izquierdo y su boca, plagada de colmillos. El primer cuerno de su cuerpo nacía precisamente en ese casco, y el resto se extendía por su columna vertebral. Las únicas armaduras que llevaba a parte de eso era una hombrera de metal y otro protector de acero para la punta de su cola. Su piel amarilla marcaba cada músculo y fibra, por lo que junto con su gran y desproporcionado brazo derecho, lo presentaban como una criatura horripilante y tenebrosa.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Erika un poco asustada por el aspecto de ese digimon.

-Sea lo que sea, es lo más feo que he visto en mi vida - contestó Samuel sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-No importa qué sea – opinó Jack - de lo que estoy seguro es que no ha venido a hacer amigos.

-¡No permitiré que destruyas mi pensión y asustes a mis invitados, Cyclonemon! – gritó Togemon.

Los humanos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, no sabían que se había acercado tanto. Yoshi mencionó algo sobre lo sospechoso que era que Togemon se supiese su nombre, pero Erika rápidamente lo corrigió. Todos los digimon se sabían el nombre de los demás, y se referían unos a otros como si solo hubiese uno de esa especie.

Togemon corrió decidido hacia Cyclonemon, pero éste le lanzó un potente rayo desde la boca antes de que fuese capaz de tocarlo. Togemon no soportó bien el ataque, quedando muy herido. Pero eso no le importaba al intruso, el cactus se había atrevido a encararlo. Estiró su brazo como si se tratase de un látigo y de un par de golpes dejo a Togemon inconsciente en el suelo. Algunos de los chicos tragaron saliva, lo había derrotado sin haber movido un solo pie.

-Bien, ahora que me libré de la molestia podemos pasar a lo importante – dijo Cyclonemon. La crueldad de sus palabras y su actitud desafiante encajaban perfectamente con su voz; una voz inhumana, gruesa, áspera, reseca y muy gutural.

-¿Cómo te atreves a referirte a Togemon de esa forma? - le protestó Sonia a la criatura parada frente a ellos, al tiempo que corría hacia Togemon - Él es el único digimon amable que hemos encontrado hasta ahora ¡Tú eres la molestia!

Cyclonemon no pudo más que reír. El sonido hizo que los humanos volviesen a estremecerse.

-Me sorprenden las ganas que tienes de morir, pequeña – aunque no seguía sin moverse de su sitio, miraba amenazador a Sonia, ahora muy cerca de él.

-A mi lo único que me impresiona es tu fealdad - comentó Dalia mientras se adelantaba del resto de los chicos tomando su aparato, dispuesta a combatir.

-Ohhh, eso me dolió – Cyclonemon apartó su vista de Sonia y sonrió con sarcasmo – pero por desgracia no he venido a pelear contigo - le contestó a la chica, disminuyendo su sonrisa - he venido por el caballero oscuro.

-¿Caballero oscuro? - preguntó Apollo.

-Asi essss – arrastró la última letra – por lo que sé uno de vosotros obtuvo el espíritu del caballero oscuro.

-Supongo que te refieres a esto – dijo Amadeus adelantándose.

En la pantalla de su dispositivo estaba la imagen del espíritu que lo había transformado en Skullknightmon. En ningún apartó su mirada de la del digimon.

-Conque ahí estás – rió levemente, analizando la apariencia humana del caballero – ahora podemos ir a lo importante, entonces: he venido a derrotarte.

-¿Derrotarme? – le preguntó Amadeus algo confundido.

-Así esss. Tranquilo, si no sabes lo que significa la palabra derrota ahora te lo mostraré. ¿O acaso tienes miedo? Eso no es propio de un caballero – volvió a reír.

-Por favor, que deje de hacer eso – suplicó David.

- Como quieras -contestó Amadeus transformándose casi instantáneamente en Skullknightmon.

-No estarás planeando luchar tu solo ¿verdad? – inquirió Dalia algo enojada.

-Solo quédate atrás.

-Como quieras, pero cuando estés perdiendo no pretendas que te ayude - le contestó enfadada.

Pero la batalla ya había comenzado. El primero en atacar fue Cyclonemon, de nuevo utilizando el rayo con el que había aturdido a Togemon. Skullknightmon se cubrió con sus lanzas, usándolas como escudo. La falta de visibilidad le impidió seguir los movimientos de Cyclonemon, por lo que cuando retiró los brazos este se encontraba delante de él y a punto de golpearlo con su brazo. Sin perder la calma, Skullknightmon disparó dos poderosos rayos rojos de los ojos de la calavera de su pecho, dándole en todo el cuerpo a Cyclonemon y tirándolo al suelo. No tardó tanto en levantarse como Skullknightmon pensaba, pero aún así preparó su defensa. Los siguientes minutos fueron puro intercambio de golpes y bloqueos, donde ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder.

-Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto – admitió Cyclonemon, cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no te diviertes? – inquirió al no recibir respuesta por parte del otro.

Skullknighmon siguió sin contestar. Alzó sus dos lanzas y trató de atacarlo, pero Cyclonemon las detuvo con sus brazos. Estuvieron forcejeando en esa posición hasta que cada uno empezó a preparar su ataque a distancia. Ambos rayos impactaron en el aire, golpeando sus emisores y llenando de humo el lugar. Bajo la nube, ambos digimon seguían manteniendo el recio agarre, negándose a liberar al otro. De repente Cyclonemon empezó a doblarse, como si estuviera a punto de sucumbir ante la fuerza de su rival. Cundo Skullknightmon ya se estaba confiando, el cíclope lanzó su cola, golpeándolo en las piernas y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. A Cyclonemon no le faltó tiempo para darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡¿Qué esperas para ayudarlo, Dalia?! – gritó David.

Los otros rápidamente apoyaron al rubio.

-Yo le advertí que no lo ayudaría. Es como con los niños pequeños – fulminó a algunos con la mirada – debe aprender de sus errores.

Mientras, en el campo de batalla, Amadeus trataba por todos los medios de levantarse. No podía ser derrotado así como así. El problema era que su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Alcanzó una de sus pistolas, todavía dispuesto a seguir el combate, pero el fuerte brazo de Cyclonemon lo alzó, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Y este es tu fin, caballero – anunció.

Preparó el rayo una vez más. Todos veían ya ante sus ojos el fin de Amadeus, pero en ese momento Dalia intervino, transformada en Kabukimon. Le lanzó un torbellino de pétalos a Cyclonemon, haciéndole caer junto a Amadeus, quien se vio liberado. Cyclonemon miró a su nuevo enemigo y gruñendo se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Amadeus no era el único que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

-Volveré – aseguró – y cuando lo haga, acabaré con lo que empecé, Caballero.

Dalia pretendía seguirlo, pero viendo el barullo que había a sus espaldas, recapacitó y resolvió que era más importante atender a Amadeus. El chico ya no era capaz de moverse, pero aún así agradeció la ayuda a la chica, cuando la vio ya destransformada a su lado.

-Esto te pasa por estúpido – [/COLOR]le contestó ella simplemente.

-Bueno chicos, parece que ya ha pasado el peligro.- dijo Togemon en tono tranquilizador. Acababa de recuperar la consciencia.– Será mejor que pasemos dentro. Es hora de preparan la cena.-

Solo con oír la palabra cena, los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente. No sabían el tiempo que llevaban sin comer una comida decente. Y Togemon tenía pinta de ser un buen cocinero.

Pasaron a interior del albergue inmediatamente. No podían esperar a que llegara la hora de la cena...

* * *

><p>"La rivalidad legendaria entre el Cíclope y el Caballero Negro es legendaria. Fue una buena idea insertar esos recuerdos en la mente del pobre Cyclonemon. Su vida pasada fue una penuria...<p>

Por otra parte, Ginkakumon recibirá su castigo. Durante la guerra que libró antaño, creo recordar que sus planes no tenían tantas lagunas como las de ahora..."


	15. Cap 14: Dulces Sueños

Capítulo elaborado por Crazy Aristocrazy

**Capítulo 14: Dulces sueños**

**Tren rojo:**

Tras haber derrotado a Ginkakumon, los chicos del tren rojo volvían a encontrarse sobre raíles. Se alegraban de haber salido sanos y salvos de sus problemas, pero su rumbo no estaba claro. ¿Adónde les llevaría el tren?

- ¿Algo de suerte? – preguntó Miles, por encima del hombro, a Michel, que se encontraba frente al panel de control.

- Necesito silencio – le respondió, frío y distante.

Miles frunció el ceño. Lo había salvado varias veces, y no le gustaban los desagradecidos. Cuando iba a alejarse, el chirrido de la maquinaria le anunció que el tren había cambiado de dirección: iban marcha atrás.

- Lo has conseguido... – murmuró.

Michel, en silencio, salió de la sala de máquinas y se sentó al final del vagón.

- Gracias por tenerme en cuenta –

dijo Gotsumon – Me gustaría saber cómo van las cosas en mi aldea.

- Has probado ser más leal que los KaratsukiNumemon – respondió Ana, sonriendo.

Hugo miró a los dos desde donde estaba sentado. No se fiaba de Gotsumon, y tampoco tenía una opinión muy buena de la chica.

- Refréscame la memoria – empezó a decir, con un tono obviamente mordaz – ¿De quién fue la genial idea de abrirles la ventana a los KaratsukiNumemon?

Ana se quedó en silencio, mirándolo de reojo.

- Fue mía – se escuchó.

Cuando el rubio se giró, vio a Phoenix, que lo miraba de manera desafiante. Phoenix pensaba que debería guardarse esa lengua de aguja suya y no burlarse de nadie. Y ahora Hugo lo estaba mirando fijamente: algo que no soportaba.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Qué?

Antes de que la situación empeorara demasiado, fueron interrumpidos por el chirrido de la maquinaria. El tren se había parado y se encontraban en Pueblo Roco. Gotsumon fue a hablar con sus amigos y después de unos minutos volvió con los humanos. Al parecer, los demás Gotsumon tenían algo que decirles. Debían en el centro del poblado, y eso hicieron.

Estaban todos alrededor de un fuego, con los Gotsumon. Se suponía que iban a ayudarlos, y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Finalmente, un Gotsumon anciano empezó a hablar.

- Lo que os vamos a decir ha sido tema de arduo debate, y, finalmente, hemos decidido, tras haber estado debatiéndolo durante mucho tiempo, que... que...

- Que tenéis que ir al sur – dijo otro, de voz más firme.

- ¿Qué hay al sur? – preguntó Karon.

- Al sur... está el sur.

- ¿Y qué hay al sur? – insistió su hermana.

- Ya os lo he dicho: el sur.

Si por ellas fuera, le sacarían la información a la fuerza. Kalvin intentó tranquilizarlas un poco, y al grupo en general. Después, pregunto al Gotsumon que había estado acompañándolos, sin mucha suerte.

- No puedo revelarlo... – le respondió – Lo tengo prohibido, pero es algo bueno. Podéis estar seguros de eso.

Lleno de confianza, Kalvin se giró a los demás.

- Para mí, eso es suficiente. Creo que podemos confiar en ellos.

No todos compartían su opinión, pero no tenían otras ideas. Por eso, se callaron, a excepción de Hugo.

- La última vez que confié en un montón de piedras acabé en una isla desierta.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido – espetó Lara.

- ¡Anda, mira! ¡Igual que este plan! – Hugo se llevó las manos a la cabeza de manera dramática, como manera de representar la ridiculez de todo aquello, pero más bien representó su propia ridiculez.

- No tenemos muchas alternativas – dijo Phoenix, y después miró a Hugo – Si no te gusta, te puedes quedar.

Se llevó una bonita mirada de desprecio. No, no se iba a quedar ahí solo, y eso él lo sabía.

- Creo que está decidido – continuó Kalvin – Iremos al sur.

- Y yo iré con vosotros – añadió Gotsumon.

Descansaron en el pueblo por la noche y al despertar se pusieron en camino. El paisaje había cambiado. Ya no era de montaña, si no lo que pudieron reconocer como una sabana. Había una alta hierba dorada que lo cubría todo, y unos pocos árboles desperdigados. Gotsumon iba delante, queriendo que los humanos confiaran más en él. Desde su posición de aparente liderazgo, les explicaba a los demás qué tipos de Digimon eran los que estaban viendo.

- Esos son ShimaUnimon.

Señaló a unas criaturas pastando en la lejanía. Parecían cebras, pero tenían llamativas crestas rojas y un casco con un cuerno.

- ¿Van a darnos problemas? – preguntó Lara.

- No, son mansos. ¡Al igual que ese Yanmamon! – continuó, señalando.

El Yanmamon en cuestión estaba más cerca que los ShimaUnimon, pero seguía estando lejos. Era una gran libélula dorada que se confundía entre la hierba.

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó, impaciente, Michel.

- No demasiado.

Justo cuando Gotsumon acabó de hablar, un trueno llegó a sus oídos. Y otro. El cielo se cubrió de nubes grises rápidamente, sin aviso, y una intensa lluvia se precipitó sobre ellos. Los ShimaUnimon se alejaron, galopando, huyendo del mal tiempo, al igual que el Yanmamon que hacía un momento batía sus alas en calma. Los humanos estaban en medio de la lluvia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren azul:<strong>

El olor de la comida recién hecha se extendía por todo el comedor. Los humanos se encontraban expectantes en mesas algo toscas, de madera, frente a metálicos platos vacíos. Togemon salió de la cocina con una gran olla y empezó a servir la comida.

- Bueno, que aproveche.

- Qué hambre... – murmuró Jack.

Todos guardaron silencio, como si hubiera algo de sagrado en ese momento, y lo único que se oía era sonido de sus cucharas contra los platos. El sabor y el calor los dejó un poco atontados. Yoshi consideraba que la comida estaba demasiado caliente, pero en ese momento no le importó.

Sonia por un momento pensó que iba a llorar de la alegría. No era como la comida de sus padres, pero después de lo que habían pasado cualquier cosa le resultaría deliciosa. Era la primera vez que comían desde que llegaron a ese mundo, que había resultado tan poco hospitalario, y Togemon era el primer Digimon que los había tratado realmente bien. Si no fuera un cactus, le daría un abrazo.

Cuando acabaron, todos, a su manera, más o menos expresiva, dieron las gracias a Togemon. Incluso Dalia, para sorpresa de algunos, aunque no fue el extraño gesto de agradecimiento sincero que ellos pensaron.

Era hora de irse a la cama. Togemon había preparado habitaciones separadas para chicos y chicas, con literas. Además, pudieron finalmente cambiarse de ropa, pues Togemon tenía un montón de pijamas diferentes. Cuando le preguntaron cómo los había conseguido, dijo que habían sido un regalo, pero no dio detalles.

Yoshi cogió el primero que encontró, sin miramientos. Por casualidad fue uno de un apagado azul claro, de aspecto frío como él. El de Dalia era un camisón blanco que le llegaba por la rodilla; en ciertas circunstancias, podría pasar por un vestido normal. El de Amadeus, uno negro y sencillo. Erika buscó uno pequeño, que fuera más o menos de su talla; un pijama de dos piezas normal y corriente, blanco y con dibujos morados de un muñeco con una piedra preciosa en la cabeza. El de Sonia, de color crema, era similar al de su amiga pero no tenía estampado; se alegró de haberse quitado la sangre de encima. El de Samuel tenía rayas azules; a David le hizo pensar, con desagrado, en un pijama de hospital. Buscando lo que más se alejara de eso, cogió una camiseta de manga larga, de color blanco sucio y unos pantalones cortos oscuros. Togemon sugirió que le quedaría mejor otro, un camisón peligrosamente corto, pero no le gustó la idea por mucho que insistiera. Otro que no se había dado cuenta de que no era una chica. Jack y Apollo fueron los últimos. El primero se puso una simple camiseta gris con unos pantalones azules de aspecto gastado. Apollo, que todavía tenía donde elegir, cogió un sobrio pijama blanco.

En ambas habitaciones había tres literas. En la de las chicas, Sonia y Erika ocuparon la más cercana a la puerta. Erika eligió la cama de abajo, ya que con lo del pie no estaba para subir escaleras. Dalia se quedó con la más cercana a la ventana, dejando una litera vacía que la separaba de las demás. Todas se alegraron de esas circunstancias.

En la de los chicos, donde el número de literas correspondía con el de ocupantes, la distribución fue mucho más aleatoria. David, Samuel y Jack se instalaron en las de arriba, mientras que Yoshi, Amadeus y Apollo se quedaron con las de abajo.

- Quiero nadar... – dijo Samuel, alargando la última letra.

Jack lo miró con aire divertido. Entonces, Samuel se incorporó y rebuscó en su bolsa, que estaba a sus pies, como si se hubiera acordado de algo de repente. Sacó algo: una pelota de baloncesto. Cuando se la lanzó a Jack, éste la agarró sin problemas.

- Esto podría ser útil – dijo, devolviéndosela sonoramente – Si alguna vez estamos aburridos.

- ¿Os importa? – Se oyó decir a David, que se sujetaba la cabeza desganado – Hay gente que intenta dormir.

Cuando Samuel se giró, durante un segundo le extrañó que no estuviera en la otra habitación. Pero luego se acordó: no era una chica. No creía que fuese a acostumbrarse nunca. Parecía una de esas modelos rubias, altas y de cara aniñada que salían en las revistas de su madre. Se enfadó un poco por su tono, pero haciéndole caso guardó la pelota y mantuvo silencio hasta dormirse.

Yoshi y Amadeus disfrutaron solemnemente del silencio y se durmieron. Apollo tenía otros planes.

En la habitación de las chicas, Sonia y Erika hablaron durante un rato. Hablaban de su mundo, de sus familias y demás. Cuando Erika hablaba de sus estudios, su amiga la escuchaba con especial atención. No es que entendiera mucho, pero le gustaba la pasión que ponía a sus palabras. Mientras hablaban, Dalia miraba por la ventana. El comportamiento del que había hecho gala últimamente no era propio de ella, agresiva y nada sutil, y se daba cuenta; sentía que este mundo la estaba volviendo loca. Pensó en el incidente de antes, y en realidad ni siquiera estaba celosa de Amadeus. Que otro pudiera transformarse lo único que hacía era liberarla de molestas responsabilidades. Si otro podía proteger a los demás, eso le daba a ella más libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

- Me pregunto si volveremos alguna vez... – escuchó decir a Erika.

- ¡Por supuesto que volveremos! – respondió Sonia, animándola esperanzada.

Al rato, se taparon con las sábanas y se pusieron a dormir. La puerta se abrió lentamente en la oscuridad, sin que nadie llamara. El intruso era Apollo, que silenciosamente se acercó hasta la cama de Dalia. En ella, la joven yacía de lado, con su perfil sobre su intenso cabello rojo. Abrió los ojos, pues al parecer no estaba dormida, y se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos. Cuando se incorporó, uno de los tirantes de su camisón se deslizó por su hombro, pero fingió que no se había dado cuenta. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Apollo, después de mirar a las otras chicas, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Salgamos.

Se escaparon al pasillo, asegurándose de que Togemon no estaba merodeando por ahí. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, con la excusa de intentar que no les oyesen, y susurraban. Apollo decía estar preocupado por Dalia, por eso de que Amadeus podía transformarse, y decía que la apoyaba.

- Ah, eso – respondió ella, de manera natural – No tiene importancia.

Parecía otra persona. Su voz se oía más dulce y no ponía mala cara.

- Pero gracias por preocuparte.

- Me alegra oír eso – respondió.

Se quedaron ahí, en un silencio ligeramente incómodo, durante un largo minuto. Apollo intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Lo más difícil ya había pasado, que era sacarla de la habitación. Ahora tendría que darle conversación, hacer que baje la guardia y se sienta cómoda con él. Si no conseguía eso no podría ganarse su confianza. Dalia todavía no entendía completamente las intenciones de Apollo; por si acaso, cuando él estaba ocupado mirando a las demás, agarró disimuladamente uno de esos preparados que trajo de su mundo. Era el último y si por alguna razón acababa usándolo tendría que hacer más. El problema es que todavía no entendía los efectos de las plantas del Mundo Digital. Apollo se aclaró la garganta.

- Espero que no sea indiscreción, pero, ¿Qué se siente al transformarte en Digimon?

Esperó la respuesta con ojos expectantes.

- No es fácil de explicar. Puedes hacer cosas que antes no podías hacer, y sabes cosas que no tiene sentido que sepas. Además, te encuentras en un cuerpo nuevo, y hay que tener en cuenta todo lo que eso conlleva. Kabukimon ni siquiera tiene dedos, y sus brazos son tallos; no te mueves ni te sientes como lo harías siendo un humano.

- Eso es interesante – respondió.

- Creo que sé qué encontrarás interesante.

Diciendo esto, Dalia volvió a la habitación en absoluto silencio. Cuando volvió, llevaba aquel dispositivo en la mano. Se lo dio a Apollo, y éste por fin pudo analizarlo, aunque fuera por encima.

- El famoso dispositivo...

- Como Kabukimon, siento una extraña conexión con este aparato. Es obvio que están relacionados, pero no sé lo que hace.

- Probablemente sea lo que te del poder. No parece tener más usos. Sin él, no podrías transformarte.

Tendría que tener eso último en cuenta. Cuando Apollo se lo devolvió, Dalia apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

- ... ¿Qué piensas de los otros? – preguntó, con tono intencionadamente despreocupado.

Apollo guardó silencio durante unos segundos. ¿Podría usar lo que dijera en su contra? Si lo intentaba, los demás probablemente no la creerían.

- Niños asustados – contestó finalmente.

En ese momento escucharon los pasos de Togemon y se escondieron al final del pasillo. Estaban más cerca que nunca.

- Me preguntó por qué habrá separado a chicos y chicas... – murmuró Apollo, con cierto tono bromista, extraño en él. Se rieron en silencio.

Alargó la mano para tocarle el brazo. Puso el tirante en su lugar, lentamente, como si sólo fuera una excusa para acariciarle el hombro.

- Buena noches – susurró, y se fue.

* * *

><p>"Tras presentarles a los humanos del tren azul a Cyclonemon, les he dejado descansar. La posada de Togemon es uno de los pocos lugares en los que son bien recibidos los humanos. Por otra parte, la semilla de la discordia que han plantado los KaratsukiNumemon está surtiendo efecto. Y la tormenta que he creado, no ayudará a solucionar las cosas..."<p> 


	16. Cap 15: Contrastes

Muchas gracias por postear mi querido Dix. No me esperaba para nada recibir una review a estas alturas. Cómo dices que es confuso, cualquier duda que tengas, cosas que no te queden claras y tal coméntamelas en la siguiente review, y te responderé cuando publique el siguiente capítulo.

El de hoy está elaborado entre Nokyubimon y yo (digimon236)

**Capítulo 15: Contrastes**

**Tren Azul:**

Togemon fue a las dos habitaciones para despertar a los humanos. Primero fue a la de los chicos, y luego, a la de las chicas. La luz matinal se colaba por la única ventana que había en cada una de las habitaciones, y ya había despertado a algunos de los inquilinos.

Apollo, tras su escapada nocturna, había dormido plácidamente; al igual que Samuel, el cuál no tardó en quedarse dormido cuando las luces se apagaron. Amadeus, agotado por su lucha con Cyclonemon, fue el que más tardó en despertarse. Togemon tuvo que levantarle a la fuerza.

Por el contrario, Jack y David ya se encontraban despiertos cuando los demás se levantaron. Aún conservaban puesto el pijama que Togemon les había proporcionado; pero parecían más despejados que los demás.

-Bajad al comedor en lo que yo despierto a las chicas.- les indicó Togemon, señalando con sus puños de boxeador la dirección que debían tomar.

Siguieron sus indicaciones sin rechistar.

Togemon cruzó el pasillo y entró en la habitación de las chicas. Primero, despertó a Erika y a Sonia, y posteriormente se acercó a la cama de Dalia, para despertarla. Esta abrió los ojos delicadamente, y se sobresaltó levemente al contemplar la cara inexpresiva de Togemon observándola.

-Buenos días.- dijo animadamente el cactus.- Es hora de levantarse.-

Las chicas se levantaron de la cama y siguieron a Togemon hasta el comedor. Era la misma sala en la que habían cenado ayer. Sobre la mesa rectangular se encontraban un vaso lleno hasta el borde de zumo, y lo que parecían ser unas improvisadas tostadas; cortadas en forma triangular.

Los chicos ya se encontraban sentados y Samuel ya había empezado a tomar el desayuno. El resto había decidido esperar por educación.

-Habéis tardado mucho en llegar.- dijo Samuel con la boca llena. La mermelada de las tostadas recorría su cara, avanzando hacía la barbilla, desde dónde goteaba; creando un pequeño charco en el mantel de papel que cubría la mesa.

Las chicas tomaron asiento rápidamente. Togemon hizo lo mismo. No parecía que fuera a comer nada, pero estaba dispuesto a entablar conversación.

-Chicos.- dijo el digimon. Su voz estaba llena de vida. - ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo viajando por el Mundo Digital?-

-Unos días.- respondió Jack. No estaba muy seguro de cuantos exactamente. El paso del tiempo era confuso en aquel lugar.

Togemon esperó una respuesta más concreta. Miró alternativamente a cada uno, en busca de alguien que pudiese proporcionársela.

-No el suficiente como para comprender lo que está pasando – respondió Erika, pues después de todo el ajetreo, tampoco ella había contado los días – Tampoco sabemos mucho sobre este mundo.

-¿No? – por raro que pareciese, notaron como la expresión de Togemon demostraba extrañeza – Entonces ¿Por qué vinisteis?

Todos dejaron de comer, mirándose unos a los otros. La pregunta del digimon no tenía resentimiento, solo curiosidad. Pero ellos no eran capaces de responderla.

-Es... complicado – murmuró Sonia, pensando en alto y sin levantar la mirada del plato.

-Alguien nos mandó mensajes – explicó Samuel mientras cogía la cuarta servilleta, en un vano intento de limpiar la mesa, su barbilla y sus manos – y nosotros nos encontramos en el tren.

Algunos, Togemon incluido, miraron a través de una de las pocas ventanas que había allí. El tren azul seguía donde lo habían dejado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, había otro tren – comentó Apollo. De pronto todos recordaron el tren rojo – pensábamos que quizás en él estuviese el que nos citó. O que el tren nos llevaría hasta ese alguien.

-Parece que ya no estáis tan seguros – observó Togemon.

-Nos han tendido varias trampas y no hemos tenido apenas un respiro – solo recordarlo molestaba un poco a Dalia, pero su autocontrol impidió que se notara – así es casi imposible confiar en las intenciones de quién nos citó.

-Primero fue Thunderballmon y luego ese Nohemon – Sonia frunció el ceño – el último fue ese... ese...

-Cyclonemon – acabó la frase Apollo, que sí había memorizado el nombre del último digimon.

Iban a comentar algo más pero vieron la postura del Togemon. Se había quedado completamente quieto y parecía muy pensativo.

-Thunderballmon, Nohemon y Cyclonemon – recitó en un leve murmullo que solo los más cercanos a él pudieron adivinar – Esos son...

-¿Qué? – preguntó Amadeus, algo preocupado. Era uno de los más cercanos pero apenas entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero lo que estaba claro es que había advertido algo que ellos no.

-Oh, nada, nada – intentó tranquilizarlos – simplemente... coincidencias curiosas – rió suavemente, intentando quitarle peso al asunto - ¿Y qué pasó con el tren rojo?

-No lo sabemos – respondió David, mordiendo con paciencia la esquina de una de sus tostadas.

-No nos los hemos encontrado todavía – explicó Jack, algo preocupado – Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos de ellos iban en él. Puede que incluso fuera vacío. Solo espero que hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros.

-Eso es bastante sencillo – masculló Dalia.

-¿Sabes de alguna razón por la que podamos estar aquí? – Preguntó Apollo al Togemon - ¿Hay más humanos por aquí?

-No, los humanos no son habituales en el mundo digital. Y su presencia suele presagiar grandes cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó temerosa Sonia.

-No sé mucho – se disculpó Togemon – como en todos lados, nosotros también tenemos leyendas, y en algunas de ellas aparecen humanos. Son pocos los que se las saben enteras, ya no queda nadie que las haya vivido o por lo menos que hubiese vivido cuando se produjeron – explicó – Al menos nadie que yo conozca.

-Pero ¿les ocurren cosas malas a esas personas? – aunque Samuel seguía preocupado, todos advirtieron que su barbilla volvía a estar llena de mermelada.

-Bueno, no llegan en tiempos de paz. Pero suelen acabar bien – lo tranquilizó el digimon – Al menos en las que yo conozco. – Hizo una breve pausa.- ¿Alguien quiere más zumo?- preguntó, mientras abandonaba la mesa, recogiendo los platos sucios.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza. Había sido un desayuno ligero, pero aun así estaban llenos. Esperaron a que el digimon regresara para levantarse.

-Si queréis, podéis subir a vuestra habitación y cambiaros.- indicó Togemon.

A Sonia no le hacía mucha gracia volver a ponerse la ropa manchada de sangre; pero tampoco podía estar con aquel pijama todo el día; así pues, lo hizo.

Mientras tanto; Nohemon y Thunderballmon merodeaban en torno al albergue de Togemon.

Thunderballmon estaba decepcionado: Cyclonemon se había mostrado más individualista de lo esperado; y se había negado a colaborar con ellos. Si el amo se enterara… Pero bueno, era mejor así. Él se entendía con Nohemon. Salvo por su loca obsesión con Kabukimon.

Thunderballmon observó cómo los chicos se dirigían a las habitaciones. Era el momento de actuar.

Mientras, Nohemon; estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo su querido libro. Había avanzado unos cuantos capítulos; para obtener nuevas ideas. Aún tenía que preguntar a Kabukimon cuál era su signo del zodiaco; pero por el momento debía esperar. Había leído que era conveniente hacer regalos a las amadas, para así encandilarlas. Primero pensó en regalarle flores a Kabukimon; pero luego se lo replanteó: si las arrancaba sin ningún cuidado, ella se enfadaría. Después, pensó en la idea de regalarla bombones. El libro decía que a las chicas les encantaba el chocolate. Así que se había dirigido de nuevo a la ciudad, y había comprado la caja más grande y más cara. Tenía forma de corazón, y contenía más de una treintena de bombones. En la parte superior, había escrito: "Para mi querida Kabukimon." Tenía intención de entregársela en mano; pero Thunderballmon le quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

-"Es muy tímida."- le había dicho su compañero.- "Será mejor que se los dejes en su habitación."-

Así que, esperarían a que se fueran para colarse en sus dependencias, y dejar allí los bombones. Por el contrario, Thunderballmon prefería colarse ahora. Era un digimon muy impaciente.

Arrastró a Nohemon hasta la entrada principal. En ella, Togemon, ataviado con un delantal blanco, limpiaba el polvo con un historiado plumero. El cactus blandía el mango amarillo del plumero a modo de espada; tal y como le permitían los guantes de boxeo. Sus movimientos eran torpes; y muy cómicos.

Thunderballmon aguantó las ganas de reírse. No creía que fuera necesario dejar fuera de combate a Togemon. Y en caso de que lo fuera; sería la mar de fácil.

Se deslizaron por el pasillo sigilosamente cuando Togemon les dio la espalda. Estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo esperado. Atravesaron rápidamente la cocina. La pila estaba llena de platos sucios, y en la basura se encontraba un mantel cubierto de mermelada. A Nohemon le entraron ganas de limpiarlo. No soportaba la suciedad ni el desorden.

Thunderballmon arrastró a Nohemon fuera de la cocina; para que éste evitara la tentación de ponerse a limpiar. Pasaron a una pequeña sala a modo de salón; en la que sólo había cojines desperdigados por el suelo, sin orden aparente. Nohemon se detuvo a colocarlos en línea recta. Thunderballmon le amenazó con un par de chispas; sin embargo, Nohemon le propinó un guantazo antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Era un digimon de armas tomar.

Ambos digimon se miraron un largo rato, no era el momento de ponerse a pelear por tonterías, así que continuaron, mirándose un poco irritados. Finalmente llegaron al área de las habitaciones, siendo Nohemon arrastrado por Thunderballmon, puesto que había intentado recolocar los numerosos cuadros torcidos de las paredes. Mientras el espantapájaros miraba su caja de bombones, intentando imaginar la cara de su amada cuando los viese, Thunderballmon se desvivía por saber cuál de todas las puertas debían abrir.

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza, dispuesta a dejar de lado las tonterías. Los humanos no parecían estar cerca, así que las abrirían todas. Avanzó decidido a por la primera, dejando atrás a un Nohemon, que aunque embobado por el recuerdo de Kabukimon, lo seguía de vez en cuando con la mirada. No le apetecía participar en aquella búsqueda de la puerta correcta. Las dos primeras puertas resultaron no ser lo que Thunderballmon buscaba, si bien eran habitaciones, saltaba a la vista que estaban vacías en aquel momento. Incluso la primera carecía de camas, sustituidas por montones de paja bien acomodada para digimons del tamaño y complexión de un Garurumon o un Hippogriffomon. La siguiente era un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, donde Thunderballmon tuvo que hacer malabarismos para que las escobas no se le cayeran encima, o peor, cayesen al suelo y revelasen su presencia.

Nohemon, al ver todas las escobas en ese estado, corrió hacia él, murmurando por lo bajo el mal mantenimiento de aquel lugar. Por aquella vez el Thunderballmon decidió dejarlo a su aire, siguiendo con lo suyo. La siguiente puerta pareció ser la acertada; había varias literas, con las sabanas colocadas de cualquier manera, una o dos almohadas que habían caído desde arriba hasta el suelo, y un montoncito de ropa a los pies de cada uno de los lechos. Thunderballmon iba a avisar a su compañero, pero este ya había entrado, buscando con desesperación alguna pista que le dijese cual era la cama de Kabukimon.

Los planes de ambos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos cuando escucharon voces en el pasillo. Nohemon se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, sin saber muy bien que hacer, si era su amada, tal vez podría aprovechar para entregarle la caja en mano. Además, también sería una buena oportunidad para averiguar su signo del zodíaco. Pero Thunderballmon no estaba de acuerdo con sus intenciones, y lo arrastró hacia el interior de un armario, al fondo de la habitación. El otro no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse.

-¿Qué creéis que haremos ahora? – más que preocupada, la voz de Samuel sonó indecisa.

-Supongo que seguiremos adelante ¿no? – opinó Jack dudoso, mientras cogía su ropa.

-Bueno, a mí no me importaría quedarme algún tiempo aquí – dijo el menor, con una sonrisa en la cara y el recuerdo fresco de aquella mermelada.

-Tenemos que averiguar más sobre quién nos ha llamado – objetó Apollo, que ya se estaba abrochando la camisa.

-Que nos encuentre él – protestó Samuel, pero aun así empezó a vestirse como los demás, buscando sus perdidos pantalones bajo la cama.

Nohemon parecía bastante decepcionado dentro de aquel armario, al parecer aquel no era el cuarto de su Kabukimon, es más, no parecía ser el cuarto de ninguna de las chicas del grupo, a excepción de la "rubia" aquella, que ya vestida fue la siguiente en hablar.

-¿Tardarán mucho esos dos en encontrarnos otra vez? – preguntó David, refiriéndose a Nohemon y Thunderballmon.

-Espero que no – masculló Apollo, acabando de ponerse los zapatos – solo nos retrasan una y otra vez. Y a cada encuentro parecen más tontos – añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos digimon torcieron el gesto ante aquella afirmación, sobretodo Nohemon, que cuando no se trataba sobre Kabukimon, era un digimon temible. A un segundo estuvieron de salir del armario y acabar con ellos. Después de todo, si la chica capaz de convertirse en Kabukimon no estaba allí, nada se interpondría en su camino. Y su principal misión era encargarse de los humanos cuanto antes. Pero el siguiente comentario los detuvo.

-Además, ahora Amadeus también se puede transformar – añadió Jack, dando saltitos para ponerse los pantalones – Si Dalia ya podía encargarse de esos dos, ahora no tendremos problemas.

Los dos digimon contuvieron un gruñido. Sí, recordaban al humano de la última vez. Pero era un chico poco hablador y no se habían dado cuenta que estaba dentro de la habitación. Así pues, debían esperar.

-Pero ahora también está Cyclonemon – recordó Samuel, feliz por aprender por fin el nombre del digimon.

-Entonces esperemos que no se junten esos tres – dijo Amadeus, ya listo y preparado para salir.

Samuel iba a añadir algo más, pero oyeron la voz de Togemon desde abajo que los llamaba, así que decidieron seguir la conversación en el pasillo. Una vez la puerta se cerró, los digimon se permitieron volver a relajar sus músculos. Con que hubieran hecho un solo ruido habrían sido delatados. Tampoco podían salir enseguida, quizás algún humano decidiese volver repentinamente y los pillara. Con tanto ajetreo fuera, no sabían quién iba y venía.

Nohemon se empezaba a impacientar, quería entregar su regalo a Kabukimon. Oyeron como los humanos sostenían una pequeña charla abajo y los pasos volvían a subir cuando ellos estaban abriendo la puerta del armario. Se apuraron a cerrarlas rápidamente. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque Togemon entró en ese momento en la habitación.

-No creo tener más que pijamas – mencionó no muy seguro – pero puede que tenga algo más de ropa en los armarios.

Nohemon y Thunderballmon se imaginaron mentalmente los grandes guantes de Togemon acercándose hacia las puertas del único armario del que podía estar hablando, pues era el único de la habitación. Esperaron que alguien lo interrumpiera, pero eso no pasó, y las puertas se abrieron, quedando cara a cara con el gran cactus. La cara de Togemon cambió radicalmente, volviéndose amenazadora, pero los otros dos no se dejaron intimidar, preparando sus ataques.

-¡Vosotros! – gritó antes de sentir el puño de Thunderballmon encima.

-¡Togemon! – gritaron algunos de los humanos, corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

Togemon comenzó a asestar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, sin darse cuenta que estaba destrozando su armario; en lugar de golpear a Thunderballmon o a Nohemon; quienes se habían tirado al suelo, y habían comenzado a reptar para escapar.

Nohemon divisó a lo lejos la figura de Dalia. Se levantó y corrió hacia ella, con la caja de bombones en la mano. Los humanos, curiosos, le hicieron un pasillo para que pasara.

Nohemon le tendió la caja. Dalia estaba enfurecida. Y dispuesta a transformarse, si era necesario. Erika y Sonia soltaron una risa baja. Aquella situación era ridícula.

Togemon por fin se dio cuenta de que no estaba golpeando a su objetivo y se giró. Se centró en Thunderballmon, quien todavía estaba en el suelo. Le levantó con sus guantes, y le obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Cubriros chicos; esto os puede doler.- avisó el cactus, mientras comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo. Una lluvia de espinas se deslizaron por el aire. La mayor parte, golpearon a Thunderballmon, quien se retorcía de dolor; mientras que otras, o bien se quedaban esparcidas por el suelo, o clavadas en el cuerpo de madera de Nohemon.

Amadeus cogió su dispositivo y se transformó en Skullknightmon. Ya estaba harto de tonterías. Embistió con su lanza a Nohemon, quien arrojó al suelo la caja de bombones al recibir el impacto.

Dalia seguía en shock. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza: un Nohemon obsesionado con ella; las espinas de Togemon desperdigadas por el suelo, las cuales podrían serla útil para su estudio; y el juego al que jugaban Apollo y ella. Un juego en el que, de momento, nadie ganaba, ni nadie perdía.

Skullknightmon sonrió a Togemon, quién sujetaba a Thunderballmon con sus enormes guantes. El digimon pataleaba en el aire, intentando liberarse. Había intentado soltar unas cuantas chispas, y electrocutar a Togemon; pero aquellos guantes eran aislantes, y cualquier intento era una pérdida de tiempo.

Skullknightmon empaló a Nohemon con su lanza. Junto a Togemon, ambos descendieron las escaleras y se situaron en la entrada principal. Skullknightmon abrió la puerta de una patada, y lanzó a Nohemon por los aires. Togemon hizo lo mismo con Thunderballmon.

-Y no volváis más.- gritó Togemon, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Todos, salvo Dalia, bajaron a la planta baja. Sacó uno de los frasquitos, y recogió del suelo, tantas espinas como cabían en el frasco. Miró la caja de bombones con la nota. Todavía seguía en el suelo. La dejó ahí. No la quería.

Luego, cuando hubo terminado, se fue a la habitación de las chicas, y se tumbó en la que había sido la noche anterior su cama. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Ahora tendréis que ayudarme a recoger chicos.- anunció Togemon.

-Teníamos pensado irnos.- dijo Samuel, con intención de libarse de la tarea.

-No creo que debáis iros.- le interrumpió Togemon.- Me han comunicado que dentro de poco llegarán unos huéspedes interesantes, y me gustaría que estuvierais allí hasta entonces, si no os importa.-

Los chicos reflexionaron un momento.

-Por supuesto.- contestó Jack. Aquello significaba alojamiento y comida, además de la protección que Togemon les proporcionaba.

-Pues entonces, pongámonos manos a la obra.- dijo Togemon, agitando sus enormes guantes.

El digimon condujo a los chicos hacia el cuarto de la limpieza y les proporcionó a todos escobas y fregonas. Subieron al piso superior, y comenzaron a limpiar. En grupos se repartieron por el lugar, revisando todos los destrozos.

Apollo ayudó a Amadeus a recoger todos los trozos de madera que unos minutos antes habían formado el armario. Sin ganas de hacer todo el recorrido, decidieron tirar los trozos por la ventana, creando un montón en el jardín, justo debajo de ellos. En otra ocasión los habrían aprovechado para cualquier cosa, o incluso podrían haber sopesado la posibilidad de arreglarlo; pero ni era su problema, ni era posible repararlo. Salvo la parte inferior, donde estaban un par de cajones, el resto del armario había sido reducido a astillas bajo los guantes de Togemon.

Amadeus se asomó a la ventana, vigilando a los dos digimon, que desde un principio habían decidido alejarse, pero siempre volviéndose de vez en cuando, vigilantes. Al ver que no volverían, salió de la habitación. Había acabado su parte, así que descansaría un rato en el salón. El cual estaba más recogido de lo que él recordaba.

Apollo dejó a Erika y Sonia en la habitación de los chicos, ya que ellas se encargarían de barrer el suelo. Había restos que él y Amadeus obviamente no habían podido recoger con las manos. Cargó con las pocas cosas que había contenido el armario y fue hasta el cuarto de las chicas, con intención de guardarlas en el mueble que había allí.

-¿Dalia?

Cuando entró en aquel cuarto la encontró totalmente pensativa, ajena a todos los demás e incluso sin darse cuenta de que él había entrado en la habitación. Levantó una ceja, sin comprender que podía estar pasando por la mente de la chica.

-Esto es aburrido – se quejó Samuel, sujetando una bolsa, mientras Jack hacia un montoncito con todas las púas de la pared y las echaba en el saco.

-Podemos ir a jugar un partido cuando acabemos – intentó animarlo el otro, mientras fruncía el cejo. Una de las púas estaba muy clavada.

-¡Sí! – exclamó claramente complacido.

-Pero cuando acabéis – puntualizó Togemon, que también barría el suelo, tras ellos.

Los otros dos asintieron. David se acercó hasta ellos, con el recogedor lleno de agujas.

-¿Nos darás una pista de quien va a venir? – preguntó curioso.

Tras una suave carcajada, Togemon negó, dejándolos con la intriga.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren Rojo:<strong>

Todos miraban hacia arriba, lo que les faltaba.

-¡Rápido! Hay que buscar un refugio – ordenó Kalvin, a tiempo para impedir que Lara y Hugo soltasen todas las quejas que tenían rondándoles en la cabeza.

-Pero ¿dónde? – preguntó Miles, algo angustiado al ver solo hierba y más hierba.

-¿Qué tal en...? – pero Ana no pudo continuar.

Un temblor llegó hasta ellos, no era tan fuerte como para considerarlo un terremoto, nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Dos pequeños digimon naranjas en forma de bola, cada uno con un cuerno negro en su frente, pasaron frente a ellos lo más rápido que sus cuerpos les permitían. El temblor se intensificó, así como el ruido que lo acompañaba: un golpeteó de cascos.

-Esos Tsunomon deben ser las crías de esa manada de ShimaUnimon – explicó Gotsumon, cuando fueron capaces de identificar a los causantes del ruido.

-¿Y eso justifica que estén a punto de aplastarnos? – casi gritó Lara, al ver que no cambiaban la dirección.

-Deben estar preocupados por sus crías – intentó justificarlos Ana, mientras echaban a correr.

-Además, esta tormenta debe estar poniéndolos todavía más nerviosos – apuntó Kalvin.

-Vaya, me pregunto por qué – ironizó Hugo en voz baja, pero algunos lo oyeron.

Ya habían dejado de correr y los ShimaUnimon habían pasado de largo, pero eso no significaba que sus problemas hubiesen pasado. Cada vez llovía más y los rayos y truenos se intensificaron.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo antes? – preguntó Miles a Ana.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tal allí? – dijo la niña, señalando un grupo de árboles, no muy lejos de allí.

-No es una buena idea – dijeron las dos gemelas a la vez.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó malhumorado Hugo.

Todos habían cesado en sus intentos de cubrirse con chaquetas o brazos – excepto las gemelas, que desde un principio habían permanecido indiferentes ante la lluvia -, puesto que ya estaban completamente empapados. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiesen todavía un refugio. Si las gemelas hubiesen querido contestar, no hubiesen tenido tiempo; un rayo cayó directo a otro grupo de árboles más lejano, incendiándolos en el acto. Todos tragaron fuerte.

-Los árboles no son una buena opción. Cualquier punto alto atraerá los rayos – masculló Kalvin. Los árboles eran los únicos lugares mínimamente resguardados a su alrededor.

Un zumbido acompañó de pronto los truenos. Cinco insectos grandes y verdes volaron con fuerza sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon por autorreflejo, intimidados por las enormes cuchillas de sus brazos. Parecía que todos los digimon trataban de huir de aquel sitio lo más rápido posible. Phoenix miró durante un momento a la lejanía y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Por aquí – ordenó, empezando a andar a grandes zancadas.

-¿¡A dónde vas!? – preguntó Miles.

-Allí hay un grupo de piedras – explicó el chico sin dejar de andar o torcer el rostro – Hay espacio suficiente para resguardarnos todos.

Los demás, algo más animados lo siguieron. Oculto entre unas hierbas altas, había un grupo de grandes piedras lisas, tal y como había dicho Phoenix. Era una estructura bastante simple, tres piedras hacían de paredes y otras dos de techo, dejando varios espacios en los costados por donde entrar. No era demasiado alto, así que tuvieron que entrar a cuatro patas y permanecer sentados. Pero a pesar de eso, y del mal olor – seguramente había sido la madriguera de algún digimon recientemente – era algo; así que sorpresivamente nadie se quejó.

-Revisad que vuestros aparatos no se hayan estropeado – aconsejó Kalvin, refiriéndose a los Digivice de Ana y Miles. Lo último que les faltaba es que la lluvia los hubiese inutilizado, dejándolos a la merced de Ginkakumon y Ogremon, si es que volvían a aparecer. O a cualquier otro digimon.

Ambos se dieron prisa en seguir su consejo, y comprobaron aliviados que parecían funcionar con normalidad. Aun así, Ana hizo la tarea con las manos temblorosas, cada vez había más rayos y truenos, y el viento soplaba fuerte y frío.

-Gotsumon – lo llamó Phoenix, después de que un grupo de rayos hubiesen golpeado sin cesar los pocos árboles que había en la sabana - ¿Sabes que es lo que está pasando? Esto no puede ser una tormenta normal – añadió al ver la cara de extrañeza de algunos.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, un rugido les heló la sangre. Y no podía ser de ninguno los digimon que habían visto antes.

Phoenix asomó la cabeza. Aunque la tormenta dificultaba la visibilidad, los ojos de Phoenix pudieron distinguir la figura de otro digimon. Era un león, cuya piel presentaba una tonalidad naranja oscuro. El felino erguía sus cuatro corpulentas patas sobre la roca; arañando con sus garras todo lo que pisaba. Su melena marrón y trenzada, ondeada por el viento, cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza, a excepción de sus grandes orejas, las cuales presentaban dos grandes pendientes esféricos. Su rostro, impasible, lucía una expresión fiera; enseñando los afilados dientes de su perfecta mandíbula.

-Chicos.- dijo el rubio, alarmado.- Creo que tenemos un problema. Deberíais ir transformándoos.-

Ana y Miles le hicieron caso. Tomaron sus dispositivos, y se convirtieron en digimon. Aquella operación cada vez les resultaba más fácil. Era cuestión de práctica.

Turuiemon y Leomon salieron de su escondrijo y contemplaron a su enemigo. Los chicos asomaron las cabezas para contemplar el combate.

-Es un Liamon.- informó Gotsumon.- La tormenta le ha sorprendido, como al resto de digimons; pero nuestra presencia le ha alterado bastante.-

-¿Por?- preguntaron los chicos confusos.-

-Creo que sé la respuesta.- dijo Gotsumon.- Piensa que vamos a quitarle su territorio.-

Leomon se acercó a Liamon y trató de asestarle un tajo con su espada; pero la bestia agarró el mango del arma con sus dos colas, y paró el golpe. Turuiemon se acercó a Liamon, y trató de golpearlo con sus mazos; pero este se desplazó hacia un lado para evitar el golpe.

El digimon no parecía tener intención de atacar, sino que se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes combinados de Turuiemon y Leomon.

Turuiemon pegó un gran salto, y dio una improvisada patada en el aire. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Ana cada vez se sentía más cómoda en aquella forma. E iba comprendiendo los poderes que guardaba aquel digimon. Sin embargo, su acrobacia no dio en el blanco, y cayó rodando al suelo.

Liamon se abalanzó sobre ella. Leomon llegó a tiempo de salvarla. Agarró de las colas al digimon, y lo lanzó unos metros para atrás.

Ahora, Liamon estaba enfurecido. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, y su mandíbula comenzó a echar chispas. Tomó carrerilla, sacudiendo sus garras en el suelo; y comenzó la embestida.

Leomon ayudó a Turuiemon a levantarse; en lo que Liamon se acercaba a ellos. Al principio, no se sabía muy bien a quién iba dirigido el golpe. Los dos estaban tan juntos antes del momento del impacto…

En el último segundo, Leomon apartó a Turuiemon. El cuerpo de Liamon, envuelto en un resplandor amarillo, le derribó. Entonces volvió a ser Miles. No le quedaban fuerzas para volver a transformarse. Ni siquiera podía moverse.

Turuiemon se acercó a él, y lo llevó con los demás en lo que Liamon descansaba. Esos potentes ataques que era capaz de realizar debían de consumir una gran cantidad de energía.

-Cuidad de él – pidió Turuiemon, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para volver a la lucha.

Nadie pudo decirle nada antes de que se marchaban, no estaban seguros de que fuese una buena idea. La primera vez no había sido la mejor de las guerreras, y aunque había mejorado, se sentirían más tranquilos si Miles la acompañaba. Pero tampoco tenían otra opción, así que, todavía pendientes de la batalla, comprobaron que Miles no estuviese demasiado malherido.

El Liamon parecía ya lo suficientemente recuperado como para seguir el combate, pero no para volver a lanzar aquel ataque. Después de aquello parecía que no volvería al estilo únicamente defensivo. Turuiemon también se tensó, preparándose para lanzar algún ataque. No tuvo tiempo para pensar cuál, porque el Liamon se echó encima de él.

Rápidamente movió los brazos hacia delante, provocando el choque entre sus cuchillas y las garras del león. Liamon aprovechó el impacto para saltar hacia atrás, minimizando los daños pero permitiendo al conejo tomar la iniciativa del siguiente. Tomo impulso y se lanzó hacia delante, preparado para golpear con el puño la cabeza del Liamon; pero utilizó una fuerza excesiva, así que aunque atinó en el golpe, él mismo terminó también a un par de metros.

-Esto no me gusta – masculló Kalvin, mirando la escena.

-¿El qué? Parece que se mueve mejor – observó Lara confusa, que antes había dado la batalla por perdida.

-Sigue lloviendo – aclaró Michel. Lara enarcó una ceja, pero él no pareció dispuesto a acabar de explicar el problema.

-Ese león utiliza ataques eléctricos – acabó de explicar entonces Kalvin, atendiendo a Miles, que ya empezaba a recuperar el color y aseguraba con la voz dolorida que estaba bien.

-Será mejor que Turuiemon acabe cuanto antes la batalla – dijo angustiado Gotsumon – Liamon no tardará en ser capaz de lanzar otro ataque como el anterior.

Ambos digimon habían vuelto a levantarse y se estaban lanzando el uno sobre el otro. Liamon parecía saber exactamente donde morder, pero Turuiemon era mucho más veloz, y aunque sus ataques no siempre eran certeros, al menos impedía que Liamon pudiese acertar fácilmente. Sin embargo, finalmente pareció encontrar el hueco perfecto, hundiendo los dientes con fuerza. El conejo se echó atrás, claramente dolorido, pero aprovechó el momento para lanzar una patada, directa a la mandíbula inferior.

Los dos se retiraron demasiado doloridos. Turuiemon apoyó una rodilla en la tierra, preparado para levantarse en cualquier momento. Por su parte el Liamon se encontraba cada vez más furioso, y cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, todavía con dolores en la boca notaron como las primeras chispas amenazaban con salir de su boca.

-¡Corre! – le ordenó Kalvin desde el refugio.

Esta vez el león clavó las garras en el suelo y abrió la boca, dejando a la vista toda la electricidad que estaba acumulando. El ambiente se estaba cargando demasiado a causa de la humedad. Un chasquido sonó y Turuiemon vio la descarga frente a sus ojos, esquivándola con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Hugo.

-Lluvia y chispas en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado – explicó Kalvin, que miraba preocupado la escena.

-¡Aún no ha lanzado el ataque! – gritó Gotsumon, al límite de la desesperación.

-¿No puedes ir a ayudarla? – preguntó Lara irritada.

-No soy lo suficiente fuerte – respondió él, claramente apenado; por lo que la chica no volvió a hablar.

El Liamon corrió hacia Turuiemon, antes de que volviese a saltar y lo apresó por los hombros contra el suelo, dejando su boca a centímetros de la cara del conejo. Justo en el momento que la descarga lo alcanzaba, Turuiemon le propinó una patada desde abajo.

Ana apareció donde antes estaba el conejo, pero ya sin el león encima, pues este había perdido el equilibrio con el golpe y se retiraba demasiado cansado para continuar; pero con intenciones de volver. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, los demás salieron a la lluvia.

-¡Rápido! Ya se ha ido – informó Kalvin – Tenemos que ver cómo está Ana – los apremió.

Todos, incluso las gemelas, salieron tras él. Dejando únicamente a Gotsumon junto a Miles, pero el digimon de roca estaba demasiado ocupado para ver como Lara, la última en salir se paraba de golpe.

-¿Y si añadimos un poco de diversión a esto?

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, extrañada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio preguntaba eso ahora?

-Dije que está bien – respondió Kalvin, creyendo que le preguntaba a él. Estaba arrodillado junto a Ana y no se había volteado – aunque el ataque fue muy directo no parece haberle afectado en esta forma – explicó algo más relajado, aunque sin saber si sería prudente moverla.

La chica lo miró confundida. Esa voz no había sido suya, de eso estaba segura. Ni de los otros. De pronto le dio una corazonada.

-Aléjate – siguió hablando la voz – pero que no te vean.

La chica sonrió, obedeciendo. No había escuchado a ninguno de sus compañeros, no había escuchado una voz; había escuchado la voz. Casi de puntillas para no hacer ruido se alejó del resto, pero tampoco habría hecho falta, estaban demasiado concentrados con Ana. Gotsumon tampoco se dio cuenta, Miles comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad.

-Hacia los árboles.

Su marcha disminuyó. Todos los árboles cercanos estaban incendiados, y los que tenía enfrente no eran la excepción.

-Vamos – la apremió la voz, no con mucha paciencia.

Al final decidió obedecer y se acercó. Sintió que el calor de las llamas llegaba a su cara, entumecida por la fría lluvia. Aun así no se atrevió a avanzar demasiado. Como si el fuego entendiese su miedo, las llamas crepitaron y, sorpresivamente, se apartaron de golpe. Lara ahogó un grito, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Junto al árbol más alto.

Ya más decidida, comprobó a cual se refería. Avanzó despacio, observando como el fuego se movía mágicamente, dejándola pasar. Para después volver a su sitio original ¿Podría salir después o moriría calcinada?

Abandonó esos pensamientos cuando comprobó lo que había ante ella. En la base del árbol y apoyada sobre un lecho de cenizas había una pequeña figura. Su pequeña base consistía en una placa metálica hexagonal con un simple relieve en la parte más cercana a los bordes. La parte que más destacaba era una especie de maraña negra de pelos, aunque se notaba que era una imitación de una melena. Poco a poco fue deduciendo lo que era el resto de las partes. Lo que sobresalía de la melena, justo debajo de los dos puntos rojos – seguramente ojos – era el hocico, de un sospechoso color lila. Dos torres de la misma altura que la melena se alzaban a ambos lados de esta. Eran también lilas, con cintas negras en la mitad inferior y un hueso sobresaliendo en la parte superior. Comprendió que eso eran los brazos de la criatura, porque en la parte inferior, sendas garras se apoyaban sobre la base.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Rodeado de tanta destrucción y con semejante aspecto, ese espíritu parecía algo tenebroso. Pero lejos de asustarse, Lara sintió una extraña conexión, y con más decisión que nunca, se lanzó a cogerlo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos huían de Liamon. Kalvin cargaba el peso de Miles, quien se estaba recuperando; mientras que Hugo, Phoenix y Michel, se encargaban del de Ana. Kalvin repasaba mentalmente los métodos de primeros auxilios que había aprendido en la calle. Pero era difícil pensar con un león persiguiéndote. Las gemelas, por su parte, se dedicaban a entretener a Liamon. Esquivaban sus embestidas a base de acrobacias; y de vez en cuando asestaban algún golpe al digimon; pero este apenas parecía notarlo.

Liamon parecía totalmente recuperado, y dispuesto a lanzar otro brutal ataque en cualquier momento. Si se libraba de las gemelas, y aceleraba un poco más, les daría caza.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, la garra de Liamon se iluminó, y asestó un zarpazo a Karin. La chica cayó al suelo, y se convulsionó durante unos segundos. Había recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Su hermana se acercó para socorrerla. Entonces Liamon aprovechó la ocasión para asestar otro zarpazo, con el mismo efecto que el anterior. Era un movimiento mucho más certero que el que había empleado para derrotar a Leomon o a Turuiemon; pero algo menos potente. Aunque para derrotar a los humanos; le bastaba.

Liamon aceleró, y se puso a la altura de los chicos. Sus zarpas, iluminadas; estaban preparadas para asestar otro golpe.

Kalvin se interpuso entre el león y los demás. Estaba listo para recibir el primer golpe. Si ese tenía que ser ese su final; lo sería. Liamon se acercó más. Estaba a un palmo de distancia. Pero Liamon se desvió al recibir un impacto lateral…

Otro digimon había irrumpido en aquella sabana. Era bastante grande y corpulento. Su piel, morada, presentaba un aspecto mugriento y en estado de descomposición; cosida toscamente con punzadas irregulares, o unida mediante aparatosos cinturones negros, que recorrían sus brazos y su cola. Sus piernas, estaban cubiertas por un pantalón negro, con una calavera. De su pecho, y de sus hombros, asomaban trozos de hueso; cuya tonalidad gris, desgastada; guardaba algo tenebroso en su interior. Su cara, estaba prácticamente cubierta por su tupida melena negra azabache; la cual le caía hasta más allá de la altura del hombro. Solamente se podía distinguir entre aquella maraña de pelos, unos ojos brillantes, y un hocico desde el que se asomaba su potente mandíbula.

El nuevo digimon que había golpeado a Liamon, se colocó en frente suyo. Los chicos se aterrorizaron. Aquel ser era malvado. Les saludó: parecía estar de su parte; y volvió a centrarse en Liamon.

Se tiró en plancha hacia él y lo aplastó. Liamon soltó una pequeña descarga, y el digimon se apartó de él. Ambos rugieron, y volvieron a la carga. Liamon se movía con agilidad sobre la hierba, preparado para esquivar los ataques del otro y encontrar todos los huecos que le dejase; mientras que el digimon violeta, aprovechaba su tamaño y su fuerza para intentar atrapar al otro.

-¿Qu-que es esa cosa? – preguntó Hugo, escandalizado. Mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Exceptuando a las gemelas, los demás tenían una expresión parecida.

-Es un Madleomon – consiguió explicar Gotsumon.

-Parece una versión corrupta de mi Leomon – comentó Miles. No creía que fuese un digimon digno de confianza, no con ese aspecto.

Madleomon lanzó su puño hacia delante, barriendo el suelo y golpeando al Liamon, que a pesar del impacto consiguió aferrarse a la garra. El gran brazo de Madleomon tembló cuando recibió una descarga directa, pero se las apaño para golpear a Liamon con su otro puño. Este salió volando hacia el suelo, mientras el mayor retrocedía un par de pasos frotándose el brazo derecho, totalmente entumecido.

En cuanto se levantó, Liamon cargó contra él, intentando morder y soltar descargas. Madleomon lo mantenía alejado gracias a sus puños, e incluso observaron cómo descargaba un par de patadas. Sin embargo, no utilizó ningún ataque especial; se limitó en todo momento al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, como si solo estuviese habituado a ese tipo de pelea. Con un rugido, ambos leones golpearon fuertemente el uno contra el otro, saliendo hacia atrás.

Madleomon se levantó antes, saltando encima de Liamon, que se retorció bajo su pie antes de soltar varios zarpazos hacia la pierna del mayor, haciéndole retroceder. Una vez liberado, Liamon saltó hacia su pecho, abriendo las fauces, pero Madleomon lo apartó con el brazo derecho, todavía entumecido.

-¿Qué haremos cuando pierda? – preguntó Hugo.

-¿Cuál de ellos? – preguntó Phoenix

-¡Cualquiera! – Respondió – Liamon lleva un buen rato persiguiéndonos, pero tampoco quiero quedarme cerca del otro.

-¡Cuidado! – avisó Michel, echándose para atrás.

Los demás lo siguieron enseguida, el Liamon estaba empezando a cargar energía en la boca. Un rugido sonó de nuevo en la garganta del Madleomon, al tiempo que sus garras empezaban a tomar un haz de color violeta. Liamon lanzó su ataque, que colisionó en el aire con el de Madleomon. La explosión los cegó momentáneamente, pero el león violeta no se detuvo, había lanzado el ataque desde uno de sus puños, pero el otro todavía estaba preparado para atacar. Y eso hizo. La energía oscura golpeó de lleno a Liamon.

Todos lo observaron abrumados. Liamon dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente. El veneno del ataque estaba acabando con él. De repente un fulgor iluminó su cuerpo y miles de bits se desprendieron de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – preguntó Miles, que ya se podía sostener en pie.

Cuando se volvieron hacia Gotsumon lo vieron caído en el suelo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo ha matado – consiguió murmurar, horrorizado. Ante el desconcierto de los demás explicó – Cuando dos digimon pelean y uno mata al otro, todos sus bits se escapan – señaló a lo que antes había sido Liamon – porque los digimon estamos hechos de datos. Lo que queda, es el digitama – señaló el huevo que comenzaba a ascender hasta el cielo – que irá a Ciudad del Inicio.

Ana iba a preguntar algo más, pero el tono de Gotsumon había caído considerablemente. Lo entendió, aunque los digimon podían revivir, ver una muerte era completamente espeluznante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Kalvin alarmado a Miles.

-Voy a transformarme – respondió convencido – o seremos los siguientes – aseguró señalando al digimon todavía en pie.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Todavía estás débil!

Miles iba a replicar, pero Madleomon empezó a encoger. Todos abrieron los ojos, paralizados. Una mirada alrededor bastó para comprobar que, en efecto, una de ellos faltaba. Ante ellos Lara se tambaleó sobre la hierba, sonreía de satisfacción, pero completamente dolorida. Aquel Liamon le había dado demasiada guerra. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó hacia delante, completamente inconsciente. Se formó un largo silencio, lo que les valió para darse cuenta de que la tormenta había cesado y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse.

-Será mejor que volvamos – dijo Kalvin – no podemos seguir con vosotros tres así. Será mejor que os revisen.

-Yo estoy bien – se quejó Miles, caminando para demostrarlo, pero un paso en falso le obligó a doblar las rodillas. Masculló entre dientes, molesto.

Finalmente, todos se pusieron de acuerdo y dieron la vuelta. Como Miles ya se encontraba mejor, solo hizo falta que una persona lo acompañase para poder caminar. Pero los demás se reorganizaron para cargar a las otras dos chicas, poniéndose así en marcha. Mientras, en el bolsillo de Lara, su móvil se transformaba en un Digivice. Otro espíritu había sido liberado...

* * *

><p>"Sin duda, los dos grupos de humanos toman caminos diferentes: los del tren azul viviendo cómodamente en el albergue de Togemon; mientras que el tren rojo sufría la ira de Liamon. Menos mal que el espíritu salvaje pudo arreglarlo. Eso sí, es mucho más difícil de controlar de lo que parece. Pronto lo averiguaremos..."<p> 


	17. Cap 16: Grietas

Disculpa la equivocación Dix. Con los nicks nunca se saben.

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, elaborado por Crazy Aristocrazy y Nokyubi

**Capítulo 16: Grietas**

**TREN ROJO**

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en volver al Pueblo Roco. Cuando llegaron, empapados y cargando a los heridos, los Gotsumon los recibieron con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Los pequeños seres de piedra llevaron a Ana, Miles y Lara dentro de una choza, donde el médico del pueblo se dispuso a atenderlos. Al resto los sentaron alrededor de una fogata para que se secaran. El sabio del pueblo quería saber lo que había pasado, y empezó a interrogarlos.

- No os esperábamos de vuelta... ¿Ha habido algún problema?

A los humanos les molestó un poco la pregunta. Era abrumadoramente obvio que algo malo les había pasado; no era algo que hiciera falta preguntar.

- A medio camino ha empezado una tormenta y nos han atacado – explicó Michel, no sintiéndose con ganas de dar más detalles.

Como si su estado no fuese suficiente para corroborarlo, el sabio miró al mojado Gotsumon guía, para que confirmara la historia. Éste asintió lentamente, y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, preocupados.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Kalvin se levantó, dándose cuenta de la inquietud de ambos.

- Una tormenta en esa zona... no es normal... ¿Y os han atacado, decís?

- Un Liamon – especificó Gotsumon – Defendía su territorio. Nos veía como una amenaza.

Evitó mencionar la muerte del pobre león. Era cierto; al final, habían resultado ser una amenaza. Fue en ese momento cuando Lara salió de la choza.

- Yo me ocupé de él.

Los demás la miraron el silencio. El orgullo en su rostro los incomodó un poco, pero disimularon como pudieron. El sabio decidió dejarlos solos, para que hablasen entre ellos de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Lara se sentó, Gotsumon y Hugo se alejaron disimuladamente. Después de eso no querían tenerla cerca; tenían demasiado miedo.

- Ahora puedes transformarte – llegó a sus oídos la voz de Miles. Estaba de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, serio.

- Sí, ya no tenéis que preocuparos de nada. Con mi fuerza, estáis a salvo.

Ana también se había despertado, pero no había salido. Escuchaba la conversación desde dentro de la cabaña, mordiéndose el labio. Phoenix finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que otros también estaban pensando.

- No tenías por qué matarlo.

Lara lo miraba incrédula. No se podía creer que fuesen a recriminarle algo así.

- ¿Estás de broma? Él atacó primero – subrayó, enseñando ligeramente los dientes.

Se miraron entre ellos. A Kalvin en realidad no le molestaba que lo hubiera matado, pero decidió callarse y ver hasta dónde podía llegar la situación.

- Tiene toda la razón – dijo Karin, de la que hasta ahora se habían olvidado.

- Iba a matarnos – añadió su hermana – Acabar con él era perfectamente lógico.

Viniendo de unas asesinas, no se sentían tranquilizados. De hecho, hizo que se sintieran peor. En el grupo se iban formando más y más grietas. Para que la situación no acabase fuera de control, Kalvin intentó cambiar de tema.

- Cuando todos estéis bien recuperados, deberíamos retomar el viaje.

- ¿Vamos a volver allí? – Hugo habló por primera vez en todo este tiempo - ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

- Los Gotsumon nos prometieron algo bueno al final del camino – explicó, elocuente – Ha habido un inconveniente a la mitad, pero no ha sido culpa suya. Todavía no nos han fallado.

- Todavía – enfatizó Hugo.

El comentario hirió a Gotsumon, que sólo había tenido buenas intenciones desde el principio. Phoenix no pudo aguantar esa total falta de tacto.

- Te lo he dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir: si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí tú solo.

Más grietas.

- Por mí – espetó Miles, harto de tanta discusión - Podemos irnos cuando queráis.

Ana hizo aparición finalmente. Algunos se habían olvidado completamente de ella. Se la notaba algo cansada, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

- Yo estoy bien. Puedo continuar – murmuró.

En ese momento, todos miraron a Lara, esperando su respuesta. Todos debían estar dispuestos a marcharse.

- Todavía no – su voz, fuerte, hacía juego con la determinación de su mirada – No vamos a ir a ciegas.

-¿Ir a ciegas? – Repitió Miles incrédulo – te recuerdo que Gotsumon nos está acompañando, y él nos ha ayudado en todo momento. No me parece justo desconfiar de él, cuando incluso él mismo se pone en peligro.

-Pues no es el único que se está poniendo en peligro – contestó bastante molesta – no voy a arriesgar mi pellejo otra vez sabiendo que hay más amenazas por ahí.

-Antes de eso – interrumpió Kalvin, movido por la curiosidad, y queriendo que las peleas parasen de una vez - ¿Tú también escuchaste una voz?

La expresión de Lara se relajó y miró hacia arriba, rememorando.

-Sí, fue cuando el Liamon se largó.

Varios la miraron sorprendidos, su ausencia había sido larga y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Relató el camino, el lugar donde lo había encontrado y el cómo las llamas se habían movido. A partir de ahí los demás conocían la historia. Le preguntaron también por el dispositivo, que Lara se apresuró a buscar en sus bolsillos. No había pensado en eso antes. Lo encontró donde había estado antes su móvil.

-Es decir, siempre hay una voz y una figurita rara – concluyó Phoenix.

-A mí me preocupa más el hecho de que esto siempre pasa cuando estamos en problemas – declaró Michel – En el caso de que todos fuésemos a poder transformarnos ¿Van a tener que ser todos vencidos en cada ocasión?

Los demás tragaron saliva, si aparecían los suficientes enemigos – o uno demasiado poderoso – como para que los tres juntos no pudiesen vencerlos, estaban bien. Por su parte, Miles y Lara fruncieron el entrecejo, no les gustaba que considerasen la posibilidad de que ellos fuesen a ser derrotados. No pudieron protestar, el sabio volvió con otro par de Gotsumon para ver si necesitaban algo más.

-Parece que ya estáis perfectamente – dijo contento, al verlos a todos fuera de la choza. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando los vio tan serios - ¿Pasa algo?

-Nos preguntábamos a donde nos dirigimos – confesó Michel, que aunque confiaba en Gotsumon, también quería algo más de información.

-Al menos saber si vamos a atravesar alguna otra zona peligrosa – añadió rápidamente Ana, temiendo molestar a los Gotsumon, que ya les habían dejado claro la primera vez que era secreto.

-Os dirigís hacia el sur – dijo duramente el líder, malhumorado al ver que los humanos seguían insistiendo en el tema.

-¿Ni siquiera nos vais a decir si tendremos que ir preparados? – Masculló Lara, irritada – Podríamos-

-Si vais con Gotsumon, no tendréis problemas – le cortó el sabio.

-Íbamos con él la primera vez – dijo una de las gemelas. Aunque solían realizar misiones donde ciertos datos permanecían en secreto, ninguna de las dos era partidaria de cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Gotsumon bajó la cabeza, terriblemente apenado.

-Ya han dicho que esa tormenta no fue normal – les recordó Miles.

-Así es – confirmó el sabio – Gotsumon puede conduciros por un camino secundario, bordeando el territorio de ese Liamon – se contuvieron de decir que eso no sería necesario – Os dirigiréis al sur. No volváis a preguntar – ordenó el líder, preparándose para irse.

-Yo no me voy hasta que no nos digáis algo más – la voz de Lara sonaba claramente amenazante.

Varios de sus compañeros le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia, pero no les hizo caso.

-No abandonaré este pueblo sin saber si ahí fuera hay otro digimon peligroso, esperando atacarnos.

-Aquí el único digimon peligroso eres tú – le espetó Miles. Ella parecía la única que aún insistía en conseguir algo de información, y sentían como eso iba a meterlos en problemas.

-Cállate – siseó molesta.

-Si os dirigís al sur y seguís a Gotsumon no os encontraréis con más digimon peligrosos – aseguró uno de los que acompañaban al sabio.

-¡Repetís una y otra vez los mismo, pero no decís nada!

-Es secreto ¿No conoces el significado de esa palabra? – contestó el tercero.

Kalvin observó cómo alrededor de ellos se habían ido reuniendo algunos de los habitantes del pueblo, preocupados al escuchar gritos. Si la tensión había sido preocupante dentro del grupo minutos antes, ahora lo era muchísimo más. Los tres Gotsumon parecían realmente molestos, el que los había ayudado parecía muy preocupado y apenado, y el resto de sus compañeros... algunos parecían considerar el empleo de la fuerza para callar a la chica, quien parecía carecer de autocontrol y paciencia.

-Lara, deberías intentar tranquilizarte – le aconsejó con tono autoritario.

-¿Intentar? "Tiene" que tranquilizarse – apuntó Phoenix.

Lara había dejado de escucharlos. No entendía – ni quería entender – por qué se negaban a darles algo de información, aunque fuese el largo del camino, o las zonas que atravesarían. Que hubiesen conseguido un espíritu más no significaba que tuviesen vía libre para meterse en problemas adrede, no si podían evitarlo. En aquel momento, Ana miró temerosa la mano derecha de la chica, donde desde hacía rato había sostenido el Digivice.

-¡Cuidado!

Todos miraron en la dirección donde la niña señalaba. Miles, que junto a Ana, era el que más familiarizado con las transformaciones, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Maldición ¡Suelta eso!

-Decidnos a dónde vamos.

Pero era demasiado tarde, a medida que Lara había pronunciado una a una aquellas palabras, su voz se había hecho más grave y su tamaño había aumentado. Un furioso Madleomon emergió frente a ellos, ansiando una rápida respuesta a su exigencia.

Con un movimiento rápido, la gran garra de la bestia se cerró alrededor del cuerpo del anciano. Lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y apretó fuertemente su pequeño cuerpo, como si quisiera que toda su vida se escapara de él. Los demás la miraban horrorizados: se había vuelto loca.

- Dinos... a donde... vamos – repitió, amenazante.

Los ojos del anciano estaban cargados de dolor, miedo y odio; pero había algo más en ellos, algo que Madleomon no podía reconocer. La leona hizo todavía más fuerza, pero su mirada no vaciló.

- Te he hecho una pregunta.

No hubo respuesta por parte del Gotsumon. En su lugar, una sola nota, grave y continua, salió de su boca. Los demás Gotsumon lo imitaron, y el cuerpo del anciano empezó a brillar lentamente, con un fulgor ámbar que abrasaba las zarpas de la leona. Se vio obligada a soltarlo, pero no cayó. Se mantuvo en el aire, y el miedo en su mirada había desaparecido.

El suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies, y ante sus ojos, la tierra tomó una nueva forma. Se deshacía y se rompía, bailando en el aire al son de la voz de los Gotsumon. Lo primero que pudieron ver fue una gran mano, y luego su gemela. Estaban unidas por cuerdas. Otro par apareció.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó uno de los humanos.

La cabeza de estas nuevas criaturas apareció entre el polvo. Una máscara metálica cubría la piedra, sujetada por clavos, cuerdas y cinturones. Se podían ver sus ojos, y la piel de sus párpados parecía estar en carne viva. Enseñó sus dientes con un alarido ensordecedor.

- He invocado a los Golemon – dijo el líder, todavía brillando – Retírate ahora que puedes.

Madleomon no quería irse sin la información que pedía. Aunque eran ligeramente más grandes que ella, se abalanzó hacia uno de los Golemon. Se preparó para darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero su contrincante lo paró con la mano. Todavía sujetando su puño, expulsó una bocanada de vapor abrasador.

Sufriendo el ataque de lleno, Madleomon retrocedió y tropezó, chocándose con una de las chozas, que quedó prácticamente destruida. Se levantó dolorida, furiosa, y miró a los Golemon, que se acercaban lentamente.

Segura de sus habilidades, la leona corrió hacia el mismo que antes, dando un gran salto con el puño en alto. Cuando su puño colisionó con el cuello del Golemon, el pétreo coloso cayó sobre la hoguera con un bramido estremecedor. Se apagó bajo su peso. Aprovechando este momento, Madleomon dirigió su otro puño hacia el que quedaba en pie, pero su ofensiva no tuvo mucho éxito.

Su enemigo le agarró el brazo y tiró de él. La leona resistió en su lugar, pero sus pies no tardaron en ceder, deslizándose por la tierra. Con el esfuerzo suficiente, el gólem consiguió lanzarla hacia otra casa.

Ambos gigantes estaban ahora de pie. Desde su posición, entre los escombros, Madleomon pudo observar cómo corrían hacia ella para embestirla, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida y hábil para saltar sobre sus cabezas. Los Golemon, confusos, se estrellaron contra otro edificio.

Cuando se levantaron y volvieron a la carga Madleomon intentó esquivarlos, pero esta vez no fue tan hábil. Cayó al suelo, y allí, estuvo a merced de los golpes de los gólems, que caían una y otra vez. Consiguió liberarse, pero sólo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de derrumbarse y volver a su forma humana. Antes de que pudieran rematarla, el sabio los detuvo. Miró a los demás humanos con el mismo rencor que los demás habitantes.

- Marchaos. Y no volváis.

Ana miró a su Gotsumon guía. Éste miró hacia otro lado.

Cargando a una Lara inconsciente, los humanos se fueron cabizbajos y en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>TREN AZUL:<strong>

Al cabo de dos horas ya habían acabado con sus tareas y se habían reunido todos en el salón. Estaban bastante cansados, pues al final la actividad de limpieza se había extendido a la casa entera ¿La razón? La técnica que Togemon utilizaba para limpiar con el plumero y la escoba no era la mejor de todas, así que había aprovechado que ya estaban en ello para dejar el lugar impecable. Ahora se había retirado, prometiéndoles una merienda suculenta como premio.

-Me pregunto cuánto tardarán esos huéspedes – murmuró David, algo curioso en el tema.

-Yo me preocuparía más por quienes son. Para un sitio tranquilo que encontramos, como sean digimon con ganas de fastidiar – opinó Yoshi con una mueca de molestia en la cara.

-No creo que sean digimon malos – dijo Jack pensativo – si Togemon nos pide que los esperemos.

-Las apariencias engañan – masculló Yoshi, sin dar más explicaciones.

Al callarse, pudieron oír todos los sonidos de fondo. En la cocina, se oía el ruido de varios cacharros metálicos golpear, y a veces una cuchara remover; el olor que invadía la planta baja revelaba que estaba haciendo chocolate. Fuera, lloviznaba levemente; un par de nubes inoportunas que no durarían más de cinco minutos y que tenían a Samuel molesto, realmente quería ir fuera a jugar un rato. Por eso el tercer sonido: la pelota de baloncesto girando una y otra vez en el suelo, sin parar, en un intento por entretenerse. Finalmente, Sonia y Erika habían tirado un par de cojines al suelo y se encontraban allí, cuchicheando y riendo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso Apollo, curioso al ver un objeto extraño en las manos de Sonia.

Las dos chicas se volvieron sobresaltadas, y Sonia, con una sonrisa infantil, enseguida levantó la caja de bombones que Nohemon había traído consigo.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras con eso? – preguntó Dalia, bastante molesta.

-Lo dejaste abandonado en mitad del pasillo, no pensamos que te fuera a importar – explicó Sonia, aunque sin tono de querer disculparse. No encontraba razones para ello.

La chica las miraba todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no les reclamó nada.

-¿Os los habéis comido ya? – preguntó Samuel, dejando de botar el balón.

-¿Ya tienes hambre? – Jack alzó una ceja, mientras las chicas negaban la cabeza, en respuesta a la primera pregunta.

-Siempre hay sitio para unos bombones – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, y avanzando hacia ellos.

-¿Y si están envenenados? – preguntó Yoshi, aunque sin rastro de preocupación en su rostro.

Samuel retiró la mano como primer impulso. Sonia esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y negó.

-No creo, para alguien que parece poder sentir algo buena por ella – señaló a Dalia – no creo que vaya a querer envenenarla – ante el comentario Dalia apretó los dientes y Apollo entrecerró los ojos imperceptiblemente.

-No sabes lo que dices – contestó la mujer, cada vez más furiosa.

-O quizás lleve una pócima de amor – apuntó Erika, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga – ya sabes, no creo que ella sola sea capaz de crear esa clase de sentimientos.

-¡Os vais a enterar, niñatas! – Dalia se levantó de golpe, completamente fuera de sí.

Rápidamente fue interceptada por Apollo y Amadeus, que intentaron a duras penas calmarla. Sonia los miraba algo divertida, cada vez le caía peor Dalia y aquella escenita con Nohemon le había encantado; por su parte Erika se encontraba algo arrepentida, Dalia parecía realmente enfadada, pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Chicas, no os pongáis así – intentó tranquilizarlas Jack – No creo que sea tan raro que un digimon pueda enamorarse ¿no?

-Además, una caja de bombones no es algo tan raro – musitó David – la mayoría de las chicas lo regaláis en San Valentín, y algunas ni siquiera están muy enamoradas cuando lo hacen.

Dalia se fue relajando poco a poco, pero seguía fulminando a las otras dos con la mirada; cosa que no les afectó en absoluto.

-Entonces ¿No vamos a abrirla? – Preguntó Samuel, luego de un rato de silencio – seguro que están buenos.

-Ha dejado de llover – le indicó Apollo - ¿No ibais a salir? – les preguntó, deseoso de que dejarán de tocar el tema de los bombones, Dalia seguía arrugando el ceño.

Jack y Samuel sonrieron contentos, y corrieron a preguntarle a Togemon por un lugar donde poder echar un partido. Ya se las arreglarían ellos con las canastas, porque no creían que por allí hubiese ningún campo de baloncesto.

Aprovechando la ausencia de esos dos, Apollo decidió avanzar en su cruzada para ganarse a Dalia. Seguramente estuviera especialmente vulnerable después de todo lo que había pasado, haciendo todo más fácil.

Con una mirada, que ella interceptó rápidamente, le indicó que saliera al pasillo. Una vez allí, en silencio, subió al piso de arriba e indicó a la chica que lo siguiera. Allí arriba nadie los molestaría.

- Son como niños – comentó, cuando ya se encontraban arriba – O como mis alumnos de universidad; no hay mucha diferencia.

- Debes tener mucha paciencia para aguantar algo así casi a diario. ¿Pero no son tus alumnos un poco mayores para esas comparaciones?

- Deberían serlo, pero hay gente que no madura.

Cada vez que metía a la gente en un grupo, se dejaba a si mismo fuera de él.

- Quizás los demás lo hacen – "hacemos", pensó – demasiado deprisa – a esa distancia, se podían distinguir claramente cada una de sus pestañas.

Apollo se dio cuenta de que esta cercanía era la intención de la chica. Era una especie de técnica de intimidación, no basada en fuerza o amenaza de violencia, si no en usar el atractivo para desarmar al otro. Se forzaba el contacto visual, de lo que no se dio cuenta la noche anterior por culpa de la oscuridad; también se usaba el olor, que a tan poca distancia resultaba arrebatador. Se obligaba al otro a rendirse a tus pies, a dejar de pensar. Pero él no se pensaba rendir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes siendo la chica menos agraciada de la casa? – preguntó en voz baja; la ironía en su voz era más que obvia.

Ella no se esperaba la pregunta. Pensando ahora en ello, Dalia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Había algo ligeramente cómico, quizás incluso triste, en que una chica con cuerpo de niña pequeña y otra que podría describirse como la antítesis de la elegancia la considerasen poco deseable. Aunque claro, ellas hablaban de "amor".

- Es horrible. No creo que pueda superarlo. Aunque tengo el consuelo de tu compañía.

Los dos tiraban de la cuerda, pero ninguno cedía. Apollo empezó a preguntarse si esto iba a llevar a alguna parte... ¿Debería intentar ganarse a Amadeus, que también podía transformarse, o centrar toda su atención en Dalia? Pensándolo bien, prefería continuar con Dalia. Si el grupo se quebraba, como parecía que estaba pasando, le convenía tenerla de su parte. Y no sólo porque había demostrado ser fuerte; sentía curiosidad por esa obsesión que tenía con las plantas, y esa especie de frasco que usó contra Thunderballmon cuando los atacó por primera vez. Atando cabos podía adivinar que podría ser tremendamente útil.

- El grupo no está muy unido – "al menos no todos los miembros", pensó - ¿Has pensado qué hacer?

- El grupo está unido. O al menos a primera vista no hay muchos problemas – su voz sonaba segura y firme - Yo soy la única que no encaja. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si el grupo se separa, o al menos yo me separo del grupo, ¿qué esperas que haga?

- No lo sé. Pero decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré.

Después de decir eso, sintió un extraño alivio. Ahora no había marcha atrás. Dalia no estaba completamente segura de lo que quería, pero no parecía que, al menos por el momento, tuviera malas intenciones. Quizás interesadas, pero no dañinas.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Fueron interrumpidos por el crujido de la escalera de madera, y por la esquina apareció David; llevaba trenzas, ya que Sonia se había empeñado. ¿Habría escuchado su conversación? Por su expresión, parecía que no. Aunque era obvio que le extrañaba verlos juntos, separados de los demás.

Fuera Jack y Samuel habían conseguido un lugar adecuado. El suelo era de tierra, por lo que la pelota botaría mejor que si hubiesen tenido que apañárselas con un campo de hierba. Habían conseguido encontrar también dos papeleras vacías, una atada a un árbol y otra al tren, pues estaban al lado de este. Era un campo más grande que el reglamentario, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle ese detalle.

Samuel se pasaba la pelota de mano a mano; cuando acabó de evaluar lo que quisiera que estuviera observando, lanzó un grito, dando por iniciado el partido y tiró la pelota hacia arriba. Ambos saltaron con fuerza, peleando por ser el primero en cogerla. Jack era más alto, así que no le costó atraparla, pero en cuanto pisó el suelo de nuevo y dio dos pasos, el otro se la arrebató de las manos. Empezaron a correr el uno junto al otro. Jack le entorpecía constantemente el paso, aun así Samuel consiguió poco a poco avanzar hacia el tren, hasta que por fin encontró un hueco y lanzó, encestando a la primera.

Estaba empezando a celebrar su tanto cuando Jack pasó de nuevo corriendo a su lado, pero esta vez en dirección contraria.

-Cuidado a donde apuntas – le recomendó, mientras botaba la pelota – no vayas a romper una ventana.

Samuel rodó los ojos, siguiéndolo rápidamente. Las fintas de antes se repitieron, pero esta vez con los papeles cambiados. Jack, se tambaleó al lanzar, golpeando fuera, pero antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar atrapó la pelota de nuevo y encestó.

-¡Mi turno! – sonrió satisfecho Samuel, recogiendo el balón.

Botó un par de veces antes de que Jack se dirigiese a él. En el último momento se movió a la derecha, escapando de su adversario. Corrió satisfecho varios metros antes de que el mayor volviese a alcanzarlo. Los bloqueos empezaron de nuevo, Jack alzaba una mano por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo que tirase hacia arriba, la cual iba variando segundo a qué lado intentase huir Samuel. Este giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, consiguiendo recuperar espacio y avanzó, aprovechando para lanzar. El balón golpeó cerca de la canasta, unos centímetros por encima de una de las ventanas del tren, dirigiéndose hacia Jack, que la atrapó enseguida.

La carrera hacia el otro lado se reanudó, con una clara ventaja por parte de Samuel. Jack se vio obligado a parar de golpe, y botar el balón de lado, escapando de las manos de Samuel. El menor estaba demostrando que la diferencia de altura no le suponía ninguna desventaja. De un salto, el mayor lanzó el balón, directo a la papelera. Pero la mano de Samuel se interpuso en la trayectoria, y el esférico salió botando del campo que ellos mismos habían marcado.

Se permitieron un momento para recuperar el aire, acababan de empezar y ya se estaban cansando. Aquello les recordaba porqué ese deporte era en equipo. Samuel levantó la cabeza cuando vio a Jack recoger la pelota del suelo, limpiándola por inercia con la otra mano. Se miraban entre desafiantes y divertidos.

-¿Al mejor de diez? – sugirió.

-Al mejor de diez.

El partido prosiguió, y la dificultad aumentó; por largos minutos ninguno tiraba, demasiado ocupados intentando esquivarse el uno al otro. Aunque enseguida marcaban tres veces seguidas, antes de volver a una secuencia de robos de balón que parecía infinita. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya no sabían cuánto llevaba cada uno, pero eso no los detuvo.

-Esto solo es el calentamiento – fanfarroneó Samuel, tras veinte minutos de juego.

-Seguro – respondió Jack burlón, mientras le arrebataba el balón.

Togemon los miraba desde una de las ventanas, negando. Iban a necesitar una ducha muy larga después de eso. Y esponjas, tendría que buscar esponjas.

En otro lugar, Cyclonemon fruncía su único ojo. Llevaba varios minutos mascullando y blasfemando por lo bajo, demasiado furioso consigo mismo como para salir de aquella retahíla de maldiciones. De vez en cuando miraba en la dirección en la que estaba la posada, donde había sido derrotado. Volvió a gruñir. Un poco más y habría derrotado al caballero, pero Kabukimon se había entrometido y había tenido que retirarse.

No le gustaba la idea de haber fallado. Por eso mismo no había querido juntarse con Thunderballmon y Nohemon, no creía que esos dos fuesen a serle de ayuda. Los conocía, podían ser tan eficaces como molestos, y no estaba dispuesto a tentar a la suerte. No, esta vez tenía un plan perfecto y genial. Sus gruñidos se interrumpieron al recordarlo, y en su rostro se dibujó lo que se suponía que era una sonrisa. Esta vez el Caballero Oscuro no iba a escapar ileso, ni aunque fuese ayudado por la otra humana. Esta vez no iba a fallar.

* * *

><p>"Los humanos y sus choques son fascinantes. Cada vez se me hacen más claros los diferentes bandos... Y cada vez se hacen más evidentes las grietas en los grupos. ¿Llegara el tren rojo a su destino? ¿Funcionará el plan de Cyclonemon? Espero no tardar en averiguarlo."<p> 


	18. Cap 17: La Huésped

Dix, muchas gracias por la review. Yo personalmente no lo consideraría todo tan "amoroso". También gracias a jato1993 por suscribirse. Informo de que a partir de ahora (y hasta que se agoten los capítulos escritos) publicaré cada 2 semanas.

Aquí el Capítulo Cooperativo entre Nokyubimon y yo (digimon263)

**Capítulo 17: La Huésped**

**Tren Azul**

Togemon se acercó a los chicos, entretenido por la escena. Había estado buscando por todos lados esponjas, botes de gel, y champú, pero parecían haberse volatilizado. Había dejado calentando el agua para que Samuel y Jack pudieran bañarse.

-Voy a salir un momento, chicos. Os he dejado preparado el baño; aunque tendréis que esperar a que vuelva de la compra. Seguro que en el mercadillo de los Wisemon hay esponjas. Vuelvo enseguida.- informó Togemon. La pura mención de los Wisemon les puso los pelos de punta. Ninguno había regresado a la ciudad desde el incidente del robo.

Cyclonemon observó, escondido entre la maleza, como Togemon se marchaba apurado en dirección a la ciudad. La primera parte del plan estaba hecha. Se había colado en el albergue en el momento oportuno y se había desecho de todos los útiles de baño. Llevaba un rato esperando a que Togemon se diera cuenta y abandonara el lugar.

Ahora, debía pasar a la siguiente parte de su plan: entretener a Kabukimon. Si ella no entraba en combate, podría derrotar al caballero negro sin problema. Había pensado usar a Nohemon para aquel cometido, pero la personalidad psicópata del digimon le había alejado de aquella idea. Si empleaba a Nohemon, sólo sería una distracción rápida; aunque inevitablemente perturbadora. Y Cyclonemon pretendía mantenerla ocupada durante un buen rato. Había observado el interés que guardaba hacia las flores, y había decidido ponerlo en su contra. Había convencido por la fuerza a una Floramon para que se pasara convenientemente por el albergue para preguntar por una habitación. Ante la ausencia de Togemon; tendría que esperar, y se toparía con Dalia de un momento a otro. Entonces, sería cuando él actuaría.

Los chicos pasaron al interior y tomaron asiento en el comedor en el que habían desayunado. Apollo y Dalia acababan de sumarse a ellos. No creían que fuera conveniente distanciarse mucho más del grupo: daría que hablar.

David intentaba desesperadamente quitarse las trenzas, pasándose disimuladamente la mano por el pelo, pero Sonia se lo impedía, interceptando su mano cuando percibía el más leve movimiento. Samuel le miraba, divertido. Durante el partido, no había caído en la cuenta del extraño peinado que llevaba el joven.

-No me mires así.- le reprochó David.- Sé que presento un aspecto horrible así.- dijo torciendo la mirada hacia Sonia.- Pero tú tampoco presentas uno muy bueno. Estáis llenos de barro.-

-Pero sí estás muy bien.- añadió Sonia, cuando hubo terminado. – Las trenzas te quedan genial.-

-El barro se puede quitar.- respondió Samuel.

-Las trenzas también.-

-Hola… Encargado…- gritó una vocecilla desde el pasillo. A ninguno les resultaba familiar, pero parecía inofensiva.

Se levantaron, y se dirigieron al recibidor. Frente al mostrador donde les había recibido Togemon por primera vez, se encontraba un pequeño digimon vegetal.

Al contemplarlo, Dalia avanzó curiosa hasta posicionarse frente a frente con el digimon. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Sus extremidades, eran tallos, al igual que los de Kabukimon. Sin embargo, los brazos, a diferencia de las piernas, acaban en flor, de tonalidad morado intenso. Su cabeza, estaba recubierta por pétalos granates, u otros algo más rojos que adornaban su cuello. Además, olía maravillosamente bien.

-Buenos días.- dijo Dalia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Qué deseas?-

-Buenos días.- respondió el digimon.- Soy Floramon. Venía buscando una habitación.-

-Pues en estos momentos no está el encargado. Pero no creo que haya problema para encontrarte una habitación. Si es posible que esperes hasta que vuelva…- dijo Dalia, inocentemente. Quería examinar a fondo a Floramon; y preguntarla por la vegetación del lugar.

-Entonces esperaré.- dijo Floramon, poco convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Acompáñame a la sala de espera.- dijo Dalia, agarrándola del tallo que componía su brazo, y llevándosela hacia la sala de los cojines.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?- protestó Sonia.- ¿De dónde ha salido toda esa amabilidad?-

-Quizás ha tenido unos días malos estos días, y la hemos juzgado mal.- dijo Jack.

-No creo.- contestó Erika, convencida de su respuesta.- Aunque tampoco la conocemos. El único que la conoce aquí es Apollo.-

El grupo se giró hacia el chico. Apollo meditó sus palabras. Aunque le convenía estar del lado de Dalia; tampoco le venía bien alejarse mucho del grupo. Nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

-La estoy conociendo.- respondió, al fin.- Al igual que vosotros.- añadió.

Cyclonemon observaba la escena, asomado por la ventana. Cerró su único ojo, en aquel momento único y satisfactorio. EL plan iba a la perfección. Ahora sólo faltaba colarse en el albergue. Ya lo había hecho una vez, así que repetirlo no sería demasiado difícil.

-Dime Floramon… ¿tienes pensado quedarte mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntaba Dalia, interesada. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara, más podría aprender sobre las plantas y flores de aquel extraño mundo.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.- contestó Floramon, confundida. Cyclonemon no la había preparado para aquella clase de preguntas.

-¿Y conoces muy bien las plantas de por aquí?- preguntó de nuevo la chica. –Lo digo, porque como eras un digimon vegetal…-

Floramon ahora comprendía por qué Cyclonemon la había elegido para distraer a la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el digimon, cordialmente.- Yo no sé tu nombre y tú si sabes el mío.-

-Dalia.- contestó la joven, encantada.

-Dalia, tengo un ligero conocimiento sobre las plantas de mi entorno. Quizás podría enseñártelo.-

-Sí, por favor.- dijo Dalia, mientras la llevaba al patio. Desde allí, accederían al bosque, y examinarían las plantas… tomaría muestras… Con un poco de suerte, encontraría alguna venenosa.

Los chicos observaron cómo Dalia y Floramon se marchaban de la mano hacia el bosque.

-Vaya, parece que se han hecho amigas.- dijo Sonia, con tono irónico.

-Espero que Togemon vuelva pronto. La verdad es que necesitamos un baño.- dijo Jack, mirando a Samuel. El partido había sido muy divertido; pero el resultado que presentaban era lamentable. Su ropa estaba raída por diversos sitios; además de la suciedad acumulada en ella. – También espero que Togemon sepa coser. No tenemos más ropa.-

-Siempre podemos pasarnos el día en pijama.- dijo Samuel, tan tranquilo.

Cyclonemon entró por la puerta trasera del hostal. Los chicos se encontraban en el ala opuesta; así que no tendría por qué toparse con ellos si hacía las cosas bien. Avanzó con cautela, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta las dependencias de los chicos. Las literas estaban perfectamente hechas, y los pijamas colocados en los cajones que quedaban de lo que antes había sido un armario.

Se acercó a las literas y rebuscó entre los colchones. No encontró nada. Miró en los bolsillos de los pijamas. Nada.

-No está, no está…- maldijo entre dientes, entrecerrando su único ojo.

Cyclonemon bajó las escaleras en dirección a dónde estaban los chicos. Se apoyó contra la pared, y empezó a escuchar lo que decían.

-Yo sé coser. Sí Togemon no sabe, podría haceros un apaño.- informó David al grupo.

Samuel le lanzó una mirada incriminatoria. Cada vez le parecía más una chica. Incluso era más chica que otras chicas que conocía…

Cyclonemon se centró en el chico de pelo negro.

Amadeus, al igual que el resto del grupo, estaba de espaldas. Distraído, y sin nada que hacer, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó su dispositivo. Tocó un par de botones, y apareció la imagen de aquel extraño objeto que le hacía transformarse. Aun no comprendía como lo hacía. Era el misterio que trataría de responder.

Volvió a guardar el dispositivo en la chaqueta.

-Con que hay esta…- murmuró Cyclonemon. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción...

Ahora lo difícil sería cogerlo sin que se dieran cuenta. Tenía que hacer que Amadeus dejará la chaqueta a su alcance.

Se giró, y fue al lado opuesto de la sala, desde la ventana, veía corretear a Floramon de la mano de la humana. Se acercaban a matorrales, y el digimon le decía tres o cuatro cosas antes de marcharse a otro. Cada vez estaban más lejos. Se estaban internando en el bosque…

Cyclonemon se preguntó por un momento si no hubiera sido más fácil quitarle el dispositivo a la muchacha. No; ella también lo llevaría encima. Además, el buscaba venganza contra el caballero negro…

Volvía hasta donde se encontraban los chicos. Empezaban a marcharse. Iban a salir al patio. Cyclonemon miró, frenético, de un lado a otro. Esto no formaba parte de su plan genial.

Amadeus cerró la puerta… con la chaqueta puesta…

Cuando Cyclonemon se aseguró de que todos se habían ido avanzó sigilosamente hasta el mostrador. Sobre él, había un pequeño cuaderno. Lo abrió con una de sus garras. En él, había un registro de las habitaciones asignadas a cada cliente. Apuntó el nombre de Floramon. Quizás le fuera útil más adelante.

Se acercó al ventanal, y observó, allí agazapado, lo que hacían los chicos.

El grupo se dirigía hacia el bosque. Tenían curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo Floramon y Dalia. Iban caminando en grupo, despacio, y tratando de ocultarse entre la maleza.

Cyclonemon comenzó a seguirles, complacido. Mientras los humanos estuvieran espiando, no se percatarían de su presencia.

-¿Y esta?- preguntó Dalia, señalando una planta de flores moradas. Se parecían a las que Floramon tenía por manos. –Tiene un aroma exquisito.-

-Se utiliza de adorno, y con ella se puede hacer una infusión estupenda.- contestó Floramon, entretenida. El encargo de Cyclonemon no estaba siendo tan terrible.

-¿No habrá alguna planta venenosa por aquí?- preguntó Dalia. Floramon la miró extrañada.- Lo digo porque, en dicho caso, deberíamos tener cuidado. No quiero que nos pase nada malo.-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Solo hay unas plantas que producen urticaria al tacto. Yo te mantendré alejada de ellas.- contestó Floramon, sonriendo.

A Dalia se la pasaron oscuras ideas por la mente. Si cogía con cuidado una de esas plantas y las dejaba entre las mantas de Sonia o Erika… Esos pensamientos desaparecieron por completo cuando comenzó a sentirse observada.

-No puedo oír nada.- murmuró Samuel.

-Si te callaras, no tendríamos ese problema.- contestó Yoshi, de mala gana.

Los chicos se encontraban a una distancia prudencial de ellas, escondidos tras un árbol, tratando de escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

Sonia y Erika, asomaban la cabeza por el tronco del árbol, mientras que Samuel, había trepado hasta la copa, y trataba de escuchar desde allí. Jack se encontraba detrás de las chicas, con Apollo y Yoshi. Amadeus, despreocupado por el cotilleo, se había tumbado bajo la sombra del árbol. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y la había arrugado para que actuara como almohada.

Cyclonemon hizo una mueca de satisfacción, y echó a correr. Dio un pequeño rodeo, y se situó en la parte trasera del árbol. Alargó su garra hasta el bolsillo de la chaqueta y agarró el dispositivo.

Instintivamente, se lo llevó lo más cerca del ojo que pudo. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que era autentico, se alejó de nuevo hasta su escondrijo. La tercera parte del plan estaba completada. Ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta el día de mañana para completar la última parte.

Apollo observó cómo Dalia se daba la vuelta para inspeccionar el lugar. Si descubría que la estaban espiando, se enfadaría. Y lo peor de todo; perdería su confianza. Así pues, decidió regresar al interior del edificio. No era de los que huían, pero aquello era una retirada a tiempo, que le sumaría muchos puntos.

-Creo que lo que estamos haciendo está mal.- informó Apollo al resto del grupo.- Yo me voy.- dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Tienes razón.- contestó Jack.- Me voy contigo.-

Apollo no se esperaba aquello, pero tampoco le importó. Jack era un chaval sensato, al fin y al cabo.

A pesar de la marcha de los dos chicos, el resto del grupo continuó intentando averiguar que hacían Floramon y Dalia. Samuel trató de avanzar hasta la siguiente rama, para que así mejorara su visibilidad. Sin embargo, durante el proceso, piso mal, y la rama se rompió con un gran crujido.

Dalia y Floramon se sobresaltaron al oír el crujido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Floramon, algo asustada. Se imaginaba a Cyclonemon merodeando por allí…

-No lo sé.- contestó Dalia.- Pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar de dónde procedía el crujido. Floramon se temió lo peor. No quería imaginarse que pasaría si descubrieran a Cyclonemon. Pero tampoco podía disuadir a Dalia. Sería sospechoso.

-Que viene, que viene.- gritó Sonia para alertar a los demás.

Amadeus se levantó, sobresaltado. Cogió su chaqueta, sacudió el polvo de la misma, y se la puso. Samuel se pegó a David y a Yoshi, quienes trataban de ocultarse tras el árbol. Sonia y Erika se agazaparon detrás de él.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Por qué estáis escondidos?- preguntó Dalia, más calmada de lo que los demás esperaban.

-Nada.- respondió David, tranquilamente.- Estamos tomando el aire.-

-No hacía falta que me espiaseis. Ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo en secreto…- contestó Dalia, sin parecer enfadada. Debería haberlo esperado. No entendía por qué no se había dado cuenta antes.

-¿Entonces qué estabais haciendo?- preguntó Yoshi, interesado.

-Floramon me estaba hablando sobre las plantas de la zona.- respondió Dalia. -¿A que sí?-

-Sí.- contestó firmemente Floramon, ahora más tranquila al haber descubierto que se trataba de los chicos.- Estoy cansada. ¿Podríamos regresar al hostal para ver si ya ha vuelto el encargado?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Dalia. Y agarrándola del brazo de nuevo, se la llevó al albergue.

Cuando entraron, observaron como Togemon charlaba animadamente con Jack y con Apollo. El gran cactus sujetaba entre sus manos una pequeña cesta de mimbre, la cual estaba repleta de diferentes esponjas de colores, y algunos botecitos de gel y champú.

-Menos mal que el mercadillo de los Wisemon todavía estaba abierto…- comentaba Togemon.- Allí tienen siempre unos chollos…-

Togemon se giró y saludó efusivamente a Dalia y a Floramon.

-Floramon venía buscando una habitación.- informó Dalia al encargado.

-No me suena que estuviera apuntada, pero déjame ver…- dijo Togemon, dirigiéndose al mostrador. Depositó la cesta sobre él y sacó un cuadernillo. Hecho un vistazo en él.- Me equivocaba.- afirmó.- Tu habitación esta en esta misma planta al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha. Déjame que te acompañe.- dijo, llevándose a Floramon hasta dicha estancia.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dar un baño.- dijo Jack, cogiendo una esponja y dos botecitos de la cesta. Había estado hablando despreocupadamente con Apollo y Togemon, pero ahora suponía que el joven preferiría pasar tiempo con Dalia.

Subió las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, dejándoles solos en la recepción.

-¿Qué tal con Floramon?- preguntó Apollo, interesado.

-Es un digimon fascinante. Me ha estado enseñando mucho sobre las plantas de la zona.- contestó Dalia, complacida por el interés del joven. Estaba molesta con el resto del grupo por haberla estado espiando. Y si Apollo hubiera estado entre ellos, habría, "perdido muchos puntos con ella".

-¿Y has averiguado algo interesante?- preguntó él.

-No, de momento.- dijo ella, aproximándose.- Sí tuviera el equipo adecuado… podría averiguar grandes cosas…-

-Puedes pedírselo a Togemon. A lo mejor puede conseguirte algo de utilidad.-

Dalia dudaba que el pobre cactus pudiera tener algo que la sirviera en su estudio, pero no perdía nada por probar.

-Gracias por no haberme estado espiando.- dijo ella, colocando estratégicamente la mano en el hombro de Apollo.-

-No tiene importancia.- contestó él, con una sonrisa traviesa. Dalia no sospechaba que él también estuvo allí momentáneamente.- Jack tampoco.-

-Pero no tengo tanta confianza con Jack como tengo contigo.-

Cada vez estaban más próximos el uno del otro, tal y como Dalia pretendía. El acercamiento de la joven incomodaba a Apollo. Aquella intensa fragancia que Dalia lucía, parecía obnubilarle los sentidos.

-Sé que tú también te habrás percatado de que Cyclonemon no ha vuelto a atacar.- cambió de tema Apollo.- ¿Crees que tardará en hacerlo?-

-No lo sé.- contestó ella rápidamente. – Aunque es una pregunta que me ha estado rondando la mente.-

-Me he percatado de su estilo de lucha es diferente al de Thunderballmon y Nohemon.- comentó Apollo.

-Eso será debido a que son digimon distintos. Kabukimon y Skullknightmon también tienen distintas formas de luchar. Y distintas habilidades.- añadió en el último momento.

-Es cierto, pero no me refería a eso. Nohemon y Thunderballmon tienen cierta complicidad… mientras que Cyclonemon es… más individualista.- reprimió un "Como nosotros".- Por tanto, no creo que se alíe con ninguno de los otros dos.-

-¿Crees que habrá más enemigos?- Dalia ya sabía la respuesta. También había pensado lo mismo que Apollo.

-Siendo lógicos, sí.-

El resto del grupo entró por la puerta principal de la estancia. Les observaron, curiosos. De nuevo; se encontraban juntos.

-Parece que Nohemon tiene competencia.- murmuró Sonia, divertida.

Erika contempló la sonrisa que lucía el rostro de su amiga. A pesar de todo lo que les estaba pasando, estaba feliz. Más feliz de lo que la había visto nunca.

-Togemon ha dejado aquí lo necesario para que te bañes.- indicó Apollo a Samuel.

El chico se acercó a la cesta de mimbre y la observó detenidamente. Cogió la primera esponja que vio, y un botecito de gel, y se marchó arriba.

Al instante, volvió Togemon. Parecía contento. Tener nuevos huéspedes siempre le agradaba.

-Chicos, me voy a preparar la cena.- informó.

-¿Y Floramon?- preguntó Dalia. Aquel digimon todavía tenía mucho que enseñarla.

-Esta instalándose. Luego cenará con nosotros. Id a prepararos.- contestó el encargado.

Mientras que los chicos se fueron marchando hacia las habitaciones, Dalia decidió quedarse con Togemon. Tal y como había sugerido Apollo, iba a preguntarle a Togemon si podía ayudarla.

-Togemon, necesitaría que me hicieras un pequeño favor, si es posible.-

-¿Quieres que vaya al mercado a por algo rico rico para cenar?- preguntó el cactus, como si hablara a un niño pequeño. Aquel tono ofuscó a Dalia. Pero iba a seguir adelante.

-No me refería a eso.- contestó ella, calmada.- Floramon me ha estado enseñando la flora del lugar y me ha parecido extremadamente interesante. Por ello, me gustaría, si es posible; recoger muestras y analizarlas.- explicó ella.

-Creo que sé lo que quieres decir.- contestó Togemon, pensativo.- Hay una pequeña habitación en el tercer piso, al lado de los baños, que no se usa. Y seguro que en el mercadillo, los Wisemon tienen botes, probetas y cosas así que puedas utilizar.-

-¿En serio?- Dalia no cabía en su asombro.- Muchísimas gracias Togemon.-

A Dalia le entró el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, pensando en el fatídico resultado.

-Voy a prepararme para la cena.- dijo la chica, mientras subía las escaleras de madera.

Entonces Togemon se quedó sólo en la planta baja. Tenía que preparar una rica rica cena…

* * *

><p><strong>Tren Rojo<strong>

Los chicos atravesaban la sabana a paso lento. Lara todavía no había despertado; y los demás esperaran que tardara en hacerlo. Después de aquel arrebato, que había consumido toda la energía de la chica; los miembros del grupo se turnaban para cargarla; a pesar de lo molestos que estaba con ella. Por su culpa; ya no eran bien recibidos en el poblado de los Gotsumons; y además, el digimon que les acompañaba, había dejado de hacerlo. Sin duda, eso ayudaría a Ogremon y Ginkakumon en sus futuros planes.

Ana y Michel encabezaban el grupo; liderando la marcha. Ambos estaban tristes por la ausencia de Gotsumon, quien había demostrado ser digno de confianza.

Hugo, muy cerca de ellos; soltaba comentarios mordaces sobre Lara; ahora que ella no podía defenderse. Insistía en que él tenía razón; y en que aquella chica era un peligro.

Kalvin trató de hacer que se callara, sin éxito. Si Lara se despertaba, ardería Troya. En el orfanato había aprendido que trabajar en equipo era lo mejor. Pero, con este grupo tan dispar, parecía imposible.

Phoenix miraba al horizonte, alejado de los demás. Iba el último de la fila; detrás de las gemelas; a quien les tocaba cargar con Lara. Seguía pensando en los enemigos que iban surgiendo; y en lo que había averiguado al observar las batallas que libraban. Descubriría sus revelaciones en el momento más oportuno. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en el digimon de ojos rojos. Durante su encuentro, había sentido aquella aura oscura y fría… Era un ser maligno; diferenciándose de Ogremon y Ginkakumon por ello. También parecía más poderoso… Esperaba que no se tuvieran que enfrentar con él. Al menos, no por ahora.

Los ShimaUnimon pastaban despreocupadamente por la sabana. Ahora que la tormenta había pasado, había retomado la rutina habitual. Las grandes cebras despertaban la curiosidad de los chicos. Ojalá hubieran podido preguntar a Gotsumon algo más sobre ellas. Michel trató de acercarse a ellas; pero estas rehuyeron. Eran más rápidas de lo que parecían. Tras estar un rato persiguiéndolas, se cansó de aquel absurdo juego, y regresó con el resto.

A parte de los ShimaUnimon, no había ningún digimon más por allí. No querían encontrarse con otro Raiamon. Ni con ningún otro digimon que quisiera defender su territorio. Cuanto antes abandonaran la sabana; mejor. Hubiesen deseado coger un camino secundario, como los Gotsumons les habían indicado. Pero no conocían ninguno. Así que habían optado por la idea inicial; por muy desagradable que resultase.

-Ya llevamos un buen rato caminando.- se quejó Hugo.- Los pies me están matando. Sí Lara no hubiera cometido aquella estupidez; podríamos haber pasado la noche en el poblado.- añadió, con desdén.-

-No parece que quede mucha sabana más que recorrer.- respondió Phoenix, enganchándose al grupo. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Lara, pero tampoco le gustaba el tono de Hugo.- Y sino, siempre puedes pararte y pedir educadamente un descanso.-

-No eres el más adecuado para hablar de educación.- murmuró Hugo, por lo bajo.-

-Phoenix tiene razón.- intervino Kalvin.- Mirad.-

La hierba alta comenzaba a desparecer paulatinamente, dejando al descubierto un suelo pantanoso y embarrado. La tierra estaba húmeda a causa de la lluvia, y dificultaba el avance del grupo. Cuidándose de no resbalar, siguieron con su camino.

Kalvin tomo la delantera, decidido a guiar al grupo hasta un lugar seguro. Estaba convencido de que no iban a poder avanzar mucho más con esas condiciones. De vez en cuando, miraba a Phoenix de reojo. Aquel chico tenía una vista extraordinaria. Quizás debería él guiarles, pensó Kalvin.

-Phoenix, ¿harías los honores?.- dijo Kalvin, con ironía, indicándole que se pusiera delante suyo. El chico cedió a regañadientes. Le gustaba ir a su aire; alejado del resto. No le gustaban las relaciones de dependencia; y menos con semi-desconocidos. Todavía seguía rondándole la idea de que Fred estuviera allí. Pero era de lo más improbable.

Continuaron caminando durante un buen rato, hasta que Phoenix divisó una cueva. Era una caverna bastante grande, excavada en el suelo artificialmente.

-Deberíamos comprobar su interior.- aconsejó Kalvin.- Podría ser un lugar para pasar la noche.-

-O un agujero en el suelo, simplemente.- añadió Hugo.- Incluso la morada de algún digimon.-

-Tú sigues tan positivo como siempre…- dijo Michel, por lo bajo.

Phoenix fue el primero en descender, y el resto le siguió. La caverna resultó ser un foso escavado en el suelo, pero que se extendía hacia el lateral derecho, quedando el espacio suficiente para pasar la noche.

-Por lo menos aquí no pasaremos mucho frío. Y si llueve, nos resguardaremos de la lluvia.- dijo Ana, tratando de animar al grupo.

Las gemelas depositaron a Lara en el suelo. Se estaba despertando. El roce del frío suelo contra su piel la ayudó a salir del trance.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Los Gotsumon nos dijeron hacia dónde nos dirigíamos?- preguntó ella, aturdida. La cabeza le daba aún vueltas, y tenía el cuerpo machacado. Estaba segura de haberse transformado; pero no tenía claro el resultado de la pelea.

-No seas ilusa. Los Gotsumon nos expulsaron del pueblo. Y te pegaron una paliza.- dijo Hugo, tratando de herirla. Si Lara no hubiera estado tan cansada, se hubiera levantado y le habría dicho cuatro cosas bien dichas. Pero su agotamiento era tal, que se limitó a asentir.

-Nos hemos desplazado por la sabana y hemos llegado hasta aquí; dónde pasaremos la noche.- informó Kalvin.

-Entiendo…- dijo Lara, algo molesta. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había conseguido averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían.

Las gemelas contemplaban a la chica, interesadas. En su opinión; Lara había demostrado valentía y decisión. Además, ellas hubieran actuado igual. Es más, no hubieran dudado en ningún momento en acabar con Raiamon.

-¿Y falta mucho para que termine la sabana?- preguntó Lara. Quería enterarse de todo lo que se había perdido mientras estaba inconsciente.

-No mucho, sólo un trecho.- contestó Phoenix, de mala gana.- Podríamos haberlo recorrido hoy; de no ser porque estaba oscureciendo.-

Ya no entraba casi luz en la cueva y los chicos se encontraban sumidos en una oscuridad total.

-Bueno, que descanséis.- dijo Kalvin, bostezando.- Mañana será un día largo y espero que lleguemos a nuestro destino.-

Los chicos se fueron tumbando uno a uno, usando sus chaquetas como almohadas, para así tratar de conciliar el sueño. En aquellos momentos, anhelaban la comodidad del tren.

Desde la entrada de la cueva, Ogremon les observaba atentamente. Según las instrucciones que había recibido de sus compañeros, esperarían hasta mañana para lanzar un ataque combinado.

Tras su última derrota, les había estado siguiendo. Había observado atentamente los movimientos de cada uno de los chicos, tal y como le había pedido Ginkakumon. No es que hubiera descubierto gran cosa, pero menos era nada.

Leomon; su enemigo natural, tenía la manía de salvar a cada uno de sus compañeros con su propia vida en el último momento. A Ogremon aquello le parecía el acto más estúpido que podía realizar cualquier digimon. Él jamás se sacrificaría por ninguno de sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, Turuiemon, en su opinión, tenía mucho que mejorar. Según le había oído comentar a muchos de sus compañeros, podía llegar a ser un digimon muy ágil, y asestar grandes golpes con el uso de artes marciales. Pero si lo que le había visto hacer a Turuiemon eran artes marciales… él mismo era capaz de hacerlo también. Supuso que era por falta de práctica.

Por último, Madleomon le infundía "respeto". A Ogremon no le gustaba hablar de miedo, sino de respeto. Con ese aura oscura, y el aspecto tan siniestro que el digimon presentaba… Sin embargo, su derrota ante los Golemon, había subido el ánimo a Ogremon.

- "Si unos Golemon la han derrotado, yo también podré." – pensaba, poco convencido de lo que decía.

El resto de humanos no le habían llamado la atención. Hasta que no tuvieran un espíritu, no se fijaría en ellos.

-Veo que sigues con tu tarea de espionaje.- dijo una voz grave, desde su espalda.

Ogremon se giró y contempló al digimon que lo acompañaba.

Sentado plácidamente en una roca, y con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba su compañero. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo carmesí, que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche. Sus alas, extendidas, se inclinaron para envolver a Ogremon.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Ogremon, algo asustado.

-Nada. Simplemente, estoy aburrido.- contestó.- El amo no me deja actuar.-

-"Suerte tienen los humanos de que no intercedas".- pensó Ogremon. Le había ido a pedir ayuda después de su primer fracaso, pero los humanos habían llegado a escapar sanos y salvos por pura suerte. Le había pedido ayuda porque era el mejor, eso estaba claro.

-Me sorprende que no te deje actuar.- comentó Ogremon.

-A mí también.- dijo Ginkakumon, acercándose a ellos.

El digimon de ojos rojos se giró para contemplar al espíritu de la tierra. Un par de KaratsukiNumemon le acompañaban. A Ogremon no le gustaba la presencia de aquellos digimons repulsivos; pero era los servidores de Ginkakumon, y debía tolerarlos.

-¿Cuándo creéis que encontraremos eso?- preguntó Ogremon a sus compañeros. Aquel era un tema habitual de conversación entre ellos.

-Están repartidos por todo el mundo, ya lo sabes.- contestó Ginkakumon.- Mis KaratsukiNumemon me están buscando el mío, aunque sin resultado.-

-¿Si encuentran el mío me lo darán?- pregunto Ogremon, interesado.

-Por supuesto.- contestó Ginkakumon. Dudaba que encontraran el de Ogremon. Les había dado específicamente órdenes de buscar el suyo.

-Yo no necesito el mío. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte.- Era lo que siempre decía.

Ninguno conocía las habilidades ocultas de las que tanto fardaban, pues no las había llegado nunca a usar en combate; pero debían de ser terribles.

-Entonces Ginkakumon… ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Esperaremos a que se despierten y tomen el camino para abandonar la sabana.-

-¿Sabemos ya hacia dónde se dirigen?-

-Todavía no. Pensé que lo habrías averiguado tú.- dijo Ginkakumon mirando a Ogremon con incredulidad. "Qué habría estado haciendo todo este tiempo…" se preguntaba el espíritu de la tierra. Ogremon no era un digimon vago, aunque no pusiera mucho empeño en el trabajo que ejercía.

-No lo saben ni siquiera ellos.- dijo Ogremon, refiriéndose a los humanos.

A Ginkakumon le extraño aquella respuesta, pero debía fiarse de Ogremon. Además, no podía acudir a segundas opiniones. Él había estado demasiado ocupado coordinando la búsqueda y bueno… que decir de Devimon… Era un digimon que prefería pasar solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie sabía lo que hacía.

-Y Devimon…- preguntó Ogremon, con miedo de ofenderle…- ¿A ti que te parecen los humanos?

-Curiosos.- respondió él.- Pero débiles.- siempre hablaba condescendientemente.

Ginkakumon se ofendió. Los humanos le habían derrotado ya en varias ocasiones. Decir que sus enemigos eran débiles era como llamarles a ellos débiles también. Y él era el espíritu de la tierra.

-¿Qué se sabe de nuestros compañeros?- preguntó Ogremon. Le gustaba estar al corriente de todo, aunque hubiera cosas que no entendiera.

-Según me han dicho; ella se encuentra en el norte, custodiando algo.- respondió Ginkakumon.

Devimon sonrió. Todos sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo.

-Cómo no, la favorita tiene una misión importante… Y nosotros aquí… muriéndonos de asco.- comentó Ogremon, algo deprimido.

-Nuestra misión también es importante. Acabar con los humanos es una tarea mucho más complicada.- dijo Ginkakumon, tratando de animar a su compañero.- Mañana será otro día, y triunfaremos.-

-Sí, triunfaremos.- coreó Ogremon.

Devimon miró a sus compañeros con incredulidad. El no necesitaba darse ánimos para ser eficiente en su trabajo. Había hecho grandes cosas estos días, y, en cuanto pudiera actuar, no decepcionaría al amo. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>"Los planes que están tramando mis espíritus son más brillantes de lo que imaginaba. Eso sí, no estoy convencido del resultado que tendrán… Por otro lado, los humanos se dirigen al encuentro… ¿Quién sabe cuánto tardaran en cruzar sus destinos?"<p> 


	19. Cap 18: Trampas

He andado sin ordenador estos días y es por ello por lo que publico con retraso. Aquí el capítulo elaborado por Crazy Aristocrazy

**Capítulo 18: Trampas**

**TREN AZUL:**

Después de que Jack y Samuel tomaran el baño, los chicos tomaron una cena ligera y se marcharon pronto a dormir. La mañana siguiente todos esperaban el desayuno, y cuando por fin llegó, todos comieron con ganas. Samuel no paraba de pensar en el partido del otro día.

- ¿Repetimos? – le dijo a Jack.

- No es mala idea – respondió – Aunque vamos a acabar igual de sucios que ayer.

- No esperéis que cosa todo lo que estropeéis – interrumpió David – Si volvéis con la ropa hecha un desastre es porque queréis, y os vais a quedar así.

La noche anterior, antes de acostarse, remendó la ropa de esos dos. No quería que tuviera que hacerlo Togemon. Ya hacía mucho por ellos, como para andar arreglando todos sus destrozos. Pero David no tenía intención de ser el criado de nadie. Samuel lo miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

Sonia disimuladamente miraba a Dalia, y con codazos y cuchicheos hacía ver su asombro a Erika.

- Sí que ha cambiado – murmuraba – Deberíamos mantenerla siempre cerca de Floramon, para que no vuelva a ser borde.

- No estoy tan segura de que haya cambiado – respondió Erika, aunque sin malicia.

Dalia estaba sentada junto a Floramon, y no hacía caso de lo que decían las otras. Le preguntaba a su acompañante cosas sobre plantas, y sobre ella; pese a la poca variedad de temas, Floramon no parecía molesta.

Después de comer, Dalia le preguntó a Togemon por eso de lo que habían hablado el otro día. El cactus dijo que habilitaría la sala del tercer piso, y que la avisaría una vez estuviera preparada.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo hasta oír cómo la llamaba desde ahí arriba. El cuarto en cuestión era de madera, bastante pequeño; el único mobiliario eran unas cuantas sillas y una mesa grande, sobre la que se encontraban los que serían sus utensilios de trabajo. El instrumental de cristal no era tan bueno como el que tenía en casa, pero podría valer. Además, Togemon había conseguido guantes aptos para humanos; sin duda, se le daba bien hacer la compra. Estuvo unos minutos asegurándose de qué cosas tenía, y, tras agradecer a Togemon su trabajo, bajó con los demás.

En la sala de los cojines estaban Sonia y Erika, para variar; David se mantenía alejado de ellas, hablando de cosas sin importancia con Apollo. Samuel y Jack estaban juntos, hablando, y Amadeus estaba cerca. Yoshi estaba en una esquina, sin hacer nada. Por su manera de moverse y lo poco que hablaba, era fácil olvidarse de él. Floramon parecía aburrida. La pelirroja se acercó a esta última mientras echaba un último vistazo a los demás.

- Voy a salir – anunció – Floramon, ¿me acompañas?

- Sí – respondió, sin poder dejar de pensar en Cyclonemon – Necesito aire fresco.

Cuando se fueron, el resto continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Al cabo de un rato, una media hora, sus conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

- "¿Un nuevo inquilino?" – pensó Yoshi, disgustado por la idea de más compañía.

Los golpes volvieron, más insistentes, y Togemon no bajaba.

- Ya abro yo – dijo Erika, levantándose en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos, los mismos tres golpes, más fuertes todavía, se oían desde el otro lado de la puerta. Erika paró, desconfiada, y el mismo sonido se repitió. Fue lo bastante rápida como para alejarse cuando la puerta se vino abajo y Cyclonemon pasó a través de ella.

Cuando Amadeus buscó el dispositivo en su bolsillo, lo encontró vacío.

- Buenos reflejos – señaló Cyclonemon – Pero tu dispositivo está en el bosque. Y te aseguro que no te será fácil encontrarlo.

Apollo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente; tenía algo en mente, y esperaba equivocarse. Mientras pensaba esto, Togemon bajaba por las escaleras, alterado por el ruido. Cuando el cíclope lo vio, agarró con su enorme zarpa a Amadeus y huyó por la puerta.

Todos lo siguieron, pero fue demasiado rápido. Corría en dirección opuesta al bosque, y Apollo volvió a entrecerrar los ojos; realmente esperaba equivocarse.

En el bosque, Dalia recogía muestras de las plantas que más interesantes le parecían. Tenía algunas con propiedades curativas, pero que en dosis demasiado grandes podían resultar dañinas. Una, de un azul intenso, soltaba una especie de polvo que era bueno para el insomnio; tan bueno que con sólo un poco podría derribarse a alguien robusto, según prevenía Floramon. Mientras ella no miraba, había recogido una de esas que causan urticaria.

- Estas huelen muy bien – escuchó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Floramon con una flor rosa. El Digimon no sabía para qué las quería, y era mejor así.

- Podría resultar buena para un perfume – continuó Floramon.

Hacía perfumes en su laboratorio, pero no eran su principal interés; le interesaban más las propiedades tóxicas de ciertas plantas. Echaba de menos su laboratorio. Pensó en el idiota que tenía en la mansión, y en cómo, al no haber vuelto, podría creerse que ha sido abandonado. Se lo imaginaba destrozando su laboratorio y su invernadero como venganza. De solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

- Me gustaría pedirte algo, si no es mucha molestia.

Floramon hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con la misión que le habían encomendado Cyclonemon. De hecho, había sido agradable. Pidiera lo que pidiera, debía hacer cualquier cosa en su poder para distraerla. Si no, Cyclonemon se enfadaría, y no quería verlo enfadado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, preparada para aceptar.

- ¿Puedo coger una muestra de tu polen?

Floramon asintió, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia. Puede que no le hiciera daño ni nada parecido, pero era algo muy personal. Sintió cómo era invadida su intimidad mientras Dalia tomaba la muestra.

Cuando acabaron, volvieron al albergue y se lo encontraron vacío; Floramon se fue a dormir, y Dalia empezó su investigación.

Los demás buscaban el dispositivo por todo el bosque. Apollo daba instrucciones. Era como dirigir a sus alumnos. Aunque este mundo le servía para entrenar su agudeza mental, echaba de menos su rutina. Su trabajo era uno que lo realizaba. Se sentía bien haciéndolo. Con voz autoritaria de profesor, los separó en grupos: Sonia y Erika formaban uno; el segundo tenía a Samuel, Jack y David. Yoshi y él iban juntos.

Yoshi hacía como que buscaba, pero no podía importarle menos el dispositivo.

David no lo habría visto aunque estuviera a plena vista. Había elegido el peor momento para ponerse a pensar en su abuela, y ahora no se podía concentrar. Había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro, y obviamente ella estaría preocupada. Tenía el consuelo de que era una mujer fuerte; además, no era tan mayor, y se las podría apañar sola.

En vez de en su abuela, Jack pensaba en su abuelo.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda infructuosa, Apollo consiguió juntar a todos de nuevo. Cyclonemon había dicho que el dispositivo estaba en el bosque, pero, ¿por qué demonios iba a decirles dónde se encontraba, si no quería que lo encontraran? Además el sitio en cuestión era el bosque, en dirección opuesta a por donde había huido. Debía ser una treta, para entretenerlos. Quería comprobar si tenía razón, y ahora la respuesta estaba clara.

- Me lo temía – dijo Apollo – No era más que una trampa.

- ¿Una trampa? -

- Sí. Tenemos que encontrar a Dalia y perseguir a Cyclonemon. Como no la hemos encontrado en el bosque, seguramente haya vuelto.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Las cuerdas que lo retenían rodeaban sus muñecas de manera demasiado firme, anulando cualquier oportunidad de escape y marcando la piel de la zona; después de forcejear hasta sentir un fuerte escozor, decidió que lo mejor era esperar. No podía evitar desear que fuera su hermano el que estuviera en esa situación. Con su delicadeza y miedo a la oscuridad, sería un infierno para él.

La caída del sol los había dejado a oscuras, con sólo la débil luz de la luna iluminando la entrada de la cueva, pero sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la relativa oscuridad del lugar. La luz más brillante era la de su dispositivo, que bailaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Cyclonemon intentaba entender su funcionamiento, sin éxito, y no podía culparlo, ya que él tampoco sabía mucho sobre el aparato.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el cíclope no le había dirigido la palabra. Lo miraba de vez en cuando, y gruñía. Podía escuchar ligeramente cómo el viento atravesaba la cueva, el frote de las hojas y otros sonidos desconocidos, pero ninguno le resultaba tan fuerte como su propia respiración. Sintió cómo sus párpados se hacían más pesados, y tras luchar contra el sueño durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, se durmió.

En el albergue, la pelirroja levantaba una ceja como muestra de incredulidad.

- ¿Así que no sabéis donde están, y queréis correr en su búsqueda igualmente?

- Se lo llevó por donde no está el bosque – respondió Samuel - Y aunque no sepamos exactamente donde está, tenemos que rescatarlo.

- Podría estar en cualquier parte. No creo que se hayan ido simplemente en línea recta.

Le resultaba molesto que interrumpieran su investigación a la mitad, encima sin saber realmente qué había que hacer. Había descubierto muchas diferencias significativas entre las plantas de ambos mundos, y eso sólo hacía que quisiera saber más. Todavía no tenía nada preparado, pero podría hacer cosas maravillosas con su material.

- Si descubrís dónde está y me dais tiempo, podría preparar algo para derribarlo.

Jack ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaban haciendo preguntas. Lo único que tenían que hacer era buscarlo y recuperar a su compañero a la fuerza. No era la primera vez que derrotaban a Cyclonemon.

- Ya lo has derrotado antes, ¿no? – Su voz sonaba impaciente, cansada – No puede ser tan difícil.

Ese último comentario dejó a Dalia pensando. Cyclonemon atacó mientras ella estaba fuera, así que quizás la hubiera visto salir. Seguramente esperó a que ella no estuviera, para evitar tener que luchar y poder raptar a Amadeus sin problemas.

Erika había tomado una segunda opción: preguntar a Floramon. Debía conocer ese mundo mejor que ellos, y si no lo sabía, no pasaba nada por preguntar

- ¿Conoces algún sitio de la zona que sirva de escondite?

Floramon no dudó nada en responder, como si hubiera estado pensando ya en la respuesta.

- En esa dirección hay una cueva, pero no sabía que Cyclonemon... – cerró la boca, antes de decir nada demasiado sospechoso. Casi acababa con su tapadera.

Apollo notó su nerviosismo, y lo dudoso de su comportamiento y palabras, pero decidió dejar el tema para después. Había cosas más importantes.

- Llévanos a esa cueva.

Contra la pared de piedra fría a su espalda, Amadeus descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Al menos hasta oír la ronca voz de Cyclonemon acompañada de una tenue sacudida. Al principio, ni siquiera del todo despierto, no recordaba donde estaba, pero cuando por fin fue consciente de su situación se encontró a Cyclonemon terriblemente cerca. Su aspecto monstruoso era todavía más desagradable a esa distancia. Pese a la poca visibilidad, su ojo resaltaba como el cráter de un volcán.

- ¿Cómo funciona esto? – dijo, sujetando el dispositivo con una expresión que mezclaba enfado y confusión.

- No lo sé – respondió – Ni siquiera sé qué quieres hacer con él.

Si conseguía que Cyclonemon le siguiera el juego, descubriría sus planes, sus metas. Pero debía asegurarse de no enfadarlo.

- Lo que quiero es tu espíritu digital, obviamente. Con lo que te transformas.

Por la cabeza de Amadeus se pasó el recuerdo de aquel objeto que se encontró en la celda. Debía ser eso, pero aunque quisiera, que no era el caso, no podría dárselo. No sabía cómo.

- No puedo ayudarte con eso – le informó, serio.

- Puedo obligarte – respondió el monstruo, acercándose más todavía – Puede que si te hago daño cambies de opinión.

El aliento del cíclope parecía abrasar sus ojos y dificultaba su respiración, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

- Ese no es el problema – dijo, sin miedo en su voz, que salía de su boca con una extraña confianza - No puedo ayudarte porque no sé nada de espíritus digitales.

Al aire libre, bajo el cielo ahora nocturno, los demás humanos habían seguido a Floramon. A unos diez metros de donde estaban se veía la entrada de la cueva de la que habían hablado. No sabían si era el sitio que buscaban, pero parecía estar en la dirección correcta. Antes de lanzarse, se quedaron un rato discutiendo qué hacer. No les fue fácil llegar a un acuerdo.

- Sólo tienes que transformarte y entrar – le dijo Samuel a Dalia.

Dalia no tenía intención de responder a ese argumento tan simple. Apollo barajó la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa, pero no parecía ser el caso. Tenía la impresión de que Cyclonemon no quería encontrarse con Kabukimon. Aunque eso no quería decir que ese fuera el lugar correcto.

- Si no están allí, será una pérdida de energía – respondió, finalmente.

- Están allí – dijo una voz.

Los demás se giraron, y detrás de un árbol, con la sombra de las hojas proyectada sobre su rostro, se encontraba Yoshi.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Tardó en responder, pero cedió. En esta ocasión debía colaborar, ya que él solo contra los monstruos no podría hacer nada.

- Me he acercado a echar un vistazo.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero el comportamiento que había mostrado hasta ahora hizo que se lo creyeran.

- ¿Has ido tú solo? – preguntó Jack

Yoshi lo miró, en silencio. Ya había hablado suficiente.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a la entrada y observaron el interior. La penumbra no les dejaba vislumbrar mucho, pero fueron capaces de distinguir la forma amarilla de Cyclonemon gracias a la luz del dispositivo, que delataba su posición.

Cyclonemon se encontraba confuso y angustiado. Tenía el dispositivo en sus manos, pero no sabía qué hacer con él. Devimon seguramente sabría qué hacer, pero se negaba a pedirle ayuda; sería una puñalada a su orgullo. Entre sus reflexiones no pudo evitar darse cuenta de un cambio en el aire. Era el olor de las flores.

Cuando se giró, la máscara de Kabukimon se acercaba a toda velocidad. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba rodeado de pétalos.

La prioridad de Kabukimon era recuperar el dispositivo. El resto iba a encargarse de liberar a Amadeus. Si todos tenían éxito y él se transformaba, se suponía que la batalla estaría indudablemente ganada. Aunque Kabukimon no confiaba en eso; pensaba que la actuación de Skullknightmon en su último combate dejó bastante que desear.

Amadeus llamó a los demás, indicándoles dónde estaba. Sin embargo, entre esas tinieblas no eran capaces de ver bien el nudo que lo retenía.

Cyclonemon estiró el brazo entre los pétalos y consiguió agarrar una de las extremidades de su atacante. Las espinas que lo recubrían hicieron que la soltara de inmediato, con un pequeño gruñido de frustración. Enfurecido, de entre sus dientes salió un brillante rayo azul que carbonizó los pétalos e iluminó la cueva momentáneamente. Kabukimon tuvo que ser muy rápida para esquivarlo.

Con la luz intermitente de los ataques de Cyclonemon, que hacían temblar la cueva peligrosamente, Erika fue capaz de entender cómo deshacer el nudo, pero la fuerza de esas ataduras le daba problemas.

Kabukimon se limitaba a actuar a la defensiva, huyendo de los golpes de cíclope cómo si estuviera bailando. Se aprovechaba de la poca visibilidad para despistar a su enemigo, pero empezaba a cansarse.

- ¡Ya está! – exclamó uno de sus compañeros.

Distraída por el éxito de una parte de la misión, Kabukimon recibió un golpe que la llevó contra la pared. Con su enorme garra, Cyclonemon apretó su cuello contra la dura roca, asfixiándola. Casi como si fuera un acto reflejo, Kabukimon estiró el brazo, de cuya flor salió disparado un rayo de luz. Aunque el ataque no dio de lleno, sólo rozando el casco del cíclope, el daño de la luz en su ojo hizo que la soltara a ella y al dispositivo, que ahora se encontraba en algún lugar del suelo.

Mientras Kabukimon se alejaba de Cyclonemon distrayéndolo con más pétalos, Amadeus se aprovechó de su recientemente adquirida libertad para buscar el dispositivo. Su cuerpo todavía seguía algo entumecido, habiendo estado mucho tiempo en la misma postura, y le dolían las muñecas, pero su estancia prolongada en la cueva le facilitaría la búsqueda. Con sus ya acostumbrados ojos, no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba.

En el momento en que los ojos de Cyclonemon se posaron sobre el caballero oscuro, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Creía que ya lo tenía, que había ganado, pero sus esperanzas se habían roto en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Skullknightmon se abalanzó hacia él para embestirlo con su lanza.

A un par de metros de distancia, las agarrotadas piernas del caballero fallaron. Aunque no consiguió trinchar al cíclope con la punta de su lanza, pudo golpearle fuertemente con el lateral, causando un daño considerable.

Kabukimon aprovechó el momento para atacar por la espalda, lanzando un par de rayos a los hombros de Cyclonemon. El impacto inutilizó temporalmente sus brazos, que dejaron de reaccionar bien. Desesperado, lanzó desde su boca un rayo al caballero; Skullknightmon, previendo la ofensiva del cíclope, usó sus lanzas como escudo. Una parte de la energía rebotó en la superficie metálica y golpeó el pecho de Cyclonemon, chamuscándolo ligeramente.

Sólo le quedaba huir. Dolorido y sintiéndose humillado, Cyclonemon huyó balanceando los brazos. Pero se juró a si mismo que se vengaría.

Los humanos volvieron, exhaustos, al que ahora era su hogar.

- Me alegra que estéis a salvo – les dijo Togemon cuando llegaron.

Cenaron rápido, sin hablar casi nada. Se sentían devastados. La sensación de seguridad que habían tenido estos días en el albergue empezaba a desaparecer, reemplazada por una lóbrega comprensión de la situación en la que estaban. Cuatro paredes no iban a salvarlos.

- No pongáis esas caras tan largas – dijo el cactus, intentando animar el ambiente – ¿Recordáis esos huéspedes de los que os hablé?

Los humanos respondieron con la mirada, curiosos.

- Llegarán mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>TREN ROJO<strong>

La luz de la mañana penetraba la entrada de su guarida improvisada. Se levantaron, uno a uno y sin prisa, incómodos y algo doloridos. Pasar la noche sobre ese suelo frío y duro tenía inconvenientes. Algunos, como Hugo, no habían dormido bien. Se pasó gran parte del tiempo intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito, pensando en Ogremon, Madleomon, o simplemente observando los rincones oscuros de esa madriguera.

Miles fue el último en levantarse. Sin duda era el que mejor había dormido; en sueños, había derrotado a todos sus enemigos, incluido el misterioso desconocido de las alas, y había sido proclamado rey de este nuevo mundo. Cuando tras levantarse salió de la cueva, sus súbditos le esperaban fuera. El problema era que ya no eran sus súbditos.

- Ya era hora, bella durmiente – murmuró Hugo.

Miles lo miró mal, pero hizo como si no lo hubiese oído. Ya se lo pagaría.

- Si ya estamos todos, deberíamos ponernos en camino cuanto antes – comentó Kalvin.

No quería perder el tiempo. Cuanto antes llegaran a ese destino desconocido, mejor, más que nada porque sentía curiosidad. Aunque no más curiosidad que Phoenix, que miraba hacia el horizonte en busca de alguna pista.

- No debe estar muy lejos – murmuró.

Al oír el comentario de Phoenix, Ana se sintió aliviada. Quería que esto acabase lo antes posible. Habían pasado cosas horribles, y se sentía sola, sin valor para hablar con nadie. Todas las noches tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto.

Michel intentaba limpiarse la ropa frotando desesperadamente. Haber dormido en un oscuro y terroso agujero en el suelo era algo que le repugnaba, y se sentía sucio, como si le picara todo el cuerpo. Le daba la impresión de que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico, pero sabía que debía calmarse. Aun cuando se pusieron en marcha, no podía dejar de pensar en las casi imperceptibles manchas de su pantalón.

Phoenix era el que iba delante, observando el terreno, con Miles y Kalvin siguiéndolo de cerca entre la hierba. Lara, silenciosa como una estatua, iba la última. El resto, en su mayoría, no se acercaba a ella por miedo, y ella tampoco tenía interés en hablar con ellos. Las gemelas, Karin y Karon, eran las únicas que se dignaron a permanecer cerca de la pelirroja. No le tenían miedo, aunque lo cierto era que no le tenían miedo a nada.

La sabana empezaba a mezclarse con el bosque, con un aumento paulatino en el número de árboles, y una hierba más corta y verdosa. En unos minutos, Lara ya no podía ver la sabana a su espalda.

Los débiles sonidos del bosque, que confirmaban la presencia de vida en aquel lugar, fueron ahogados momentáneamente por un golpe fuerte, seco. Un árbol cayó delante de ellos, y antes de que pudieran pensar en qué había pasado, el sonido se repitió. Cayó otro árbol, esta vez detrás de ellos, cerca de Lara.

- Una emboscada... – susurró Karin.

Estaban rodeados. A su derecha estaba Ogremon, y a la izquierda, Ginkakumon. Lejos de sus ojos, Devimon observaba cómo los humanos se dispersaban por el pequeño espacio en el que estaban atrapados, como ratones en una jaula. Miles se transformó en Leomon, enfadado por el asalto, y su melena pareció erizarse como el lomo de un gato. Lara se apartó, sin intención de luchar. Debían aprender lo perdidos que estaban sin ella, que no debían reprocharle algo tan simple como la defensa personal.

Ogremon fue el primero en atacar, con su hueso en alto para asestar un golpe en la cabeza de Leomon, que lo esquivó con maestría. Un segundo después, Ginkakumon arremetía desde el otro lado con su pesado cuerpo, derribando al león.

Ana apretó el puño con fuerza. No tenía tiempo para llorar. Tomó la forma de Turuiemon y se lanzó al campo de batalla. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no se rendiría.

Cuando empezó a esquivar los golpes de Ginkakumon, alejándolo de Leomon, se sorprendió al ver lo que había mejorado. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender, con sus movimientos todavía algo torpes, pero se sintió algo mejor. Cuando Ginkakumon le lanzó una bola de fuego desde su boca, tuvo que correr para esconderse. El proyectil chocó contra un árbol, prendiéndole fuego.

Leomon y Ogremon luchaban a puñetazos, sin un claro vencedor, cuando la luz llegó a sus ojos. Aprovechándose de la distracción del fuego, Leomon intentó golpear la cabeza del ogro con una patada, pero falló. Su enemigo se agachó, y cuando Leomon se encontraba todavía sin equilibrio, vulnerable, Ogremon le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El fuego se había extendido, tiñendo el campo de batalla con los colores de las brasas. Varios árboles estaban en llamas y la temperatura había subido mucho. El grupo se alejó del incendio de manera desordenada, evitando también a los que luchaban.

Entre las llamas, Phoenix vislumbró algo. En un principio confundió su delgada figura con la de un árbol, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de qué estaba viendo en realidad. Sus brazos eran desproporcionadamente largos, cruzados sobre su pecho de manera extraña, y acababan en afiladas garras. Sus rasgadas alas oscurecían su forma, evitando que la luz lo iluminara por completo. Un par de finos cuernos coronaba su cabeza, y bajo ellos unos ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente. Estaba sonriendo.

Los demás humanos estaban demasiado ocupados observando el combate como para darse cuenta. Ginkakumon había conseguido golpear a Turuiemon, y Leomon estaba aturdido, a merced de su oponente. Kalvin se estaba preocupando seriamente. Si Lara no hacía algo, este sería el fin.

- Deberías intervenir.

- ¿Ahora sí queréis que luche, no? – respondió, molesta.

Lara se lo pensó durante un momento. Puede que ya hubieran aprendido, y dejarlos morir sería demasiado. No le gustaba la idea, pero se hizo a ella: tenía que intervenir. Adquiriendo la intimidante estatura de Madleomon, se lanzó al combate.

Phoenix, ajeno a lo demás, observaba a la siniestra aparición que tenía ante sus ojos. Sentía cómo intentaba meterse en su cabeza. Era una sensación extraña que le hacía sentir vulnerable. Intentó luchar, pero era inútil.

- "No se me permite hacerte daño" – pronunció una voz en su mente – "Acércate".

Dudó, al principio sintiendo como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo, pero consiguió reunir el valor suficiente y se acercó lentamente, rodeando las llamas. Aquel desconocido, que parecía un diablo, había dejado de mirarlo, y tenía los ojos fijos en el combate.

Con su enorme brazo, Madleomon había conseguido separar a Ogremon de su compañero caído y había comenzado a estrangularlo. Había llamado la atención de Ginkakumon, y Turuiemon aprovechó la situación para asestarle su primer golpe.

- Estáis ganando terreno – dijo el diablo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Phoenix, ajeno a la batalla.

- Devimon – se limitó a responder – No espero gran cosa de esos dos...

En el sudoroso rostro de Ogremon se empezaron a marcar sus venas. Pensó que no se había equivocado al sentir "respeto" hacia esa criatura. Apretando su hueso con fuerza, lo envió directo a la cabeza de la bestia y consiguió que lo soltara.

- ¿Por qué nos atacáis? – continuó Phoenix.

- La actuación de Ginkakumon está siendo vergonzosa... – fue la única respuesta.

Turuiemon no paraba de golpear la cara de Ginkakumon a gran velocidad. No le hacía mucho daño, pero no le dejaba actuar.

- No creo que vayan a triunfar – murmuró, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

Ogremon se alejaba tambaleando de los dos leones. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero no comprendió su verdadera situación hasta sentir en la carne de su espalda la corteza de un árbol. Antes de caer inconsciente, lo último que vio fue el rostro de un león, brillando, y que se abalanzaba hacia él como un depredador.

Ginkakumon consiguió agarrar a Turuiemon, pero un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Madleomon sirvió para noquearlo.

La sonrisa de Devimon se ensanchó, mostrando sus blancos colmillos. A ese paso su momento no tardaría en llegar. Estaba seguro de que él sí triunfaría, y esperaba impaciente las órdenes que, en poco tiempo, sabía que llegarían. Desplegó sus alas y las batió, creando un fuerte viento que apagó el incendio. Dejó la escena por todo lo alto, volando.

Los humanos observaron brevemente como la oscura silueta del diablo ascendía y desaparecía de su vista. Cuando su atención volvió a tierra, se dieron cuenta de que sus enemigos ya no estaban en el suelo. Habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p>"Veo que ya va siendo hora de que Devimon actúe. Espero que su gran poder y eficiencia me sea útil y me haga pasar un buen rato. Además, deberé castigar a Ginkakumon y Ogremon por su lamentable actuación. Los humanos cada vez son más fuertes y no deben andarse con tonterías. Por otro lado, Cyclonemon me sorprende, pero no muy gratamente. Es conocido que ansía derrotar al caballero negro, pero nunca logra cumplir su objetivo... Quizá si formara equipo con Thunderballmon y Nohemon, lo lograría..."<p> 


	20. Cap 19: El Encuentro

He de decir que lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero supongo que este pedazo capítulo de 20 páginas con el ansiado momento al fin narrado por los tres integrantes originales (CrazyAristocrazy, Nokyubimon y yo –digimon263-) lo compensará:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: El Encuentro<strong>

**Tren Rojo:**

Phoenix se acercó a sus compañeros. Miles, Ana y Lara ya habían regresado a su forma humana y charlaban con el resto de la pelea.

-Cada vez lo hacéis mejor.- les elogiaba Michel, quien había estado observando atentamente la pelea.

-Era de esperar.- respondía Miles, satisfecho. – Ya llevamos mucho tiempo transformándonos.-

-Yo no.- negó Lara.- Sin embargo, lo hago mucho mejor que tú.-

-Lo dudo.- contestó él, con aire de superioridad.

Lara se mordió el labio inferior y enseñó los dientes. Hizo ademán de golpear, pero Kalvin se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ya basta.- cortó él. Acto seguido, trato de cambiar de tema.- Phoenix, ¿a dónde te habías ido?-

-Me acerqué a observar la pelea de cerca.- respondió él. No sabía si era bueno hablar a los demás sobre su encuentro con Devimon. –Ana, tus patadas karatecas cada vez son más precisas.- dijo, tratando de desviar la atención que había recaído sobre él.- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Cada vez me identifico más con Turiemon. Supongo que a los demás también les pasará lo mismo con sus digimons.- respondió Ana, complacida. El resto asintió, conforme con lo que la muchacha había dicho.

Comenzaron a caminar, retomando el sendero que seguían. Algunos árboles se interpusieron en su camino, pero con dar un pequeño rodeo, los superaban sin apenas dificultad.

Phoenix, que hasta ahora había estado delante de todos los demás, guiando al grupo, ahora caminaba entre los últimos, distraído. Kalvin se había dado cuenta. Estaba seguro de que le pasaba algo, pero se convenció a si mismo de que no era nada importante. Pensó que era la emboscada, que no se habría recuperado todavía del susto. En realidad, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Phoenix era Devimon.

Miles y Lara, ajenos a los pensamientos de su compañero, no paraban de mirarse mal. Era tan obvio que Hugo quiso comentarlo: "Puedes besar a la novia", estuvo a punto de decir. Pero se mordió la lengua por cobardía.

Las gemelas iban mirando atentas a su alrededor, era una de las pocas veces desde que las conocían que no iban la una junto a la otra, pero esa posición les permitía controlar más terreno. Cuando por fin alguién se aventuró a preguntarles qué estaban buscando, ellas le devolvieron una mirada vacía y pronto volvieron a girar la cabeza.

-La sombra.

Los demás se detuvieron, pensativos. Si que habían notado algo, pero no se habían parado a pensar lo que era. Una extraña mueca se dibujó momentáneamente en el rostro de Phoenix, y Kalvin dudó si volver a preguntarle, pero de nuevo los más alborotadores del grupo empezaron a hablar.

-Pensaba que aquello había sido un ataque – murmuró Lara, con el ceño fruncido.

-Serás estúpida, eso es imposible – replicó Miles.

-Desaparecieron de la nada, era lo más probable – la chica cerró uno de sus puños, como si se preparase para darle un golpe en cualquier momento.

–Pero si había un enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarse a esos dos ¿Por qué no participó antes? - preguntó Ana, sacando la duda con la que llevaba ya varios minutos.

Phoenix tuvo que agradecer ser poco hablador, porque la respuesta estaba ya en su garganta. Poco a poco algunos empezaron a comentar también. Habían visto la sombra, y un par de ellos había distinguido incluso alas en ella. Kalvin miró el camino en frente a ellos. Se hacía algo más difuso pero todavía estaba allí. Había un pequeño cartelito en el margen derecho, seguramente anunciando el destino. Pero estaba totalmente manchado y rajado, y no estaba seguro de que estuviese en su idioma.

-¿Podemos seguir? – pidió Michel.

No lo gritó, pero todos lo escucharon de forma clara y pararon sus conversaciones de golpe. Tenía razón, era mejor continuar. Cuanto más tiempo estuviesen parados más probabilidades de otra emboscada.

-Podemos utilizarle como distracción – propusieron Miles y Lara al mismo tiempo, provocando otra media hora de miradas asesinas.

Finalmente, prosiguieron su viaje. Seguían sin tener ni idea de lo que ponía en el cartel, pero tampoco tenían mucha idea del resto de este mundo.

Phoenix seguía dudando si comentar o no al resto su encuentro con Devimon. Además, no podía quitarse las palabras que el digimon le había dicho de la cabeza… Alguien o algo estaba manejando aquello. Y Devimon no tardaría en intervenir, que es lo que más le preocupaba.

-¿Creéis que estamos cerca del lugar al que los Gotsumon querían llevarnos?- preguntó Ana. Sólo pensar en los Gotsumon, la dolía. Se habían portado muy bien con ellos…

-Ni los menciones - espetó Lara con brusquedad. Habían intentado culparla, pero para ella toda la culpa la tenían los Gotsumon. Si no hubiesen sido tan crípticos, no habría usado la fuerza.

Hugo de nuevo se vio tentado a comentar la situación, señalando que Ana había dado en el punto débil a Lara, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca. Antes de poder arrepentirse de su silencio, Kalvin se unió a la conversación.

-Bueno, hemos estado caminando en la dirección que nos indicaron. Espero que estemos cerca...

-Aun si lo estuviéramos, no tenemos forma de saberlo – respondió Lara – Al fin y al cabo, no nos dijeron cuál era nuestro destino. Solo nos señalaron un camino, que incluso podría llevarnos a una muerte segura, y como estúpidos, lo habéis seguido. Bravo.

El bosque se fue haciendo más frondoso y denso. La luz fue desapareciendo, los árboles de grandes hojas impedían que se filtraran adecuadamente. La vegetación se hizo mucho más obvia y verde. No había ningún rincón que no estuviera cubierto por alguna planta. En general eran enredaderas, árboles grandes y robustos, junto con alguna otro zarza. A Ana la disgustaba un poco que no hubiera ninguna flor. El paso era tan estrecho que tuvieron que ponerse en fila de uno.

Phoenix iba apartando las ramas altas que le molestaban, golpeando a Hugo, que iba detrás suyo. Este, molesto, maldecía entre dientes. El rubio le oía perfectamente, pero prefería no contestar. Le daba igual lo que dijera, y no merecía la pena contestarle.

Las gemelas echaban enormemente de menos sus cuchillos. Si no les hubieran perdido, podrían cortar toda la maleza que les molestaba. En cuanto pudieran, tendrían que recuperarlos. O conseguir unos nuevos.

El camino tornó cuesta abajo. No tenía gran pendiente, ni había descensos bruscos, aunque avanzaron con cautela; lo que ralentizó su paso. Sin embargo, aquello no pudo evitar que la pobre Ana tropezase y rodase cuesta abajo.

Los demás, preocupados, salieron a su encuentro. Cuando la localizaron, Ana estaba tendida bajo un árbol; algo mareada. Su vestido, estaba manchado de hierba y barro, adquiriendo la tonalidad de cualquier traje de camuflaje.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Michel, preocupado.

-No es nada.- contestó la chica, mientras la ayudaban a levantarse.

Phoenix dejó momentáneamente de contemplar a la chica, y observó lo que había a su alrededor. Tras el árbol, un poco más adelante, había una gran tienda de campaña.

-Mirad.- exclamó, señalando a la tienda de campaña.-

Los demás se giraron y contemplaron el hallazgo de Phoenix.

-Quizá puedan indicarnos el camino.- comentó Kalvin.

-O quizás atacarnos, como nos ocurre siempre.- respondió Hugo, con desdén.

Ignorando el comentario, se dirigieron hacía allí. Estaban cansados por la travesía, y quizás podrían ayudarlos.

-Hola. ¿Ahí alguién aquí?- preguntaron antes de entrar. Oían un rumor, como si varias personas estuvieran hablando muy bajito. Pero podían ser imaginaciones suyas.

No lo eran. La tienda se abrió de golpe, y de ella salió un Digimon redondo que se quedó mirándolos fijamente, confundido. Antes de que pudieran empezar una conversación, la cara del desconocido cambió a una gran aunque extraña sonrisa, y animadamente los invitó a pasar.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Pasad, pasad... – dijo, mientras retiraba la entrada de la tienda.

A diferencia de Ogremon, Ginkakumon y la sombra, no parecía peligroso, así que aceptaron la invitación. Conforme entraron, aquel ser se presentó.

-Soy Thunderballmon.

No estaba solo en la tienda. Otro par de Digimons se sentaban en las esquinas de la tienda. Uno era un ser amarillo de gran estatura, de aspecto intimidante y musculoso; el otro parecía un espantapájaros con un cuervo de trapo atado a una mano. En la cara del gigante amarillo podían distinguir la misma confusión que encontraron en la de Thunderballmon, pero en la del espantapájaros no podían distinguir emoción alguna.

-Estos son Cyclonemon y Nohemon – añadió Thunderballmon, sentándose entre los dos.

Los humanos, algunos sorprendidos y algunos asustados, se sentaron delante de ellos. Kalvin empezó a presentar a cada uno, pero ninguna de esa información llegaba a los oídos de Thunderballmon. No sabía que iban a encontrar a más humanos, pero como seguramente no tuvieran Espíritus Digitales, por su cabeza pasaban distintas maneras de acabar con ellos. Todos los humanos eran iguales, así que podría darse el caso de que ni siquiera su amo fuera capaz de distinguirlos de los otros. A él mismo le había costado un poco darse cuenta, y siempre se había considerado muy despierto.

-Disculpe – dijo Ana tímidamente, cuando Kalvin terminó de presentarlos – ¿Puede decirnos dónde estamos? Hemos caminado mucho...

-¿Dónde? – repitió Thunderballmon.

Lara se juró a sí misma que si la respuesta era algo como "en una tienda de campaña", le haría tragarse la tienda. Pero no era un Gotsumon, y su respuesta fue mucho más satisfactoria.

-Estamos en el sector nordeste del bosque.

Cuando dijo eso, Thunderballmon se levantó. Miró a sus compañeros y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-Aunque vosotros no por mucho tiempo...

Los puños de Thunderballmon se rodearon de electricidad, iluminando el interior de la tienda con un violento destello.

* * *

><p><strong>Tren Azul:<strong>

Floramon se despertó al oír el tic-tac constante que oía desde su cama. Se levantó. Buscó el despertador, mas no había. Corrió la cortinilla que cubría su ventana. Ante ella se encontraba Cyclonemon, el cual estaba dando golpecitos con una de sus gigantescas uñas contra el cristal. Debía de llevar un buen rato así.

Floramon abrió con cuidado la ventana, y Cyclonemon asomó la cabeza. Trató de introducirse en la habitación, pero el hueco era demasiado estrecho como para ello.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella, algo molesta, por haberla despertado.

-Quiero que entretengas a Kabukimon lo más que puedas. Evidentemente, para llevar a cabo tu cometido, deberás llevártela al sector noreste del bosque.-

Floramon conocía ese lugar. Era una zona alejada, de vegetación frondosa, pero para nada peligrosa.

Cyclonemon oyó los pasos que se acercaban a la estancia, y se agachó. Acto seguido, Togemon abrió la puerta.

-Veo que ya te has despertado – dijo al verla.

Floramon se puso nerviosa. Tuvo que asegurarse de que Cyclonemon no estaba a la vista antes de contestar.

-Hoy no tengo sueño – mintió, al girarse – Ayer descansé bastante.

Tuvo que reprimir un bostezo para que resultara convincente. La cara de Togemon, tan inexpresiva, le resultaba imposible de leer. No sabía si se lo había creído.

- ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar? Yo me ocuparé de hacerte la cama – dijo Togemon.

Sin poder evitar echar un vistazo rápido a la ventana, Floramon reaccionó deprisa.

- ¡No! – voceó – No hace falta – continuó, con una amplia sonrisa – Ya lo haré yo, que ya trabajas mucho.

Dicho eso, se puso manos a la obra, agarrando las sábanas y sacudiéndolas en el aire.

- Bueno, entonces gracias – respondió Togemon, cerrando la puerta con cierto aire de extrañeza.

En cuanto se fue, Floramon se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana. Cyclonemon se asomó al darse cuenta de la falta de peligro.

-Lo dicho. Llévatela a esa parte del bosque y entretenla toda la tarde.- ordenó el cíclope.

-¿Nos espera algo allí?- preguntó.

-No.- contestó Cyclonemon, acompañando el movimiento con la cabeza. –Tú sigue enseñándole las plantas del lugar. Seguro que allí hay alguna interesante. Eso me ha comentado Nohemon.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Floramon, poco convencida.- Y vete ya, no sea que Togemon vuelva a aparecer.-

Cyclonemon asintió y se marchó por dónde había venido. Tenía que preparar unas cosas antes de reunirse con Nohemon y Thunderballmon. No le hacía mucha gracias, pero era lo que el amo le había mandado.

Floramon cerró la ventana, corrió la cortina y terminó de hacer la cama. Cuando hubo acabado, abandonó la habitación, dispuesta a tomarse el desayuno.

Togemon se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, para despertarlos. Cuando entró, se encontró a Apollo levantado, vestido y con la cama hecha. Siempre se despertaba temprano, y eso no iba a cambiar por encontrarse en otro mundo. Algo sorprendido, Togemon despertó suavemente al resto, que, uno a uno, fueron desperezándose.

Amadeus se despertó el primero, y en poco tiempo estaba igual que Apollo. Samuel y Yoshi fueron los únicos que no se molestaron en hacer la cama, uno porque no se le pasó por la cabeza, y otro porque no quiso. De hecho, el somnoliento Samuel ni siquiera se había vestido cuando bajó a desayunar.

David no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de frustración al ver las camas sin hacer. En parte porque tener sueño le ponía de mal humor, pero también porque le pareció una falta de consideración; con su abuela se repartía las tareas, y aquí lo hacía todo Togemon.

Jack, en cambio, se despertó de buen humor, y con bastante energía. Bajó rápidamente a desayunar.

Togemon se dirigió ahora a despertar a las chicas. Erika y Sonia seguían profundamente dormidas. La búsqueda exhaustiva del día anterior había consumido toda su energía.

Por el contrario, Dalia no había conciliado bien el sueño. Se había pasado la noche pensando en todos los experimentos que podría hacer, y en los resultados que obtuvo el día anterior con las muestras que recogió con Floramon. Además, estaba deseando salir de nuevo y obtener nuevos esquejes. Y encima, aún no había analizado la muestra de polen de Floramon. Había dejado lo mejor para él final… pero sus compañeros la interrumpieron… Odiaba, en cierto modo, ser tan necesaria…

Algo cansada, se levantó y miró a Togemon. El estudio de sus espinas habían revelado cosas muy interesantes… A un nivel celular, no era ni como un animal ni como una planta. Era algo completamente nuevo. Estas criaturas podían ser fascinantes, si una se olvidaba de Nohemon... Sin embargo, eso ponía al descubierto un problema: no tenía una buena base sobre este mundo. Tendría que buscar un libro de biología, o preferiblemente uno de botánica, y así no depender tanto de Floramon. Aunque para eso ya habría tiempo, y no todo era negativo: tenía tantas espinas que se le había ocurrido aplicar algo de veneno a algunas, si encontraba uno adecuado, para usarlas en momentos de necesidad.

Togemon las hizo una seña con sus enormes guantes rojos, indicándolas que debían bajar a desayunar. Descendieron las escaleras, y se sentaron. Los chicos ya habían tomado asiento, y, de nuevo, Samuel ya había comenzado a comer.

Togemon, en cuanto hubo terminado de hacer las camas, se sentó con ellos. Floramon también hizo acto de presencia, tomando su asiento, al lado de Dalia.

Dalia se preguntó que tomarían ellos para desayunar, pues, cuando se sentaban con ellos, nunca comían nada. Floramon tenía sus raíces, con las que seguro que podía obtener nutrientes de la tierra, y quizás Togemon mantuviera agua en su cuerpo, como un cactus. No le extrañaría que fueran capaces de hacer la fotosíntesis. Quizás hasta ella misma sería capaz de hacerla, como Kabukimon. La idea simplemente se le pasó por la cabeza como una broma, pero era bastante probable.

Cuando Samuel se manchó la cara, como el otro día, David se puso a restregarle una servilleta por la boca. Samuel lo miró, incrédulo e indignado.

-No soy un bebé – protestó.

-Cualquiera lo diría – le respondió el rubio – Casi parece que comes por las mejillas. Un embudo vamos a necesitar...

-¡Quítame esa cosa de la cara!

-O un bozal.

Sonia aguantó la risa mientras se giraba hacia Togemon.

-Entonces ¿Hoy llegan esos inquilinos? – Togemon asintió - ¿Cuando?

El digimon se llevo una de sus manos enguantadas a la cabeza, como si pensase.

-No lo sé realmente, pero llegarán hoy – miró hacia su derecha, a través de la ventana – Ya es una buena hora, será mejor que vaya a prepararlo todo – anunció.

Todos habían acabado de desayunar. Samuel era el único que aún seguía comiendo, pero solo le faltaba apurar su vaso de leche. En cuanto lo dejó en la mesa se giró extrañado hacia Togemon.

-¿Vas a limpiar de nuevo toda la posada?

-Oh, no no no – aseguró el digimon – tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas.

-¡Podríamos acompañarte! – aseguró animado Jack – Así aprovecharíamos para buscar ropa – sugirió mirando a Samuel, que habría asentido si no estuviese escapando de la servilleta de David, todavía tenía pintado un bigote blanco.

-Os reconocerían – le recordó Apollo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Togemon, interesado.

-Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño incidente en el pueblo. Y preferimos no volver, para no recordarlo…- explicó Erika.

-Bueno, si es así, no importa.- contestó Togemon. –Hay un pueblecito cercano en el que podemos encontrar todo lo que necesitamos.-

-Genial.- exclamó Sonia, emocionada. De aquella forma, ninguno tendría por qué encontrarse con los Guardromons.

-A mí no me apetece ir de compras, la verdad.- le comentó Floramon a Dalia. Esta asintió, de acuerdo con ella. –Hay una sección del bosque que ayer no nos dio tiempo a ver, y puede haber plantas interesantes. ¿te apetece que te la enseñe?-

-Me parece estupendo. Si te parece, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, nos vamos.-

Floramon asintió, convencida. Parecía haber logrado su objetivo.

-Pues bien, chicos, voluntarios para acompañarme de compras.-

Erika y Sonia se ofrecieron las primeras, seguidas por Jack, el cual quería librarse de echar otro partido contra Samuel. Finalmente, también decidió ofrecerse David. Sentía cierta curiosidad sobre como sería el otro pueblecito.

Togemon preparó una bolsa y cogió algo de dinero, y se marchó con los chicos. Dalia, en cuanto hubo terminado de desayunar, arrastró a Floramon al laboratorio, cogió todos los utensilios que necesitaban y se marcharon juntas al bosque.

A Apollo no le gustaba nada la amistad que Dalia tenía con Floramon. Sin duda, la presencia del digimon aquí le impedía acercarse con facilidad a ella. Además, a Apollo no le daba buena espina. Floramon parecía inofensiva, pero en realidad era como algunas de sus alumnas, amables y atentas, pero que cuando las pillabas copiando, lo negaban todo. Floramon no era trigo limpio, y Apollo no tardaría en descubrirla. De eso estaba convencido.

El joven observó al resto de personas que estaban allí. Amadeus ojeaba un libro, sentado en un cojín. Era una novelas policiaca. Apollo se alegró de que el joven siguiera allí, no fuera que a Thunderballmon o a Nohemon les diera por atacar. Aquellos dos eran impredecibles… El inquieto Samuel estaba fuera, echando unas canastas el solo. Y Yoshi, permanecía quieto, en la habitación, tratando de echarse una breve siesta: no había dormido bien.

Con todos distraídos, Apollo podría hacer algo de provecho. Pensó por un momento en entrar en el laboratorio de Dalia, pero desistió de su intento. A pesar de que le mataba la curiosidad y anhelaba con toda su alma saber qué clase de cosas había descubierto la joven; si entraba sin su consentimiento, las consecuencias serían terribles, y todo su esfuerzo, habría sido en vano. Luego, pensó en irse a dar una vuelta. Pero ir sólo podía resultar peligroso. Al final hubiera sido mejor haber ido de compras… O quizá no.

Observó, caído en el suelo de la recepción, lo que parecía ser una pequeña máquina recreativa. La cogió, entretenido. Aún no entendía ni que era, ni su funcionamiento, pero trataría de descubrirlo. Así, al menos, mataría el tiempo hasta que el resto volviera…

* * *

><p>Habían tardado un rato, pero Dalia y Floramon ya habían llegado al sector nordeste del bosque. A esa zona no llegaba mucha luz, y la poca que llegaba era la que se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles, que se encontraban, para Floramon, excesivamente juntos. Ella adoraba la luz del sol. La vegetación abundaba, y era muy variada; Floramon estaba segura de que entretendría a Dalia un buen rato. Se había acostumbrado a esta misión. Quizás demasiado.<p>

Dalia, por su parte, estaba en el paraíso. Esas plantas parecían necesitar muy poca luz solar, lo que le permitía permanecer en la sombra. La temperatura era muy agradable, su delicada piel no peligraba, y además la falta de iluminación dejaba a sus algo cansados ojos un poco de reposo. Sin decir gran cosa, se acercaba a las plantas y las examinaba a una distancia prudencial. De vez en cuando preguntaba alguna cosa a Floramon, pero prefería descubrir las cosas por sí misma. Sabía que para mantenerse fuera de peligro no hacía falta preguntar: Floramon la mantendría alejada de plantas dañinas, lo cual para su seguridad era bueno, pero también una decepción. Se preguntaba el nivel de toxicidad al que llegarían estas nuevas plantas, pero sabía que no debía mostrar su ferviente interés. Levantaría sospechas, como hizo su difunto padre tras la muerte de su madre, y ya tenía muy mala fama en el grupo. Sobre todo entre las chicas. Tenía pensado vengarse de ellas de alguna manera, pero todavía no sabía cómo ni cuando, y no tenía prisa.

-Las hojas de esa planta pueden causar indigestión – escuchó.

Al darse la vuelta, se acordó de Floramon, que señalaba la planta que ella estaba examinando. Dalia tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, pues casi parecía que Floramon le estaba dando ideas para su vendetta. Las hojas en cuestión eran algo rojizas en la parte del centro, con un tono verde claro en los bordes. Dejó de tocarlas hasta que Floramon miró hacia otro lado, y entonces guardó unas pocas disimuladamente. Entonces, a su cabeza llegó una pregunta que todavía no había formulado.

-Floramon, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Sí – fue la respuesta de Floramon, que no pudo enmascarar del todo su indecisión. Esperaba que, al menos, no fuera nada muy personal.

-¿Puedes hacer la fotosíntesis?

Floramon, que esperaba algo peor, suspiró de alivio.

-Sí, puedo – respondió – Kabukimon también tiene que ser capaz.

Dalia, viendo sus conjeturas confirmadas, continuó en silencio con su investigación, planta tras planta.

Floramon empezó a impacientarse. Sabía que la lentitud de Dalia era, en realidad, buena para su misión, pero todo ese silencio le resultaba incómodo. Movía sus raíces, algo inquieta, y empezó a mirar de un lado a otro. Se preguntaba si Cyclonemon habría atacado en su ausencia, y el resultado de aquel hipotético asalto. Entre sus giros de cabeza, se dio cuenta de algo que había a bastantes metros de ella, entre los árboles.

-Dalia... – susurró.

Dalia se giro, algo molesta, aunque escondiendo dicha molestia. Siguió la mirada de Floramon hasta aquel objeto desconocido y, tras eso, se levantó. Sin duda no era algo natural: parecía plástico.

Abriéndose paso entre unos arbustos, las dos se acercaron. Cuando se encontraban a pocos metros, sin tanta vegetación de por medio, Dalia se dio cuenta de que era una tienda de campaña de un tamaño relativamente grande. Habían encontrado un campamento.

Se acercó, curiosa, para examinarlo más de cerca. Floramon la siguió, cautelosa. Le extrañaba que hubiera un campamento allí. La tienda de campaña, era bastante grande, y estaba hecha de tela.

Desde su posición, podía apreciar el murmuro continuo de alguien hablando. A continuación, oyó un golpe seco. Decidió acercarse un poco más…

La tienda se iluminó de golpe y los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos. De la entrada salió, con un salto de espaldas, un Digimon que hasta ahora no había visto, con cuerpo humano y cabeza de león, luchando contra Thunderballmon. Dalia decidió esconderse, y Floramon la imitó. Luego, de la tienda salieron desordenadamente, corriendo, un grupo de humanos, todos adolescentes. Nohemon y Cyclonemon los siguieron.

A Dalia le sorprendió ver a más humanos en ese mundo, y cuando vió que una de las chicas se transformaba, su sorpresa y su interés aumentaron. Después de esa chica, que tomó la forma de una enorme bestia morada, otra hizo lo mismo y se convirtió en un conejo humanoide.

Acto seguido, Dalia reconoció a Nohemon y a Cyclonemon; los cuales, ahora se encaraban con las dos chicas.

Floramon no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desesperación, llevándose el brazo a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser Cyclonemon tan estúpido de llevarlas al sector del bosque dónde ellos también se encontraban? Tenía que sacar a Dalia de allí, como fuera.

Dalia observaba la lucha, fascinada. Acababa de recordar que había otro tren, el tren rojo, y los humanos que se habían subido a dicho tren debían de ser ellos. Sin embargo, no dejaba de estar un poco decepcionada. Ellos también contaban con espíritus, y no lo hacían nada mal. La bestia morada trataba de derribar a Cyclonemon, quien resistía las embestías como podía. Nohemon lanzaba sus flechas como podía, pero el conejo era tan ágil, que las que no esquivaba, se le quedaban clavadas en sus hombreras. Y el león, blandía su espada como un experto.

Contemplar a Nohemon no le hacía gracia a Dalia. Esperaba que el digimon no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Floramon, tratando de distraerla.- ¿Y si vamos a buscar al resto?-

-No sé.- respondió ella, sin apartar los ojos del campo de batalla.

-Parece que se las arreglan bien. Y si venimos con refuerzos, podremos ayudarlos.-

Ahí tenía que darle la razón a Floramon. Pero a decir verdad, Dalia no estaba segura de querer involucrar por ahora a los demás. Preferiría interrogarlos primero, sin molestias. Además, que se uniera o no Amadeus a la lucha no le parecía muy importante. Ella podría apañárselas, si finalmente tenía que ayudar.

-Esperemos a ver qué pasa.

Floramon se puso todavía más nerviosa. Si fallaba en su misión, no sabía lo que haría Cyclonemon. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa para alejarla, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Turuiemon había necesitado mucha suerte para esquivar la última flecha de Nohemon, pero se sintió extrañada cuando éstas dejaron de llegar. Nohemon estaba inmóvil. Estaba seguro de estar oliendo a su amada. Se dio la vuelta, y corrió hacia dónde se encontraban Dalia y Floramon. Turiemon le siguió, pensando que el espantapájaros trataba de huir.

Cuando Dalia observó que Nohemon se acercaba a ella, no pudo evitar poner una expresión de horror. No podía huir. En realidad, no podía hacer nada.

-¿Te gustaron los bombones?- preguntó, cuando se encontraban frente a frente.

Entonces Dalia reaccionó. Sin más dilación, y como un autoreflejo, le asestó una bofetada, con todas sus fuerzas. Nohemon, confundido, sacudió la cabeza, y se preparó para lanzarla una flecha. Se encontraba tan cerca suyo que no le daría tiempo a transformarse. Y la flecha la impactaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando Nohemon ya había tensado el arco al máximo, Turiemon le asestó un golpe por la espalda. El espantapájaros se desconcentró y la flecha salió disparada, quedando clavada en uno de los muchos árboles del lugar.

Los ojos de Turuiemon y Dalia se cruzaron, y Nohemon aprovechó el momento para alejarse. Preparó una flecha para lanzársela a la coneja, pero Dalia ya se había transformado, y una de sus características ráfagas le arrebató la flecha de las manos.

Turuiemon estaba deseosa de saber quién era esa nueva humana que podía transformarse, pero sabía que no había tiempo para palabras. Agarró bien sus armas y se dirigió corriendo hacia Nohemon, apuntando hacia su pecho. Consiguió clavárselas, pero no parecía hacerle daño, y se había quedado atascada. De pronto, se sintió aterrorizada.

Kabukimon estiró sus tallos y apuntó al cuervo, pero Turuiemon no paraba de interponerse, moviendo el cuerpo para escapar del torso de su enemigo.

Thunderballmon esquivó el sablazo de Leomon rodando por el suelo, y se dirigió a auxiliar a su amigo. Sentía cierto aprecio por Nohemon; aunque nunca iba a admitirlo delante suyo. Miró fijamente a Kabukimon. Su plan era atraerla hasta allí, y atacarla los tres, pero la intervención de los otros humanos les había fastidiado enormemente.

Lanzó unas cuantas chispas contra Turiemon, quien se retorció de dolor. Nohemon pegó un guantazo al conejo, despegándose, y cayendo al suelo. Volvió a ser Ana. Kabukimon observó la figura de la chica inconsciente. Alrededor suyo, acababa de brotar unas bandas, cristalinas, que adquirían tonalidades azules, grises y rosadas. En el centro del mismo, se encontraba, sobre una plataforma metálica, lo que parecía ser las orejas de Turiemon, junto con sus armas, apoyadas sobre la misma. Dalia no acababa de comprender del todo lo que ocurría, pero le recordaba al instrumento que ella cogió para transformarse en Kabukimon.

-El espíritu conejo, el espíritu conejo.- exclamaba Thunderballmon, con los ojos llorosos. No podía creerlo. Por fin algo le salía bien. Se arrodilló para cogerlo, y estiró la mano. Empezó a absorber el código digital, pero una ráfaga de pétalos le apartó, impidiéndole completar la operación.

Kabukimon había comprendido que aquello era lo que le permitía a la chica transformarse, y era lo que buscaban sus enemigos. Lo impediría costara lo que costase.

El resto de humanos se acercaron como pudieron a recoger a Ana y a llevarla a un lugar seguro. No sabían quien era Kakubimon, pero comprendían que estaba de su lado. Leomon llegó en la ayuda de Kabukimon. Con la energía de su puño, Thunderballmon salió disparado, alejándolo lo más posible de los chicos.

Cyclonemon centró su atención atención en sus compañeros, temiendo el fracaso del plan, pero de pronto sintió la presión de la enorme garra de Madleomon entre su cuello y su espalda.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le susurró gruñendo, dirigiendo su cálido aliento hacia su oído.

Sintió la gran fuerza de la leona empujándolo al suelo, y, usando la suya propia, frenó el golpe con su brazo contra el suelo.

Nohemon disparó sus flechas a Leomon, pero fue la espada de éste la que las recibió, alejándolas. Thunderballmon todavía estaba levantándose, algo aturdido, y el cuervo quería asegurarse de que sus enemigos no llegarían hasta él.

El resto de los humanos los miraban contrariados. El combate se estaba alargando, y aunque los suyos llevaban una clara ventaja, parecía que el final también estaba lejos. Y después estaba Kabukimon. Había sido una ayuda repentina, pero bastante oportuna. Kalvin la miró detenidamente, no solo había salvado a Turiemon sino que además, ahora que Ana había caído fuera de combate, compensaba el número de contrincantes. Sin embargo, había algo que le llamaba todavía más la atención, y por la mirada de Phoenix se dio cuenta de que no era el único que lo había notado: aquel digimon era una humana.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando le llegó el grito de frustración de Thunderballmon. Justo cuando había acabado de levantarse, Kabukimon lo arrinconó con sus flores, hasta que quedó en medio de la batalla entre los dos leones y Nohemon y Cyclonemon. Ninguna de las dos parejas luchaba coordinada, pero eso no evitó que a Thunderballmon le rozase por detrás una de las flechas del espantapájaros y que uno de los ataques de Leomon lo lanzase contra Cyclonemon.

Aprovechando la distracción del enemigo, Madleomon alzó uno de sus puños, que se tornó de color violeta. El otro león se tensó al reconocer el ataque.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra! – le gritó alterado.

La leona se sobresaltó al verse interrumpida, por lo que sus zarpas perdieron energía y no fue consciente del ataque de Nohemon hasta que varias flechas se clavaron en su pecho.

Si no hubiese estado en medio de una batalla, Kabukimon habría parpadeado varias veces sorprendida, pero no podía perder tiempo. Preparó su siguiente ataque, dispuesta a rematar al enemigo de una vez por todas.

Los chicos seguían contemplando la batalla ensimismados, contemplando la pulida técnica de Kabukimon, en comparación con el resto de sus compañeros, los cuales parecía que debían esforzarse más a la hora de luchar.

Kabukimon, se concentró para lanzar un potente rayo floral contra Nohemon, el cual chocó contra Thunderballmon, y salieron despedidos contra un árbol. Cyclonemon, que había evitado el ataque, arremetió contra Kabukimon. Sin embargo, Madleomon se interpuso en su camino, poniendo sus garras sobre los hombros del cíclope, frenándolo. Este, como respuesta, le propino un cabezazo. La leona, que no se lo esperaba, recibió el fuerte golpe. Ahora, una fuerte herida se abría en su costado: el cuerno de Cyclonemon la había impactado de lleno.

Leomon soltó un sablazo sobre Cyclonemon, y este se alejó para esquivarlo. Mientras, Kabukimon atendía a la herida leona. Madleomon parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Se tambaleaba, y se movía un lado a otro. La sangre le corría sin cesar por el costado… Tenía ganas de luchar, pero no la quedaban fuerzas necesarias. Se apoyó sobre Kabukimon, la cual tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sostenerla. Finalmente, cayó inconsciente, y volvió a ser Lara.

La digimon floral se vio indecisa un momento, no podía dejar a la chica en medio del campo de batalla, estorbaba y podía resultar todavía más herida; pero era el momento idóneo para acabar con Cyclonemon. Cuando un par de los otros humanos se acercaron a recoger a la chica, lo dio todo por solucionado. Se impulsó rápidamente hacia delante, poniéndose junto al Leomon. La ráfaga de pétalos que disparó de su cabeza incrementó el daño que ya estaba causando el puño ígneo del león en Cyclonemon. En un principio había contrarrestado el ataque con su rayo, pero eso ya era demasiado, y salió disparado contra el suelo, varios metros más a lo lejos.

-Esto todavía no ha acabado – aseguró poniéndose de pie, pero fue interceptado por un mal herido Thunderballmon.

-¡No seas estúpido, están a punto de sacarte el digicódigo!

-¿Crees que unos insignificantes humanos pueden hacer eso? – replicó irritado, intentando disimular su evidente cansancio.

Nohemon no les dio oportunidad de seguir peleando, agarró a ambos antes de que el último golpe de Leomon golpeara en el árbol tras de ellos y se los llevó a la carrera; al tiempo que Thunderballmon murmuraba algo acerca de esos extraños cambios de humor.

Dalia y Miles volvieron a su forma humana, también intento contener su alivio al ver acabar la pelea. La chica aprovechó por fin para mirar al resto de humanos. Mentiría si dijese no sentía curiosidad por ellos. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Ana se acercó a ella, ya algo mejorada.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – susurró tímidamente, aunque lo suficiente alto como para que la oyese – me salvaste.

Los demás asintieron, ellos también habían intuido que si Thunderballmon hubiese acabado lo que se proponía, algo malo habría pasado. Aún así, alguno todavía pensaba que era muy precipitado confiar en la extraña.

-Ana tiene razón – todos se giraron hacia Lara, sorprendidos por ese inusual apoyo. La chica estaba todavía sentada en el suelo, doblada hacia delante por el dolor en su torso y muy pálida; pero conservaba una sonrisa burlesca – Realmente eres la única persona que realmente sirva de ayuda por aquí.

-Te recuerdo, estúpida, que eres tú la que se ha desmayado, no yo – le recordó Miles, al entender el insulto tan directo.

-Obviamente, yo no he interferido cuando estabas a punto de cargarte al adversario – la chica mostró los dientes, pero volvió a bajar el volumen de voz cuando otra punzada le recorrió el costado.

Dalia observó en silencio. ¿Aquello no era acaso discordia?

-Lo importante es que hemos derrotado a estos nuevos enemigos.- dijo Ana, mientras se incorporaba, tratando de mediar.- Aunque parecía que tú ya les conocías. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó, interesada, la muchacha.

-Mi nombre es Dalia.- respondió ella, serena. Quizás podría ganarse su confianza, y causarles una buena impresión, a diferencia de sus compañeros del tren azul.- Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar. Estoy alojada n un albergue. Seguidme, por favor.- dijo ella, mientras buscada a Floramon con la mirada. La había perdido de vista durante la pelea.

Los chicos del tren rojo se miraron desconcertados. ¿Un albergue? Mientras que ellos habían estado durmiendo en su tren, o incluso en una cueva, ella se encontraba alojada en un albergue… Sin embargo, decidieron seguirla: quizá consiguieran alojarse ellos también en dicho albergue, y por fin pasar una noche decente.

Dalia localizó a Floramon agazapada tras un par de rocas. Se había ocultado para evitar la mirada incriminatoria de Cyclonemon. El plan había sido desastroso. Se reunió con Dalia, y se presentó ante los chicos.

-Esta es Floramon.- la presentó Dalia. Floramon estiró una de sus extremidades a modo de saludo.- También se hospeda en el albergue.- hizo una pausa.- Por aquí por favor.- dijo, señalando el camino de regreso.

Comenzaron su travesía hacia el albergue de Togemon. Ninguno de los chicos del tren rojo sabía que les esperaba allí.

* * *

><p>El barullo inicial de las tiendas al entrar en el pueblo los había ensordecido, pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrado. Comenzaron a vagar de un puesto a otro, admirados una vez más por los objetos raros de aquel extraño mundo, aunque para los digimon fueran de lo más corriente. Aunque parecían ir a su aire, lo cierto es que no se separaban mucho de Togemon; si surgía algún problema – y la experiencia les decía que era muy probable – querían estar cerca de alguien que pudiese protegerlos, ya que ni Dalia ni Amadeus estaban por allí.<p>

-¿No vas a comprar nada? – preguntó Erika extrañada, al ver la bolsa vacía de Togemon, que paseaba lentamente, observando divertido a los humanos.

-No aquí – elevó uno de sus guantes y señaló el final de la calle – vamos a ir a una tienda de comestibles primero – explicó mientras los cuatro volvían a reagruparse junto a él – aquí no venden comida, pero podemos volver después si queréis echar un vistazo.

Jack asintió enérgicamente, su partida de baloncesto le había demostrado lo necesitados que estaban de ropa – al menos ellos dos –, y aunque no dijese nada, David también pensaba lo mismo. No tenía la más mínima intención de volver a remendar nada. Pero tampoco quería que fuesen con la ropa destrozada.

La calla se empinaba hacia el final, y poco a poco los puestos quedaron atrás. Cuando Sonia, que iba la primera, llegó al cruce no necesitó preguntar por dónde seguir. Un cartel amarillo chillón decoraba el bajo, pero alto edificio, con una lechuga mal dibujada al lado.

-Acabaré enseguida – aseguró el digimon.

Y no mentía. Rápidamente comenzó a negociar con la pareja de Goblimon y Shamanmon que llevaban la tienda, al tiempo que iba indicando a los chicos que cosas debían coger, el criterio para seleccionar los comestibles y revisándolos antes de meterlos en la enorme bolsa que ninguno de los humanos se creía capaz de cargar.

Erika estaba mirando extrañada lo que parecía una bolsa llena de figuritas de legos cuando Togemon los llamó: ya habían terminado y estaba pagando. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió junto a Sonia, que la esperaba en la puerta, intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación con David.

-¿Y Jack? – preguntó.

Ambos apuntaron calle arriba, y ella y Togemon, que ya había llegado junto a ellos, siguieron la dirección. El chico no estaba muy lejos, husmeando en los puestos más cercanos, haciendo preguntas curiosas, aunque no demasiado escandalosas.

-¿Cómo vamos a pagarte esto? – preguntó cuando el cactus encontró un puesto que cumplía sus necesidades – No tenemos dinero.

-No os preocupéis por eso ahora – el digimon zarandeó su guante de boxeo - ¿Qué tal esta? – preguntó, señalando una camiseta, escandalosamente grande.

-¡Esa no vale! – le respondió Sonia riendo, mientras se apresuraba a rebuscar, siendo ella ahora la que le daba las indicaciones a Togemon – Con esto valdrá – anunció, señalando un montón no muy grande.

El posadero asintió, pagó y metió todo en su bolsa, colocándolo estratégicamente para que no se mezclase con la comida. Una vez hubieron acabado, y tras una revisión de varios puestos extraños por los que los chicos sentían mucha curiosidad, abandonaron el pueblo. Algo más animado al ver lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas, y sin haber tenido más altercados, el camino se les hizo más corto.

-¿Habéis dicho algo? – preguntó extrañado David.

-¿Qué? No... – respondió con mayor sorpresa Ana.

-Imaginaciones mías entonces – el chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia delante, pero Sonia se había parado.

-Oigo un zumbido.

Los demás también se pararon, pero ningún sonido llegaba hasta ellos.

-Ha parado – se excusó la chica – no estoy loca – aseguró enseguida, acusándolos con el dedo.

-Nadie ha pensado eso – trató de tranquilizarla Jack, que seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-Puede que haya sido un digimon que pasaba por aquí – opinó Togemon – vamos chicos, esa curva y ya estamos.

Los humanos asintieron y volvieron a reanudar el paso. Erika giró la cabeza, pero no dejó de andar. Se encontró con la mirada de David, él también había oído ese ruido. Se fijó un poco. Sonia tenía razón, parecía un zumbido, como el de un insecto. Un insecto muy grande.

-¡Pelotón, alto!

Todos se detuvieron y se giraron asustados; aquel digimon parecía haber salido de la nada. Era obviamente un insecto, por eso su figura estilizada y humanoide les chocó un poco en primer lugar. Después recordaron al cactus con guantes de boxeo. Tenía el cuerpo verde, excepto por los refuerzos negros de las garras – demasiado afiladas para su gusto-, pies, muslos y hombros; teniendo estos últimos varios pinchos. Cuando descendió a tierra, pudieron observar como a la altura de las muñecas tenía también dos cañones.

-Descansen soldados – les dijo con cierto tono alegre – Parece que hoy es vuestro día de suerte, después de todo, no encontraréis mejor digimon para que acabe definitivamente con vuestras vidas.

En otras circunstancias, jamás habrían creído lo que aquel insecto les decía. Pero, a estas alturas, ya estaban acostumbrados a oír y a tomar enserio aquella clase de amenazas.

Los chicos se situaron en torno a Togemon, quien dejo las bolsas en el suelo. Sabían que ninguno de ellos tenía ningún espíritu, y que el dueño del albergue sería el que debería encargarse de su enemigo.

-Tranquilos chicos.- dijo el cactus. Aunque no sonaba muy convencido de lo que decía. Había oido que los Stingmon eran unos excelentes combatientes, y que tenían la "manía" de empalar a sus víctimas.

Por un momento, pensó en salir corriendo, dejando a los chicos allí. Pero sabía que no podía. Le caían demasiado bien.

Stingmon, consciente de la indecisión de su contrincante, se abalanzó sobre el cactus a una velocidad pasmosa, con sus aguijones preparados. Togemon se sorprendió al verse capaz de alejarlo con un derechazo, pero sabía que su suerte no duraría.

Los humanos observaban el combate impotentes, animando a Togemon con todas sus fuerzas conforme éste paraba, como podía, los ataques del asaltante. Cuando David oyó la voz por primera vez, creyó que era uno de sus compañeros, pero una segunda fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era así.

- Togemon es incapaz de vencer.

Entendió rápidamente lo que pasaba: ahora le tocaba a él actuar. Siguió a la voz que resonaba en su cabeza, sabiendo que el combate entre Togemon y Stingmon podría acabar en cualquier momento, con el insecto como vencedor.

La voz, como si susurrara dentro de su oído, le indicaba qué camino tomar. Tuvo que meterse al bosque, y correr entre los árboles durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero que en realidad no pasaría los dos minutos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacer el viaje de vuelta. Finalmente, llegó a un pequeño manantial, donde el agua caía transparente sobre el reflejo de las flores.

- Haz una visita de cortesía a la diosa – decía la voz.

Pero ahí no había nadie. David miró en todas direcciones, y estuvo a punto de rendirse, hasta que, en las rocas, vio un relieve que le devolvió las esperanzas. Estaba tallado de manera algo tosca, y había sufrido con el tiempo, pero esa figura de tiempos remotos conservaba la belleza que pudo haber tenido en el pasado. Representaba a una bella mujer con los ojos vendados, con una sonrisa suave y dulce, y su largo cabello recogido en un elaborado tocado. A ambos lados de ella se veía una inscripción, pero para David era indescifrable. ¿Era la diosa?

Esperó, mirando la figura, pero no ocurrió nada. David se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, derrotado. Murmuraba, casi sin saber lo que decía, pidiendo ayuda a esta "diosa". Ni siquiera quería luchar, pero sabía que sólo así podría salvar a Togemon. No podía rendirse.

Entonces, en el agua que había estancada a los pies de la roca, con los ojos entrecerrados, le pareció ver algo brillar. Los abrió bien, y observó. Algo brillaba intensamente dentro de una concha. Estiró la mano, la abrió, y algo salió de ella, suspendido en el aire: era un espíritu. La efigie lo miraba desde su pedestal, a través de su casco metálico. Sus hermosas alas blancas envolvían su cuerpo.

Cuando se transformó, en un frenesí de plumas, una paloma le enseñó el camino de vuelta.

Togemon estaba agotado. Se había llevado unos cuantos cortes que todavía chorreaban, pero había conseguido mantener a Stingmon más o menos alejado gracias a sus espinas. Stingmon no había conseguido derribarlo, pero no parecía esforzarse al máximo. Para él, esto parecía ser un juego de niños.

- No podrás conseguir nada si no puedes seguirme el ritmo – espetó Stingmon, al mismo tiempo que asestaba una patada a los brazos del cactus, quebrantando su defensa.

Togemon esperaba el golpe de gracia, pero éste nunca llegó. Stingmon se negaba a aceptar una victoria tan fácil.

- Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor – decía, mientras preparaba su siguiente ofensiva.

Togemon sabía con absoluta certeza que no era rival para Stingmon, y lamentaba que el insecto se empeñara en alargar lo inevitable. No quería morir, pero como Digimon a menudo se había visto obligado a aceptar la idea de que, en algún momento, sería cazado, como muchos otros antes que él. Lo único que quería es que fuera rápido, y no una tortura.

- Puedo hacerlo mejor – murmuró, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero en cuanto el sonido murió con el viento las rodillas de Togemon se derrumbaron, dejando que su gran cuerpo se desplomara contra el suelo.

David lo vio mientras se acercaba volando en su nueva forma, tan raudo como podía, pero su velocidad disminuyó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, y terminó arrastrándose hasta el cuerpo inerte de su anfitrión.

Los demás lo miraron, primero confusos. Pero ante la ausencia de David y la melena rubia del desconocido, supusieron lo más fácil de suponer, y lo más cierto: que ese era David.

Se encontraban ante una figura alada parecida a un ángel, con un casco metálico que tapaba sus ojos, cerca de la altura de los cuales había una franja también metálica por la que no debería ser capaz de ver. Su cuerpo, esbelto pero tonificado, estaba cubierto por un fino traje blanco con adornos, unos plomizos, y otros dorados, como la vara que portaba. De su cadera colgaba una tela rosa similar a otra más fina que le rodeaba el brazo. Miraba a Togemon, pero su rostro se giró hacia el causante de todo aquello, que le respondía la mirada con verdadera aversión.

- Un Pidmon... No me gustan los de tu calaña.

El recién renacido sonrió para sus adentros: a él tampoco le gustaba Stingmon. Pero era una sonrisa con gusto agrio, por culpa de la situación. Togemon no estaba muerto, se había cerciorado, pero estaba en muy mal estado, y con Stingmon ahí eso sólo podía empeorar.

- Supongo que podemos retomar la lucha donde la dejé con tu compañero – dijo el insecto.

- No – fue la respuesta.

Stingmon miró incrédulo a aquel ángel que tenía ante él. Esa era la respuesta que menos se esperaba.

- Deja que se lleven a Togemon , y cuando estemos los dos solos, haremos lo que tú desees.

Pidmon se estaba dejando llevar. No sabía cuáles eran sus poderes, y por lo tanto desconocía sus probabilidades de victoria. Sabía que lo mejor sería asegurarse de que los demás estaban a salvo.

- ¿Por qué debería? - soltó Stingmon, acompañado de una risa jovial – Mi misión es acabar con vosotros. Con todos.

- Quizás - replicó - Pero por ahora lo único que van a hacer es estorbar. Además, no creo que te cueste localizarlos una vez hayas acabado conmigo – y añadió, con tono entre mofa y solemnidad - Será más divertido cazarlos de uno en uno.

Samuel dio un paso al frente, confuso.

- No vamos a abandonarte – dijo.

- Cállate – respondió Pidmon, fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo último que necesitaba era que se hicieran los héroes.

Samuel creía que David estaba siendo egoísta, pero Erika entendía la situación. Sabía que ellos no iban a ser de ayuda en esa pelea, y que Togemon necesitaba atención. Sólo quedaba confiar en que Pidmon sabría defenderse.

- Vámonos – masculló.

Cuando Sonia fue a abrir la boca para objetar, la voz de Erika volvió a oírse, más fuerte.

- ¡Vámonos! - gritó, haciendo que su voz se quebrara.

No había otra opción posible. Jack y Sonia agarraron a Togemon por los guantes y lo arrastraron, en dirección a la casa. Erika casi tuvo que llevarse a Samuel a rastras, pero al alejarse de los Digimons se unieron a sus compañeros.

Pidmon no paraba de pensar. Realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y por dentro temblaba sin parar. Nunca le había gustado luchar, y ahora parecía ser la única vía de supervivencia. Stingmon lo estaba mirando, desenvainando sus aguijones lentamente.

- Tendrás la satisfacción de ser el primero. Así, no tendrás que ser testigo de la muerte del resto.

- Me quitas un peso de encima.

Sin ganas de bromear, el insecto se lanzó al ataque. Primero comenzó con una patada, que el ángel recibió, aunque amortiguada por su vara. Cuando su enemigo estaba aturdido le dio dos golpes consecutivos con los brazos. Pidmon pudo bloquear el primero, pero el segundo le dio de lleno en el hombro. Intentó alejarse con sus alas, pero Stingmon le agarró el cuello firmemente, evitando la huida. Levantó su otra mano, preparando su espina para ensartar a su oponente. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una ráfaga de plumas en llamas lo alejó de su víctima.

- No sabía que podía hacer eso – comentó, con un suspiro de alivio.

Acto seguido, lo volvió a intentar. Y aunque funcionó, no sabía controlar bien la dirección, y para Stingmon fue fácil esquivarlo. Antes de que pudiera acercarse de nuevo, volvió a intentarlo, con resultados algo más satisfactorios. La dirección era la adecuada, pero su enemigo las desvió de su trayectoria agitando sus alas a gran velocidad.

Era hora de una nueva estrategia. Lo más evidente era que debía alejarse de Stingmon, y eso mismo hizo, saliendo del camino, en dirección a los árboles.

- ¡Tu forma de pelear no mejorará por unos cuantos árboles! - bramó el insecto.

Pero Pidmon no tenía intención de pelear. Quería llegar al hotel, donde habría oponentes más capaces para derribar a Stingmon, aunque fuera dando un rodeo. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a volar, así que, sin los obstáculos en los que se convertían los árboles, Stingmon sería sin duda más rápido. Pero David confiaba en sus reflejos. Quizás no se le dieran muy bien los deportes, pero desde pequeño siempre había sido un maestro en el arte de la huida.

Stingmon estaba enfadado, pues entendía que Pidmon no iba a darle la diversión que quería. Para él, escapar así era de cobardes, y se merecía una muerte de cobarde. Pero no se veía capaz de alcanzarlo. Pidmon, sin darse cuenta, brillaba, dejando una estela rosa por el camino, y adquiriendo una impresionante velocidad.

Árboles y más árboles. Stingmon estaba cada vez de peor humor, y cada vez iba más rápido. Su determinación crecía con cada cosa que esquivaba.

A unos diez metros de él, Pidmon vio el final del bosque: estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

Cuando por fin salió hacia la luz del sol, vio más personas de las que debería haber.

* * *

><p>"Finalmente, el Tren Azul y el Tren Rojo se han encontrado. La verdad es que no lo tenía planeado, y ha sido el destino quien los ha unido en su travesía. Ahora, deberán enfrentarse a los peligros juntos… Sin embargo, esto no va a quedar así. Quiero que un grupo de humanos esté sólo en la zona Norte del Mundo Digital, dónde les tengo muchas sorpresas separadas. Todavía me quedan espíritus, así que, será mejor que convoque a más para que se unan a la aventura…"<p> 


	21. Cap 20: Huidas

Con la llegada de nuevos integrantes a nuestro grupo de escritores (Soncarmela, Kirari y Leny –debido al cambio de foro-) y el mantenimiento de los originales, he aquí el capítulo 20, con la introducción de los nuevos personajes del tren verde:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Huídas<strong>

Stingmon tragó saliva. Frente a él, los humanos se transformaban en formas que le eran familiares: SkullKightmon, Leomon, Kabukimon, Turuiemon, MadLeomon. Pidmon ya se había alejado de él, cuando estaba distraído, y se había acercado a Togemon. Estaba en una obvia situación de desventaja. Pero no estaba dispuesto a desertar.

Todos se miraban entre ellos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Stingmon sabía que ese era el momento para actuar. Se abalanzó, a toda velocidad, hacia Samuel, el más pequeño de todos, y todavía no más que un humano, agarrándolo por el cuello y utilizándolo como escudo.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó el joven de pelo azul. Sin embargo, su grito quedó ahogado cuando el portentoso brazo de Stingmon le tapó con un rápido gesto la boca. Trató de morderlo, pero le sujetaba con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que era imposible.

Madleomon hizo ademán de lanzarse a por Stingmon, sin embargo, Kabukimon se lo impidió. Había observado el agresivo estilo de combate de la leona, y, si hacía lo que pretendía, seguramente Samuel saldría malparado.

-Es mejor el combate indirecto.- susurró.

Pero la leona no atendía a razones. Dio un paso a delante y soltó un rugido. Stingmon no se inmutó. Leomon desenvainó su espada. No iba a dejar que Lara se apoderara de todo el protagonismo.

-¡Deteneos!- exclamó Sonia, quien se encontraba arrodillada junto al herido Togemon. Pidmon se encontraba junto a ella. Esperaba que sus conocimientos básicos de medicina sirvieran para algo.- Si atacáis, Samuel sufrirá todo el daño. ¿No veis lo rápido que es Stingmon?- Estaba en lo cierto. Todos lo que habían estado en el mercadillo habían comprobado la velocidad del insecto, así como su sangre fría.

Apollo, apartado del resto, contemplaba la lucha, impasible. Se había pasado la mañana montando y desmontando aquel instrumento que se había encontrado; y que ahora sostenía entre sus manos. Y cuando se había percatado del alboroto que había fuera, se había reunido con el resto. Estaba sorprendido con la presencia de más humanos, más era uno de los pocos que recordaba aquel tren rojo que partió junto con el azul. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que ellos también podían transformarse. ¿Serían más poderosos que Amadeus y Dalia?

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Un nuevo enemigo había hecho acto de presencia, y tenía que pensar en un plan rápidamente. No estaban acostumbrados a ser tantos, y tampoco conocían sus poderes, por lo que la confusión y descoordinación jugarían en su contra. Aunque contaban con ventaja numérica, lo cual no estaba nada mal…

-¿A qué estáis esperando?- preguntó Stingmon, burlón. Comenzó a aletear sus alas más y más rápido, como si estuviera dispuesto a despegar; aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo: al menos, no por el momento.

Michel prestó especial atención a su amago. Si se decidía por alzar el vuelo, sería un problema, porque ninguno de ellos podía volar, aparte del Digimon con forma de ángel del otro grupo, y todavía no sabía lo eficiente que podía ser en una batalla.

Pidmon seguía atendiendo a Togemon junto con Sonia, pero no obtenían resultados. Se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso. Sonrió para sus adentros de forma amarga, intentando pensar en algo.

- Ninguno de tus doctorados te cualifica para tratar a un cactus, ¿verdad? - se limitó a decir, dirigiéndose a Erika.

La respuesta fue una mirada de enfado, de su amiga Sonia. No era tiempo de ponerse a reprochar: había que salvar a Togemon. Eso sin contar que derrotar a Stingmon era igual de importante. O incluso más. Pero a Sonia Stingmon le daba igual en esos momentos: ya se encargaría el resto de él. Ahora, ella, debía de estar con Togemon, a pesar de la impotencia que sentía por no poder ayudarle.

Aprovechando la confusión, las gemelas dieron un pequeño rodeo, y se situaron por detrás de Stingmon. Ninguno de sus compañeros se percató de lo que iban a hacer. Solo Yoshi se dio cuenta. Había pensado hacer algo similar, mas recordando el fracaso cuando trató de atacar a Thunderballmon por la espalda.

Con un ágil movimiento, Karin y Karon se abalanzaron sobre el insecto. Éste, sobresaltado, alzó levemente el vuelo, elevándose un par de metros. Extendió los brazos y golpeó con sus puños a las asesinas a sueldo, las cuales cayeron al suelo, inconscientes, junto con Samuel, quien se había escurrido de entre los brazos de Stingmon cuando este había agredido a las recién llegadas.

Turuiemon dio una voltereta y recogió al muchacho. Samuel le sonrió, aliviado de ya no estar preso. Pero su expresión cambió repentinamente cuando miró por encima del hombro del conejo.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó.

Turuiemon no tenía mucho tiempo de reacción, menos cuando estaba cargando al chico, pero pudo ver a Stigmon lanzándose contra ellos. Antes de poder pensar en algún ataque posible o un mero plan de escape, el puño del insecto le golpeó el hombro. Sin embargo no hubo tanto fuerza como esperaba y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos extrañada vio ante sí a la Madleomon, sujetando por la cabeza a Stingmon.

El conejo no se hizo de rogar y llevó a Samuel con el resto. Mientras el resto de humanos lo recibían más relajados y Turuiemon regresaba para comprobar el estado de las gemelas, Stingmon cogió impulso hacia delante, consiguiendo alzar las piernas y golpear a Madleomon en la cara, que lo soltó con un gruñido, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Pero en el suelo Skullknightmon lo estaba esperando. Sin esperar a que Stingmon recuperase el equilibrio lo golpeó con una de sus lanzas.

El insecto tuvo que retroceder, pero extendió de nuevo sus alas para detener el movimiento y aprovechó para alzarse un par de metros sobre el suelo. No le gustaba la situación. Su misión era encargarse de esos mocosos, pero pelear contra cinco adversarios – seis si Pidmon decidía unirse – al mismo tiempo iba a ser muy complicado. Necesitaba separarlos, o al menos derrotarlos rápidamente. Era obvio que no peleaban en equipo. Eso podría haber sido una ventaja para Stigmon. Podría. Si no peleaban en equipo era porque la mayoría parecía demasiado confiado en su fuerza como para permitir que fuera otro el que lo venciera, y eso significaba que estaban atentos a cualquier momento que uno de sus compañeros dejase de atacar para relevarlo en la labor.

Alzó un poco más el vuelo, buscando una forma de atacar a alguno de ellos, o al menos ir capturando a otro humano.

-¿Por qué no subes a por él? – le reprochó Madleomon a Pidmon. No quería tener que compartir enemigo con más gente, pero le irritaba un poco el desentendimiento del otro digimon.

Pidmon se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió la vista a Togemon. Erika se ponía más nerviosa por momentos y Sonia parecía a punto de explotar.

-¿Por qué no utilizáis ataques a distancia? – sugirió Kalvin. No mostraba la expresión de preocupación de Jack o la mueca de miedo de Hugo, pero desde que Stigmon había llegado mantuvo el ceño fruncido, mirando de vez en cuando a los digimon nuevos.

-Los esquivará – respondió Apollo, entrecerrando los ojos – puede volar más alto en cualquier momento y los ataques ni le rozarán.

-Pues quietos tampoco van a hacer mucho – murmuró Hugo. Lo único que quería en ese momento es que se librasen de Stigmon cuanto antes. Para una vez que encontraban un sitio que parecía mínimamente acogedor.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó de pronto Phoenix, escudriñando el cielo.

El gruñido de Leomon atrajo su atención. El león miraba detenidamente el bosque, lo que es dio a entender que el enemigo se había ocultado entre los árboles. No era una mala idea en el fondo, su color verde lo hacía más complicado de distinguir y su velocidad no parecía reducirse demasiado por tener que esquivar los troncos.

El zumbido se hizo más fuerte y Leomon tuvo el tiempo justo para girarse, pero no para alzar la espada. El puño de Stingmon le alcanzó en el pecho. Reprimió otro gruñido y con una sonrisa de satisfacción por poder encargarse por fin del insecto levantó su arma. Arremetió varias veces, y aunque no acertó en todos los intentos no volvió a recibir ningún otro ataque.

-Acabemos con esto – dijo el león con satisfacción, alzando su puño, que estaba tomando tonalidades doradas.

Stigmon también guardo el aguijón que había utilizado para defenderse de la espada del otro y preparó su ataque. Ambos chocaron en el aire y Leomon comprobó irritado que no había tenido el efecto deseado.

-¡No!

El león miró confuso hacia la derecha. Turuiemon, aún con las armas preparadas para atacar mientras las gemelas despertaban poco a poco, miraba en su dirección. Madleomon había vuelto a cubrir su brazo de un aura morada y miraba también irritada al conejo. Kabukimon miró intrigada la escena, tenía que haber algo con ese ataque que molestaba o preocupaba al otro grupo, porque era la segunda vez que la detenían.

Aquel momento de distracción sirvió a Stigmon, que disparó de nuevo una multitud de agujas, lastimando a ambos leones. Skullknightmon tampoco estaba perdiendo el tiempo, de los ojos de su pecho salieron dos haces de luz que golpearon a Stigmon. Las alas del insecto no lo salvaron de dar varias volteretas hacia atrás esta vez, dirigiéndose hacia el resto de los humanos, que contuvieron una exclamación.

Una corriente de pétalos los salvó de cualquier golpe. Kabukimon se había puesto delante de ellos y había atrapado a Stingmon en otro ataque, todavía más directo que el que había recibido de Skullknightmon segundos antes. Cuando el insecto cayó al suelo se sentía ya bastante cansado y algo dolorido. Podría haber combatido un rato más, pero ya se había convencido de que no era buena idea contra todos ellos. Dejaría a esos soldados rasos un leve descanso mientras preparaba su siguiente movimiento, que no tardaría en llegar.

-Descansen soldados – les ordenó con serenidad mientras se levantaba – será la última vez – les prometió mientras alzaba de nuevo el vuelo.

Los humanos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pero no podían evitar seguir preocupados. No estaban dispuestos a ignorar la amenaza de Stingmon, pero ahora tenían tiempo para recuperarse del combate, antes de la inevitable revancha.

Togemon seguía grave. La impotencia que sentía le recordó a Pidmon el momento que encontró su espíritu; recordó a la diosa y decidió que debía tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos, se concentró en pensar alguna solución para Togemon, y sólo los abrió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos se estaban iluminando. Sentía que perdía fuerza. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya había vuelto a su forma humana.

Togemon se incorporó, sorprendiendo a los que lo atendían. Estaba obviamente recuperado, y con sus renovadas fuerzas miró a David.

- Gracias – dijo, símplemente.

David le devolvía la mirada, confuso, todavía sin ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Cuando iba a preguntar por qué le daba las gracias, Apollo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Está Togemon bien?

En ese momento, Togemon se levantó por completo y estiró sus articulaciones. Apollo no cabía en su asombro.

- Estoy perfectamente – respondió.

Uno a uno, los que habían tomado parte en la batalla fueron recuperando sus formas humanas. El último fue Amadeus, y unos segundos después escuchó una voz horriblemente familiar a su espalda. Era la de Michel.

- ¡Hermano!

Se dio la vuelta, y lo vio lanzándose a sus brazos, pero no reaccionó. Se quedó inmóvil mientras su hermano lo abrazaba, aturdido por esta nueva situación.

- "Michel está aquí" - se repetía, intentando pensar en qué iba a hacer.

Los demás los observaban, confundiendo lo que veían con una agradable reunión familiar. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Kalvin lo creyó necesario.

- Deberíamos presentarnos, pero supongo que estaréis de acuerdo en que lo mejor será que entremos primero.

Los demás asintieron: tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

Togemon les condujo a la sala de los cojines, no sin antes sacar unos cuantos más para los nuevos invitados y preparar un rico, rico zumo de los suyos. También indicó a Floramon que llevara a las gemelas a la habitación contigua a la suya: pese a estar ya conscientes, seguían aturdidas y necesitaban reposo.

Todos tomaron asiento en el suelo, dividiéndose en dos grupos claramente diferenciados: a la derecha, los recién llegados, y a la izquierda aquellos que ya llevaban tiempo conviviendo con Togemon. Situado al fondo de la sala, y presidiendo la mesa baja que Togemon había colocado para que apoyaran los vasos, se encontraba el propio encargado del albergue.

-Vosotros debéis de ser los llamados "humanos del tren rojo".- rompió el hielo Togemon, con aquella enigmática sonrisa que le caracterizaba.- Los chicos me mencionaron cuando llegaron que también había otro tren como en el que llegaron ellos.

- Ahora que lo dices – mencionó Kalvin – También había un tren azul, ¿ibais en él?

- Efectivamente – respondió Dalia – Y nosotros tampoco sabemos quién nos convocó.

- Por no saber, tampoco sabemos cómo os habéis encontrado – comentó Jack.

-Creo que eso puedo aclararlo yo.- dijo Dalia, dispuesta a comenzar a contar la historia.- Cómo todos sabéis, Floramon y yo nos habíamos internado en el bosque para estudiar las plantas de la zona.- Dalia midió sus palabras en lo que buscaba a Floramon con la mirada. Ni rastro: aún debía de estar acomodando a las gemelas; o quizás se había retirado a descansar a su habitación. El resto del tren azul asintió a lo que decía: era dato conocido que visitar el bosque era una rutina ya adoptada por la pelirroja y la peculiar huésped.- Mientras nos internamos en la parte más profunda del bosque, oímos un ruido. –

-Una especie de explosión.- matizó Michel, aún eufórico por haber encontrado a su hermano. Al final las promesas de quien les había citado allí se iban cumpliendo. ¿Habría Amadeus pedido lo mismo?

Sin embargo, el moreno se encontraba con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus propios pensamientos…

-Eso es lo de menos.- comentó Hugo. – Lo importante es decir que en el bosque estaba aquella extraña tienda de campaña.-

-Sí, ya iba a decirlo.- respondió Dalia, algo molesta. Pero trató de no exteriorizarlo: debía causar mejor impresión a este grupo y no cometer los mismo errores que con sus compañeros.- Total, que nos acercamos a la tienda y…-

-Y se encontraron con nosotros.- interrumpió Hugo a la pelirroja.

Dalia le fulminó con la mirada, y acto seguido sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Y qué hacíais vosotros en la cabaña?- preguntó Jack, intrigado.

-Acabábamos de atravesar la sabana y nos habíamos internado en el bosque. Entramos en la cabaña para preguntar si alguien podía guiarnos.- explicó Kalvin, quien se encontraba completamente tumbado en el suelo.

-Y entonces fue cuando nos encontramos con ellos.- exclamó Ana, entretenida. Ahora que ya habían encontrado a otros humanos, sería algo más sencillo luchar contra aquellos monstruos que los atacaban. Además, quizá incluso podría hacer amigas: lo cierto es que no había hecho muy buenas migas con el resto del grupo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque había grietas por todos lados…

- Uno se llamaba Thunderballmon – dijo Lara, intentando recordar - Y los otros dos...

- Nohemon y Cyclonemon – completó Michel – Aunque supongo que vosotros ya los conocéis.

Dalia no pudo evitar pensar en Nohemon, y en su obsesión con ella. Lo curioso era que esa obsesión no evitaba que intentara matarla.

- Sí, han estado acosándonos desde que llegamos.

- A nosotros nos ha pasado algo similar – comentó Ana – Aunque nos han atacado otros.

Phoenix pensó en las batallas que habían tenido que hacer en esos últimos días.

- Ogremon y Ginkakumon nos persiguen. Y también está aquella sombra.

Se puso tenso recordando su encuentro con Devimon, y sus palabras, que lo anunciaban como a un futuro oponente.

- Eso quiere decir que en total hay por lo menos siete enemigos persiguiéndonos, si añadimos a Stingmon – comentó Apollo.

- Stingmon... Es ese que trajo la rubia, ¿no? - preguntó Miles.

Los del tren azul se miraron entre ellos; tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de a quién se refería.

- Aquí no hay ninguna rubia – dijo Samuel, mirando a David con cierto despecho.

Miles se quedó mirándolo, confuso, y sus compañeros parecían hacer lo mismo.

- Me llamo David...-

Los integrantes del tren rojo le miraron, incrédulos.

-No es la primera vez que me confunden.- admitió el joven. –Bueno, yo ya me he presentado. Quizás sería hora de que lo hiciéramos todos.-

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Un incómodo silencio inundó la sala.

-Como ya sabéis todos, yo soy Dalia.- se decidió a reanudar la conversación. Ella había sido la primera que había entablado el primer contacto con el tren rojo; y se encontraba algo más cómoda que el resto.

-Yo soy Kalvin.- dijo el rubio, incorporándose. Sus largos cabellos rubios y su mechón rojo le cubrían la mayor parte del rostro. Se los apartó para contemplar al resto. Lo cierto es que, a partir de ahora, si continuaban juntos, serían un grupo numeroso.

-Ana.- dijo tímidamente la chica.

Al caer en la cuenta de que había alguien más de su edad, el interés de Erika y Sonia se acrecentó.

-Nosotras somos Sonia y Erika.- presentó Sonia tanto a ella misma como a su amiga. Erika, a un lado, saludó con la mano. - Seguro que podemos ser muy buenas amigas.- Sonrió. Ana la devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo soy Jack.- saludó efusivamente el joven pelirrojo tras tomar un sorbo del zumo.

-Y yo Lara.-

-¿La leona?- preguntó Apollo, interesado. Su estilo de combate era alocado, pero sus ataques eran ciertamente destructivos. Es más, incluso sus compañeros habían tenido que detenerla varias veces para que no usara una de sus técnicas especiales…

-La misma.-

-Mi nombre es Apollo.- contestó el muchacho. Dalia puso mala cara. Había oído a Sonia comentar algo cómo: "Quizás le gusten las pelirrojas." Lo cierto era que tanto Dalia como Lara tenían el pelo del mismo color, aunque el de la chica del tren rojo era de una tonalidad más oscura y apagada, además de que estaba bastante menos cuidado que el de la del tren azul.

- Yo soy Miles – dijo el atleta, haciéndose notar – El león.

- "Más bien el gatito" - pensó Hugo, antes de abrir la boca – Yo Hugo.

-Yo me llamó Samuel.- dijo el peli azul. Aún seguía aturdido después de su agradable encuentro con Stingmon.

-Yo soy Michel.- se presentó el chico de pelo blanco.- Y ese es mi hermano, Amadeus.- añadió, señalando al moreno, que se encontraba en frente suyo. Todos les miraron perplejos.

-¿Tienes un hermano y no nos habías comentado?- preguntó Sonia, perpleja.

-No creí que fuera importante.- contestó Amadeus, con desgana.- Además, desconocía el que estuviera aquí…-

-¡Pero ahora que el destino nos ha unido jamás volveremos a separarnos!- exclamó Michel, ciertamente emocionado.-

-Prosigamos con las presentaciones.- respondió rápidamente Amadeus. No quería escuchar ninguna palabra más.

-Creo que del tren rojo sólo quedo yo…- dijo Phoenix, desanimado. Entre los humanos del tren rojo, no se encontraba su amigo Fred…- Yo soy Phoenix.-

Todos tornaron entonces la mirada hacia Yoshi, que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala, totalmente callado, como siempre.

-¿Es que acaso no vas a presentarte?- preguntó Hugo, molesto.

-Yoshi…- dijo su nombre el joven, sin ganas, como si lo dejara caer en un profundo abismo.

-Bueno, parece que todos os conocéis…- dijo Togemon, contento.

-¿Y las gemelas?- preguntó Jack, interesado. Las había visto actuar frente a Stingmon. Su valor era admirable.

-Yo que tú no me acercaría mucho a ellas…- murmuró Hugo, por lo bajo.

-¿Por?- preguntó Apollo. Cualquier información que recabara le podría ser útil más adelante.

-Son asesinas a sueldo.- aclaró Kalvin.- vinieron aquí porque se pensaban que éste era su próximo encargo.-

Los jóvenes del tren azul tragaron saliva.

-Bueno chicos.- intervino Togemon para relajar la tensión que aquella revelación había creado.- Supongo que vosotros, los recién llegados.- dijo, girando la cabeza hacia los aludidos.- Deseareis quedaros aquí unos días a descansar, tal y como llevan haciendo mis chicos desde hace unos días.-

-¿Lleváis varios días disfrutando de estas comodidades?- preguntó Lara, incrédula.

-Una semana, más o menos.- precisó Erika.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Hugo. ¡Y nosotros durmiendo dentro del tren! ¡O en una cueva!-

-Nosotros también tuvimos que dormir en el tren, al principio…- dijo Sonia, tratando de arreglarlo. No quería llevarse mal con los recién llegados.

- Bueno, ahora vosotros también estáis aquí – dijo Togemon – Y supongo que estaréis hambrientos, así que, ¿por qué no os preparo algo?

Al oír eso, los rostros de los humanos del tren rojo se iluminaron. Togemon lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa, y se dirigió a la cocina. David se ofreció a ayudarle, y entonces Ana hizo lo mismo. Sonia y Erika, sintiendo curiosidad por ella, se unieron al grupo de cocineros. La puerta se cerró, dejando a los que estaban fuera expectantes.

Mientras ellos escuchaban los sonidos desde el otro lado de la puerta, Dalia decidió buscar a Floramon. No tardó en encontrarla frente al mostrador de la recepción del albergue. Se encontraba apoyada en él, cansada. Acababa de acomodar a las gemelas, pero no en la habitación en la que había dicho Togemon, puesto que se encontraba demasiado cerca de la suya, y quizás alguno de los humanos podrían ver a Cyclonemon merodeando por allí, sino en las literas sobrantes de la habitación de las chicas. Y aun así quedaba otra litera para Erika y Sonia.

-Ha sido un día duro.- comentó el digimon. Dalia asintió.- Creo que voy a picar algo en la cocina y me iré a dormir.- se marchó hacia el lugar indicado, dejando a Dalia sola en la recepción.

Togemon, con tantos ayudantes, no tardaron apenas en preparar la cena. Tuvieron que traer más sillas de otras habitaciones, y también una mesa, más pequeña que la otra, para que hubiera sitio para todos. Sirvieron la cena, y una vez estuvieron todos sentados, comenzaron a comer. Ninguno dijo palabra: el tren rojo estaba ansioso por probar una comida decente. Después de las extrañas lechugas de los Karatsukinumemon, no habían probado bocado.

-Supongo que estaréis bastante cansados.- comentó Togemon. Los demás ni siquiera levantaron la cabeza del plato. –Así que podréis instalaros, e iros a dormir. Las chicas dormirán en la misma habitación, ya que hay literas de sobra y Floramon ya ha instalado allí a las gemelas. Mas en el caso de los chicos…- Apollo agudizó el oído. –Dormirán en la habitación de la planta baja, ya que las chicas finalmente no se instalaron allí.- Los demás hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin dejar de comer.- Mañana podréis ducharos en el aseo de la planta de arriba.-

-Pero tened cuidado.- intervino Dalia.- Tengo allí un par de cosas preparadas…-

- ¿Cosas? - preguntó Kalvin, intentando hacerse una idea de cómo era esa chica-

- Sí, cosas – respondió Dalia, indiferente – Cosas que preferiríais no tocar.-

Sus compañeros del tren azul recordaron el primer día que se conocieron, cuando Dalia derribó a Thunderballmon con una sustancia desconocida. Se preguntaron si hablaba de algo similar, pero ninguno sacó el tema. Los del tren rojo no entendían a lo que se refería, y fue Miles quien preguntó por los demás.

- ¿No quieres que nadie use tus productos de belleza? - dijo, de manera socarrona.-

- Si esa respuesta te satisface, siempre y cuando no toques nada, podemos dejarla como verdadera.-

A Michel le intrigó una respuesta tan elusiva, así que decidió estar atento de ahora en adelante.

- Gracias por la comida - murmuró Ana a Togemon.-

En un momento, la atención de todos fue a ella.

- Tú has colaborado – respondió Togemon - ¿Quieres repetir?-

- N-No hace falta – dijo ella, intentando disimular su apetito.-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Togemon ya estaba poniendo más comida en su plato. Sonia no pudo evitar reírse, y contagió a Erika. Ana se rió, nerviosa, y le siguió Samuel. Hugo ponía mala cara, incapaz de encontrarle la gracia al asunto.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Floramon estaba preocupada, porque la habitación que había intentado mantener libre había sido ocupada igualmente, pero intentó tranquilizarse y confiar en que Cyclonemon sería discreto. Estaba cansada; ese había sido un día ajetreado.

-Este es – les indicó Togemon.

Todos los chicos se inclinaron hacia delante, mirando su nueva habitación. No tenían muchas pertenencias, así que el traslado no había sido muy complicado. Al ver el asentimiento general, el digimon les deseó buenas noches y los dejó.

-¡Hermano! – gritó Michel, más contento de lo normal - ¡Compartamos litera!

Amadeus se dejó arrastrar, todavía intentando asimilar la llegada del otro, hasta la cama de abajo.

Yoshi, Miles, Phoenix y Kalvin ya se habían instalado en sus respectivas camas y Jack y Samuel charlaban alegremente en la cama del segundo. Hugo los miraba crítico, pero finalmente cedió al sueño y se fue a dormir bajo la cama de David. Apollo fue el último en acostarse. La llegada de un grupo tan grande como el suyo cambiaba sus ecuaciones. Sería demasiado difícil servirse de algunos de ellos o demasiado molesto, pero aún así necesitaba saber como tratar a cada uno.

Mientras en el grupo de las chicas la elección de camas fue más sencilla, pues algunas ya estaban ocupadas.

-Por fin una cama de verdad – gruñó Lara, aunque portaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿No temes despertarlas? – preguntó Erika, algo nerviosa.

Lara se subió a su cama de un saltó y miró hacia ellas. Se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la almohada ruidosamente.

-No son tan malas – aseguró tímidamente Ana – nos han ayudado un par de veces. Y no creo que nos hagan nada si no les damos una razón.

Erika y Sonia la miraron y asintieron. Al cabo de un rato las tres ya estaban charlando alegremente, aunque sin hacer demasiado ruido. No querían despertar a las gemelas ni a Lara, que amenazaba con empezar a roncar. Dalia observó la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Si Ana se unía a la molesta parejita, no tardaría en ponerse en contra suya. Y entonces le única posible compañía femenina serían las gemelas y la otra pelirrojo. Se acostó desganada. Vaya panorama.

Con el paso del tiempo todos se fueron acostando, y empezaron a quedarse dormidos. La noche avanzaba y Amadeus empezó a dar vueltas en la cama. Estaba seguro de que no era el único que no podía dormir, o que por lo menos no podía dormir bien. Pero aún así no iba a perder el tiempo averiguándolo. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño decidió dar un paseo hasta el baño. Normalmente se tomaría un vaso de la primera cosa que encontrarse en la cocina, pero estaban en un albergue, y además uno del Digimundo, así que prefería conformarse con un trago del grifo. Además, la puerta de la cocina seguramente estuviese cerrada a esas horas.

Caminó con cuidado por los pasillos, pero sin llegar a andar muy despacio. Al llegar a las escaleras tuvo que recordar el camino en la oscuridad, pero enseguida estaba ya en el pequeño cuartito.

-No hay forma – murmuró con la ceja alzada – Togemon no puede caber aquí.

Acercó la mano al grifo, pero un ruido lo sobresaltó por detrás. Se quedó semigirado, la mano congelada y el oído atento. Pero como el silencio volvió a reinar concluyó que habría sido un chasquido de la madera del suelo y empezó a beber. Fue al acabar cuando volvió a oír un ruido. Con mucho cuidado se llevó las manos a la cintura. No encontró las dos pistolas que estaba buscando, pero cuando alcanzó su dispositivo lo agarró con fuerza y empezó a abrir la puerta.

Fuera todo seguía muy oscuro, y cuando creyó que no podría distinguir nada, un extraño movimiento llegó desde la pared del fondo. Como si hubiesen golpeado la superficie de un lago con un piedra, la piedra empezó a ondularse. La cabeza, pecho y manos de una nueva criatura empezaron a emerger justo en el medio del fenómeno. Amadeus abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y agarró el dispositivo más fuerte aún. Decidió aguantar el impulso a transformarse, quizás podría obtener algo de información si era paciente.

El digimon ya había acabado de salir y la pared había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin apenas ruido dio un par de pasos y aprovechó el cruce de pasillos para estirar sus alas. Por un momento pareció mirar hacia el baño donde todavía estaba Amadeus, pero rápidamente se acercó a la habitación más cercana y ningún sonido volvió a sonar. El chico tragó saliva y acordándose que respirar es necesario, tomó dos largas bocanadas antes de salir de su escondrijo. El dispositivo empezó a brillar débilmente, a medio camino de iniciar la transformación. Con mucho sigilo Amadeus trató de asomarse a la habitación donde el demonio acababa de entrar, pero sabiendo que era bastante probable que ya no estuviese, viendo su capacidad para atravesar paredes.

-Me alegra saber que no has corrido a avisar a los demás.

Amadeus saltó en su sitio, para acabar dejándose ver completamente. Si ya lo había visto qué más daba. El demonio lo estaba mirando desde el fondo de la habitación, pero a pesar de que se notaba que no era un digimon precisamente pacífico, en ningún momento pareció mostrar intención de querer pelear. Amadeus desconfió de esa apariencia y también ignoró el comentario del otro, levantando el dispositivo.

-Si haces eso no podremos conversar con tranquilidad – lo regañó Devimon con un claro tono de frustración y molestia.

El destello cesó de golpe y Amadeus volvió a bajar la mano. Ahora era él quién tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Conversar? – repitió la pregunta, como si se estuviese decidiendo si le sonaba insultante o simplemente extraño.

Devimon asintió, satisfecho de que el chico se estuviese planteando escucharle. Quizás no hubiese elegido tan mal. Le indicó que se acercase y Amadeus acabó entrando en la habitación, todavía con la mano en tensión y preparado para la más mínima señal. Aún así se permitió observar mejor la habitación con la débil luz que entraba por la ventana. No había camas, tan solo dos montones de paja en el suelo, y aunque Togemon mantenía limpia toda la casa, el olor delataba el uso de esa habitación. Algo así como una cuadra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Amadeus sin rodeos, provocando una leve mueca en la cara del digimon. No le gustaba ese tono.

-No he venido a atacaros, si es lo que piensas.

Amadeus lo miró largamente, sin variar su gesto.

-¿No me crees? Está bien, da igual.

El chico pensó que después de eso simplemente se daría la vuelta y se marcharía de nuevo. Aún que bien pensado sería estúpido llegar para marcharse a la mínima. En vez de eso, continuó hablando.

-Te he observado – comenzó, volviendo a estirar con suavidad sus alas – y he encontrado una pizca de odio en ti.

Devimon sonrió burlón al pronunciar la palabra "pizca".

-Quizás te interese un poco de ayuda para – aumentó su sonrisa – liquidar el asunto – Amadeus abrió impactado los ojos.

-No sé de que estas hablando.

La sonrisa del digimon despareció y descruzó sus brazos, dejando a la vista el tatuaje de su pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante, amenazante.

-No te hagas el idiota, humano – susurró – he visto ha muchos como tú, consumidos por la sed de venganza. Puedes hacer dos cosas – levantó dos dedos frente a Amadeus, que retrocedió por inercia – moverte a ciegas y acabar derrotado por tu propio odio; o aceptar mi ayuda y alcanzar tu objetivo.

-Puedo ocuparme de mis propios asuntos – le recordó con tono duro, una vez el otro se retiró.

-No lo dudo – se encogió de hombros – pero quizás quieras conservar la confianza de los otros – sonrió maliciosamente.

Amadeus apartó la mirada durante unos segundos y de repente volvió a levantar el dispositivo. Después de eso algo impactó en su pecho, extendiéndose por el resto del cuerpo, y sus pies se separaron del suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces. Devimon lo había golpeado con más rapidez de la que esperaba, haciéndole soltar la máquina, que ahora descansaba en uno de los montones de paja, y lo tenía agarrado dolorosamente del brazo. El digimon no tenía buen gesto.

-Pensaba que eras más sensato – el aliento le golpeó en la cara, ahora que estaban a la misma altura – te estoy dando una oportunidad. Una gran oportunidad – con la mano libre los señaló – si quisiese, podría matarte aquí y ahora, pero tengo otros planes.

Justo cuando pensaba que su brazo se rompería al estar tan estirado, Devimon lo soltó de golpe. Tropezó y acabó de rodillas en el suelo. Tras un par de segundos de silencio, Devimon inició su salida.

-Estás asquerosamente confuso, así que te dejaré algo de tiempo para que te des cuenta de que no tienes ninguna razón para rechazar mi ayuda. Ambos sabemos que no vas a abandonar tus objetivos.

-¿Qué ganarás tú con todo esto? – preguntó Amadeus, todavía sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Hay algún precio que no estés dispuesto a pagar?

El chico frunció el ceño y se giró para encararlo, pero el demonio había desaparecido. Maldito él y su habilidad para atravesar paredes. Trató de acompasar su respiración y solo cuando se puso en pie recuperó su dispositivo. Resignado volvió a su habitación, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mitad de los pasillos, en busca de señales de la presencia de Devimon. Ahora tenía más cosas en las que pensar que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto...<strong>

Entre una montaña de papeleo, una figura con capa roja y rostro desfigurado estudiaba técnicas de combate. Las frías paredes de piedra de la cripta, cubiertas de musgo, le proporcionaban el silencio necesario para su tarea. Quería estar preparado para cuando llegara su momento, que llegaría tarde o temprano, cuando el amo le diera la orden. Una voz suave voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Traigo noticias – decía.

Se giró, y allí la vio a ella, en el marco de la puerta. Bajaba las escaleras con elegancia, cada escalón marcado por el sonido de sus tacones.

- ¿Noticias?¿A qué te refieres?

Ella paró en mitad de la sala, manos a la espalda, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises. Era la imagen de la inocencia, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era así.

- Parece ser que el amo nos va a traer refuerzos.

Él tardó un poco en asimilarlo. Pensaba que ya eran más que suficientes.

- ¿Nuevos aliados? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los necesitamos?

- Es posible – respondió ella – Los humanos se han unido, y están superando las expectativas de todos. Además, nuestros compañeros son unos inútiles.

Sabía a qué compañeros se refería, pero no quería precipitarse con sus juicios.

- ¿No estás siendo un poco dura con ellos?

Ella simplemente se rió dulcemente. Su voz resonó en la húmeda estancia.

- No lo creo. Puede que tengan sus momentos de lucidez, pero como han demostrado hace nada, no tienen éxito ni uniendo sus fuerzas.

Él no pudo evitar suspirar, pero desconocía la verdadera fuerza de los humanos y reconocía la posibilidad de ser derrotado, cuando le llegara el momento de enfrentarse a ellos. Al fin y al cabo, él no era la favorita del amo.

- Aunque hay que reconocer que esos humanos son interesantes – prosiguió ella - Han conseguido que Stingmon huya con el rabo entre las piernas.

Él no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación: Stingmon odiaba la huída. Si había huído, los humanos debían ser muy peligrosos.

- Pero ahora debo irme – dijo ella, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia las escaleras – Tengo responsabilidades, y en cuanto a ti... - se giró para mirarlo una última vez – No te vendría mal seguir estudiando.

Él dirigió una mirada a sus papeles: le quedaba mucho por aprender.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto… en el Mundo Humano…<strong>

— Pendelmaschine —

La acariciaba lentamente y eso la aliviaba. Una noche antes se había agotado demasiado y ahora comenzaba a relajarse. Cerró los ojos y elevó el rostro permitiendo que las caricias circularan por su piel nívea. La calidez del agua la reconfortaba y luego del trabajo atareado de un día antes nada era mejor. Una silueta apareció antes sus ojos cerrados, sonreía de extremo a extremo de sus mejillas formando una curvatura que, muy diferente a una sonrisa común le causó un completo escalofrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Bajó la vista y sus pestañas se curvearon hacía abajo. Observó el agua caer por las puntas de sus cabellos negros y chasqueó la lengua. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y las deslizó hasta su cuello elevando la vista nuevamente.

—Ha pasado otra vez.

[ . . . ]

Se crispó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se sorprendió así mismo por lo sobresaltada de su respiración que poco a poco se fue relajando. Rodó la cabeza sobre la suavidad de su almohada hasta notar la hora que marcaba su despertador. Aún era demasiado temprano para una persona floja como él. Se sentó en su cama y permaneció de esa manera unos instantes. Llevó su mano a su frente; estaba sudando. Bajó su mano y echó la cabeza hacía atrás sin acostarse. Miró el techo blanco de la habitación y permaneció de esa manera meditando.

—Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. — Escupió, quejándose.

[ . . . ]

—¡5 minutos para la prueba de sonido!. — Una femenina había hablado del otro lado de su puerta luego de haber tocado. En el interior la chica miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

Hace una mes exactamente aceptó el protagonismo de una película y en poco tiempo ya había llamado la atención, no precisamente por el papel, o por la trama de la película; era una más del montón, así lo pensaba ella, sin embargo, lo que realmente causaba revuelta era que quien haría del protagonista masculino era Nathan Veldecker, ni más ni menos que su exnovio. ¿Y qué era más llamativo que una ex-pareja interpretando a una pareja en una película?. Parecía ser que para los medios no había nada más interesante, pues, literalmente, se la pasaban espiando su vida y sus movimientos esperando a que repentinamente la antigua relación volviera a dar frutos. "—Ridículo.—"; pensaba ella cada vez que aquel tema pasaba por su cabeza

—¡Señorita Graham!. La prueba de sonido ya va a comenzar. — Graham se incorporó de su asiento retirando con sus piernas las patas de la silla, ese ruido le indicó a la persona del otro lado de la puerta que la artista estaba lista.

La verdad era, que para aquella miembro del Staff, era extraño que llamaran a una modelo para realizar el trabajo de una actriz, varías habían audicionado para el papel y todas eran bastante buenas, quizá pedirle a una chica como ella dicho trabajo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque la verdad no sabía demasiado, era su primer día dentro del Staff luego de las audiciones. Sacudió su cabeza, debía avisar al otro papel principal que era el momento de salir.

[ . . . ]

Bostezó con desinterés. Estaba recostado y con ambas manos cruzadas tras su cabeza. Él era el primer artista caprichudo que pedía una cama para su camerino, era flojo al mismo nivel de su talento y era por eso que sin una cama se había negado rotundamente a trabajar. Observaba el televisor encendido, pasaban una noticia de la entrevista de un día anterior en la que ella y su compañera habían aparecido. Nuevamente se encontraban haciendo especulaciones acerca de sus movimientos corporales y sus miradas afirmando que eran mensaje subliminales que se mandaban el uno al otro. No evitó soltar una carcajada ronca. Le divertía infinitamente ver eso, sobre todo, porque habían pasado ya algunos años y ellos no parecían olvidarlo. De momento se serio, tampoco olvidarían su desliz de ese mismo tiempo. No dejó que lo atormentara más y una sonrisa caníbal se asomó por la comisura de sus labios; finalmente esa era su sonrisa representativa.

—¡Joven Veldecker…!

—Ya voy. — Pronunció interrumpiéndola—. Ah, nadie me deja descansar como es debido. — Se sentó en la cama con desgana y deslizó su mano por su cuello—. ¿Y si se suspende por hoy?. — Cuestionó mirando el suelo.

—¡Pero eso…!. — La voz de la chica quedó muda de momento y Veldecker miró de reojo la puerta. Tocaron del otro lado, un toque pausado pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo levantarse; reconocía perfectamente de quien era aquel sonido. Caminó arrastrando los pies y abrió la puerta. No se había equivocado.

—¿Quieres apresurarte?. Tengo algo que hacer luego de esto. — Pronunció. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su busto. El aludido cerró la puerta y llevó las manos tras su cabeza para comenzar a caminar a la dirección que les habían indicado.

—Valla que te has hecho aburrida, Lilian.

—Sería diferente si tomaras tu trabajo como se debe, Nathan. — La aludida vio en la dirección donde hace segundo estaba el muchacho, ahora ya no estaba allí y lo observó un poco más adelante.

— ¿Qué?. ¿Piensas quedarte allí?. — La miraba de soslayo ya había avanzado una buena distancia. Sin responder ella comenzó a avanzar y cuando la tuvo a su lado él volvió a andar a su par. No se hablaban o cruzaban palabras al azar—. ¿Viste ya los reportajes?. — Habló intentando romper el silencio bajando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Lilian asintió.

—Exageran el asunto, igual que siempre.

—¿Y acerca de…?. — Lilian lo observó de reojo, sabía que preguntaría.

—No tengo pistas. — Zanjó.

[ . . . ]

Tras haber terminado no tardaron mucho en tomar el mismo camino a sus camerinos para retirarse. Lilian fue la primera que luego de agradecimientos fue en esa dirección. Una vez que entró su camerino notó una luz parpadeante exigiendo atención. Era el indicador LED de su celular. Lo tomó y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil. No tenía un remitente y eso llamó su atención.

—¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?. — Leyó nuevamente el contenido—. Una broma, eso debe ser. — No le dio más importancia, pero cuando estuvo a punto de guardarlo volvió a sonar.

Se crispó violentamente y tardó instante en recomponerse. ¿Cómo carajo había obtenido una respuesta?. Ahora estaba convencida de que no era una broma. Una idea cruzó su mente, tomó sus cosas con rapidez y salió de su camerino hasta llegar a donde quería. No se molestó en tocar, de hecho, abrió la puerta dando un portazo contra la pared. El albino estaba sentado en la silla con el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo y sus pies arriba de la mesa, se sobresaltó tras su entrada pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lilian tiró de la silla tirando sus pies y azotó sus manos violentamente en las coderas de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!. — Gritó exasperante la Graham acercando su rostro violentamente hasta el de él. Nathan seguía sin reaccionar y la observaba dubitativo—. ¡Responde, Veldecker!.

—¿Tú de qué estás hablando?. Ve que irrumpir violentamente mi espacio. — Lilian retiró despacio su rostro y lo observó. No mentía, lo sabía. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Veldecker—. ¿O es que acaso viniste para jugar?. — Cuestionó con un tono pícaro que había sido ignorado por la muchacha. Lilian se había retirado y se había retrancado en la mesa.

—Entonces… ¿Quién lo envió?. — Sacó su celular releyendo aquel mensaje.

—¿Qué cosa?. — Lilian extendió su teléfono a Nathan que lo sujetó y leyó. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco—. Éste mensaje.

—Creí que lo habías enviado tú, eres el único que sabe del tema y creí era una de tus malditas bromas. — Arqueó una ceja. Ahora ella no estaba siendo escuchada. Veldecker había sacado su celular y lo había extendido a la chica—. ¿Qué?.

—Lee. — Pronunció y ella obedeció. Como él, se sorprendió tras el mensaje. Decían exactamente lo mismo solo que llevaba el nombre del albino. Cruzaron miradas el uno con el otro—. Lo recibí poco antes de que llegaras. — Lilian analizó las cosas en su mente. — ¿Crees que el remitente llegué a ser alguno de ellos?. — Cuestionó. Tenía razón, claro que la tenía y era algo que se había planteado también. Nathan escuchó un ruidillo de afuera y giró la vista a la puerta—. Vamos a mi casa, parece que llamamos la atención.

[ . . . ]

Los celulares estaban depositados en la mesa y justo al frente de ellos estaban dos personas sentadas. Pensaban detenidamente que harían, un movimiento en falso y no la contarían, no como quisieran claramente. Sus mentes los bombardeaban con un sinfín de ideas, ya antes había pasado algo similar, pero tenía un destinatario, números al azar en código, pero lo había, éste sin embargo, era desconocido. Nathan meditaba menos que Graham pues la observaba de soslayo esperando su decisión. Los celulares volvieron a emitir un sonido y ambos tomaron el que les correspondía.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Aquel término era uno que usaban para un caso específico y pocos los llamaban de aquella manera, si había un remitente desconocido que los llamaba de esa manera debía conocerlos, de algún lado. Lilian apretó sus manos y se incorporó y volteó a ver al albino que la observó expectante.

—Yo iré. — Pronunció. El chico medió sonrió, ya esperaba aquella respuesta de su parte. Él también se levantó y fue a una de las habitaciones de su hogar. Lilian lo observó en silencio. Regresó y lanzó un estuche negro que ella atrapó fácilmente—. Esto es. — Nathan asintió.

—Me adelanté a tu decisión. — Pronunció guiñando un ojo y chocando sus manos a dos partes de su cuerpo indicando que también estaba listo. Lilian se acercó a la ventana notando por entre las cortinas dos carros afuera—. No saldremos por allí, si ponemos un pie fuera harán lo posible por cuidarnos por el contrato. — La adrenalina circulaba violentamente por sus cuerpos y eso le hizo a Graham medió sonreír.

[ . . . ]

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada a la estación. Habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar ser notados por sus guardaespaldas. La mirada de Nathan se puso más seria de lo normal. Era un lugar público. ¿En verdad harían un movimiento en una estación?. Algo no concordaba con las cosas, eso no concordaba con los modus operandi habitual. Algo no cuadraba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sé lo que piensas. — Llamó su atención Lilian—. Pero solo existe una forma de averiguar lo que está pasando.

— Soy consciente de eso. — Afirmó Veldecker.

Ambos ingresaron al lugar y comenzaron a moverse en dirección a los trenes. Nuevamente el sonido de sus celulares llamó su atención haciendo que ambos los sacaran.

Chocaron miradas. Justo el ascensor a su lado abrió sus puertas permitiendo su ingreso invitándolos cortésmente a subir. No dudaron en hacerlo y una vez dentro las aduanas se cerraron. Antes de tener la oportunidad de cuestionarse a que piso ir el elevador funcionó por si solo comenzando a moverse.

—Estamos descendiendo. — Pronunció Nathan llevando sus manos a dos partes de su cuerpo. Lilian asintió subiendo su mano hasta el extremo superior de la funda que llevaba tras su espalda.

Ambas puertas se abrieron y ambos se sorprendieron. Del otro lado no había nadie, aún más, solo había un tren enfrente. Se observaron uno a otro y salieron, escucharon tras de sí el sonido de las puertas cerrándose. A pesar de la tranquilidad no se relajaron inmediatamente.

—¿Qué es esto?. — Cuestionó Nathan. Lilian permanecía analizando su alrededor. Bajó la mano que sujetaba la funda—. Parece estar vacío. — Como ella retiró las manos de aquellas partes de su cuerpo.

—Las apariencias engañan. — Un tintinar llamó su atención nuevamente e hicieron el mismo movimiento anterior.

—¿Tenemos opción?. — Habló Nathan sarcásticamente.

Lilian se adelantó seguida de Nathan. Ambos abordaron el tren y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Dentro todo estaba completamente vacío, al menos en el vagón donde ellos se encontraban. Pocos instantes luego comenzó el movimiento. Un pensamiento circuló momentáneamente sus mentes: "—¿En que terminamos metidos?

* * *

><p>-Onee-san, llegare tarde ¿puedes darte prisa?- la chica comenzaba a desesperarse si su "querida Onee-san" no se apresuraba en bajar de nuevo llegaría tarde al instituto<p>

-Sí, sí, tranquila Hoshi- le calmó una joven mujer de al menos unos 25 años de edad , cabello oscuro, piel blanca era como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, la verdad admiraba la belleza de su Onee-san.

-Onee-san tardas demasiado- dijo con un puchero la joven

-La belleza lleva tiempo- respondió con un aire de arrogancia la aludida agitando su cabello, lo que causo que la menor le recorriera una gota por la nuca, su atención fue capturada por el sonido de alarma del reloj.

-Ahhh, ahh llegaré tarde- comenzó a gritar la chica a su Onee-san

-Vamos- le mayor tomo el brazo de la joven, la saco a rastras y la hizo subir a su auto.

El sudor frío corría por su frente, su estómago comenzaba a revolverse y su corazón latía a mil por hora en un repentino segundo vio pasar toda su vida por su mente, Hoshi se encontraba en el auto con su Onee-san y esta conducía como una loca alcohólica, e incluso casi arrolla a alguien.

-¡Estás loca!- grito Hoshi mientras se sujetaba de su cinturón

-¿No querías llegar tarde no?- se defendió la mayor

-Ahhhh,¡ PARA! ¡PARA!- gritaba la joven con terror, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos

-¡Llegamos!- afirmo con una sonrisa la mayor frenando frente al instituto de la menor

-¡Ahhh, tierra! Linda tierra!- gritó la joven saltando del auto y cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-Eres una dramática- se quejó la mayor con un puchero

-Ah, hola Hikaru-san - saludo una joven, de cabello rubio quien se dirigía a al auto

-Vaya si es Natsume-chan - saludó la mayor con una sonrisa a la joven

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hoshi-chan?- pregunto al ver a la morena aferrándose al suelo, Hikaru solo se encogió de hombros con una tierna sonrisa

-Hikaru Onee-san -Hoshi se incorporó y sacudió su falda con suma indiferencia, mientras le dedicaba una mirada terrorífica a la mayor, quien solamente la ignoro.

-Me voy Hoshi, recuerda llegar temprano hoy al Café- le dijo Hikaru, y se marchó a toda velocidad

-¿Creí que hoy seria tu día libre?- pregunto Natsume, claro se notaba que era muy buena amiga de Hoshi

-No Hikaru Onee-san lo traslado para la próxima semana- anuncio con fastidio Hoshi

Las clases transcurrieron de una forma tranquila y normal, incluso aburridas en opinión de Hoshi, al terminar las clases Hoshi se despidió de su amiga Natsume y se dirigió al Café de su Onee-san.

Camino al metro su celular vibro, pensando que era su Onee-san lo cogió rápidamente pero noto que solo era un mensaje de texto.

"¿Quieres volver a ser feliz?"

Hoshi bajo su cabeza un segundo y apretó con fuerza su móvil, después de eso se echo a reír y guardo su móvil, pero que mala broma claro que ella era feliz, las personas no sabían nada acerca de ella o se su felicidad era feliz ¿no?

-Si claro.. muy feliz- susurró con un hilo de voz, su atención fue captada por su móvil , nuevamente volvió a vibrar muy insegura lo tomo y se alivió al ver que era su Onee-san

-Hola..- contesto

-¿Dónde?- grito del otro lado del teléfono su Onee-san

-Ya voy en camino- respondió la chica con un deje de inseguridad

-Bien date prisa- dijo la mayor para luego cortar la llamada.

Con un suspiro de resignación Hoshi corrió hacia la estación y tomo el metro que la dejaría cerca del Café de su Onee-san

-Hikaru Onee-san, llegue- dijo Hoshi entrando a dicho establecimiento

-Hoshi, mi pequeña has tardado un siglo creí que algo te había sucedido - la mayor hizo su aparición y apretujo a Hoshi en sus brazos, Hoshi solo se retorcía para poder liberarse del abrazo mortal de su Onee-san mientras se se decía a si misma lo Bipolar que era su Onee-san.

-Hoshi-chan - saludo una joven de cabellos castaños vestida de maid

-Ahh Mikan-san - saludo Hoshi con una sonrisa aun tratando de zafarse del agarre de su Onee-san

-Hoshi-chan no puedes culpar a Hikaru-san estábamos preocupadas por ti- dijo casi en llanto Mikan lanzándose hacia Hoshi y abrazándola de igual forma que Hikaru

-Ten quiero que vayas al mercado por estas cosas- le dijo Hikaru soltándola y dándole un lista de variados alimentos

-Etto...- Hoshi observo el trozo de papel con sumo fastidio, en realidad solo la quería de mandadera, su Onee-san realmente era un sinica, con fastidio tomo la hoja y salió de la tienda dando fuertes zancadas.

Hoshi caminaba con fastidio, cuando escucho una voz que le susurraba : Felicidad, la chica paro en seco y observo su alrededor no había nadie, sacudiendo su cabeza se dirigió a la estación Shibuya, mientras esperaba el metro su móvil vibro nuevamente

"Ve a la estación Shibuya"

-Ya estoy en la estación Shibuya- dijo la chica con un bufido, su móvil vibro nuevamente

"Toma el ascensor"

-¿Ascensor? ¿Qué ascensor?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad, como si alguien estuviera escuchando su pregunta el sonido de un ascensor sonó a su espalda, rápidamente la joven giro y vio el dichoso ascensor.

-No, lo haré- se dijo a si misma virándose de nuevo y dispuesta a esperar el metro para que la llevara al mercado por las compras de su hermana, su móvil vibro una última vez

"¿Quieres volver a ver a tu familia una vez más? Ve al ascensor y toma el tren" la chica se quedo estática,¿Su familia? ¿Pero cómo..? Eso era imposible, ¿quién jugaba con sus emociones? llena de rabia Hoshi se viro y entro al ascensor sin importarle nada presiono un botón en específico, el ascensor se cerró y comenzó a descender , en el descenso este se sacudió tan fuerte que Hoshi cayo sentada al suelo. Se dijo a si misma que cuando encontrase al autor de esta mala broma le golpearía.

-Ouch- se quejó la joven incorporándose y saliendo del ascensor, se vio en una extraña sala donde se apreciaban un sin fin de extraños trenes con distinto diseños.- ¿Que es este lugar?- el mensaje llego a su mente como un rayo "Toma el tren".

Un poco indecisa y asustada la joven camino hasta uno de los trenes y lo abordo, preguntándose qué le esperaba después, seguro su Onee-san se molestaría por su llegada tarde pero le contaría su "aventura" y seguro entendería.

* * *

><p>Era un día normal, como muchos otros. Lendeira hacía lo de siempre, sentarse en el sofá y mirar la televisión mientras que esperaba que hicieran la comida. Sabía que le tocaría sentarse sola delante de la mesa, como de costumbre. Ya ni siquiera se lo pedía a los criados, odiaba observar la cara de lástima de ellos hacia su persona. Y no le gustaba, por eso prefería que le trajeran la comida a su habitación, pero sus padres —a pesar de no encontrarse nunca en casa— la obligaban a comer en la mesa.<p>

Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la ventana para mirar el cielo. Azul, con nubes blancas, el sol en la cima... hermoso, a su manera. Pero para Lendeira era un día aburrido. Le gustaba la lluvia, escuchar las gotas caer sobre el cristal y el cielo encapotado de nubes grises.

—Señorita, la comida ya está —anunció una chica joven apareciendo por su habitación.

Lendeira se giró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Sus padres podrían tener mucho dinero para comprar una gran casa, tener criados y darle lo que ella quisiera, pero lo único que pedía no lo obtenía: pasar tiempo con ella. A veces pensaba que sus padres no querían una hija, que solo la veían como un muñeco que se quedaba en casa para no hacer nada.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta el salón. Constituido por varios sofás, una televisión, muebles de pared, librerías, una mesa pequeña en el medio y en la esquina una más grande donde podían caber diez personas. Irónico, pensó Lendeira, porque ahí siempre se sentaba una persona o dos como mucho.

Comió en silencio, sin encender la tele. No tenía mucho apetito, pero era un día sumamente aburrido. Ya ni siquiera tenía amistades, porque no conseguía confiar en nadie. Todos la miraban como la niña mimada de papás, a pesar de no serlo, y como alguien a quien sacarle regalos en los cumpleaños. Había aprendido a confiar solo en sí misma.

Oteó con atención el salón, parándose en los trofeos que había encima de los muebles. Todos ganados por ella. Le encantaba el deporte. Sabía defenderse de muchas maneras y pelear, pero no lo había hecho por temer a la gente de fuera, los guardaespaldas se encargaban de vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día, sino para hacer algo en su vida. Hacía multitud de cosas para no aburrirse, pero ya lo había hecho todo, ahora su vida era monótona. Todos los días lo mismo, sin nada nuevo. Pedía una aventura a gritos, escapar de esa casa y vivir algo distinto. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que era imposible.

Agradeció a las cocineras la comida y volvió a su habitación para que pasaran las horas. Era su sala, donde se encontraba a gusto. Lo tenía todo en ella, un sofá para acomodarse, una cama gigante y una televisión pegada a la pared donde podía ver lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, en el momento en que cogía el mando, el móvil le sonó. Era la música característica de cuando recibía un mensaje.

No le interesaba mucho los teléfonos pero sus padres le habían dado uno para "comunicarse con ella", aunque nunca llamaban porque estaban demasiado ocupados. La muchacha ni se levantó para coger el móvil que estaba en la cama. Encendió la televisión e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero volvieron a mandarle otro mensaje, y otro, hasta que no tuvo otro remedio que ir a verlo.

Se sorprendió cuando lo abrió. No era nadie de la agenda, se trataba de un número desconocido y las palabras mostraban lo que ella deseaba. Era demasiado perfecto para que fuera real, pero se lo habían mandado tres veces, el mismo:

¿Una aventura es lo que deseas? Ves a la estación, allí te espera.

¿Allí te espera? Volvió a leer la muchacha, desconcertada. ¿La propia aventura hablaba? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? No obstante, tenía muchas ganas de salir de casa y descubrir si aquello era cierto. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensar que haría algo nuevo.

Corrió al lavabo sin prestar atención a las miradas de sorpresa de los criados. Tendía a ser una chica tranquila, que iba con lentitud a todas partes, pero esa vez era distinto. Algo le hacía moverse así, estaba contenta, nerviosa, y le encantaba sentirse así.

Se miró al espejo. Todavía no podía creerse que fuera a salir. Se peinó rápidamente el cabello largo castaño. Notó como sus ojos azules sonreían en el cristal. Y era verdad, estaba alegre por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Cuando finalizó y se puso nueva ropa —estaba en pijama— se despidió de los integrantes de la casa y fue a por la bicicleta. Enseguida se percató de que los guardaespaldas se subían al automóvil negro para seguirla de cerca.

Suspiró. Nunca le decían donde debía o no debía ir, pero si la observaban en todo momento. Eso la molestaba un poco, pero prefirió no hacerles caso y salir enseguida de la casa. Llevaba el móvil en la chaqueta por si esa "persona" del mensaje le daba más detalles. No podía responderle ni preguntarle nada todavía.

Llegó a la estación cansada, agitada y cada vez más nerviosa. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás. Los Guardaespaldas no podían ir hasta allí en coche. Uno de ellos se bajó del carro y caminó a una prudente distancia de ella, pero siguiéndola de todos modos. La joven dejó la bicicleta con candado en una parte y se adentró en la estación. Al instante, y produciéndola otra sonrisa, recibió otro mensaje. Esta vez decía algo diferente:

Sube al ascensor, éste te llevará a la verdadera aventura

Cuando entró, el botón del ascensor se encendió solo. Frunció el ceño, pensando por un momento que le estaba haciendo caso a alguien que no conocía. Pero dejó de preocuparse al darse cuenta que tenía idea de defenderse. Era rápida, podría escapar. Y los guardaespaldas estaban cerca, gritaría si le hacía falta.

Llegó hasta bajo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se vio sola de nuevo. Había llegado a pensar que se trataría de su tío, la persona que la había cuidado y que dos meses atrás había tenido que marcharse por un asunto a otro país. Su tío sabía como era, que le gustaba la aventura y las sorpresas. Pero no se encontró con su tío, y mucho menos con nadie. Lo único que veía era un tren verde, como si la estuviera esperando.

Salió del ascensor y éste se cerró de golpe. Lendeira apretó el botón pero no se abrió. El móvil le vibró de nuevo. Otro mensaje. Lo leyó:

Entra al tren y vivirás la aventura...

—No tengo otra opción —pensó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de hacer caso a unos mensajes desconocidos, dio un par de pasos y subió al tren.

* * *

><p>"Ahora que los dos trenes originales se han reunido, mucho antes de lo previsto; me he propuesto llamar a un grupo más pequeño de humanos, para que me sirvan. Estos, huyendo del Mundo Real que nada les ha aportado, serán a partir de ahora mis acólitos, y ayudarán a mis espíritus a derrotar a los humanos que iniciaron este juego de guerra. Será divertido: o eso espero…"<p> 


	22. Cap21: Donde se encuentra lo que se

He aquí el capítulo 21, elaborado por la nueva integrante, Soncarmela.

**Capítulo 21: Donde se encuentra lo que se buscaba**

En el momento en el que entró al tren, Lendeirá se volvió a preguntar si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero no quería regresar y volver a lo de siempre, por lo que dio unos pasos más y dejó que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda. Se quedó quieta un momento para echar un vistazo, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, escuchó un chirrido y un poco hacia delante, dónde había otra puerta para dar paso al tren, apareció una chica de baja estatura y llamativos ojos; pero lo más sorprendente es que iba muy despistada y cayó al suelo.

—Eh… —Lendeira abrió un poco los ojos, algo confundida. Pero enseguida se acercó a la muchacha, tendiéndole una mano—. ¿Estás bien?

—Familia… —contestó la chica.

Lendeira se percató que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, que no se daba cuenta de que había alguien más ahí. Por lo que carraspeó y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió.

Sonrió de manera amistosa dándose cuenta que era una joven tímida y algo asustada.

—Pensaba que aquí no vendría nadie más —comentó Lendeira, sin saber que más decir.

—Imaginé que estaba vació —correspondió, ya más centrada.

Lendeira, en el fondo, se preguntaba que estaba pasando ahí. Los mensajes de por sí ya eran extraños, pero que no hubiera nadie que explicara algo más, se le hacía sospechoso. Una parte de ella le gritaba que saliera corriendo y no mirará hacia atrás, pero su mente ardía por hacer algo distinto a lo de cada día. Terminó por dejar de lado esos pensamientos y saber más sobre esa chica.

—¿Y… cómo te…?

Pero no logró finalizar. Se escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la puerta y pasaron adentro dos jóvenes, pero que Lendeira y la otra chica enseguida se dieron cuenta, a simple vista, que tenían más edad que ellas. Iban juntos y parecían muy seguros.

—Ho… hola —saludó la muchacha al lado de Lendeira.

—¿Quiénes sois? —interrogó Lendeira, cada vez más sorprendida.

Se trataba de una chica y un chico. Él dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras que ella miraba por la ventana y todo el tren, como había hecho Lendeira al principio.

—¿Quiénes somos? Eso no te importa —respondió.

—¿Y por qué habéis venido? —volvió a preguntar Lendeira. Tenía una pequeña sospecha—. ¿Habéis recibido… un mensaje?

Aquello llamó la atención a todos. Al instante estaban conectados por unos misteriosos mensajes, el cual todos habían recibido de manera distinta pero que los habían hecho venir y entrar a ese tren por una rápida decisión.

—Sí —afirmó la adulta—. Deduzco que vosotras también.

Las dos más niñas asintieron.

—Me llamo Lilian —se presentó, sin sonreír en ningún momento, pero siendo amable y cortés—. Lilian Graham.

—Nathan —siguió el único hombre del grupo.

—Tsukiko… Imai, pero me podéis llamar Hoshi.

—Lendeira, encantada —terminó.

Las presentaciones estaban hechas, pero ninguno sabía que más decir a continuación. Hoshi se notaba más tímida que el resto, mirando hacia abajo. Lendeira estaba inquieta, sentada y moviendo las piernas de los nervios. Y los dos adultos hablaban entre ellos en voz baja.

—Bueno —dijo Lilian—. ¿Qué mensaje os mandaron a vosotras?

—Me prometieron una aventura —contestó Lendeira.

—¿Una aventura? —Nathan frunció el ceño—. Qué tontería. ¿Por qué vendrías para eso?

—A ti no te importa —recordó lo que él le había dicho y le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Es íntimo —dijo Hoshi, sin mirar a nadie.

Lilian asintió sin querer preguntar el motivo. Ahora se daba cuenta que a cada uno les habían prometido lo que deseaban y por eso habían subido aquel tren. Y aquello, poco a poco, le estaba pareciendo una broma de mal gusto. A todos se les pasó por la mente bajar en ese preciso momento, pero entonces el tren se puso en movimiento.

Las ventana se pusieron oscuras, no se lograba ver nada. Lendeira se puso en rodillas en el sillón y pegó el rostro en el cristal, curiosa.

—Estaremos pasando por un túnel —murmuró Lendeira.

Nathan no contestó, se había quedado mirando algo peculiar en otra ventana. Y aquello extraño estaba tomando forma, un rostro. El muchacho se quedó estático.

—¡Aléjate de ahí! —gritó a tiempo para apartar a Lendeira.

Los dos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? —gruñó la chica.

—Había algo… —masculló, levantándose y limpiándose las rodillas del polvo.

—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

La pregunta de Lendeira quedó en el aíre.

* * *

><p>Los KaratsukiNumemon estaban ya cansados de aquel trabajo, pero no les queda otra que realizarlo y completarlo a la perfección. Su jefe era un egocéntrico estúpido, pero no podía evitar pensar que era más fuerte que ellos. Por lo que sus pequeños cuerpos se deslizaban por la tierra para adelantarse seguir buscando lo que su seños les había mandado.<p>

—¿Y cómo se supone que encontraremos esa "cosa"? —maldijo uno de ellos.

—Un espíritu digital es difícil de encontrar —contestó otro, evidentemente hastiado también por la situación.

—No importa. Es nuestra misión, continuemos.

Habían investigado un poco el lugar para estar más informados y saber dónde se encontraban. Tras pasar un extenso bosque que tenía árboles gigantes, ramas afiladas y suelo resbaladizo, habían llegado hasta una montaña. Habían descubierto que había varios agujeros en ella, lo habían visto desde las copas de los inmensos árboles, y habían deducido que tal vez aquello podía ser algún escondite para aquello que buscaban.

Además de que el ascenso les fue fácil. Trepar por paredes o montañas era algo sencillo para esos digimon. Aunque los recién novatos se caían, rápidamente se encerraban en su cascaron, muy duro, y no recibían ningún daño al caer. Su estrategia no había sido muy inteligente. Dos se quedaban abajo a buscar por los alrededores, por si había alguna cueva o algo sospechoso, algún indicio del espíritu. Otros dos escalaban y uno se encargaba de estar atento a que nadie se acercaba.

La montaña no presentaba ningún peligro, los digimon pudieron subir y entrar en los pequeños agujeros sin problemas, pero ninguno tuvo suerte. No había nada dentro.

Mientras que los más experimentados seguían arriba, el más pequeño seguía dando vueltas por el bosque. Le extrañó que no hubiera ningún otro digimon cerca.

—Esto es una porquería —murmuró—. Nunca encontraremos ese dichoso espíritu digital. ¡Y encima estos árboles me marean!

Cabreado empezó a golpearlos a todos con su ataque caparazón. La sorpresa fue cuando, en uno de los intentos, un árbol diferente, más corpulento que el resto y que parecía estar tapado por los demás, no se rompió, sino que el "gusano" lo traspasó; y le juró ver algo dentro de él. Tal fue la sorpresa que se dio un golpe porque salió de su protección.

—Qué… demonios —chistó, adolorido.

Curioso y medio asustado, se deslizó alrededor de ese sospechoso árbol y lo inspeccionó con atención. ¿De verdad no se había destrozado? ¿Y en serio había visto algo dentro? Aquello no era posible. El KaratsukiNumemon no se lo pensó dos veces, cerró los ojos y se adentró en el árbol. Imaginó que no podría, que sería imposible, pero no fue así. De repente se vio en una pequeña estancia, blanca, encerrado y… un objeto brillando en mitad de esa estancia.

—Vaya… esto es increíble.

Se alzó un poco en sí mismo para tocar con la cabeza aquel objeto. No tenía todavía idea de qué se trataba, porque no dejaba de iluminarse. Era un poco azul y tenía pinta de… ¿tener cristales? Pero en cuanto un ojo logró llegar hasta él, éste cayó dentro del caparazón del gusano. Y, sin previo aviso, todo empezó a desaparecer. Ya no estaba dentro de aquel árbol, ya no existía, se había ¿ido?

No solo eso, el digimon notó un leve temblor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Los árboles caían por alguna fuerza y sus compañeros comenzaron a caer de la montaña, asustados y sin ser capaces de moverse por ella. Pronto vio como todos corrían fuera del bosque. El pequeño se reunió de ellos y los demás observaron como su caparazón brillaba.

—¿Qué hiciste, idiota? ¡No me digas que esto es culpa tuya!

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —replicó—. Me encontré con… algo y lo cogí y todo empezó a desmoronarse.

—¿El espíritu? —Otro entró a la conversación—. ¡Eso es perfecto!

—No sé si sea un espíritu, pero…

—¡No importa! ¡Tenemos que salir vivos de ésta! Fuera lo que fuese lo que cogiste, era la fuerza de este bosque, sino no me explico este terremoto y la caía de los árboles.

Consiguieron salir a salvo, agotados, pero felices de haber logrado su cometido. Pues en cuanto vieron el objeto, el líder del grupo afirmó que se trataba de un espíritu digital.

* * *

><p>Todos los muchachos se despertaron. Para los chicos del tren rojo aquello había sido una maravilla. A pesar que no era la primera vez que dormían en una cama, desde que se encontraban en el digimundo, sus descansos habían sido muy frustrados, por lo que dormir en una habitación, en un colchón, para ellos era un deseo hecho realidad. Aunque también les molestó un poco pensando que los otros habían contado con aquella comodidad durante mucho más tiempo.<p>

Togemon era muy amable, les preparó el desayuno y los jóvenes se pusieron a comer enseguida, hambrientos. Otra delicia para los del tren rojo, nada acostumbrados a esas cosas tan sencillas. La personalidad de cada uno hacía que chocaran entre los nuevos invitados. Claramente algunos eran más amables y sociables, pero otros decidían no hablar nada durante la comida. Las gemelas eran aún un misterio, pero no daban tanto miedo como habían llegado a pensar. Estaban siempre juntas y no molestaban a nadie.

Sonia y Erika decidieron establecer una charla más amena con Ana. La chica era tímida pero enseguida sonrió ante las bromas de las muchachas, que se notaba a leguas que eran muy buenas amigas. A veces, incluso, una terminaba la frase de la otra. Eso asustaba y sorprendía a Ana, que no podía evitar sentirse a gusto.

—Lo sabemos todo de lo que pasa por aquí —bromeó Sonia.

—Cualquier curiosidad que tengas, no dudes en preguntarnos a nosotras.

—Ah… está bien —Ana no sabía muy bien que decir.

Dalia observaba a esas tres bufando. Conocía a esas dos y ya le iban a comer la cabeza con tonterías a la chica nueva, que aunque era tímida seguro que esas dos cotillas conseguían cambiarla.

Los del tren rojo también se fijaron que entre ese grupo tampoco es que fuera todo de color rosa. Había cierto choque entre algunos. Muchos que les gustaba estar a solas. Ana comprobó que Hugo ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, pronto daría una mala impresión a los nuevos. ¿Por qué lo haría? Así siempre le iban a mantener apartado, porque nadie le aguantaba.

—¿Y si me habláis un poco de… vuestros compañeros?

Ana no sabía muy bien que preguntar y no quería saber lo que no le importaba. Trató de que las chicas no se molestaran.

—¡Claro! —aceptó Sonia.

—Ahora mismo —sonrió Erika.

Obviamente aquellas dos iban a estar un buen rato con Ana.

Dalia se levantó y se marchó un rato para estar rodeada de plantas, lo que le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Se tumbó miró el cielo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No sabía que pensar sobre los del tren rojo, era demasiado pronto para juzgarlos. Cuando estaba empezando a relajarse por completo, escuchó unas pisadas y al instante se incorporó.

—Tranquila, soy yo.

Apollo apareció colocándose a su lado. Cogió un poco de hierba entre sus dedos y miró a la muchacha.

—¿Cómo estás?

Dalia se encogió de hombros.

—Te fuiste en cuanto tus preciadas amigas se pusieron hablar con la nueva —río el chico.

—A saber que le van a decir esas idiotas —masculló—. Tampoco me importa. Nuestro odio es recíproco, por lo que lo respeto. Nada más no me apetecía estar dentro. Me gusta el aíre libre.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré un rato contigo, entonces. No tengo nada que hacer.

—Como quieras.

Amadeus no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido con Devimon. No lo iba a comentar con nadie, pero tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación. Cualquier podría notar que estaba extraño, y era cierto, estaba confuso, muy confuso. ¿Debía contárselo a los demás? Negó rotundamente. Aquello era algo que sólo le importaba a él y que le interesaba, no iba a querer saber la opinión de nadie. Ya tenía suficiente con la suya.

Devimon le conocía, había notado sus sentimientos y eso no le gustaba. Ese digimon era muy inteligente, conocía sus puntos débiles. Amadeus rechinó los dientes, enfadado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo podía ser una trampa.

La mayoría había decidido conocerse poco a poco. Togemon recogía el desayuno mientras que los humanos se iban afuera o se quedaban dentro charlando entre ellos. El tren rojo y el tren azul estaban comenzando a llevarse bien entre algunos. Y aprovechando esos momentos de tranquilidad, una sombra acechaba, observándolo todo, calculándolo todo, recordando todo.

Devimon espiaba a los chicos, interesado por sus acciones y movimientos. Nada era mejor que conocer a tu adversario para poder derrotarlo. El digimon sonreía ante lo ingenuos que eran los humanos. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia. Y aquel muchacho no lo había delatado, pues no había nada sospechoso. Nadie tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

En un momento dado, Devimon alzó la vista y sonrió entre la penumbra. Desapareció lentamente sin dejar rastro.

Y ahí estaban, todos reunidos porque Devimon quería hablar con ellos. Había encontrado el punto débil del Albergue, la manera de destruirlo sin problemas. Los otros espíritus fueron llegando uno a uno, hasta que todos estaban hablando de cómo empezar la estrategia.

—El techo está mal, cualquier ataque podría abrirlo y con suerte, hasta algunos trozos perjudicarían a los humanos. Dejándolos incapacitados o bloqueados. No podrían salir. Aunque esto es una hipótesis, lo importante es realizar bien el ataque.

Devimon habló para todos, esperando una respuesta. El primero en hacerlo fue Stingmon.

—No será difícil. Esos elegidos ni siquiera se ayudan en la batalla, son torpes y débiles; les derrotaremos.

Todos notaron que Nohemon estaba inquieto.

—¿A ti qué te pasa?

—No quiero que le pase nada a Kabukimon —contestó.

—¡No fastidies con eso, Nohemon! —gruñó Ogremon.

—Nuestra misión no es atacarla, no te preocupes.

—Está bien.

—¿El resto, está conforme?

Ogremon y Thunderballmon asintieron los primeros. Eran los que más ganas tenían de tomarse su pequeña venganza. Aquellos humanos se habían burlado de ellos desde el principio, cuando ni siquiera tenían espíritus digitales para protegerlos.

—Entonces pondremos en marcha el plan.

Los elegidos tenían poco tiempo para estar tranquilos.

* * *

><p>"Parece que los Espíritus del Sector del Este al fin trabajan en equipo. El liderazgo de Devimon quedará en entredicho si falla este golpe. Por otro lado, mis nuevas marionetas se vana encontrar con mi estudioso espíritu. ¿Logrará convencerlos de que se unan a mi causa?"<p> 


	23. Cap 22: El Ataque Sorpresa

Ante ustedes el capítulo 22, breve pero intenso, elaborado por Kirari:

**Capítulo 22: Ataque Sorpresa**

La pregunta de Lendeira quedó en el aíre.

—Es una buena pregunta. — Las miradas viajaron instintivamente a aquel punto. Un rostro monstruoso fue lo primero que sus iris captaron.

De pie estaba una criatura sacada de las historias antiguas de alebrijes, incluso de alguna pesadilla de un infante, era algo incierto y fantástico con un toque misterioso que dejó anonadados al cuarteto de humanos. Sobre su rostro portaba una máscara que curiosamente se movía a la par en la que hablaba, sus prendas parecían antiguas, de carnaval o quizá incluso de una antigua cultura, tenía una capa roja y botas de piel café. Había un detalle, sin embargo, que llamó de más la atención de los dos adultos del grupo. Lilian frunció el entrecejo, y a su par Nathan dejó a un lado su sonrisa divertida, había un dato curioso que sabían de los guantes; quien los portaba siempre tenía algo que ocultar mucho más allá de lo obvio.

—¿Quién eres tú?. — La pregunta calma salió de Lenderia, la primera en desafiar el reciente silencio que había aparecido.

—Baronmon. Y este lugar es el digimundo. — Afirmó. Las dos menores se vieron unas a otras. Nathan adelantó un paso apoyando su mano en el lugar donde un montículo se sentía bajo sus ropas a la altura de su cintura—. No te molestes, un par de disparos no acabarán con un digimon. — Sonrió Baronmon. Nathan se crispó e inmediatamente sintió las miradas de las menores. Él iba armado lo que sin meditar lo metía en el rango de una persona peligrosa. Lilian apoyó su mano en la del albino y la hizo retirarla despacio. Veldecker asintió y alejó la mano. Sabía de buenas a primeras que si una persona —o en su caso monstruo— era capaz de sonreír con tanta calma tras esas palabras era porque estaba más arriba de lo que creían.

—¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?. — Baronmon llevó la mano a su mentón como si se encontrara meditando. La retiró y negó con su índice.

—Que descortés de su parte cuestionar a un aliado sin antes presentarse.

—¿Aliado?. — Hoshi realizó el cuestionamiento, aunque no lo parecía a simple vista era la que mantenía la curiosidad a flor de piel.

—Exactamente, soy quien los ayudará a sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de peligros y enemigos. — Hizo movimientos extraños tras aquellas palabras moviéndose como si hubieran unos enemigos justamente a su alrededor—. ¡Me convertiré en su guardián y defensor!. — Lenderia analizó al reciente aparecido, un guardián salido de la nada para un lugar aparecido de la misma manera. Era extraño, más de lo que siquiera habría pensado.

—¿Bajo qué costo?. — Graham se adelantó a las palabras que la ojiazul pudo decir. La mirada exageradamente divertida de Baronmon se borró repentinamente, miró de reojo a los humanos que lo observaban con desconfianza, por un instante creyó que las cosas resultarían de esa manera—. Porque no será gratis. ¿No?. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?.

—Bueno, ustedes ayudarán a este mundo a cambio. — Los humanos se miraron unos a otros. Baronmon sonrió, parecía funcionar—. Tienes dos alternativas. — Elevó su mano haciendo una señal con el dedo índice y el anular. Un dos—. La primera es simple. — Señaló el anular con su otra mano—. Pueden seguirme y les prometo no lastimarlos y no solo eso, sino darles el bono de protegerlos. — Señaló el índice—. O pueden decidir en su libre albedrío en un mundo desconocido sin protección ni respuestas. — Bajó sus manos y las colocó tras su espalda—. Parecen humanos inteligentes. ¿Qué escogen?. — Sonrió.

* * *

><p>—Oh. ¿Ya han regresado?. — Oteó tras de sí notando a las siluetas aparecer. No necesitó una respuesta para movilizarse. Su cuerpo danzó hasta quedar frente a ellos, sus alas crearon un peculiar y estruendoso crujido que llenaría de miedo a la persona más valiente. Su garra apareció al frente, la abrió y cerró en una forma de activar cada pequeño bit de información—. Comencemos entonces. — Medió sonrió.<p>

* * *

><p>El tren rojo y azul había obtenido un momento de 'calma' para los ajetreados momentos que habían empezado a llevar, platicaban, compartían. Totalmente absortos de lo que ocurría, claro que no lo sabía, ningún humano que hubiera pisado el Digimundo con anterioridad sabía lo que le deparaba. Menos uno de ellos, Amadeus. Su mente masoquista lo torturaba una y otra vez con las posibilidades de todo lo que podía pasar luego de ese momento, una tras otra intentaba analizarlas obteniendo de alguna manera salir ileso. Claro, solamente se engañaba. Era natural, la mente humana estaba fabricada para eso, para observar solo lo que debía mirar y no tener la posibilidad de saber que había más allá. Pero los humanos no somos precisamente personas que se paren a meditar esto y desgraciadamente Amadeus era un humano.<p>

Su pensamiento se vio brutalmente interrumpido cuando el ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse. Temblaba. ¡Temblaba!. Antes de poder espabilarse a su pensamiento y moverse su puerta se abrió violentamente. Togemon ingresó con la mirada inyectada en pánico.

—¡Sal ahora, el albergue se derrumba!. — Simples palabras que perforaron su mente y que obligaron a sus pies a escapar velozmente.

Aquellos que estaban afuera pudieron observar el ataque en primera fila. Debía esperarlo, la tranquilidad nunca sería eterna. Sus enemigos habían arribado a su único lugar seguro. No sabían a ciencia cierta quien había comenzado pero sabían perfectamente lo que venía luego.

—¡Miles!. — Phoenix se adelantó a los movimientos de todos los demás en un grito de guerra que alertó a aquellos con la habilidad de transformarse. Una carcajada vociferó a su alrededor. Amadeus se tensó, reconocía mejor que nadie el tenebroso sonido.

—¡En el cielo!. — Dalia señaló al aire e inmediatamente las miradas viajaron a ese punto. Devimon descendía solemne de las alturas, el día si bien no le favorecía en absoluto no evitaba que el miedo llegara a sus interiores.

—Nos vemos de nuevo. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja con la malicia en cada milímetro de ella. Los niños se movilizaron, sus manos aferraron velozmente sus dispositivos digitales sacándolos de sus bolsillos.

Devimon sonrió, eso era justo lo que esperaba. Extendió su garra y una oleada de murciélagos salió despedida a donde ellos se encontraban. Todos se obligaron a cubrirse desesperadamente, protegiéndose unos a otros de quienes más confianza se tenían. Los digivice cayeron al suelo rodando unos cuantos centímetros alejados de sus dueños que tras cubrirse los soltaron. Ana miró su dispositivo sin perderle ni un solo momento, cuando aquellos se alejarán pesaba tomarlo sin esperar un solo segundo. David tuvo el mismo pensamiento y se abalanzó a donde él suyo se encontraba. Bingo, otro movimiento predecible.

—¡Bola de Fuego de Ogro!. — La proclamación llegó tarde a sus tímpanos. Volteó a la dirección donde la enorme llamarada ya iba a su localización.

—¡Abajo!. — Kalvin se adelantó tacleando a David y cayendo sobre él. La llamarada pasó a escasos milímetros de sus cabellos dejándole la terrible sensación de pánico. David tardó segundos en volver en sí, volteó a ver a su salvador y le agradeció con la mirada—. Ni creas que es gratis, ahora me debes una. — Se incorporó velozmente y observó al reciente aparecido—. Ginkakumon.

—¡Puedo encargarme, ustedes deben escapar cuanto antes!. — Togemon avanzó velozmente hasta quedar frente a los elegidos. Giró sobre su propio eje y pronto sus espinas salieron a relucir. Ginkakumon y Devimon no se inmutaron ni un solo segundo. Jack se percató de eso y sufrió un escalofrió. Eso no era normal.

Un sonido salió del albergue voltearon a la dirección donde chispas salieron disparadas a lo alto. Los elegidos se crisparon. ¿Otro más?. Thunderballmon respondió sus preguntas mentales tras aparecer por el marco de la puerta, parecía que él había sido uno de los responsables de que el albergue apenas y se mantuviera estable. Ogremon cayó de lo alto de un árbol cercano tras asestar el último ataque al reciento. Había pasado en segundos, en segundos el lugar estaba destruido. Togemon se giró.

—¡Rápido! ¡Escapen!. — Devimon negó meneando su índice. El temor de Togemon se presentó segundos luego.

—¿Podrán sin esto?. — Tras de Devimon los murciélagos tenían los dispositivos entre sus pequeñas garras. Karin y Karon no tardaron en entender la situación completamente y en ponerse a la defensiva espalda con espalda. Eso no era más que muerte súbita, estaban completamente indefensos, por primera vez luego de un tiempo no tenían nada.

— Existe un juego que ustedes deben ser capaces de conocer. ¡Escóndete o te Mataré!. — Thunderballmon hizo aparecer chispas en su mano, cautivantes y feroces. Algunos de ellos entendieron rápidamente, era algo que ya habían jugado anteriormente—. Explicaré las reglas del juego, contaré hasta el número que más me plazca y ustedes deben esconderse, no importa que tan bien lo hagan, al final morirán.

—Esto, tiene que ser una broma… — El susurro escapó de los labios de Ana que temerosa retrocedió hasta dar con el cuerpo de Kalvin. Este estaba en diferente posición que los demás. Afirmó sus puños sin dudar.

—¡Adelante! ¡Los vencimos una vez lo haremos otra!. — Afirmó con tanta seguridad en su voz que fue contagiada inmediatamente a los otros. Devimon sonrió nuevamente, totalmente complacido.

—Olvidó explicar una última regla. — Ogremon chocó su mazo contra el árbol, ansioso porque lo próximo fuera uno de los cráneos de esos pedazos de carne—. Lo harán en la noche. — Samuel soltó un bufido.

—¿A plena luz del día?.

—Aún les faltan cosas por aprender de este retorcido mundo. — Devimon extendió sus garras a los costados—. Toque de Maldad. — Una sombra negra se extendió desde sus extremidades hasta los alrededor.

Los elegidos observaron como todo su entorno se teñía de negro. Era como si de un momento a otro la noche hubiera caído repentinamente a ellos sin el más remoto aviso. El sol se vio cubierto. Miles se percató inmediatamente, estaban encerrados en el interior de una Cúpula bañada hasta el más remoto rincón de oscuridad. Ana se crispó y Lara de alguna manera fue contagiada. No había la más remota luz, en lo alto no había luna, no había estrellas, era un paisaje que catalogarían inexistente y caótico. Las siluetas de los cuatro digimon se oscurecieron hasta parecer desaparecer. Todos se alarmaron, no podían ver más allá de lo que sus ojos les permitían.

—¡No se separen!.

—¡No tienes que decirlo, genio!. Ninguno piensa separarse.

—¿No deberías ocultarnos?.

—¿Y caer en su juego, estás loca?. — Las voces salían de todos lados a su alrededor, no podían saber con exactitud de donde provenían pero eran sus voces, eso les aliviaba.

—Permaneceré cerca de ti, hermano. — Silencio—. ¿Hermano?. — Tanteó el suelo alejándose. Hugo lo sujetó antes de que diera el más remoto paso más.

—¿Quieres perderte acaso?.

—Amadeus no está.

—Se habrá ocultado. — Apollo adelantó la voz.

—No se habría ido dejándome aquí. — Susurró en un aliento de esperanza. Phoenix se crispó, algo en sus palabras le decía que no era así, no era un instinto, era una corazonada, ferviente y palpitante.

—¡Cien!. — Sus pelos se erizaron solo un segundo después. Eso fue lo único que los ayudo de terminar siendo humanos dorados—. Si no se ocultan esto no será divertido. — Soltó una risilla.

—¡Todos, sepárense!. — El grito de exclamación nadie supo de donde vino ni exactamente de quien fue, el pánico en ellos les negó saber con exactitud. Solo podían tener una cosa en mente: Sobrevivir.

No tardaron más que nanosegundos en escapar despavoridos en todas direcciones. En equipos, separados. ¿Qué importaba?. Yoshi azotó en el suelo, el mazo de Ogremon lo había golpeado de un instante a otro obligándolo a caer violentamente. Alguien adelante lo levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse. No podía caminar fácilmente.

Phoenix fue absorbido de último minuto por un hoyo negro tras dar un paso al escapar. Se ahogó en la penumbra y solo consiguió sentir sus pulmones cerrándose violentamente. Azotó al final de ese extraño abismo. Unas manos lo sacudieron violentamente obligándolo a despertar. Abrió sus ojos mirando a la persona a su lado. Amadeus lo había movido para que volviera en sí. Una serie de aplausos sonó paulatinamente.

—Los felicito, ustedes son mis juguetes de esta jornada. — Tras Devimon un murciélago apareció hasta pasar sobre Amadeus. Lo observó pasar sobre él y elevó la vista, el sonido de algo chocar contra el suelo la hizo descenderla. El digivice estaba en el suelo—. ¿Qué esperan?. No es divertido si no me muestran lo que tienen. — Sonrió. Amadeus lo tomó sin chistar. Phoenix se quedó de pie. No veía razón de ese encuentro, no había razón de que él estuviera allí.

* * *

><p>Caminaban avanzando por lo que parecía ser un bosque. La dos menores iban al frente, justo tras el reciente aparecido que se hacía llamar Baronmon, al final habían aceptado su oferta, no era como si pudieran negarse, estaban en un lugar desconocido donde posiblemente morirían de no llevar a un líder. Nathan caminaba a la par de Graham observando a su alrededor cada cierto tiempo. Lenderia imitaba los movimientos, ella se había percatado de un dato curioso, no se habían topado con un solo animal en todo el trayecto, era extraño, estaban a mitad de un bosque-selva, no estaban seguros, no sabían exactamente qué tipo de hábitat era donde se encontraban.<p>

—¿Cuánto más caminaremos?. — Hoshi se atrevió a preguntar siguiendo a la figura.

—No desesperen, ya falta poco. — Ella asintió, parecía ser suficiente para ella.

—Lili. — La llamó. La aludida lo observó de soslayo—. Tengo nauseas. — Se quejó con un tono peculiar que ella reconocía muy bien—. Este ambiente no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. — La aludida suspiró y hundió su mano en su bolsillo. No era estúpida sabía de antemano que el estúpido a su lado si era estúpido y aquella queja se lo había confirmado, si no comía se mareaba y seguro había ido al ensayo de ese día sin probar un solo bocado—. Lili… — Su voz fue interrumpida tras un segundo, un trozo de chocolate había volado hasta él y lo atrapó sin mucha dificultad—. ¿Qué…?

—Cállate y traga. —Mostró una barra—. Te la daré en fragmentos o te atragantarás. — La guardó. Nathan asintió sin quejarse nada más, estaba satisfecho con ese fragmento—. Y no me llames Lili.

—No parecía molestarte antes, de hecho podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo y no te quejabas. — Pronunció orgulloso. Graham lo pulverizó con la mirada y él entendió que debía callar. Le convenía si no quería acabar rebanado por el arma cortante que ella cargaba a la espalda dentro del estuche.

Lenderia se detuvo en seco obligando al Veldecker a chocar contra ella.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?. — Cuestionó sobresaltado. Ella negó y volvió a andar.

—Nada. — Mintió, avanzando.

* * *

><p>"El encuentro de Baromon con los humanos han sido interesante. Mis nuevos siervos deberan confiar en él y en mi querida sierva si desean seguir con vida. Por otra parte el ataque organizado por Devimon promete. Más le vale: que no me haa arrepentirme de haberlo puesto al cargo del Sector Este."<p> 


	24. Cap 23: Cacería en la Oscuridad

Capítulo elaborado entre Crazy Aristocrazy, Nokyubimon,Soncarmela y yo:

**Capítulo 23: ****Cacería en la oscuridad **

Fueron unos pocos segundos de alborotos y choques antes de que el grupo se disolviese. Pero tiempo suficiente para que los digimon atacantes se acercasen y decidiesen su ruta. Zarandeando su maza sobre su cabeza Ogremon dejó claro que él era quien estaba más animado. Sin sus dispositivos los humanos eran presa fácil.

-Ya lo eran la primera vez – les había recordado Devimon, cuando decidieron el plan.

La pesada arma cayó con fuerza y un quejido emocionó al digimon. Miles no lo dudó ni un segundo ante el sonido de dolor. Giró sobre sí mismo y tanteando rápidamente el suelo recogió a Yoshi. Cuando lo sintió desequilibrado entre sus brazos apretó los dientes. No iba a poder caminar bien. Algo grande volvió a atravesar el aire y rozó su cabeza. Aunque no le había dado de lleno, la fuerza de Ogremon era suficiente para dejarlo atontado. Consciente de que el digimon sabría que aún quedaba gente allí, se pasó el brazo de Yoshi sobre sus hombros lo agarró de la cadera y empujó de él, imponiendo el ritmo más rápido que pudo.

A sus espaldas Ogremon escuchó los pasos alejarse. Devimon había agarrado su maza cuando la sacudía, buscando el golpe final, y todavía la mantenía allí arriba. Todo quedó en silencio y el digimon verde pudo relajar sus brazos cuando se sintió por fin libre.

-Solo es divertido si huyen.

Ogremon, habiendo encontrado su silueta en la oscuridad, lo miró cauteloso. No estaba de acuerdo con él, pero prefería no contradecirlo. No movió ni un músculo, esperando a que Devimon desapareciese en las tinieblas. Esa era la señal no acordada para dar comienzo a la cacería. Thunderballmon corrió entre los árboles, murmurando cosas sobre su venganza. La reacción de Cyclonemon había sido muy parecida. Había contribuido a la destrucción del albergue, centrándose en la parte de arriba y desde que había comprobado que el caballero estaba fuera no le quitó ojo de encima. Por eso, la oscuridad y su pronta huida lo habían sorprendido enormemente. Solo pensaba en encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>Michel miraba desesperado a su alrededor. No solo tenía que lidiar con la desaparición de su hermano, sino que además la oscuridad lo estaba empezando a angustiar. No era un secreto que las tinieblas eran uno de sus mayores miedos. Solo salió de ese estado de bloqueo cuando sintió que prácticamente todos habían escapado ya. Vio a su derecha a dos personas huir y corrió tras de ellos. Para su sorpresa nadie los siguió en un principio, pero tampoco quiso confiarse.<p>

-¿No vas a ayudarme a cargarlo? – preguntó Miles algo ácido. Normalmente no pediría ayuda, pero estaban huyendo de unos monstruos y él ya no tenía su espíritu. Podía permitirse un pequeño capricho.

-No creo que Michel pueda ayudar mucho – masculló Yoshi, intentando seguir el ritmo del otro. No le gustaba tener que ser ayudado de esa forma.

Miles pareció pensar lo mismo que Yoshi cuando se enteró de quien los acompañaba, porque no volvió a decir nada más. Siguiendo el camino y algunas indicaciones de Yoshi, que aunque poco, era de los tres el que mejor veía en esas condiciones, avanzaron un buen trecho.

-Será mejor que paremos – anunció Miles.

Michel no lo cuestionó, cansado como estaba. Yoshi por su parte también estaba conforme, una parada le sentaría bien, con un poco de suerte cuando tuviesen que reemprender la marcha se sentiría mejor. Así, el rubio ayudó a Yoshi a que se sentase y apretó los puños. Tenía que encontrar una forma de recuperar su dispositivo, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar. Quizás los murciélagos ya le hubiesen dado los aparatos a su amo o tal vez aún estuviesen vagando por ahí.

-Algo se acerca – masculló Yoshi.

Miles y Michel se agazaparon junto a él. En seguida comprobaron que alguien se acercaba por el mismo camino que habían escogido ellos. Y si algo podían asegurar es que no era humano. Hacia demasiado ruido al andar, cosa que cualquiera de sus compañeros preferiría evitar. De momento ninguno estaba tan loco.

-¡Caballero! ¡Sal de tu escondite, cobarde!

-¿Caballero? – preguntó Miles extrañado.

Michel estaba igual que él, así que se encogió de hombros, aunque la acción nunca fue apreciada. Yoshi ya había reconocido el mote. Además, la manía que Cyclonemon tenía con Skullknightmon solo era comparable a la que Nohemon tenía con Kabukimon. Pero aun así no dijo nada, no tenía por qué ir dando explicaciones. El digimon se fue acercando con rapidez, mirando a todos lados. Cuando solo estuvo a un par de metros, los tres se deslizaron con cuidado tras del árbol para no ser vistos. Pero Miles no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió girando. Cuando por fin estuvo detrás de Cyclonemon, le saltó sobre la espalda.

-¿Dónde están nuestros espíritus, uniojo? – le gritó, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello.

Tras varias sacudidas, Cyclonemon optó por agarrarlo con su brazo derecho y desprenderse de él.

-"¿De verdad se pensaba que iba a funcionar?" – se preguntó Yoshi, todavía escondido. Pensamientos similares circulaban por la mente de Michel.

-Estúpido humano – el digimon se inclinó para verle mejor la cara – No, no eres el caballero. Eres el del espíritu del león – murmuró al contemplarlo. De pronto se quedó callado – Ahora que lo pienso, fue un Leomon el que me arrebató mi ojo derecho – se inclinó todavía más sobre Miles – supongo que tú serás el siguiente cuando acabe con el caballero.

Miles iba a protestar, pero el digimon soltó uno de sus rayos a modo de intimidación. Ambos vieron como el ataque impactaba en un árbol, que cayó inmediatamente al suelo, medio carbonizado. Sin embargo, lo que más atrajo la atención de Cyclonemon fue las dos figuras que se removieron nerviosas cerca de donde el árbol había impactado. Apartando con la cola a Miles, que seguía tratando de retenerlo, se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Caballero! – gritó Cyclonemon satisfecho al ver a Michel, obviando completamente la presencia de Yoshi.

Michel se retorció débilmente en el agarre que el digimon acababa de imponerle. Para ser solo primos, Amadeus y él se parecían bastante, casi como lo harían los hermanos que proclamaban ser. Aun así diferencias como la edad o el pelo eran también obvias, por lo que Cyclonemon pronto salió de su error y acercó más su rostro al del chico.

-Dime ahora mismo dónde está el caballero, mocoso – lo amenazó.

-No-no lo sé – fue capaz de pronunciar Michel.

-¡Respóndeme! – le ordenó Cyclonemon, sin atender a su excusa.

Mientras Miles conseguía levantarse por fin, una pequeña nube negra cayó en picado sobre Cyclonemon. El digimon liberó a Michel y trató furioso de librarse de todos los murciélagos que lo atacaban sin razón aparente. Al final, volvieron a alzar el vuelo – los que no habían sido destruidos por las garras del digimon – tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido. Al bajar de nuevo la vista hacia el muchacho, que naturalmente había corrido para alejarse, lo que Cyclonemon encontró fue uno de los dispositivos. Seguramente lo habría perdido una de las sombras que acababa de atacarle. Lo recogió del suelo ante los ojos recelosos de Miles.

-Eso es. El caballero necesita su maquinita para transformarse – concluyó convencido, olvidando la presencia de los humanos y echando a correr.

-¡Hay que seguirlo! – los apresuró Miles. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Cyclonemon se largase con un dispositivo que podía ser el suyo.

Sin esperar la reacción de los otros, echó a correr. Con aquella oscuridad, no podía dejar que Cyclonemon se adelantase demasiado o no lo vería. Yoshi y Michel no tenían muchas intenciones de correr tras de un digimon del que acababan de librarse, pero la idea de quedarse solos allí les gustaba todavía menos, así que se levantaron y trataron de seguirlo.

* * *

><p>Casi conteniendo el aliento, Apollo pestañeaba molesto. Le costaba acostumbrarse a la inmensa oscuridad y conseguir una fuente de luz sería una idea estúpida, por muy pequeña o débil que fuese. Aun así, su mente seguía buscando estrategias para su supervivencia. No creía que, quitando a Devimon, sus enemigos tuviesen una gran visión nocturna. Tampoco la necesitaban. Con que confiasen en su oído y repartiesen golpes al azar, tenían bastantes posibilidades de vencer. El olfato tampoco parecía ser su fuerte. Nohemon, Thunderballmon y Cyclonemon ni siquiera parecían tener nariz. Así que lo que debía hacer era controlar sus movimientos para producir el menor ruido posible.<p>

Además se había quedado por la zona, concretamente en la parte de atrás del albergue, cerca del campo donde Jack y Samuel habían jugado al baloncesto. Aunque todavía no había visto – y ahora tenía pocas posibilidades – a Nohemon, Cyclonemon y Stingmon confiaba en que, como los demás, se alejarían sin dudarlo del lugar, convencidos de que todos los humanos habían huido. Tardarían en volver, así que él podría pensar en una forma de defenderse.

Unos ruidos metálicos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo hicieron encogerse. ¿Habría estado equivocado? Apretó con fuerza la cadena de su muñeca e intentó prestar atención, para identificar al menos a aquel que andaba cerca. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando descubrió que los ruidos provenían de cajones. La parte de atrás de la planta baja era la única que había resistido. Entre estas estancias se encontraban un par de habitaciones, la mitad de uno de los salones y parte de la cocina. Alguien había entrado en esta última y rebuscaba en los armarios. Los ruidos sugirieron que los objetos que manejaban eran cubiertos, probablemente cuchillos, y que por lo tanto era un humano. Dos, en realidad, porque Apollo no podía evitar sospechar que se trataba de las gemelas.

Fueron segundos después de que las chicas acabaran con su búsqueda – Apollo ignoraba si fructífera o no – y se hubiesen largado de allí cuando alguien más entró a inspeccionar la cocina.

-Qué raro – musitó una voz – pensé que había alguien aquí.

A Apollo torció levemente el gesto al identificar la voz.

-Espero que no fuese mi querida Kabukimon ¿Dónde estará?

Nuevos ruidos llegaron a los oídos de Apollo. No tenía ni idea de lo que el digimon podía estar buscando en la cocina, pero cuanto antes acabase mejor. Esta vez en lugar de abrir cajones, parecía estar revisando armarios. Y tan enfrascado estaba en su escucha que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que fue inminente. Un fuerte olor a flores lo golpeó. Trató de buscar a su alrededor, la figura se estaba acercando a él, por lo que era débilmente visible. Así que levantó la mano y trató de llamar su atención. Consiguió agarrar un trozo de tela y tiró hacia sí, notando alguien chocaba con su pierna izquierda. El golpe también fue acompañado por un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¿Apollo? – preguntó Dalia tras segundos de silencio, extrañada por la falta de actividad.

El chico no dijo nada, pero tampoco la liberó del agarre, para indicarle que siguiese sentada. Tras de ellos, Nohemon había parado su actividad, pero al no sentir nada extraño, siguió despreocupado.

-El espantapájaros está en la cocina – le susurró entonces, un poco más tranquilo.

Giró la cabeza al decirlo, pero cuando sus alientos chocaron se dio cuenta de que estaban más cerca de lo que había planeado. El olor a flores volvió a inundarlo, pero esta vez la reacción fue totalmente diferente.

-¿Has visto a Floramon?

Dalia negó con la cabeza, pero al recordar la oscuridad por si acaso susurró su respuesta. Sintió que Apollo por fin la soltaba, pero aun así no se movió.

-¿Por qué?

-No importa.

Apollo no acostumbraba a dirigirse a ella con aquel tono tan frío, pero supuso que debía de estar pensando en algo, así que lo dejó pasar. Por el momento. Cerró sus ojos frustrada. Ya se había acostumbrado a recurrir a su espíritu en ocasiones como estas. Aunque hubiese tenido que luchar en la oscuridad, como Kabukimon se hubiese sentido menos indefensa. Tanteó en sus bolsillos, donde encontró un par de frascos. Había conseguido preparar un par, pero no creía que le fuesen a servir de mucho. No sabría apuntar si el enemigo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca y tampoco había comprobado del todo cuales sería los efectos. Así que solo le servirían para una huida.

-¡Kabukimon!

El grito los sobresaltó. Ambos habían estado demasiado ensimismados en sus cosas como para darse cuenta de que Nohemon había acabado su tarea. Se apretaron contra la pared, esperando que algo pasase.

-¡Kabukimon! ¿Dónde estás? – siguió gritando el digimon.

Apollo exhaló por fin. Al parecer Nohemon no los había encontrado realmente. Solo esperaba que con esos gritos no atrayesen la atención de los otros digimon. Los gritos de Nohemon siguieron durante unos minutos más, pero al ver que su amada no acudía a sus llamados concluyó que era porque no era capaz de encontrarlo en toda esa oscuridad. Dalia y Apollo se agazaparon cuando volvieron a sentir como el digimon se dirigía a la cocina. De repente, algo cortó el aire y aterrizó con fuerza en medio de la explanada que había servido de campo de baloncesto. Ambos humanos se asomaron con cuidado para ver como Nohemon alimentaba con cuidado un pequeño fuego. Una flecha asomaba en medio de la fogata, así que dedujeron que debía de haber usado los fogones de la cocina.

-Espero que sus compañeros estén muy internados en el bosque – murmuró Dalia molesta – si no van a venir.

-Tienes que recuperar tu espíritu – dijo Apollo, como si no hubiese estado escuchándola.

-¿Qué? – se volvió bruscamente hacia él, el fuego solo le permitía ver su silueta – Bueno, claro. Pero ¿cómo?

-Ese digimon haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿no?

Dalia entrecerró los ojos, todavía no muy convencida. Pero si en algo Apollo tenía razón es que tenía que recuperar su espíritu, costase lo que costase. El chico tampoco estaba del todo convencido con el plan, pero estaban en una situación desesperada, y esas solo admiten decisiones desesperadas. Al menos había sido Nohemon el que había aparecido, con otro no habrían tenido esa opción.

Soltando un bufido la chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia la luz. Los gritos de Nohemon cesaron de inmediato y Apollo se asomó con cuidado para ver la escena. Dalia se acercó lo suficiente al fuego como para que su cara fuese reconocible, pero, reacia a aproximarse más de lo necesario al espantapájaros, midió sus pasos. No era solo por lo desagradable que le había parecido siempre, sino porque además las sombras que el fuego proyectaba en su estoico rostro le daban escalofríos. Así que cuando el digimon dio un paso para acercarse a ella, Dalia retrocedió otro.

-Devimon prometió que nadie te haría daño – le aseguró el digimon, pero no volvió a acercarse.

Dalia siguió sin poder esconder una débil mueca. Aquello no la había tranquilizado demasiado, no cuando todavía estaba indefensa en medio de la oscuridad. Volvió a buscar con la mano uno de sus frascos y clavó su mirada en el digimon, intentando componer una maniobra para recuperar su espíritu.

-Ven conmigo – volvió a hablarle Nohemon. No se distinguía si aquello había sido una orden o una súplica.

-¿A dónde?

Esta vez fue Nohemon el que torció el gesto, o al menos lo que parecía una mueca en él.

-A cualquier sitio, quédate conmigo.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque te amo.

Dalia tuvo la tentación de alzar una ceja. La situación era totalmente ridícula y por si no fuera poco le resultaba repetitiva. Observó un momento la postura nerviosa de Nohemon, que no dejaba de frotarse las manos, antes de hablar.

-Es un mundo demasiado misterioso y peligroso – le recordó – necesitaré una prueba de tu amor.

-Claro, claro – asintió Nohemon esperanzado.

Apollo no era capaz de escuchar bien todas las partes de la conversación, pero observó igual de interesado que Dalia como Nohemon se apresuraba a buscar en su carcaj. Parecía realmente emocionado en su tarea. Apollo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al fijarse en que había una botella guardada en la bolsa. De repente se levantó con algo entre sus manos y se lo acercó a Dalia. La chica lo aceptó antes de volver a retroceder, aunque no tanto como antes. Miro detenidamente lo que tenía en las manos mientras Nohemon recuperaba todas las flechas y las ponía en su lugar.

-Se lo cogí a uno de los murciélagos de Devimon – explicó, esperando la respuesta de la humana.

La preocupación de Apollo aumentó al ver la falta de reacción de Dalia. Parecía obvio que le acababa de entregar su dispositivo, así que ¿por qué no hacía nada? Como si le hubiese escuchado, Dalia se acercó lentamente al fuego y se arrodilló junto a él. Nohemon también se quedó con las últimas flechas en la mano al ver lo que Dalia estaba haciendo. Apollo vio como su compañera apretaba sus manos en puños y se levantaba para encarar a Nohemon.

-Este no es el mío.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que este no es el mío!

Apollo los miró con los ojos como platos.

-Mientes.

Ambos humanos miraron asustados al digimon. Nunca utilizaba ese tono con Kabukimon, o en su defecto con Dalia.

-¿Qué? – Dalia lo miró sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres transformarte – la acusó, sacando su arco – pero yo te obligaré – tensó la primera flecha al tiempo que Apollo salía de su escondite –

¡Transfórmate!

* * *

><p>Con pies de plomo, Kalvin intentó mantenerse en uno de los caminos. Sabía que los digimon empezarían a buscar por ahí, por la comodidad del recorrido; pero si podía evitar hacer más ruido del necesario, chocarse con árboles y arbustos o acabar descubriendo que estaba corriendo en círculos, habría merecido la pena. Se detuvo de nuevo, prestando atención a cualquier ruido que sus pisadas hubiesen podido disimular. Al no distinguir nada reemprendió el camino, repitió el proceso varias veces.<p>

Ya le sacaba una buena distancia al albergue cuando descubrió pisadas. Sus músculos se entumecieron y su corazón latió más rápido, pero aun así adoptó una posición de huida. No eran enemigos contra los que pudiese luchar. Su postura se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran pisadas pesadas, así que había muchas probabilidades de que fuesen humanas. De todas formas Nohemon también era bastante ligero, así que no debía confiarse. Algo se movió delante de él, entrecerró los ojos, pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada. La figura se siguió acercando, hasta que al menos tuvo la pista de que era humanoide y de que no llevaba ningún sombrero. Cuando estaba a punto de gritarle algo, un brazo lo abrazó por el pecho, inmovilizándole el suyo izquierdo y la otra mano posó algo filoso sobre su cuello. Viendo que en esa postura su brazo derecho también estaba apresado, Kalvin quedó completamente desconcertado.

Ante él una de las gemelas se había parado por fin. Contuvo un gruñido. Tan bien coordinadas como estaban, seguramente habían avanzado a la vez, camuflando las pisadas de una con las de la otra. El objeto filoso – que Kalvin supuso que era un cuchillo – siguió apretándose contra su cuello.

-Kalvin, soy Kalvin – dijo, removiéndose molesto.

Su identificación pareció ser suficiente, porque pronto volvió a ser libre. Se apartó con rapidez, pero aun así la gemela del cuchillo lo agarró de la muñeca.

-Dámelo – reclamó, con la voz monótona de siempre.

Kalvin no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, divertido. Con el cuchillo que le acababa de quitar de la cintura bailando en su mano derecha.

-Oh, vamos. Así no supondré una carga – se excusó.

De nuevo pareció suficiente para convencerlas, porque le soltó la muñeca y se situó junto a su hermana. Mientras ellas hablaban en bajo – o a Kalvin le pareció que lo hacían – aprovechó para rehacerse la coleta. Miró a su alrededor vigilante, esperando que sus enemigos no fuesen tan sigilosos como las gemelas. Al parecer todos acabaron al mismo tiempo, porque cuando hizo el último nudo y agarró cómodamente el cuchillo, las gemelas empezaron a andar.

Deambularon sin rumbo fijo, pero como había hecho Kalvin originalmente, no se apartaron del camino. El rubio dejó en todo momento dos pasos de diferencia entre él y ellas. Normalmente habría preferido ir al frente, pero en esta ocasión consideró oportuno no darle la espalda a dos asesinas armadas, sobretodo considerando que estaba solo y a ciegas. Una de ellas paró de repente, y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Al poner el oído escucharon agua correr.

Pero no fue lo único que oyeron. Alguien venía corriendo detrás, y esta vez si que eran pisadas pesadas. Muy pesadas. Kalvin se desplazó un par de pasos, para quedar a la altura de las gemelas, pero quedó momentáneamente desconcertado. La tierra en esa parte era sustituida por hierba. Era el final del camino. La respiración del digimon se hizo más fuerte y su risa lo hizo reconocible.

-¿Dónde estáis humanos? ¡No os escondáis!

El golpe de algo pesado contra un árbol confirmó su identidad. Y que, desafortunadamente, Ogremon no había perdido su mazo por el camino. Golpeó otros dos árboles antes de rozar a Karin.

-¿Eh?

Ogremon tanteó ese espacio extrañado, incapaz de distinguir las formas humanas. Cuando la mano se acercó Karin lo atacó, haciéndole un corte limpio. No eran cuchillos de combate, por lo que su daño y resistencia iban a estar muy limitados, pero al menos esperaban que les permitiesen retener a Ogremon un rato. El digimon soltó un alarido de dolor y con su otra mano zarandeó el hueso con fuerza. Karin y Kalvin cayeron al suelo cuando el golpe llegó, pero procuraron levantarse tan pronto como el dolor del estómago se lo permitió. Karon, mientras, aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre el enemigo y herir el brazo de la maza.

-¡Malditos humanos! – rugió Ogremon, cada vez más furioso - ¡Os aplastaré el cráneo!

Para cuando se pudo deshacer del agarre de una gemela, la otra ya le había saltado encima. La mente de Kalvin trabaja a toda velocidad. No es que no le gustase la idea de luchar, pero prefería confiar en un compañero transformado que en un cuchillo de cocina, casi sentía que lo que estaba blandiendo era un juguete. Entonces recordó el río, si tenían suerte y era lo suficientemente profundo, se librarían de Ogremon; si no, al menos el susto les permitiría ventaja para escapar, por mucho que le desagradara la idea. De todas formas, aún tenían que conseguir que el digimon cayese en él.

-¡Retroceded! – ordenó Kalvin. Para su satisfacción dos figuras humanas se acercaron rápidamente a él, una de ellas cojeaba, pero tampoco era el momento adecuado para ocuparse de eso – Hay que tirarlo al río – les informó mientras seguían dirigiéndose hacia la orilla.

Las dos hermanas parecieron meditarlo mientras vigilaban al ogro, que por fin había sido capaz de encontrar el lugar por donde estaban huyendo. No acostumbraban a acabar así con un enemigo. Ellas llegaban, herían, dependiendo de la misión mataban y entonces se iban. Pero no eran tontas, ya habían visto a ese digimon varias veces. No era el más fuerte ni el más listo, pero lo más lejos que podían llegar con sus capacidades – y sobretodo, armamento – era contenerlo un rato. Así que acabaron por aceptar el plan y los siguientes ataques en vez de frente, fueron por la espalda. Kalvin midió la distancia que separaba a Ogremon de la orilla a tientas y por instinto. No estaba muy lejos, pero tenían que hacerlo retroceder. Y tenía que ser rápido, o si no él acabaría antes con ellos.

Aprovechando que Ogremon ahora le estaba enseñando la espalda para encarar a las gemelas, trató de inmovilizarle el brazo del mazo. Ogremon se resistió molesto. Las gemelas aprovecharon entonces para darle un fuerte empujón. No fue suficiente para hacerlo caer, pero si que redujo en mucho la distancia. Al tener a Kalvin detrás, ambos tropezaron, rodando por el suelo. Liberado por fin, Ogremon se levantó, haciendo girar su mazo en círculos, un fuerte golpe y el sonido del agua le hicieron comprender a Kalvin que una de las gemelas había caído al río. Y él mismo fue el siguiente cuando el mazo lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro nada más levantarse.

La mojadura fue mucho más desagradable al ser por sorpresa. Nadó hasta la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. La parte positiva era que el río sí era lo bastante profundo, la negativa que eran ellos y no Ogremon quienes estaban en él. El cuerpo de Karon golpeó contra el suyo. La agarró por puro instinto, pero al ver que no se movía comprendió que debía estar inconsciente, o al menos muy aturdida. Rápidamente, empezó a empujarlos hasta la orilla contraria. La corriente ya había empezado a arrastrarlos río abajo, pero cuando oyó a su espalda como Karin se tiraba, comprobó que no se habían alejado tanto. Al final consiguió tocar tierra, casi al mismo tiempo que Karin, quien le ayudó a subir el cuerpo de la otra chica. Enseguida, la gemela de pelo largo sacudió a su hermana, que por el movimiento brusco que pegó, debió despertar al instante.

-¿Eh? – sonó la voz de Ogremon al otro lado del río.

Kalvin les tapó la boca a las chicas. Sabía que no iban a hablar, pocas veces lo hacían, pero tenía que indicarles que no hiciesen el más mínimo ruido.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? – el digimon comenzó a moverse de lado a lado - ¿Habrán huido río abajo? ¡O a lo mejor se han ahogado! – supuso, alegre.

Los tres esperaron unos minutos en silencio, y para cuando decidieron que Ogremon ya se habría marchado, ya estaban levantados. Kalvin trató de distanciarse un poco de nuevo. No sabía si alegrarse o no: se habían librado de Ogremon, pero ahora estaban completamente empapados y, él al menos, desarmados. Lo peor es que no estaban seguros de si aparecería alguien más o cuánto duraría aquello. De repente, y como si hubiesen escuchado sus preocupaciones, el cielo empezó a aclararse. En unos pocos la oscuridad se había ido, y esa tenía que ser una señal de que el jueguecito había terminado.

Kalvin vio como las dos gemelas lo miraban fijaban unos metros más allá. El también frunció el ceño.

-Será mejor que tratemos de volver.

Las chicas asintieron y pronto se pusieron en marcha, buscando como podían cruzar el río sin tener que nadar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Para ser sinceros, la voz de alarma la había asustado. Aunque para sería más justo decir que la había dejado intranquila. Se sentía como un manojo de nervios. Aunque tampoco era nuevo. Estando a las órdenes de Cyclonemon, en cualquier momento se veía protagonista de alguno de sus planes. A veces temía que la pillasen, o que Cyclonemon tomase represalias por alguno error. En ambos casos se tendría que enfrentar a digimon que eran claramente más fuertes que ella. Pero era el trabajo que había aceptado y de momento seguiría con él.<p>

Era por todo ese incidente que se había alejado lo más posible. Había optado por la cueva en la que Cyclonemon había retenido a Amadeus una vez. Y había tenido suerte, porque justo cuando entraba en la caverna, el cielo se oscureció de repente. No sabía por qué, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Así que allí había permanecido. Hasta ahora.

-Parece una cueva.

La voz femenina la sobresaltó. ¿No había dicho Cyclonemon que iban a lanzar un ataque? ¿Por qué estaban los humanos allí entonces?

-No lo creía posible, pero esto está todavía más oscuro que afuera – protestó otra voz.

-Creo que conozco esta cueva – siguió hablando una tercera voz – tuvimos que seguir a Cyclonemon hasta aquí una vez.

-¿Estamos entrando en una cueva que nuestros perseguidores ya conocen y en la que no vemos nada?

-Sería mucha casualidad que llegasen hasta aquí – opinó la voz masculina, optimista – no creo que pase nada.

El otro chico no parecía muy convencido, porque siguió murmurando por lo bajo.

-¿Y si nos sentamos cerca de la entrada? – propuso la chica, indecisa – Así veremos a cualquiera que entre y no estaremos arrinconados.

-Buena idea.

Con cuidado de no tropezar, los tres buscaron la pared más cercana. La chica la encontró enseguida, y empezó a palpar. Lo último que quería era clavarse alguna roca al sentarse. Pero en vez de eso, encontró algo un poco más blando. Y sobretodo, algo que se movía. Floramon se apartó con rapidez hasta otra pared, pero no sirvió para detener su grito, que retrocedió nerviosa.

-He tocado algo – explicó asustada.

-Tranquila Ana – dijo uno de los chicos – Yo no encuentro nada.

-Pe-pero...

-Se imagina cosas – sentenció el otro.

-No digas eso, Hugo. Simplemente está nerviosa.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la cueva. Floramon se removió un poco nerviosa en su sitio, no quería que la encontrasen allí. ¿Podría marcharse sin hacer ruido? No lo creía muy posible, no sabía dónde pisaba, y seguramente hubiese muchas piedras por el suelo. Tendría que esperar a que ellos mismos se moviesen o empezasen a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Sigues nerviosa? – preguntó al notar que la chica a su lado temblaba.

-Un poco. Tengo miedo – admitió - ¿Qu-qué es eso?

Los cuatro prestaron atención. Unos chirridos empezaron a hacerse más claros, y parecía que se acercaban.

-¿Qué diablos queréis? – preguntó una voz grave y cargada de molestia – Malditos bichejos, espero que sea importante.

A los chicos se les heló la sangre. Por la entrada de la cueva apareció Ginkakumon, siguiendo a un pequeño grupo de murciélagos, que pronto lo dejaron solos. Los habían encontrado.

-¿Y ahora a dónde van? – Ginkakumon parecía un poco irritado - ¿Y esto qué es?¿Una

cueva? Está todavía más oscuro – El digimon aspiró perezoso y su exhalación se convirtió en una bola de fuego que iluminó parte de la cueva antes de estrellarse contra la pared contraria – Premio – anunció victorioso.

Floramon se apretujó más contra la piedra tras ella. El fuego había dejado a la vista a los humanos, y aunque ella también había estado ligeramente visible, perseguidor y perseguidos habían estado demasiado ocupados mirándose mutuamente como para reparar en su presencia. Decidió que ese podía ser buen momento para dar un rodeo y salir de allí, por nada del mundo pretendía verse involucrada en esa pelea.

-Por fin unos cuantos humanos – rió suavemente – tenéis suerte seréis masacrados a manos del espíritu de la tierra. Pero ¿Quién será el primero? ¿Qué tal la niña del espíritu del conejo? Ah, espera, que ya no lo tienes.

Mientras su risa continuaba se inclinó sobre Ana, que quedó completamente petrificada. Al momento siguiente, Hugo se levantó de golpe, aprovechando para escapar hacia el fondo de la cueva; y Floramon hizo lo mismo, pero optando por el camino que atravesaba la cueva. Al llegar a la pared contraria tuvo que andar más despacio, buscando la salida. Ya estaba cerca.

-¡Jack! – gritó Ana, al sentir como el chico era arrastrado.

En un acto reflejo el pelirrojo había saltado sobre ella y ahora estaba fuertemente sujetado por Ginkakumon. Otra bola de fuego les permitió ver la situación en la que estaban.

-Vaya, tú eres nuevo – murmuró divertido – pero eso no cambia nada ¿verdad?

-¡Suéltalo!

Ana se abalanzó sobre Ginkakumon, cargando con toda la fuerza que pudo contra su cadera. Normalmente no habría funcionado, pero Jack no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, golpeándolo en el pecho, y la acción de Ana lo había tomado por sorpresa; así que la sudadera de Jack se le escurrió entre las manos, liberándolo.

-¡Vámonos! – gritó Jack, agarrando a Ana y echando a correr. Pero antes de llegar a la salida, y comprobar que no eran seguidos, miró a su alrededor, sin resultados - ¿Hugo?

-¡No escaparan!

Ginkakumon corrió directamente hacia la entrada de la cueva, bloqueándoles el paso. Pero al parar, algo chocó contra su espalda. Floramon y él habían coincidido al elegir la ruta y ahora la digimon más pequeña estaba tendida en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó el digimon extrañado. Era imposible que los humanos hubiesen llegado hasta allí.

Al igual que Ginkakumon, los murciélagos que patrullaban por fuera también buscaron a la intrusa. Floramon se vio rápidamente rodeada y comenzó a golpear al azar a su alrededor. Algunos de los pequeños animales fueron desapareciendo, y fue cuando el dispositivo que sujetaba uno de ellos cayó sobre Floramon que esta explotó. Liberó su "Baño de Polen", que roció tanto a los murciélagos como a Ginkakumon. Cogió el dispositivo y aprovechó para escapar lo más rápido que fue capaz.

-Me siento mareado – se quejó Ginkakumon – creo que no os mataré hoy – murmuró, mirando hacia donde debían estar los humanos – no me apetece pelear. Pero tampoco escaparéis de aquí: volveré a por vosotros.

Y con eso, Ginkakumon dejó su calabaza en el suelo y con su cuerno golpeó un par de veces las paredes que abrían el paso a la cueva, causando un gran desprendimiento. Todavía confuso, y sin darle mucha importancia a los humanos, el espíritu de la tierra se fue de allí. No podía entender qué era lo que le pasaba ¿Por qué no era capaz de pelear?

-Nos ha encerrado – murmuró impactada Ana, mientras a su lado Jack seguía buscando a Hugo.

-Genial, ahora solo nos queda esperar pacientemente a que le apetezca venir a rematarnos – se quejó el rubio, apareciendo de nuevo cuando se aseguró que el digimon ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Jack confuso, a lo que Hugo le quitó importancia enseguida.

Sin posibilidad de hacer nada más, los tres volvieron a sentarse en el suelo. La cueva no tenía otra salida, así que no tenían otras opciones. Podrían haber tratado de quitar todas las piedras de la entrada, pero sin luz podían provocar un desprendimiento, y morirían aplastados. Sin embargo, hubo un momento que la oscuridad empezó a desaparecer y en cuestión de segundos volvió a brillar la luz del día. Los tres comprobaron aliviados, gracias a las filtraciones de luz, que aunque el derrumbe ocupaba todo el largo de la cueva, no tocaba el techo. Había un pequeño hueco entre la montaña de rocas y la entrada por la que podrían salir. No se hicieron de rogar y pronto comprobaron que ningún digimon esperaba fuera. Sin ninguna otra idea, decidieron emprender el camino hacia las ruinas del albergue.

* * *

><p>Desesperada, corría como podía entre los árboles. No eran pocas las veces que se había chocado ya, pero aun así Sonia no le soltaba la muñeca a Erika. Cuando su hombro volvió a chocar contra un árbol, el impacto la hizo desequilibrar y caer, llevándose a Erika con ella. Unos pasos junto a ellas pararon de golpe.<p>

-¿Estáis bien? – preguntó la voz acercándose a ellas.

-¿David? – preguntó Erika para estar segura. Por las pisadas había supuesto que en su pequeño grupo eran tres, pero la oscuridad le había impedido averiguar quien era el otro.

-Sí – tiró de la mano de Sonia en cuanto se encontraron – deberíais tener cuidado, no es momento para caerse.

-Lo sabemos – respondió Sonia. Por el sonido de su voz y lo poco que podían ver, advirtieron una expresión de falsa indignación en ella.

Erika aprovechó ese momento para recuperar el aliento. Habían corrido todo lo que habían podido y por fortuna nadie los había encontrado.

-Sigamos – dijo repentinamente Sonia, buscando la mano de Erika de nuevo.

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? – sugirió su amiga.

-Pero ¿No nos encontrarán si hacemos eso? – dudó Sonia.

-No creo, hacemos más ruido corriendo. Incluso haremos más ruido si andamos que si nos quedamos quietos.

-Además – añadió David – no vemos nada, si seguimos adelante podríamos estar andando en círculos en vez de alejarnos. Y tampoco vale de nada huir malheridos – quiso mirar a Sonia a los ojos, pero todavía no distinguía lo suficiente como para eso – después de todo, en algún momento nos volverán a encontrar. Quizás no hoy, pero en algún momento.

Sonia acabó por acceder y tantearon en busca de un árbol gordo donde poder recostarse. Lo último que les faltaba era quedarse parados en medio del camino, sería como esperar a que el enemigo los encontrase. Durante un par de minutos esperaron a que sus latidos volviesen a un ritmo más normal. Pero pasado ese tiempo empezaron a angustiarse ¿Cuánto hacía que se habían separado? ¿Cómo de lejos habían llegado?¿Habrían escapado los demás?¿Habrían escapado ellos o había uno de esos espeluznantes digimon a cincuenta metros? Al menos esperaban que no hubiesen encontrado a un nuevo camarada en medio de aquel juego.

-No puedo vivir con esta tensión – protestó Sonia, apoyando la frente en sus rodillas.

-No grites.

-¡No estoy gritando!

David y Erika le taparon la boca.

-Es cierto – recordó de pronto David – no os habéis hecho daño ¿verdad?

Ambas negaron. Mientras el silencio volvía a aparecer, Erika se mordió el labio.

-Podemos saber dónde estamos – anunció – el problema es que si utilizo el ordenador ahora va a soltar mucha luz.

-¡Utilízalo! – la animó Sonia.

-Mientras aproveches la mochila y bajes el brillo todo lo posible, podrás pasar desapercibida un rato – respondió David un poco más cauto.

Erika asintió y sacó la máquina. Tal y como había dicho David hizo todo lo posible para que la luz de la pantalla no los delatase. Esperó nerviosa a que el ordenador y el programa cargasen, prestando atención al resto de sonidos, temerosa de un ataque. Cuando apareció el mapa los otros dos se inclinaron sobre ella. Se habían alejado del albergue, de eso no había duda, pero con la insistencia de Sonia de que definitivamente habían recorrido más que eso concluyeron que efectivamente habían corrido en curva.

Pero antes de que pudiesen decidir nada más un ruido les heló la sangre. No solo eran pasos, alguien estaba destrozando todo a su paso. Erika cerró el portátil de un golpe.

-¡Caballero! ¿Dónde estás?

-Es Cyclonemon – Sonia soltó un chillido ahogado.

El digimon parecía bastante cabreado. Oyeron varias ramas estrepitarse contra el suelo y como se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – rugió Cyclonemon.

La pequeña luz azul de portátil encendido llamó su atención y al acercarse pudo vislumbrar siluetas humanas. Al sentirlo tan cerca las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar de pánico. Ahora que los había encontrado ¿Qué importaba? Cyclonemon se abalanzó sobre ellas justo después de que David consiguiese que se levantasen. Erika apretó el portátil contra su pecho y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. La mochila todavía le colgaba del brazo, golpeándole el costado a cada zancada, pero tenía mayores problemas de los que ocuparse. David trató de mirar hacia atrás, para ver como de cerca los seguía. Sin embargo, en vez de preocuparse por la cercanía de Cyclonemon, empezó a preguntarse qué era aquello que brillaba en su mano izquierda.

-¡No te distraigas! – lo recriminó Sonia, totalmente horrorizada, al tiempo que lo cogía de la muñeca.

David se guardó su queja y volvió a mirar atrás, esta vez sin descuidar el paso. Era obvio que Cyclonemon estaba jugando con ellos, y teniendo que ya estaban cansados de la carrera de antes los resultados no parecían muy optimistas. Un ruido los sobresaltó, pero no dejaron de correr. Alguien más los seguía, pero para su alivio parecían pisadas humanas.

Miles saltó de nuevo sobre Cyclonemon. Su color amarillo lo hacía más fácil de situar que los compañeros que corrían delante. Con toda la fuerza de la que pudo hacer acopio, rompió una rama que acababa de recoger contra el cuello del digimon. No parecía haberle hecho mucho daño, pero al menos había detenido su carrera. Miles retrocedió un par de pasos, consciente de que había atraído su atención y de que ya no tenía arma.

-¿Entonces quieres morir antes que el caballero? – preguntó con voz grave – Si ese es tu deseo – levantó su mano derecha - ¡Que así sea!

Sin dudarlo Cyclonemon estiró su brazo, que golpeó el pecho de Miles, robándole el aire. Sin perder un segundo, lo agarró por la camiseta y trepó hasta su cuello, donde lo sujetó con fuerzas.

-¡Miles!

Los otros tres se detuvieron. No podían ver lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco habían distinguido la figura de Miles. Pero una acción tan temerario y el gritó que había lanzado al saltar lo hacía fácilmente reconocible, incluso para ellos, que acababan de conocerlo.

-¡Hay que ayudarlo! – los animó Sonia, tirando de David.

Erika asintió, dejó donde pudo su ordenador y trató de seguirlos. En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente vieron como Cyclonemon estaba asfixiando al chico. Sin dudarlo se abalanzaron sobre él, como minutos antes había hecho Miles.

-L-la mano iz-izquierda – consiguió murmurar Miles.

Sonia se soltó de inmediato, y agarrándose en su lugar del brazo de Cyclonemon, que empezaba a balancearse de un lado a otro para librarse de los humanos. Tan deprisa como fue capaz, tanteó hasta llegar a su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir lo que Miles buscaba: un dispositivo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sonia mordió con fuerza los dedos de Cyclonemon, que lanzó un gritó de sorpresa, y con un giro brusco tiró a Sonia al suelo. Con ese movimiento también abrió la mano y pudo deshacerse de Erika y David.

-¡Estoy aquí, estúpido! – le gritó Miles, al ver que Cyclonemon giraba el rostro furioso hacia sus compañeros.

El digimon se hartó al fin. Lanzó a Miles con fuerza hacia el suelo, cayendo encima de los demás.

-Nunca imaginé que los humanos tuvieseis tanto deseo de morir – admitió con voz grave mientras entrecerraba su ojo.

Una nueva fuente de luz llegó a sus ojos de repente. Pero en vez de sentirse más tranquilos al poder ver lo que había a más de tres pasos, el estómago se les encogió. Cyclonemon iba a carbonizarlos a todos juntos. Cuando ya estaban preparados para su fin, la luz desapareció de golpe. Pasaron varios segundos sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo.

-Ya se ha ido – comentó Yoshi divertido. Por fin había sido capaz de alcanzar a Miles, aunque reconocía que aunque no hubiese estado medio cojo tampoco habría apurado mucho más.

-¿Podrías levantarte? – masculló David, todavía debajo de Miles.

El chico se apuró a hacerlo y ayudó a las chicas a levantarse también. Erika fue inmediatamente en busca de su portátil y Miles rastreó el suelo ansioso.

-¡Aquí está! – anunció victorioso, sonriendo al resto, aunque no pudiesen advertirlo muy bien – Hey, ¿Y Michel?

Los otros se sobresaltaron. Miraron a su alrededor, preocupados. Aunque no eran capaces de verse completamente, era obvio que solo eran cinco.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo – exclamó Erika – no podemos dejarlo por ahí solo si Cyclonemon sigue rondando por aquí.

-"¿No podemos?" – se preguntó sarcástico Yoshi.

-Si seguimos así moriremos de cansancio en vez de en las garras de esos digimon – comentó David, cruzándose de brazos.

-No hay ningún problema – exclamó Miles satisfecho – porque ahora tengo esto – agitó el dispositivo.

-¿Cómo supiste que era el tuyo? – preguntó curiosa Sonia, que no era capaz de distinguir los colores del aparato.

El silencio de Miles fue suficiente para dejar claro que en realidad no había pensado en esa opción. Nervioso intentó transformarse, pero algo pareció rechazarlo y dejó de intentarlo de inmediato.

-Maldición – puso una mueca de disgusto – no es el mío. Aun así, busquemos a Michel – suspiró resignado.

Sin un plan mejor que llevar a cabo, ya que tenían las mismas posibilidades de cruzarse con un enemigo siguiesen o no, se pusieron en marcha. Intentaron no separarse mucho los unos de los otros, con miedo a que si dejaban demasiado espacio, ya no volverían a encontrarse. Después de unos minutos de camino, Sonio frunció el ceño.

-Chicos ¿vosotros no empezáis a ver mejor?

No hizo falta que nadie le respondiese, mientras decía aquello la cúpula degradándose, hasta que el cielo volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Se miraron unos a otros sin saber que significaba realmente aquello.

-¿Significa que se acabó? – preguntó Erika esperanzada.

-Por el momento, eso parece – asintió Miles.

-Es el mío.

-¿Qué?

Todos se giraron hacia David, que a su vez miraba la mano de Miles.

-El dispositivo – explicó – es el mío.

Miles se lo cedió un tanto molesto. Por su parte, David lo aceptó sin demasiadas alegrías y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Con la visión mejorada, retomaron el camino. Su búsqueda fue más rápida y, por fortuna, sin ningún incidente. Los digimon parecían haber desaparecido. Así, encontraron a Michel no muy lejos del árbol carbonizado. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y un par de árboles y arbustos destrozados a su alrededor.

-Solo está desmayado – anunció David, después de comprobarle el pulso y revisar por si había alguna herida seria.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se preguntó Sonia en voz alta.

-Para saberlo, tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

* * *

><p>Thunderballmon había conseguido tumbar a Togemon. El digimon había intentado perseguirlo para evitar que al menos él hiciese daño a los humanos, pero no había resultado lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso. El pequeño digimon siguió como pudo su camino, pequeñas descargas le daban una fuente extra de luz de vez en cuando. Tampoco podía abusar mucho, los humanos lo verían acercarse y en una carrera a larga distancia sus cortas piernas solo le supondrían una desventaja.<p>

A cierta distancia por delante de él, Lara y Samuel se detenían a recuperar el aliento. Habían recorrido una larga distancia, pero Samuel insistía en que habían dado un rodeo demasiado grande.

-¿Y tú qué vas a saber, enano?

-¡No soy un enano!

-¡No grites o nos encontrarán!

-¡Eres tú la que está gritando!

Lara apretó los dientes, pero prefirió no decir nada más. Esta realmente cabreada. Desde que había conseguido su espíritu se había sentido conectada y orgullosa de él, que se lo hubiesen quitado de esa forma la ponía de los nervios. Le daban ganas de ir a por ese demonio negro y obligarle a que se lo devolviese, pero aún quedaba algo de cordura en su mente y no quería morir joven.

-¿Qué mierdas vamos a hacer ahora? – murmuró irritada.

-Tenemos que ir hacia la derecha – repitió Samuel, como si se lo hubiese dicho ya quince veces. Aunque lo más seguro es que no estuviese muy desencaminado.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, pero se limitó a seguirlo. Samuel relajó un poco el gesto cuando vio que no replicaba, pero aun así no quedó contento. La pelirroja era una de las últimas personas con las que querría haberse quedado solo.

Un pequeño estallido los hizo detenerse súbitamente. Un pequeño rayo había caído unos metros por detrás y para su horror el pequeño digimon también los había visto.

-¡Thunderballmon! – lo reconoció Samuel.

Ambos empezaron a correr, siendo seguidos de cerca por Thunderballmon, quien parecía estar de muy buen humor. Mientras corrían sin rumbo escucharon un fuerte chasquido en los matorrales que acababan de pasar, un simple vistazo sirvió para comprobar que su perseguidor estaba lanzando bolas de energía eléctricas. Apretaron los dientes y trataron de alejarse más rápido.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de nuevo Samuel, al sentir una nueva fuente de luz.

-Fuego – murmuró Lara, más para sí que como respuesta.

Viendo que Thunderballmon se estaba quedando algo atrás, corrieron hasta unos arbustos y se ocultaron tras ellos, sin quitar la mirada nunca de la hoguera que tenían más adelante.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? – preguntó ahora extrañado y frustrado Thunderballmon.

Lara, sintiendo lo cerca que estaban, tanteó con la mano, hasta que encontró una rama de considerable grosor. Ya estaba decidida a saltar y golpearlo, cuando Samuel la sujetó del hombro, desconfiado. Si hicieron algún ruido en aquel intercambio de miradas fulminantes, Thunderballmon no se enteró de nada; porque se fue alejando enfadado.

-Vamos hacia allá – dijo Lara, con el palo todavía en la mano.

-Si hay fuego habrá enemigos – razonó Samuel – pero, quizás nuestros amigos necesite ayuda. O incluso puede que alguno haya conseguido recuperar su dispositivo – se contradijo después de pensarlo un rato.

-Mientras no sea el gato.

Los dos avanzaron, esta vez cautelosos. Ante ellos estaba el albergue derrumbado – a lo que Samuel aprovechó para recordar algo sobre estar andando en círculos. En la explanada anterior Nohemon se había alejado de la hoguera, pero esta había crecido suficiente como para poder iluminarlo todo. El espantapájaros estaba tensando el arco mientras Dalia y Apollo se tapaban los oídos cinco o seis metros más a la derecha. Samuel señaló al cielo. El cuervo que solía descansar en el hombro de Nohemon estaba volando en círculos, lanzando graznidos. El sonido no llegaba claro hasta Samuel y Lara, pero resultaba obvio que era lo que estaba dañando a Apollo y Dalia.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Samuel recogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó cuando el cuervo se acercó lo suficiente. Le dio de lleno. El animal empezó a caer, por lo que por unos segundos Nohemon quedó totalmente paralizado.

-Buen tiro – lo felicitó Lara antes de salir disparada con la rama en alto.

Cuando el mareo de Apollo y Dalia se pasó vieron a Samuel y Lara junto a ellos. Nohemon parecía un poco atontado por el golpe que acababa de recibir por parte de Lara, pero con su expresión vacía pronto se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – los apremió Samuel.

-No escaparán.

Se les heló la sangre, eso no había sido solo la voz de Nohemon. Thunderballmon también los había encontrado, bloqueándoles el camino de detrás. El espantapájaros volvió a tensar el arco, pasando la primera flecha muy cerca de Apollo.

-¿Es este el tuyo? – le preguntó apremiante Dalia a la otra pelirroja.

-¿Eh? No, no lo es – respondió fastidiada, por un momento se había ilusionado.

Apollo y Samuel tuvieron que darles un empujó para evitar una de las bolas de Thunderballmon, que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Entonces solo queda una opción – masculló Dalia – Tenéis que seguirme – ordenó.

Antes de que nadie pudiese preguntarle nada, la chica sacó uno de sus frascos del bolsillo y destapado, lo tiró a la hoguera. La mezcla reaccionó casi al instante ante una fuente de calor. Un denso humo blanco los envolvió a todos. Nohemon también quedó semicubierto, mientras que Thunderballmon tuvo la oportunidad de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, antes de que la nube lo tocase. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les detuvo la niebla. Se habían preparado para luchar en un bosque completamente a oscuras y esto para el caso era lo mismo. Thunderballmon disparó sus bolas eléctricas describiendo un amplio abanico. Los tiros de Nohemon fueron similares. Para cuando la niebla se disipó, solo estaban ellos dos en la explanada.

-¡Han escapado! – comprendió Thunderballmon.

-¡Kabukimon! – llamó Nohemon en vano – hay que encontrarlos – sentenció, dirigiéndose al bosque.

-Quién entienda tus cambios de humor – murmuró – al menos los hemos asustado – se consoló – puede que hasta los hayamos herido antes de que se fuesen.

Nohemon lo miró un segundo, meditativo, pero acabó por asentir conforme. Decididos a dar caza a los humanos, corrieron hacia el bosque.

Mientras, los cuatro chicos se escondían apretujados en la cocina del albergue. Dado que el techo invadía gran parte de la estancia y habían tenido que entrar lo más rápido que habían podido, no habían sido capaces de encontrar el lugar ni la posición más cómoda. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada hasta que no pasaron varios minutos. Casi habían recuperado la respiración y acompasado sus latidos cuando más luz inundó la sala.

-"¿Habrá llegado la hoguera al bosque?" – se preguntó Dalia, pero como la luz se incrementó una y otra vez, desechó rápidamente esa opción.

-¡Ya no hay oscuridad! – exclamó contento Samuel, saliendo a ver el cielo.

-¡No hagas ruido enano!

Con cautela, los cuatro salieron a fuera. El fuego seguía del mismo tamaño, al no tener combustible cerca.

-Deberíamos apagarlo – aconsejó Apollo – con esta luz será todavía más fácil de ver.

Señaló la nube que subía hasta el cielo. Así, los siguientes minutos buscaron con que extinguirlo. Samuel estaba pisando las últimas brasas cuando oyeron pasos. Temieron que fuesen aquellos digimon otra vez. Habían supuesto que el retorno de la luz significaba que el ataque había terminado, pero no tenía por qué ser así. Al final, a quienes encontraron frente a ellos no eran digimon.

-¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Jack, al acercarse.

Hubo un asentimiento general, mientras Hugo miraba escéptico la marca de la hoguera. Más tranquilos, se dispusieron a narrar sus experiencias, cuando Samuel recordó.

-Hey Ana – la llamó – ¿es tuyo? – señaló al dispositivo que Dalia tenía en la mano.

-¿Eh? Sí – sonrió aliviada – Muchas gracias – susurró tímida cuando la chica se lo cedió.

La imagen dejó algo frustradas a ambas pelirrojas, que no habían sido capaces de recuperar sus espíritus en aquella lucha por la supervivencia. Después de eso siguieron hablando, ignorantes de que, al menos el espíritu de la flor no estaba del todo perdido, sino en manos de Floramon.

* * *

><p>Amadeus se puso en guardia tan pronto como la oscuridad los rodeó. Sin sus espíritus no sabía cómo iban a salir vivos, pero si iban a morir al menos quería hacerlo luchando. Palpó en su cintura, al menos a Hades aún le quedaban un par de balas.<p>

-¡No se separen!

-¡No tienes que decirlo, genio!

Supo que aquella persona continuaba hablando, pero todas las palabras se perdieron cuando algo detrás de él le tragó con fuerza. Se sintió como si una ola lo acabase de desequilibrar en un mar embravecido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, comprobó preocupado que estaba solo. Se levantó, esta vez con la mano fuertemente agarrada a su pistola. Antes de estar lo suficientemente tranquilo como para decidir qué hacer, un cuerpo golpeó el suelo junto a él. Sin dudarlo, Amadeus se agachó junto a él. Parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido, así que asustado, lo sacudió. Unos aplausos lo pusieron de nuevo en guardia.

-Los felicito, ustedes son mis juguetes de esta jornada – Devimon acababa de hacer acto de presencia, y tenía pinta de estar pasándoselo en grande. Al sentir algo pasar sobre él, Amadeus levantó la vista, pero justo cuando vio al murciélago, un nuevo sonido lo atrajo. Su dispositivo estaba a sus pies. - ¿A qué esperan? No es divertido si no me muestran lo que tienen.

Amadeus no se hizo de rogar, lo recogió con rapidez y se transformó. Antes de empezar la pelea, Devimon desvió su mirada hacia Phoenix, que parecía realmente confundido. SkullKnightmon, los miró curioso.

-Así que volvemos a vernos – la sonrisa de Devimon aumentó.

-¿Os conocéis? – preguntó SkullKnightmon, con los ojos entrecerrados, al ver que el rubio se limitaba a desviar la mirada, sin decir nada.

Devimon se encogió de hombros y no volvió a mirar a Phoenix, esperando pacientemente a que SkullKnightmon diese el primer paso. El caballero no tardó mucho en volver a concentrarse en Devimon, pero la duda seguiría allí. Entendía que se hubiesen podido encontrar en enfrentamientos anteriores, como los que habían tenido con Ogremon y Ginkakumon. Pero entonces, ¿por qué esa reacción?

No queriendo darle muchas vueltas, se lanzó contra Devimon. Con un fuerte empujón envió repetidas veces su lanza contra el pecho del enemigo, pero el demonio no estaba teniendo ninguna dificultad en esquivar sus ataques. Aunque la de Devimon era superior, estaba claro que ninguno de esos dos digimon tenían demasiados problemas para ver en la oscuridad. Llegados a cierto punto, Devimon agarró ambas lanzas y extendió sus alas. SkullKnightmon lanzó rápidamente varios rayos desde la calavera de su pecho, pero a pesar de que golpeó de lleno a Devimon, no evitó que el demonio finalizase su ataque. Agitó las alas suavemente, produciendo un viento cortante que también golpeó de lleno a SkullKnightmon. Este se movió desesperado, librándose finalmente del agarre de su enemigo. Pero no acababa de retroceder cuando varios puñetazos azotaron su pecho.

-La obsesión de Cyclonemon debe ser inmerecida.

SkullKnightmon habría cerrado fuertemente los puños de haberlos tenido, molesto por el comentario. Clavó sus pies fuertemente en el suelo y volvió a arremeter con una serie de rayos, siendo efectivos solo la mitad. Cuando Devimon se hubo acercado suficiente, volvió a blandir sus lanzas, mejorando su precisión. Sin embargo, a pesar de la mejora de SkullKnightmon, Devimon había empezado a cargar también, desgastando a su enemigo a una gran velocidad.

-Con esto será suficiente – susurró divertido.

SkullKnightmon no entendió en un principio, pero pronto se encontró totalmente adolorido, y cayendo hacia atrás. Fue cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo que comprendió que el último ataque de Devimon, mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, había revertido su transformación. Antes de poder levantarse o siquiera quejarse, Devimon colocó su pie sobre el pecho de Amadeus.

-Supongo que te toca – murmuró divertido, mirando hacia a Phoenix.

Devimon extendió sus alas, y antes de que el rubio pudiese hacer nada, el viento cortante volvió a fluir, hasta impactar en Phoenix, que solo necesito un segundo golpe para caer inconsciente al suelo. Devimon volvió a fijar su mirada en Amadeus, al tiempo que aumentaba la presión con el pie.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te lo has pensado?

Amadeus no contestó, cohibido. En su lugar intentó devolverle la mirada a Devimon, pero con toda aquella oscuridad le estaba resultando complicado. La verdad es que ya la había olvidado. Devimon, a pesar de todo, sonrió satisfecho.

-Perfecto, vamos allá.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a querer a cambio? – preguntó Amadeus cuando fue capaz de levantarse, frotándose el pecho.

-Transfórmate – le ordenó Devimon, sin hacer caso de su pregunta

El chico frunció el ceño ¿Estaba esperando a que acabasen aquello para que no pudiese echarse atrás? Aun así, decidió hacerle caso. Cuando pudo volver claramente se sintió un poco más calmado. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente adolorido. Si hacia algún esfuerzo demasiado grande, volvería a su forma humana. Devimon lo guió a través de un hoyo negro, igual que al que les había servido a Phoenix y a él para llegar hasta allí. Al otro lado no había un paraje muy distinto del que venían. Más bosque. Aún no había avanzado cuando su mirada se posó en lo que había tras de sí. Un árbol carbonizado, y todavía estaba caliente. Sin querer perder el tiempo, y habiendo recuperado una expresión de aburrimiento Devimon lo apuró para que lo siguiese.

–Le he ordenado a mis murciélagos que no dejen que nadie toque a tu hermano.

SkullKnightmon asintió. No muy lejos vio a alguien trotar. No parecía llevar mucha prisa y además parecía cojear. Amadeus lo reconoció fácilmente, era Yoshi. Sin embargo, no era allí a donde Devimon lo dirigía, sino un poco más a la izquierda. SkullKnightmon giró la cabeza y esta vez se encontró con su hermano. Parecía algo cansado, así que había reducido el paso mucho más de lo que lo había hecho su compañero. No pudo evitar alegrarse de que el chico no los hubiese visto todavía, aunque tampoco podría, parecía demasiado cegado con aquella oscuridad.

Revisó que Yoshi ya no estuviese a la vista y corrió hacia Michel. Disparó un par de veces, pero el ataque solo sirvió para poner a su hermano en guardia. Estaba demasiado cansado para apuntar bien, sobretodo en movimiento, pero la adrenalina del momento le podía. Alzó su lanza y apuntó, pero su hermano estaba demasiado asustado. Se tiró al suelo, consiguiendo evitar el ataque. SkullKnightmon estaba un poco desesperado, si no acababa con eso en ese preciso instante iba a revertir su transformación. En ese tiempo Michel había gateado hasta quedar tras de un árbol. Devimon rió tras de ellos, divertido por la ridiculez de la escena. SkullKnightmon apartó el árbol de un solo golpe. La acción resultó tan violenta que Michel se desmayó en el acto.

Sin embargo, no tuvo un segundo de paz. Sus ataques habían sido oídos, y Cyclonemon se estaba aproximando hacia él, corriendo frenético. Con un solo puñetazo, SkullKnightmon volvió a ser Amadeus. Derrotado, no le quedó más remedio que huir de allí. Con Cyclonemon pisándole los talones y Devimon desaparecido, el chico trató de volver por donde había venido. Y lo consiguió, cruzó el portal, que se cerró a su paso.

-Tendrás otras oportunidades – le restó importancia Devimon. La verdad estaba un poco decepcionado, él habría podido acabar con el chico con el primer golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a querer a cambio? – volvió a formular la pregunta Amadeus.

Decir que estaba furioso era poco. No solo estaba hecho polvo, sino que además no había obtenido ningún resultado; así que su paciencia era ahora más bien poca. Lo único que le reconfortaba era que estaba seguro de que su hermano no había sido capaz de reconocerlo. Con la oscuridad no habría podido reconocer la figura, y había sentido explosiones y golpes en vez de ver los rayos y las lanzas. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

-Quizás necesite algo de información en algún momento.

-¿Quieres un espía? – Amadeus alzó una ceja.

-Claro que no – replicó Devimon, asqueado – no necesito eso, soy lo suficiente fuerte como para no depender de otros – dejó claro, teniendo en mente a Ginkakumon -. Pero eso no significa que en un determinado momento determinados datos no puedan convertirse en información valiosa – sonrió – y es bueno saber que tengo a alguien dentro dispuesto a dármela – el digimon lo guió hasta el lugar donde habían luchado – puedes utilizar la palabra "contacto", si es que necesitas alguna.

Amadeus asintió, aunque un poco incómodo ante el giro de los acontecimientos. De repente, Devimon chasqueó los dedos, y en cuestión de segundos el cielo se despejó. Fue capaz de ver perfectamente bien otra vez.

-¿Y Phoenix? – preguntó cuando volvió a ver al chico, todavía inconsciente en el suelo

– Devimon se encogió de hombros.

-Será el que confirme que te desmayaste antes que él, y despertaste después.

-¿Que desperté cuan-?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida. La mano de Devimon le apretó el hombro y una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Lo siguiente que supo fue que todo estaba negro y que Kalvin estaba llamando por su nombre.

-¡Despierta! – el chico lo zarandeaba suavemente, como si tuviese miedo de que el despertar súbitamente fuese a causarles algún tipo de conmoción.

-¿Qu-qué ha pasado? – Amadeus se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza, mareado.

-Devimon nos atacó.

Miró hacia atrás. Phoenix estaba poniéndose de pie, no parecía muy herido, pero sí ligeramente pálido.

-Al menos has recuperado tu dispositivo – observó Kalvin.

Amadeus asintió, levantándose él también. Ahora que se fijaba, tanto Kalvin como las gemelas – unos metros apartadas – estaban completamente empapados. Phoenix también parecía estar pensando en ese detalle, pero ninguno preguntó nada.

-Será mejor que busquemos a los demás – propuso Kalvin.

* * *

><p>Baromon les tuvo andando por la espesura del bosque a lo largo de otra media hora más hasta que llegaron a su destino. Baromon apartó con el brazo las enredaderas que se cernían sobre la entrada de su cueva y les hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que pasaran.<p>

-¿Es seguro?- preguntó tímidamente Hoshi.

-¿No habrá trampas?- añadió Lendeira. La cueva, oculta en medio de la foresta, presentaba un aspecto mucho más siniestro que el resto del bosque. Desde su posición, podía vislumbrar unas escaleras de piedra, excavadas artificialmente, que descendían sin un fin aparente.

-Si hubiera querido matarnos, lo habría hecho mucho antes.- comentó Nathan, algo mejor tras haber ingerido lo que Lilian le había proporcionado.

Lilian hizo un gesto afirmativo, corroborando el comentario de su compañero.

-El bosque es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece.- explicó Baromon.- Y en él sí que hay trampas.- movió las manos para formar un cepo. Luego, hizo aspavientos de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de imitar el movimiento que las flechas describían en el aire una vez lanzadas.- Trampas que yo mismo he colocado.- concluyó, satisfecho.- Les he llevado por el camino sin peligros. Además, esta es mi cueva, no hay problema.-

Algo más satisfechos con las indicaciones recibidas, fueron entrando uno a uno en la cueva. Tanto las paredes y el suelo estaban recubiertas de musgo, lo que las hacia resbaladizas si no estabas acostumbrado a pisarlas.

Con cada paso que daban hacia delante, una vela cuidadosamente colocada en la pared se encendía, proporcionándoles algo de visibilidad en la penumbra. Caminaban con cuidado, y con Baromon, que había tomado la delantera ante la inseguridad de los muchachos, guiándoles.

Terminaron el descenso y entraron en la única sala de la caverna. Esta se encontraba iluminada por el candelabro que había encima de la mesa, permitiendo contemplar las montañas de libros apilados encima de la mesa. También había unos cuantos pergaminos desperdicados a su alrededor.

-Disculpad el desorden. He estado estudiando.- Baromon se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

-¿Estudiando el qué?- preguntó Lendeira, curiosa. Se acercó a la mesa, y hecho un vistazo a uno de los pergaminos. Lo cogió entre sus manos, y leyó en voz alta: "Para realizar esta técnica con el espíritu…"

Baromon le arrebató el pergamino y lo dejó donde se encontraba.

-Ya os dejaré ojearlos más adelante.- Lendeira le miró algo mosqueada.- Es más, tendréis los vuestros propios.-

El interés de los chicos se acrecentó.

-Pero, ¿qué aparecen en ellos exactamente?- inquirió Graham, serena y concentrada. Las palabras que había leído Lendeira la había llamado la atención. –"Técnica. Espíritu."- pensó para sus adentros.

-Son escritos en los que se explica cómo realizar ciertas técnicas de combate. Las necesitaréis más adelante.-

-¿Estás insinuando que vamos a combatir?- el asombro de Nathan era evidente. Sin embargo, no era la clase de sorpresa desagradable. Al menos, no para él.

-Sí, combatiréis a mi lado para librarnos de los peligros que acechan este universo.- los demás le miraron fijamente, aún perplejos. –Pero antes de nada tenemos que esperar a que ella aparezca, y nos conduzca al centro de entrenamiento.-

-¿Ella?- la pregunta que el coro había lanzado al aire resonó por la estancia durante un par de interminables segundos.

-Mi compañera. La favorita.- respondió Baromon, escueto y misterioso, como de costumbre.

-¿Es tu favorita?- preguntó Veldecker, divertido.

-Mi favorita no, la de nuestro amo y señor, que es quien nos dirige y quien os ha llamado aquí para que nos ayudéis en nuestra lucha. Pero eso ya os lo explicará ella cuando venga.-

Asintieron, aún confusos.

-¿Entonces por qué hemos venido aquí?- preguntó Lilian, parcialmente molesta.

-Para coger vuestros pergaminos evidentemente.- dijo Baromon, como si fuera obvio.- Les he dejado por aquí. En alguna parte…-

Giró hacia la izquierda y cogió un libro rojo. Acto seguido, se agachó debajo de la mesa y recogió otro tomo de mayor envergadura. Por último, cogió el pergamino que Lendeira había tomado anteriormente, y la pareja que se encontraba junto a él.

-Ya estoy listo. Creo que podemos subir afuera a esperarla, si os incomoda el ambiente lúgubre y cerrado de mi morada.- sugirió el digimon. No tardó en oír los primeros pasos de Hoshi subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras. El resto la siguió silenciosamente hasta la salida.

-Me pregunto por qué llegará tarde…- murmuró Baromon, por lo bajo.- Suele ser extremadamente puntual.- soltó un largo suspiro, exhasperado. Sabía que si llegaba tarde era porque se había entretetenido, una manía que la joven tenía. Siempre solía entretenerse en cosas útiles, sin duda, pero eso a Baromon, obseso de la puntualidad, le daba igual.

-¿Tardara mucho en llegar?- preguntó Lilian, que había tomado asiento en un roca cercana a la entrada de la cueva.

-La cierto es que no lo sé. Espero que no mucho.-

-Nos podrías dejar ver los pergaminos mientras esperamos…- sugirió inocentemente Lendeira.

-Ni hablar.- negó rotundamente Baromon. –Primero ella os dará unas lecciones básicas, y luego ya podréis ojearlos a su debido momento.-

-¿Estabais hablando de mí?- preguntó una figura, emergiendo desde las sombras.

Todos tornaron para contemplarla. A simple vista, parecía una mujer joven, delgada, de aspecto frágil, y no muy alta. Sus ojos son de un gris claro, con pupilas en forma de cruz, y cabello del mismo color que enmarca su rostro sobresaliendo de su hábito negro y blanco, mas iba muy poco recatada y más bien provocativa, dejando expuestas unas piernas finas con medias negras y zapatos de tacón. Su pelo gris quedaba envuelto por el extraño manto con un caricaturesco gato negro con alas de murciélago que la cubría su cabeza y que continuaba hasta bien avanzada la espalda. En sus manos sostenía como oro en paño dos pistolas, con una pose inocente, y para nada intimidante.

-Por la sorpresa reflejada en vuestros rostros, me imagino que sí.- la recién llegada paseó la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose en Baromon, a quien guiñó un ojo.- Me presentaré. Mi nombre es Sistermon Noir, aunque todos me llaman Sistermon.- hizo una leve reverencia. –Es vuestro turno.-

-Nathan Veldecker.-

-Lilian Graham.-

-Lendeira. Y no creo que haga falta saber mi apellido.-

-Hoshi…- se la cortó el hilo de voz al final de su nombre…

-A Baromon ya le conozco. Trabajamos juntos, aquí, en el sector del centro. Aunque eso os lo explicaré mejor cuando lleguemos al centro de entrenamiento.-

Nathan arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

-Sí, al centro de entrenamiento.- repitió ella. – Un edificio grande, al otro lado del bosque, construído recientemente y hecho para vosotros.- señaló con una de sus pistolas hacia su derecha.- Así que en marcha, el carruaje nos espera.-

-¿Carruaje?- preguntó Hoshi, extrañada.

-Sí, carruaje.- Sistemon sonrió,pensando para sus adentros que clase de misión la habían encomendado.- ¿No pensaras que os voy a hacer recorrer todo el bosque andando? Ya suficiente es que hayáis acompañado a Baromon a su morada.- Los muchachos la miraron, aliviados.- Por aquí por favor.- Y comenzó a andar sin esperar a nadie.

Lilian se levantó y reanudó junto con los demás la marcha. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al claro en el que se encontraba el carruaje. Era un vehículo de madera, no muy grande, lo suficiente para que en la cabina cupieran ellos cuatro, y delante a las riendas fueran Baromon y Sistermon. El carruaje además estaba tirado por unas enigmáticas cebras, cuyo casco no llegaba a cubrir el gran cuerno que les salía de la cabeza.

-Antes de que me preguntéis qué son… Os lo explicaré. Son Shimaunimon: regalo de la sabana del sector oeste. Y ahora por favor, montad en el carruaje. No será un viaje muy largo.- pidió Sistermon. Aquella era la parte aburrida de la misión. Y prefería terminar cuanto antes y llegar a lo divertido.

Los chicos obedecieron. Habían comprendido que, aunque Sistermon parecía amable, era mejor no contradecirla. Entraron en el carruaje y se sentaron en los cuatro asientos que había: dos delante y dos detrás, aunque colocados para que pudieran mirarse de frente.

-Baromon parece su perrito faldero.- comentó Nathan, tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Es pronto para juzgar.- le contradijo Lilian. –Apenas sabemos nadad de ninguno, y aun así tenemos que fiarnos de ellos.-

-Pues yo sigo pensando en los pergaminos.- comentó Lendeira, intentando llevar la conversación a un terreno del que sí se pudiera hablar sin llegar a una discusión.

Entonces Sistermon agitó las riendas y los Shimaunimon iniciaron el trote, recorriendo el camino que llevaba a su destino en apenas quince minutos.

Sistemor dio un toquecito a la puerta del carruaje e indicó a los chicos que se bajaran de él. Nathan descendió de un salto, y tendió la mano a Hoshi para que bajase. Lendeira y Lilian descendieron solas, rechazando la ayuda del joven.

Baromon agitó una vez más las riendas, y se llevó el carruaje a otra parte.

-Va hacia el establo.- informó Sistermon.

-¿También tenemos establo?- preguntó Hoshi, anonadada.

-Sí, uno pequeño, y solo para el carruaje. Esto es un centro de entrenamiento, no un hipódromo.- masculló Sistermon, con una voz dulce, como de costumbre.- Y ahora seguidme, por favor. La entrada está un poco más adelante.-

Caminaron un par de mentros hasta que se encontraron con un pequeño y no muy alto edificio de ladrillo gris construido entre la maleza.

-Bienvenidos al centro de entrenamiento.- hizo un aspaviento con las manos.

-Vaya birria.- soltó Lilian, de repente.- Me lo imaginé como algo grandioso.-

-Las instalaciones se encuentran bajo tierra. Es un edificio pequeño para que no llame mucho la atención en el bosque. Espera a ver el interior, y hablamos.- la respondió Sistermon, con firmeza.

-Entonces me callo.- la contestó Lilian.- Al menos por el momento.-

Se acercaron a la puerta blindada y Sistermon tecleó un código numérico para que se abriera. Extendió la mano, y les indicó que pasaran. Ante sus ojos se alzaban un recibidor no muy amplio, con unas escaleras que conducían a un pequeño piso de arriba. En el hueco de las escaleras, se encontraba un moderno ascensor, que debía conducir a las famosas instalaciones subterráneas.

-En el piso de arriba están vuestras habitaciones, una para cada uno. Subid, elegid una, y bajad en menos de cinco minutos. Yo os estaré esperando aquí abajo.-

Las órdenes de Sistermon eran claras, y sabían que no debían demorarse. A paso ligero, recorrieron tanto las escaleras como el pasillo de la planta de arriba, en la cual solo había cuatro habitaciones, con una decoración sobria y escasamente amuebladas. Apenas contaban con una cama, un escritorio y una lámpara de techo.

Teniendo en cuenta que todas las habitaciones eran iguales, decidieron cual querían rápidamente y bajaron hasta donde se encontraba Sistermon.

-Muy eficientes.- dijo ella, contenta.- Por aquí, por favor.- Tecleó otro par de botones en el ascensor, y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Sorprendentemente, era un ascensor bastante grande: incluso los dos Shimaunimon cabrían allí dentro.

Pasaron todos a su interior, y la puerta se cerró. El artefacto comenzó a descender hasta que tocó el suelo. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Sistermon les hizo una seña para que salieran. Ante ellos se alzaba una enorme sala subterránea, de altos techos y equipada con todo tipo de artilugios: algunos de ellos, para ponerse en forma, como que cualquier gimnasio, otros, desconocidos, algunos que jamás habían visto en su vida. Además, aquella enorme sala comunicaba con otras dos lindantes, una a la derecha, y otra a la izquierda.

-¿Qué tienes que decir ahora del tamaño del centro de entrenamiento?- preguntó el digimon a Lilian.

Esta le lanzó una mordaz mirada y se mordió la lengua.

-Esta es la zona de entrenamiento como tal.- comenzó a explicarles Sistermon.- Aquí tenéis todo tipo de aparatos para poneros en forma de diferentes maneras, ejercitar vuestra musculatura, mejorar vuestra velocidad… Sin embargo, mientras conservéis vuestra forma humana, sólo podréis usar unos pocos.-

-¿Conservar nuestra forma humana?- la interrumpió Lendeira, consternada.

-Todo a su debido tiempo.- Sistermon negó con la cabeza.- Acompañadme a la sala de la derecha, por favor.-

Atravesaron la enorme sala, y entraron en otra algo más pequeña, pero aun así inmensa. Las paredes estaban blindadas, y el techo era un poco más alto. Además, había ciertas líneas en el suelo, y marcas y abolladuras por las paredes.

-Esta es la zona de combate. Para que práctiqueis y tal. Pero, de nuevo, no con vuestra forma humana.-

-Esto de la forma humana me está exasperando…- murmuró Lilian, por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sistermon la oyera. Ésta hizo como si nada y prosiguió.

-Pasemos ahora a la sala de la izquierda.-

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y entraron en la susodicha sala. Esta era la más pequeña de las tres, y estaba compuesta por una gran mesa redonda, replera de sillas giratorias, y un encerado digital clavado a la pared.

-Tomad asiento, por favor.- les indicó la monja mientras se colocaba junto al encerado. Tomó un pequeño mando que había encima de la mesa, y encendió el artefacto.

Los chicos, obedientes, se sentaron en la primera silla que encontraron.

-Bueno, esta es la sala de reuniones, y ya que estamos aquí, os voy a tratar de explicar cuál es vuestro cometidos. Así que, sed pacientes y no interrumpáis.- tornó la mirada hacia la pantalla y pulsó un botón del mando.

En la pizarra apareció la imagen de un mapa.

-Éste es el Mundo Digital, dónde nos encontramos. Está dividido en sectores: el Oeste.- lo señaló.- El Noreste.- se movió para alcanzarlo con el dedo.- El Sur.- bajó el brazo para llegar a él.- Y el central, osease, el nuestro.- hizo una breve pausa.

Los chicos asintieron, para que Sistermon supiera que la estaban escuchando.

-Cada sector tiene unos espíritus guardianes. En nuestro caso, somos Baromon y yo. Sin embargo, recientemente han aparecido sin nuestro consentimiento unos humanos.-

-¿Hay más humanos a parte de nosotros?- la interrumpió Lendeira bruscamente.-

-He dicho que no quería interrupciones.- la fulminó con la mirada, y, acto seguido, sonrió dulcemente. –Estos humanos, se están haciendo con espíritus, y están alterando el equilibrio natural de este universo. Por ello, el amo, y señor de este mundo, os ha reclutado para que, todos juntos, eliminemos a los humanos, y se restaure el daño que han ocasionado. ¿Ahora entendéis por qué estáis aquí?-

La pregunta quedó en el aire durante unos minutos, sin respuesta… Sistermon taconeó, impaciente.

-Yo lo que sigo sin entender es qué quieres decir cuando empleas la palabra espíritu.- se decidió a romper el silencio Lendeira.

-Un espíritu digital es un artefacto milenario que permite a los humanos transformarse en digimon. Se clasifican atendiendo a elementos, y otras carácterísticas. Hay espíritus de dos clases: humano y animal. El humano es más manejable, pero el animal es más poderoso. Ambos están repartidos por todo el mundo. Creo que ahora sí que está claro, ¿no?-

-¿Entonces tu eres humano también?-preguntó Hoshi, algo confusa.

-No. Yo soy un espíritu original. No necesito humano. Yo soy yo, soy real.-

-¿Y eres un espíritu humano o animal?- inquirió Nathan.

-¿Me ves con pinta de animal?- contestó, molesta.- Los espíritus humanos tienen forma humanoide, y los animales, animal, aunque hay excepciones, dependiendo del espíritu.-

-¿Y cuántos espíritus hay?- esta vez fue Lilian la que preguntó.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Son muchos, y hay algunos que son menos relevantes que otros. Hay algunos que están olvidados por la mayoría.-

Lilian no quedó muy satisfecha con la respuesta y frunció el ceño. A Sistermon no pareció importarle.

-Dicho esto, os voy a explicar lo que va a ocurrir el día de mañana. Mediremos vuestras habilidades, para hacernos una idea de qué espíritu os corresponde…-

-¿Entonces vamos a tener un espíritu?- preguntó Lendeira, emocionada. Al final si que iba a haber aventura, tal y como la prometerieron.

-Pues obviamente. Si no, ¿cómo ibais a poder luchar?- apagó la pizarra y se cruzó de brazos.- Creo que eso es todo. Podéis iros. Con pulsar el botón, el ascensor os subirá arriba. Una vez os hayáis ganado mi confianza, os proporcionaré el código para que bajéis aquí cuando queráis. Descansad. Mañana hay mucho que hacer.- les condujo fuera de la sala.

-¿Es que no nos acompañas?- Hoshi la miró, extrañada.

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer, además de esperar a que Baromon regrese.

Les acompañó hasta el ascensor, y una vez se hubieron marchado, Sistermon abandonó el centro de entrenamiento. Aún le quedaba lo más importante por hacer.

Stingmon observaba lo que acababa de acontecer calmado. Había decidido quedarse en el sitio y atacar en el momento más oportuno. Le hubiera gustado atacar a toda prisa, pero sabía que no podía volar a ciegas sin chocarse, y que, en el silencio que había embargado el lugar, el zumbido que sus alas generaban podía ser detectado con una mayor facilidad.

Devimon se había dispersado, y la oscuridad iba perdiendo fuerza, por lo que le pareció el momento ideal para movilizarse. Sabía que algunos ya habían recuperado sus dispositivos, así que lo mejor sería ir a por el grupo que no tuviera ninguno.

Oyó un grito lastimero a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Las ruinas del albergue, del cual él se había encargado de destruir los cimientos, ocultaban el cuerpo de Togemon, quien trataba de levantarse. La descarga de Thunderballmon había sido demasiado poderosa como para continuar persiguiéndole, pero el efecto de la descarga comenzaba a pasársele.

Stingmon observó como el cactus retiraba los escombros que había a su lado. Se acercó a él.

-No tengo nada en contra tuya, pero si ayudas a los humanos, eres mi enemigo.- dijo, severo. Desenvainó su tóxico pincho, y ejecutó su ataque punzante. Un golpe certero, y todo había acabado para Togemon, que ya comenzaba a desintegrarse…

* * *

><p>El grupo esperó durante unos minutos a que Michel se despertara, sin resultado. Ahora que la visibilidad comenzaba a mejorar, podían observar que su ropa presentaba una tonalidad más oscura, y había negra ceniza sobre ella. Algo la había quemado.<p>

David decidió hacer un examen más afondo, y encontró una quemadura leve en el pecho. No era mortal, pero le escocería cuando se levantase.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Miles impaciente. Seguía molesto, y quería encontrar su dispositivo cuanto antes.

-Lo cierto es que no podemos hacer mucho hasta que se despierte…- contestó Sonia, cansada. Le daba pena lo que le había sucedido al muchacho.- ¿De nuestros enemigos quien creéis que puede haberlo hecho?-

Todos miraron a su alrededor.

-Quizás Thuderballmon le causó la quemadura de una descarga.- sugirió Erika.

-Thunderballmon no tiene el poder destructivo para destrozar tantos árboles.- negó David, mientras se incorporaba.- Quizás Cyclonemon lo ha ayudado…- hizo una breve pausa.- ¿De los vuestros hay alguno que pueda haberlo hecho?- preguntó a Miles.

-Cualquiera.- respondió el joven, soltando un bufido.- Sus ataques se basan en la fuerza física. Salvo Devimon, que bueno, no hemos combatido contra él directamente…-

La conversación se cortó cuando oyeron unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Será mejor que nos ocultemos bajo los escombros de ese árbol.- La propuesta de Erika fue rápidamente aceptada.

Los pasos eran pequeños pero rápidos, a la par que confusos, pues no sabía muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía. La luz del dispositivo había evitado que se tropezara, y ahora, que la visibilidad mejoraba, se sentía tanto aliviada como preocupada por ser descubierta.

-Floramon.- exclamó Sonia, cuando se percató de quien era la que se acercaba.

El digimon tornó la mirada al oir su nombre, y localizó a los chicos. Se agazapó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso. Deberías haber huido cuando tenías oportunidad.-

-"Era lo que intentaba."- pensó Floramon. Mas se limitó a asentir, aún aturdida.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?- preguntó Miles, señalando al dispositivo. Sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, pero prefería evitar abalanzarse sobre ella como un poseso, y pedirle, educadamente y como una persona civilizada que le dejara comprobar si era el suyo.

-Cuando los murciélagos de Devimon me atacaron, conseguí quitarles esto…- se lo enseñó.-

El muchacho lo cogió entre sus manos. Cuando lo comprobó mejor, puso una mueca.

-Sigue sin ser el mio.- murmuró, decepcionado. Se lo devolvió a Floramon.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a ese?- preguntó el digimon, señalando a Michel.

-Cuando despierte, que te lo cuente.- respondió Miles, malhumorado.

-No hay razón para ponerse así.- le reprochó Sonia.

-Por el bosque hay unas plantas que podrían despertarle si preparamos una infusión. Las recogí con Dalia el otro día.- comentó Floramon.

-No tenemos lo necesario para preparar nada.- anunció David, realista.

-Quizás quede algo en el albergue. La planta baja no estaba muy dañada, dentro de lo malo.- comentó Erika, algo más optimista.- ¿Por qué no vamos a echar un vistazo?-

Los demás se la quedaron mirando durante un rato.

-Si no hay más remedio…- cedió David, finalmente.- Pero alguien tiene que cargar con él.- miró a Miles.

-¿Otra vez yo?- dijo, indignado. Los demás le miraron fijamente.- Está bien, está bien…- dijo, mientras se colocaba al chico en la espalda.- Pongámonos en marcha ya. Cuando antes lleguemos, antes dejaré de cargar con él.-

* * *

><p>-Chicos, continuad avanzando sin mí.- anunció Phoenix, cuando ya empezaba a clarear.- Creo que he visto algo, y me gustaría comprobarlo.-<p>

Kalvin le miró, con interés.

-Es peligroso que vayas solo.-

-Pero si voy con más gente haré más ruido, y seré más detectable. Iré solo, y será un momento. Luego ya os alcanzaré.-

-Está bien.- cedió el rubio. Pero no tardes.-

Phoenix comenzó a caminar distraídamente en la dirección contraria. Amadeus de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza, preguntándose que estaba tramando. Que alguien al que apenas conocía fuera su coartada no le gustaba nada. Además, no sabía qué relación tenían el chico y Devimon. Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de relación tenia él mismo y Devimon…

-Devimon… Devimon…- comenzó a susurrar Phoenix, mientras regresaba a la zona de la que se acababan de marchar.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el aludido, saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Simplemente, me pareces interesante.-

-¿Interesante?- repitió el joven, extrañado.-¿Por qué yo y no el resto de los humanos?-

-Amadeus tiene una cuenta pendiente que yo conozco.- se limitó a contestar.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- respondió él, insolente.

-Aún no había terminado.- le espetó el digimon.- El viento tan cambiante como siempre…- hizo una breve pausa.- Digamos que he oído cosas… Cosas interesantes…-

-¿Sobre mí?- le interrumpió el humano.

-No precisamente…- Negó con la cabeza.- Sobre tu espíritu.-

Phoenix abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-Además, también he oído que los del otro sector buscan humanos, para que se unan a ellos… Y eso es algo que me molesta. ¿Por qué ellos y yo no?-

-Sigo sin entenderte.-

-Piérdete en el bosque. Vendré a buscarte luego. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.-

Entonces Devimon se perdió entre las sombras, desapareciendo tal y como había venido. Phoenix continuó caminando, confuso, internándose cada vez más en la maraña de vegetación que se extendía ante él.

* * *

><p>Formaron una fila y comenzaron a avanzar de la manera más organizada posible, aunque sin rumbo aparente. Ana, junto con Jack, iba en cabeza, seguidos por Samuel y Lara. Continuación, se encontraban Dalia y Apollo, y en último lugar, Hugo, que había decidido guardar una distancia de seguridad de su gran amiga Lara.<p>

-¿Así que has hecho más frasquitos, como la primera vez?- preguntó Apollo curioso. Lo cierto es que la táctica de Dalia había dado resultado, proprocionándoles una huída satisfactoria. Además, ahora que Ana contaba con su dispositivo, no se encontraban del todo indefensos.

-En efecto.- se limitó a responder ella.

-¿Tenías más cosas preparadas?- inquirió él.

-Sí, pero no creo que haya sobrevivido nada. Aunque con las prisas de la huida y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre nosotros, tampoco he podido comprobarlo.-

-Ahora está clareando ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?- sugirió el joven. –No perdemos nada al intentarlo.-

La pelirroja hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Chicos.- dijo, llamando al resto, con autoridad. Los demás se giraron para mirarles. Habían escuchado la conversación y sabían lo que iba a proponer.- ¿Por qué no regresamos a lo que queda del albergue, en busca de algo que pueda servirnos?-

A Jack y a Ana les pareció buena idea. Hugo y Samuel permanecieron indiferentes. Sin embargo, Lara, protestó.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha puesto al mando?-

-Sólo era una sugerencia.- dijo él, tranquilo. Había tratado con alumnos más problemáticos que ella. Sabía que no debía alterarla más, pero que tampoco debía mostrarse débil.- Podemos tomarla o dejarla estar. Pero creo que es mejor que vagar sin rumbo. –

-Está bien.- cedió finalmente. Pensó que ante su negativa, el muchacho iba a achantarse. Su reacción la sorprendió.

Se pusieron en marcha, y llegaron a lo que quedaba del edificio, que no era mucho. Un par de paredes se sostenían en pie, y había ladrillos, trozos de madera, y otros metálicos repartidos por el suelo, así que, habría que tener cuidado.

-Empecemos a buscar. Cuando alguien vea algo de interés, que avise al resto.- Apollo dio aquellas instrucciones porque, a pesar de que parecían obvias, sabía que para algunos no lo eran.

Todos se agazaparon a buscar cualquier cosa que les pudiera ser meramente útil. La luz volvía a hacer acto de presencia, facilitando considerablemente la tarea. Entre los restos de la cocina, encontraron un par de cubiertos, y, en uno de los pocos armarios que había sobrevivido al ataque, un par de botellas de agua. El frigorífico, y todos los alimentos que éste contenía, habían sido destruidos a conciencia. No había ni rastro de ellos.

-¡Mi mochila!- exclamó Samuel cuando, entre lo que quedaba de las camas de los chicos, asomaba la correa de su bolsa de deporte. -Ayudadme a sacarla de ahí.- exigió el muchacho. Los demás transigieron, pensando que podría haber algo importante.

Tras retirar los escombros, y sacudirla un poco el polvo, revisaron su contenido. La pelota, aboyada, se encontraba en ella, además de una botella vacía y un bañador. Tiraron los dos primeros, y metieron, con cuidado, los cubiertos y las botellas de agua.

Siguieron buscando, pasando por lo que había sido la recepción. Encontraron el cuaderno en el que Togemon anotaba los huéspedes. Lo guardaron también en la mochila, la cual empezaba a pesar. Jack se ofreció a llevarla, y Samuel, que en un primer momento no quería deshacerse de ella, se la dio gustosamente.

Al poco rato, Yoshi se les acercó, sigiloso, asustando a Ana. El joven la saludo con la mano.

-Antes estaba con Miles y Michel, pero les he perdido de vista.- dijo, sin muchos ánimos.

-Estamos aquí buscando cosas útiles.- explicó Apollo al recién llegado.- ¿Nos ayudas?-

-Qué remedio.- dijo, desilusionado. –Por allí había algo de lo tuyo.- dijo, mirando a Dalia, y señalando al fondo de lo que parecía haber sido el pasillo.

-¿Dónde?- dijo ella, como loca, dirigiéndose a la zona susodicha. Retiró con sumo cuidado los escombros, y comprobó que algo brillaba en el suelo, el cual estaba pegajoso: se había derramado líquido recientemente. Entonces calló en la cuenta de lo que era: el pequeño laboratorio que le había preparado Togemon estaba justo encima, y todo lo que tenía allí había caído hasta aquí. Las probetas que había estado usando para sus experimentos se habían roto, derramando el líquido en su interior, sin embargo, allí seguí una cajita, algo aboyada, en la que había guardado el tubito con las espinas de Togemon, así como la planta de la urticaria y las flores azules contra el insomnio.

La recogió con una mano, mientras con la otra se tapaba la nariz.

-Yo que vosotros no me acercaría mucho a esa zona. Hay un fuerte aroma de líquidos y perfumes que no se tendrían que haber mezclado.- anunció la joven, alejando a los demás.- Se ha salvado esto. Metedlo en la mochila.- se lo pasó a Jack para que lo metiera.

-No parece que haya nada más útil por aquí.- anunció Lara, cansada ya de la busqueda. Tenía hambre, y la hubiera gustado encontrar algo de comida, pero al menos tenían agua.- Larguémonos de aquí antes de que aparezca alguno de esos.-

-¿Qué aparezca quién?- preguntó Stingmon a su espalda.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde se han metido?- preguntó Thunderballmon a su compañero. Aún tosía, a causa del humo, y estaba ligeramente somnoliento.<p>

-No lo sé. Yo he perdido de vista a mi querida Kabukimon.-

Tras la huida de los humanos, Nohemon y Thuderballmon, una vez recuperados del susto que el humo les había causado, habían comenzado de nuevo a caminar, pero no sabían dónde se encontraban ni hacia dónde se dirigían. Si eran listos, podían haberse alejado mucho en el rato en el que habían estado totalmente desconcertados.

-Deteneos.- les ordenó Devimon, a sus espaldas.- Es hora de retirarse. –

-¿Y los humanos?- preguntó.

-Ya tenemos esto.- dijo, mostrando unos cuantos dispositivos. Thunderballmon entrecerró los ojos, tratando de identificarlos, sin éxito.- El león y el salvaje.- anunció Devimon.- No sé qué habrá podido pasar con los otros.- su acusación quedó en el aire, sin que Nohemon se inmutara. –Además, hay que recibir a Meramon.-

-Es cierto. Hoy regresa Meramon.- dijo Nohemon, con algo más de entusiasmo.

-Id yendo en lo que yo busco a Cyclonemon, Ogremon y Ginkkakumon.-

-¿Y Stingmon?- preguntó Thunderballmon, extrañado.

-Él me dijo que iba a celebrar la victoria a su manera. Y que le era indiferente la vuelta de Meramon.-

-En ese caso, nos marchamos ya.- anunció Thuderballmon, mientras él y Nohemon daban media vuelta.

-Dos menos…- dijo, mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras.

* * *

><p>-Ginkakkumon, ¿has visto al caballero negro?- preguntó Cyclonemon, desesperado.<p>

-Lo cierto es que no.- negó el espíritu de la tierra.- ¿Tú has visto a algún otro humano?-

-Sí, pero no me interesan.- entrecerró su único ojo.- ¿Y tú?-

-Son escurridizos.- dijo, molesto.- Deberíamos haber ido juntos en su busca.-

-Lo mío es personal.-

-Ya, pero esto es un equipo.-

-Prométeme que cuando le encontremos, yo tendré la ocasión de matarle.-

-Te lo prometo.- se estrecharon las garras.- Pero yo que tú haría que el resto te lo prometiese también.- soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Buscamos más humanos?-

-Mejor esperamos a que Devimon nos dé instrucciones.-

-Mis instrucciones son que os retiréis. Es hora de recibir a Meramon.- dijo el aludido, apareciendo de improviso. Cyclonemon se sobresaltó. Ginkkakumon no se sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de entradas…

-No hasta que no encuentre al caballero negro.- negó Cyclonemon.

-Yo te serviré su cabeza en bandeja de plata si es preciso. Pero no hoy.- era una sentencia firme, que sabía que no debían tratar de revocar.

-Entonces nos veremos en el lugar acordado.- dijo Ginkkakumon, prudente. Sabía que no debía cabrear a Devimon. Era sumamente peligroso.

Devimon desapareció y ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa.

-Me gustaba más trabajar solo.- comentó Cyclonemon. –Me salían mejor los planes.-

-No está mal trabajar el grupo. Hemos destruido su hogar. Incluso Stingmon se ha encargado de eliminar sus provisiones: no tienen más comida.-

-Eso significan que estarán débiles la siguiente vez que ataquemos.-

-Efectivamente Cyclonemon, efectivamente…-

* * *

><p>-Te encontré.- exclamó Ogremon, cuando se topó con Phoenix en el bosque. El oni había estado siguiendo el curso del río, y se había alejado bastante de la zona inicial, internándose en el bosque.<p>

El joven rubio estaba en un árbol, distraído, esperando a que Devimon viniera a buscarlo. Contempló la expresión de satisfacción y la sonrisa burlona del oni, el cual empezaba a agitar su hueso, tratando de parecer amenazante.

-Yo que tú no intentaría nada.- le advirtió.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Ogremon, extrañado.- No me parece que estés en posición de exigir nada.-

-Si estoy aquí, solo y aburrido en el bosque, es porque estoy esperando a Devimon.- explicó el humano.

-¿Acaso es que quiere acabar contigo personalmente?-

-Quizá…- respondió Phoenix. Estaba convencido de que si Devimon quisiera matarle, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. Ha tenido oportunidades mejores.- De eso no estoy seguro. Lo que sí que tengo claro es que no le gustaría nada que me tocases ni un pelo.- dijo, señalando su cabello rubio y alborotado.- ¿No querrás que se enfade?-

Ogremon dudó sobre su respuesta. No se fiaba, para nada, de las palabras del muchacho, pero no debía enfadar a Devimon. No al menos, hasta que fuera capaz de vencerle.

-Está bien.- dijo. –Pero me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue.-

-Qué bien.- exclamó Phoenix. Ogremon no pareció captar la ironía.

-¿Te alegras de mi compañía?-

-Mucho.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Es que llevo solo mucho tiempo.- dijo, siguiéndole el rollo. Ogremon era aún más ingenuo de lo que creía.

-Yo también paso mucho tiempo solo. Salvo cuando salimos a nuestras misiones.-

-¿Misiones?-

-Ya sabes, cacería de humanos. Hoy tocaba destrucción del albergue.-

-¿Y todo os lo ordena Devimon?-

-Devimon es solo el jefe de este sector. En realidad, manda el amo.-

-¿Y quién es ese misterioso amo?-

-No necesitas saberlo.- masculló Devimon molesto. Había tenido que recorrer medio bosque en busca de Ogremon, él último que faltaba por retirarse.

-Ah, con que era cierto que andabas buscando al chaval.- dijo, sorprendido.

-También te buscaba a ti. No entiendo como te has alejado tanto. Es absurdo.-

-Estaba persiguiendo a los humanos por el río y…- se excusó Ogremon.

Phoenix sonrió, al comprobar lo avergonzado que estaba el ogro.

-Da igual. Ya hablará el amo seriamente contigo. Marchaté ya. El resto están esperando.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo, aún asustado.- ¿Es que no vienes conmigo?-

-Aún tengo que encargarme del muchacho.-

-Comprendo…- en realidad, no entendía las intenciones de Devimon, pero sabía que debía dejarle solo, así que lo hizo.

-¿Cómo es que Ogremon no te ha hecho nada?- preguntó Devimon, interesado.

-Soy muy persuasivo.- respondió el humano, orgulloso.

-En realidad no es muy dificil cambiar la mentalidad de ese cerebro de mosquito. Aunque eso ya lo has averiguado por tu cuenta.- Phoenix asintió. – Pero es útil de vez en cuando.-

-¿Cómo entretenimiento?- preguntó. Ya se le estaba pegando los comentarios cortantes de Hugo…

-Como alguien al que no le cuesta ensuciarse las manos.-

-¿Es que hay alguno de tus "compañeros" al que le cueste?-

-Digamos que pondrían objeciones, o luego se sentirían culpables y ese tipo de cosas.- explicó Devimon.- Es la única explicación que tengo ante su continuo fracaso.-

-¿Acaso es que no les hemos derrotado limpiamente?-

-Sí y no.- la respuesta de Devimon fue de lo más enigmática, y eso molestó a Phoenix. Devimon procedió a explicarse.- Aún estáis tratando de controlar los espíritus. No tenéis el control absoluto sobre ninguno. Sólo los que lo obtuvieron primero empiezan a entender meramente cómo funcionan y cuáles son sus habilidades…-

-Y vosotros ya conocéis vuestros puntos fuertes y vuestros puntos débiles.-

-Exacto: estamos mucho más experimentados.- Phoenix le miró fijamente.- Aunque en algunos no se note.- añadió.

-Creo que íbamos a hablar de mi espíritu…- dejó caer el tema como si nada.

-Mira, iré directo al grano: tengo una reunión ahora, pero me interesas lo suficiente como para llevarte a un lugar seguro, y que permanezcas conmigo el resto del tiempo, una vez acabe la reunión. La otra alternativa es que regreses con tus amiguitos…-

-No son mis amigos. Nunca lo han sido.-

-Luego prefieres venirte conmigo.- Phoenix afirmó con la cabeza.- ¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo?- se acercó a él, y le envolvió con sus alas. Estaban frías, aunque no demasiado. Le pasó uno de sus afilados dedos por un cabello rubio.

La proximidad lo abrumaba, pero sabía que no corría peligro. Si se ganaba a Devimon, estaría a salvo.

-Sí me hubieras querido matar, lo hubieras hecho mientras contemplabamos la pelea, mientras estábamos atrapados por el incendio.-

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba.-

-Al menos más que Ogremon, sí.-

-No aspiras a mucho, entonces.-

El chico se rió. Devimon tenía un humor interesante. Parecía tener calculada toda la conversación.

-¿Cómo es que sabes la ubicación de mi espíritu?-

-Recuerdos.-

-¿Del pasado?-

-De otra vida. No lo comprenderás aún. Al menos, hasta que tengas tu espíritu.-

-¿Tú me le darás?-

-No, pero te ayudaré a conseguirlo.-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Que seas mi mano derecha y me ayudes a acabar con los que no son tus amigos.-

-Si consigues lo que dices, hay trato.-

-Si faltas a tu palabra, las consecuencias serán terribles.-

-Me lo supongo. Pero es un riesgo que he de correr.-

Se estrecharon la mano.

-Vámonos.- anunció Devimon. –Te dejaré cerca del acantilado, y, una vez termine la reunión, nos marcharemos.-

Comenzó a caminar y Phoenix le siguió, a su lado. No tenía ni idea de si se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo o si había encontrado una solución a todos sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Ana, lo más ágil que pudo, se transformó en Turuiemon, para hacer frente a Stingmon. Era la única que podía hacerle frente en aquel momento.<p>

Que se tratara de Stingmon era el mayor contratiempo. No se habían enfrentado a él en muchas ocasiones, y, por tanto, apenas sabían de sus habilidades. Y además, la vez que se le habían enfrentado, el insecto combatió contra todos ellos, por lo que uno no debería de ser muy complicado.

Stingmon alzó el vuelo y preparó su ataque punzante. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el conejo, que detuvo el impacto con sus mazas metálicas. Intentó asestarle un golpe, pero Stingmon lo esquivó sin problema.

Alzó de nuevo el vuelo, más alto, y se dispuso a ejecutar otro ataque. Entonces, un ladrillo lo golpeó en la cara. Tornó para contemplar a su agresor. Samuel tomó un trozo de madera, y se lo arrojó, al igual que había hecho Lara hacía un momento.

Stingmon se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero Turiemon le placó, y cayeron ambos al suelo. Ambos digimon notaron como un fuerte aroma impregnaba el suelo…

-¡No!- exclamó Dalia, ciertamente preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron sus compañeros.

-El charco. El líquido es una mezcla entre una planta para el sueño, parecidas a las que uso en el mundo real, pero mucho más potente, un amplificador del olor, y algo del polen de Floramon, que, como he podido comprobar, es ciertamente paralizante…- explicó la joven.

-¿Qué prevees que les va a ocurrir?- fue la siguiente pregunta, cuando se dieron cuenta de que los digimon dejaban de forcejear y sus cuerpos dejaban de moverse.-

-Aún no lo sé. Estaba en fase experimental.- los demás la miraron, incrédulos.- Seguramente, no podrán moverse en un rato. Y quedaran dormidos, durante, al menos, unas horas.-

-Llevémonos a Ana con nosotros, y dejemos a Stingmon aquí.- sugerió Jack.

Los demás no pusieron pegas, pese a que no les gustaba la idea.

Se acercaron hasta ellos, y, entre Jack y Apollo, levantaron a Turuiemon.

-Vámonos a buscar al resto.- anunció Apollo.- Es mejor que nos alejemos lo más posible en lo que Stingmon despierta…

Y se fueron por dónde habían venido…

Al cabo de hora y media, Stingmon despertó, confuso. No entendía lo que había pasado. Miró a un lado y al otro. Ni rastro de los humanos. Lo único que podía hacer era marcharse… y pensar en una venganza contra aquella osadía…

* * *

><p>Para celebrar la reciente victoria de los espíritus sobre los humanos y la destrucción del albergue, los espíritus habían decidido reunirse. El punto de reunión era el habitual, aquel lugar apartado en el que solían refugiarse del amo cuando estaba descontento con su trabajo, o cuando simplemente querían pasar un rato agradable entre los compañeros, así como cotillear sobre los compañeros ausentes, o los pertenecientes a otro sector. Ese acantilado les había servido como una especie de base desde que empezaron a servir al amo, y cada roca que lo formaba estaba impresa en sus recuerdos como algo imborrable.<p>

Stingmon había rechazado cortésmente la invitación. Lo cierto es que, pese a que había salido el plan a la perfección, bajo su punto de vista, la actuación de Ogremon, entre otros, había sido deplorable. Además, sólo habían destruido el edificio, mas no habían acabado con ningún humano. Así que, aunque estaba contento, no iba a montar ninguna fiesta por todo lo alto como el resto de compañeros.

Otro motivo de celebración adicional era que el último integrante del sector este había vuelto de la expedición que el amo le había encomendado. Se trataba de Meramon, y estaba deseando ponerse al día con el resto.

- Empezaba a echar de menos este lugar – dijo Meramon, estirando sus ígneos miembros hacia el cielo nublado – Aunque espero que no llueva – añadió, con un deje de irritación.

- No sería la primera vez – comentó Ogremon, aguantando la risa.

Recordaba vívidamente las veces que eso había ocurrido: Meramon agitándose, lleno de ira, gritando a los cuatro vientos que iba a enfermar. Algo así era suficiente para llevar una sonrisa a su rostro, aunque en parte entendía que Meramon, con su cuerpo hecho de llamas, le tuviera tanta tirria al agua. Además, él no podía decir que estuviera libre de miedos.

- "Menos mal que no sabe nada de mi miedo a Madleomon..." - pensó el ogro, cuando Meramon le lanzó una mirada de avergonzada ira.

Devimon los observaba sobre una roca, con una ligera sonrisa de condescendencia. Por una vez, las cosas le habían salido bien, y el trabajo en equipo había sido relativamente efectivo. Si todo hubiera salido como en su mente, habrían podido acabar con uno o dos humanos, más podía darse con un canto en los dientes por el resultado obtenido.

Ginkakkumon contemplaba la escena, también contento, aunque no tanto como Nohemon y Thunderballmon. Éste último, además, había tomada prestada algo de bebida de las reservas que iban destinadas a la sección Noroeste.

- ¿Quién quiere un poco? - preguntó Thunderballmon, mientras abría la botella con los dientes.

Todos lo miraron, pero sólo se acercaron Ogremon y Ginkakumon, que siempre había tenido afición por la bebida. Nohemon aceptó beber un poco, aunque le costaba con su pico.

- ¿Qué me dices, Devimon? - insistió, mirando al diablo - ¿Un trago por el triunfo de la maniobra?

Devimon lo miró desde su roca, serio.

- Yo nunca bebo... vino – respondió.

Un poco turbado por la respuesta, el pequeño ser eléctrico se giró hacia Cyclomon, cuya expresión despreocupada le concedió algo de alivio. Cyclomon miró la botella, inseguro, pero no tardó por decidirse.

- ¿Por qué no? - suspiró, agarrando la botella y sujetándola sobre su cabeza, derramando su contenido en el interior de su garganta, pero también por su mandíbula y cuello – No siempre se puede celebrar así.

Thunderballmon lo observaba sin palabras, deseando pararlo, pero pillado tan desprevenido que no pudo reaccionar. En unos segundos la botella estaba completamente vacía, y Cyclomon la arrojó al suelo.

-Bien hecho.- le felicitó la gran bola azul. –

-Gracias, gracias.- respondió el cíclope, ya embriagado por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Lo cierto es que no solía beber, por lo menos con frecuencia.

-Bueno Meramon, ¿qué tal por el sector sur?- preguntó Nohemon, tratando de relajar la tensión existente entre Cyclonemon y Thunderballmon.

-Lo cierto es que bastante bien.- dijo el digimon de fuego.- Es un sector algo más pequeño que el nuestro, pero mayor que el sector del centro. Y los espíritus que se encargan de él son "pintorescos".-

-¿"Pintorescos"?- preguntó Devimon, curioso. Él había tenido algún que otro contacto con los espíritus del sector Noreste, pero no sabía qué clase de digimon guardaban aquella zona.

-El escuadrón está formado por cinco digimon: Shoutmon, Kinkakumon, Honeybeemon, Musyamon y Darklizarmon.- informó Meramon.

-Con ese último tendrás gran afinidad.- murmuró Ogremon, soltando una risilla.

-Cinco son muy pocos.- reflexionó en voz alta Devimon.

-Su territorio es más pequeño que el nuestro.- negó con la cabeza Meramon.- Además, menos son en el sector del centro.-

-Cierto, en el centro sólo están la Favorita y su amiguito el de la cueva.- añadió Devimon – Los del sur... ¿son fuertes?.-

-¿Fuertes? - contestó Meramon – No sé qué decirte, pero la mayoría parecían bastante violentos, menos un par de ellos que van de buenos por la vida.-

-¿Y esos son...? - preguntó el espantapájaros.

- Shoutmon y Honeybeemon – gruñó el hombre en llamas – Pero no me creo que sean tan buenos como quieren hacer creer.

Los demás le miraron, interrogantes. Aquel detalle molestó levemente a Meramon, y sus llamas se fueron avivando paulatinamente.

-¿Y se llevan bien?- preguntó Nohemon, tratando de romper el silencio que les había envuelto.

-Será la última pregunta a la que conteste referida a ellos.- sentenció Meramon mientras se sentaba en una roca y se cruzaba de piernas.- Sí se puede decir que se lleven bien, aunque en todas las familias hay siempre una oveja negra…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Nohemon, aún más interesado.

-Igual que en el nuestro está Stingmon… en el suyo se encuentra… Musyamon. Parece reacio a relacionarse con el resto.-

Nohemon reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de oír. Si alguna vez se encontraba con él, tendría que tenerlo en cuenta.

- Bueno, ¿qué más da? - espetó Ginkakumon – Toda esta charla sobre trabajo está haciendo que me entre hambre. ¿Habéis traído algo?

Los demás negaron con la cabeza. Fue en ese momento de frustración cuando Ginkakumon empezó a oír algo en la lejanía, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran sus súbditos, los KaratsukiNumemon.

- "¿Qué querrán esos pesados ahora?" - se decía a sí mismo.

Llegaron claramente alterados, incapaces de hablar por su falta de aire.

- ¿Qué queréis? - preguntó bruscamente Ginkakumon.

- Lo... - uno de los caracoles empezó a hablar, pero paró para respirar - ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

- ¡El espíritu! - especificó otro.

El rostro de Ginkakumon se iluminó, y el restó no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Nohemon se llevó los guantes a su cabeza de espantapájaros del asombro. Las llamas de Meramon se avivaron aún más y, del sobresalto, casi se cae de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado. Devimon cruzó de nuevo los brazos, impasible, mientras que Thunderballmon empezó a soltar unas chispitas de entre sus dedos, alegrándose por su compañero. Cyclonemon entrecerró su ojo con furia. Esperaba ser el primero en encontrar su espíritu digital animal.

-¡Enseñádmelo! ¡Enseñádmelo!- exigió el espíritu de la tierra.

Esos dos KaratsukiNumemon se apartaron, y de detrás de ellos apareció otro cuya concha brillaba. De ella, sacó el espíritu. Ginkakumon lo observó con detenimiento: tenía una base con inscripciones como el resto de espíritus, pero sobre ella se erigía una figura formada por hermosos cristales que emanaban poder.

- ¡Es magnífico! - susurró el orgulloso Ginkakumon, que le arrebató al KaratsukiNumemon el objeto de las manos.

Siguió observándolo detenidamente y en silencio cerca de un minuto. Lentamente, fue recuperándose de su estupor.

- Podéis iros – dijo finalmente a sus secuaces.

Una vez se fueron, Ogremon se acercó a él rascándose la cabeza. Cuando Ginkakumon dirigió su mirada a él, el ogro lo miró con humildad.

- Oye, ¿les dirás que busquen el mío? - preguntó, mirando el objeto en las manos de su compañero.

Ginkakumon ni siquiera se lo pensó. Quería ser el único con otro espíritu el máximo tiempo posible, así que ayudar a otros a encontrar los suyos estaba fuera de sus planes. Pero podía darle esperanzas.

- Claro – se limitó a decir, mientras guardaba su magnífico tesoro.

* * *

><p>Stingmon al fin saboreaba la victoria, no de la forma que él había deseado, hubiera preferido matarlos a todos a sangre fría, pero al menos había logrado destruir el albergue. Sí, ese lugar donde los elegidos habían tenido protección, alojamiento y tranquilidad a ratos había desaparecido y él había sido vital para ello.<p>

Sus demás compañeros habían ido por caminos distintos, pero él quería pensar, disfrutar del momento, por eso volaba por el bosque, era un lugar donde se sentía cómodo. Era uno de los mejores guerreros que tenían y no entendía a veces porque en el grupo había digimon tan débiles como era Ogremon, que había atacado a los humanos cuando ni siquiera tenían espíritus digitales y había salido derrotado y humillado. Él creía que se debía tener más fuerza para conseguirlo, a pesar que también había fallado anteriormente.

—Pequeño Stingmon…

El insecto volador se detuvo al instante, sorprendido. Pero de alguna manera le sonaba esa voz. Y no se equivocaba. Cuando hizo aparición se relajó un poco y se acercó. Le molestaba un poco la actitud de ella, de la Favorita, que siempre se reía de ellos pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba débil y asustada. No sabía muy bien como ubicar a esta digimon.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —preguntó ella, con una chispa de tristeza totalmente fingida.

Stingmon recordó que era preciada por sus superiores. Respiró hondo y sonrió para decir las palabras que llevaba guardando dentro de él para gritar a los cuatro vientos y que todos supieran que lo había logrado:

—¡Acabé con el albergue! ¡Ahora todo será diferente!

También debía admitir que todos los miembros del grupo habían intervenido en ese trabajo. No lo había realizado solo, había sido la unión, pero era cierto que Stingmon era el que más empeño había puesto en ello.

La sonrisa del guerrero se esfumó cuando escuchó la risa cantarina de la Favorita.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Ella entrecerró los ojos un momento sin borrar el sarcasmo en sus ojos.

—Eso no hará que se olvide que no pudiste acabar con unos patéticos humanos. Destruir un albergue lo puede hacer cualquiera, matarlos no lo ha hecho nadie.

—Todavía —añadió él enseguida—. Lo conseguiré en su momento. No deberías hablar tanto, si lucharas contra esa panda de elegidos te darías cuenta que no es tan sencillo.

La favorita movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera recordando una canción. Y estuvo así durante unos minutos, haciendo enojar a su acompañante de charla.

—¡Respóndeme!

—No pienso igual —contestó.

Stingmon esperó a que añadiera algo más, pero no fue así. Suspiró al comprender que la Favorita le estaba tomando el pelo y que si seguía por ese camino acabaría más humillado con sus palabras llenas de veneno. Tal vez ella tenía un plan que no había contado a nadie. A veces pensaba que no había sido una sabia decisión no regresar a por los elegidos para sorprenderlos ese mismo día en que no tuvo otro remedio que huir.

—Necesito un poco de cotilleo, Stingmon —dijo de repente—. Anda, cuéntame un poco de tus amigos.

Stingmon se preguntó si estaba hablando en serio.

—No todos son amigos —murmuró.

—Oh… lo siento mucho, entonces. ¿Y por qué? Déjame adivinar. Estás enfadado porque Ogremon y Thunderballmon no acabaron con los elegidos cuando tuvieron una gran oportunidad.

—Tal vez… —reconoció.

—Pero eso no debería molestarte tanto, puesto que cometieron el mismo error que tú. Hasta que uno de vosotros no lo logre, no podéis echaros nada en cara.

El insecto prefirió no decir lo que en realidad pensaba.

—¿Tú cómo sabes tanto?

—¿Cómo crees tú? Sigamos hablando. ¿Nohemon sigue loco por Kabukimon? Me resulta tan romántico y estúpido al mismo tiempo lo de ese espíritu.

—No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—¡Vamos, Stingmon, no seas tan cerrado! —río la Favorita.

El digimon se cruzó de brazos meditando a dónde quería llegar la digimon con esa conversación de chismorreo.

—Pues me parece una estupidez. Estamos aquí para ganar no para enamorarnos. Y nadie dice nada al respecto. Se hacen bromas, sí, pero nada más. Encima que el idiota de Nohemon a veces entorpece las misiones para que su amada no resulta herida.

—¿Qué te parece Devimon de líder?

Stingmon se cruzó de brazos.

—No eres muy hablador —observó.

El digimon ya se había cansado un poco de tener que contestar a ese pequeño pero gracioso interrogatorio.

La favorita suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Le gustaba el cotilleo pero no parecía que el otro quisiera hablar mucho. Stingmon había estado feliz, porque había destruido el albergue pero esta digimon había echado esa alegría por la borda.

—Está bien. Me marcharé. Deberías seguir pensando cómo acabar con los elegidos.

—Gracias, supongo…

La Favorita desapareció de la misma manera que había llegado, sin hacer ruido.

* * *

><p>La favorita había citado al Amo en una de las cuevas del bosque donde había charlado con Stingmon la última vez. Por eso había encontrado al insecto pronto, porque era uno de sus lugares favoritos y donde más le gustaba quedarse para estar tranquila. Además que se respiraba bien y no había muchos digimon alrededor, lo que le daba paz y comodidad.<p>

Antes de que llegara el Amo, la favorita estaba preparando un círculo, que había hecho la digimon con pequeñas piedras que había encontrado en la playa. Colocó un par de velas y unos objetos extraños que radiaban luz azul y además hacía que la cueva tuviera un olor peculiar a frutas del bosque.

La favorita era inteligente. Preparada cada cierto tiempo una cita, si se podía decir así, porque realmente era una invitación, y le pedía al Amo que asistiera, con una mirada triste e ingenua que todo lo podía. Pero si hacía esto no era para otra cosa que información. Quería saberlo todo y más; el Amo callaba muchas veces, pero, poco a poco, le contaba las cosas que ella deseaba. Sus ofrendas eran cada vez mejores y con ello obtenía el favor de ese gran digimon.

Pero no era igual con los otros espíritus. Como en parte le molestaba tener que resignarse a hacer ese tipo de cosas para conseguir la confianza del Amo, se desquitaba burlándose con el resto. Los humillaba, pero también querían que mejoraran. Era una extraña actitud la de esta digimon. Necesitaba la información y la relación de amistad con digimon poderosos para ser alguien importante. Y con esfuerzo lo hacía.

Terminó de adornar la cueva de flores cuando su invitado llegó.

El Amo saludó cortésmente y como se conocía el ritual, sólo espero a que ella comenzara. Le gustaba esos momentos de calma donde podría alegrar la vista y sonreír al ver a la digimon.

La favorita no se hizo de rogar y empezó el baile inocente y rápido en mitad del círculo. Sus giros se mezclaban con las pequeñas llamas de las velas y el olor se mezclaba en ella, lo que hacía que el baile fuera más mágico de lo que había pretendido. El Amo disfrutaba de aquello y dejó notar que estaba siendo transportado a una mentalidad aturdida y confusa donde solo podía admirar el movimiento de la digimon.

Las horas pasaban dentro de la cueva mientras la Favorita seguía bailando y el Amo sonriendo, sin pensar en otras cosas, dejando las obligaciones para otro momento. Le encantaban esas invitaciones y presenciar aquello tan fantástico y maravilloso que solamente la favorita sabía realizar. Porque ella le mostraba respeto, y al Amo le gustaba sentirse superior.

Al terminar, la Favorita recogió un regalo que había estado escondiendo y se lo entregó al Amo. Se trataba de un alimento muy difícil de conseguir en el digimundo, pero que si esperabas y acertabas en el árbol correcto, podrías cogerlo. Muy pocos hacían ofrendas como éstas, aquel manjar era devorado por todos los que lo veían.

El digimon lo aceptó y se marchó de la cueva.

La favorita no tenía prisa. Sabía que el baile y la ofrenda habían sido del gusto del amo y que ella recibiría su propio regalo que era lo que anhelaba todos los días: información.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 23**


End file.
